


Changes

by starylighting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Orphans, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 96,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starylighting/pseuds/starylighting
Summary: Life in the Grant/Nash family has been great. May is leaving for college soon, Harry enjoys life as an only child, and Athena and Bobby are enjoying being married. Everything was so perfect that no one thought anything would change. Well that all goes south when CPS comes knocking at their door. Unlocking a family secret Bobby didn't even know about.New Chapter out now!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash & Grant Family, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Harry Grant (9-1-1 TV), May Grant (9-1-1 TV) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 156
Kudos: 118





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter July 9th

Bobby woke up to the bright sun in his face. He looked around their room and noticed it was still early. It was at 6 am. Next to Bobby was Athena. She was still sleeping. Bobby watched her sleep peacefully and didn't say anything. He didn't want to wake her. It was a moment like these that made him so grateful to have a family. To have stepchildren and a wonderful wife that was perfect. Bobby moved closer to her hold her in his arms when Athena's eyes opened. 

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Bobby asked while looking down at her. Athena smiled and moved closer to him. Welcoming his embrace.

"No, the staring did," Athena said as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Bobby continued to hold her close. He never wanted this to end. He always wanted to stay with her, no matter what. It was this moment, that Bobby started to think of his past. It all started when he had an accident on the job. He had back pain. Then, one day his body couldn't take it anymore and he had to get surgery. The doctors told him everything would be fine and heal. But they didn't. The painkillers they gave him became is addiction. The things he saw on the job only made it worse. After Mary found out he didn't see his family for a year. He was in and out of rehab. Alone- with no one. 

Looking back Bobby was the only one to blame for what happened. He really did try to get it together. He wanted to be a better father to his kids and a better husband. He makes it his goal to be there for his new family. He never wants to lose them the way he lost Marcy, Brooke, and Bobby. Now the names of his first family were replaced. He had Athena, May, Harry, and even Micheal. He felt at home with them and like he belonged with them. 

"I love you," he told Athena and kissed her forehead. The kids were with Micheal and for the first time in weeks, they got to sleep in and have this alone time together. They didn't have to rush out the door or wait for the kids to get ready. All they had to do was stay with each other. Soon, Bobby with back to sleep. When he woke up again he noticed the bed was cold. Athena was no longer there. He looked at his alarm clock and saw the Time: 1.37 pm. Bobby smelled food and got dressed to see what Athena was doing. Bobby went to the kitchen to see Athena cooking. He came from behind her and held her. 

"Good Afternoon." Athena joked as Bobby kissed her neck. Athena laughed. 

"I thought, you'd want to sleep more? Maybe for another hour or two? she asked as she gave Bobby a peek on the lips. Bobby smiled and tried to bring her closer.

'i actually wanted to do something else." He whispered in her ear. Athena turned the heat down on the food she was cooking and gave Bobby her full attention. Their kisses became harder as Bobby's hands moved all over her body. The room seemed so hot, neither of them wanted to stop. Until they heard knock coming from the door. Bobby pulled away and looked at Athena. 

" We don't have to answer it you know? We could just pretend like we're not home?" Athena said as she began kissing Bobby's neck. Bobby agreed with her but the knocking at the door got louder. So Bobby decided to just open the door. Athena followed. When Bobby opened the door he was greeted by a woman with dark brown hair and a name tag on her shirt, Along with a bag that went over her shoulder. 

"Hi! I'm Sarah Wellis from Child Protective Servies. I'm looking for a Bobby Nash?" she asked. Athena gave Bobby a doubtful look.

"Yes, that is me?"Bobby said confused. He didn't why this woman was here. Athena felt uneasy. She was concerned about her kids. Is that why this woman is here? 

"I think it'll be appropriate if I come inside." The woman said as she walked into the house. Bobby and Athena didn't say anything. Words couldn't be fit to describe how confused they were. Whatever it was Bobby knew it wasn't gonna be good. The CPS worker went the couch and Bobby and Athena joined her. 

"I'm actually very confused as to why you're here? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Bobby asked. Athena was questioning the same thing too. Was something wrong? No! It couldn't be. May is 18 and Harry is 11. They didn't get into something, did they? 

"Actually, Mr. Nash. I'm sorry to report that Mallie Day has passed away yesterday. It took a while to find you." The CPS worker stated. 

"Mallie Day? Do you know who that is? " Athena asked Bobby. It was foggy, but Bobby knew who that was. It was Marcy's mother. The visions of Mallie came into Bobby's mind. She was at their wedding, but soon after Marcy stopped visiting her. They always had a hard relationship. Ever since Bobby knew them, they would argue. Get into fights over anything. It actually reminded Bobby of Athena and her mom. He still couldn't remember the last time he saw her. Maybe it was at the funeral? But they rarely talked after that. Bobb only got a death stare from her. 

" Mallie is my late wife's mother. I haven't talked to her in years. What does she have to do with this?" Bobby asked while he looked at Athena. Her face didn't show exact emotions she was more numb.

"Ms. Day was the guardian of Noah Lane Nash. Since her passing, we've been trying to find our next of kin. That would be you, yes" The CPS worker asked as she started to take files out of her bag. She handed the files to Bobby and Athena looked like she was gonna throw up. Bobby opened the file and started to read it. In the file, it had his name, date of birth, where he was born, and other random notes. He was three, almost four. In the names of mother and father. Marcy's name was there and the father's name had nothing written onto it. 

"I don't understand?" Bobby stuttered. He tried to figure out what to say, but the words were trapped inside his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Was this true? Marcy had a baby, while he was gone? Or was it their baby? Bobby wanted to cry, but the looks on Athena face a sad. She was also trying to figure out what to say. 

"The father of this boy is undetermined. When I talked with Ms. Day she said it was you and your late wife left a letter for you. I'm hoping this boy is yours. I'm hoping you will take care of him and be there for him. You seem to have a wonderful family." The CPS worker said as she could tell Athena and Bobby were confused and shocked by the news. Bobby looked at Athena and then back at the social worker. 

" I'm not even sure if he's mine. We broke for a year. I was in rehab trying to fix my life and she-. Bobby stopped talking. He didn't even know what she was doing during that time. It hurt Bobby's heart to think she had to go through the pregnancy alone. If he knew he would be there. They never talked about having another one, but things happen. They had a perfect life before Bobby got hurt. Everything changed that year. 

"We will have to wait for a DNA test. It'll maybe take a few days, but the results are all that matter. After we determine that we can move forward." The CPS worker continued.

" If I am the father, then what rights do I have? Can he just be "ours" in a matter of weeks or months." Bobby asked he didn't even notice how quiet Athena was being. She didn't say anything. She just listened and tried to not show how she was feeling. 

"Maybe so, Mr. Nash. This isn't adoption, if you are the biological father then you'll have the right to full custody. However, considering your past with addiction it's unsure if he'll just be given to you. Your gonna have to go threw many tests to make sure you're a fit parent. " The CPS said as she started looking in her bag again. Bobby didn't even think of that. He knew his past wasn't the best but now he was doing so well. Bobby had been sober for almost 2 years and he worked so hard to do that. 

"I would say get a lawyer. I have contacted other family members and you never know who might want to fight you for your right's." The CPS worker said as she gave Bobby her card and a letter. The CPS worker got up and left. Now it just Bobby and Athena and Athena didn't look so good. Her face seemed pale and she couldn't find the right words to say. 

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked as he hugged her. Athena felt mixed emotions. She loved this money for Bobby but at the same time, it was like her family was being changed. Athena didn't know if she could love another child the same way she did her own or if she could deal with a younger kid. Could Bobby? Did he even want too? Athena felt vomit come up her throat and let go of the hug Bobby had her in. She walked into the kitchen and drank some water. 

"Bobby? Did you know?" Athena asked she wasn't mad, but if he did know she would have liked the heads up. That he had a son! 

"Of course I didn't know. How would I? That year is a blur, so much stuff happened." Bobby protested he didn't mean to yell at her but his emotions were starting to show. He was just told he had a son. A living, biological, son that needed him. How was he supposed to stay calm? Athena's eyes widened when he voice raised. She knew he wasn't mad at her, he was just scared. Hell, she was too. Athena just learned that her husband has a child that neither of them knew about. 

" What are we going to do," Athena asked with tears coming down her face. She wanted to control her emotions but her body wasn't letting her. She was no longer in control of how she felt. Bobby regretted yelling at her. He didn't mean too, but the news was a lot for him to take in. His life was now perfect and the news seemed to make him want to drink again. 

"Athena!" Bobby said softly. He tried to hug her again. He didn't like to see her cry. Bobby began walking closer to Athena hoping she would take his hug. Athena, on the other hand, was not having it. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt. She decided that space was needed. They both needed to take a minute and get it together, then come back together and talk. But not now.

"I just need some time, Bobby," Athena said as she wiped her tears, she back away from Bobby and left the room. Bobby wanted to follow her and talk to her, but he wanted to give her space. In the meantime, Bobby had to find out what to do. Should he ask someone else or just think about it himself. The questions filled Bobby's mind. 

*Later that night*

After giving Athena space, Bobby decided to talk to her. He goes into their bedroom only to see Athena fast asleep. She always looked so peaceful, while she slept. Nothing calmed Athena down more than her. She always knew what to say, but here, in this situation, Athena seemed confused and worried. She was acting so differently, but Bobby thought it was normal. She has been acting more tired and moody lately anyways. So he tried not to take it personally. This day was supposed to be there's. They were supposed to use all this free time to enjoy each other now. It seemed like Athena wasn't happy at all. Bobby took his clothes off and walked over to the bed. He waited for a moment and then finally got into the bed with his wife. Just as Bobby was about to fall into a deep sleep, he heard the light turn on and opened his eyes to see Athena turning her lamp one. 

"Bobby are you awake?" Athena asked as she sat up and looked at him. 

"I think I'm ready to talk about." Athena continued. Before Bobby could say anything, Athena kissed him for 10 seconds before letting go. Bobby held her hand and they continued making eye contact with each other. Bobby could tell she was crying.

"I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. I want you in my life and that means whatever else is coming with you." Athena said.

" Yes, we have a lot to think about, but whatever you want to do. I'll be there to support you. No matter what." Athena continued.

" I hope he's mines. The thought of it all brings me back to different parts of my life. But if he's mine, then yes, I do want to keep him. He's my son. I don't even know the kid, but I love him already just by thinking about him." Bobby said.

" We don't have any room for another, babe."

"So, we'll move then. Find a bigger place with more room for all our kids. We have choices and options, Bobby." Athena said. Bobby loved her so much. He wanted to give her everything and anything. He wanted their family to be together and happy. If Noah was really Bobby's then, so much would change. He knew that they still needed to talk more, but Bobby was more interested in her body. He pulled her close to started kissing her again.

To be continued...


	2. Future Planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena start making future plans together for their growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was long, I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger.

What the CPS worker said almost a week ago still caught Bobby by shock. Athena stayed positive for the last couple of days, as they waited for the test results. Athena seemed to be more open to the idea of meeting Bobby son and accepting the fact that her life was changing. Bobby got home from a late shift and noticed that Athena was still up.

"Hey!" Athena called out to him. Bobby came from behind her and kissed her. 

"What are you doing up this late?" Bobby asked. Yes, it was only 12 am, but still, it was late. 

"Just some paperwork for our lawyer, we went to law school together before I decided to become a police officer," Athena said while she read the paperwork and then handed it to Bobby.

Bobby smiled and took the paperwork and started to read it. He had so many questions to answer on the paper. Some were personal and others were just normal questions. Bobby looked down at some other papers and saw some handwritten notes from Athena's lawyer friend. Bobby read the notes and noticed that the lawyer had a list of requirements for Bobby. Bobby become overwhelmed by them. The CPS worker wasn't joking when she said there were going to be "tests" that Bobby had to take and Athena too.

"Stop thinking so much everything is going to be fine, "Athena told Bobby in a calming voice. Athena felt like she had to be calm in the relationship right now. She knew Bobby was going through a lot, but another part of her felt so tired. Like at any moment she could fall into a deep sleep and never wake up. She wanted to be strong for Bobby and their family. 

"The DNA results are coming in the mail tomorrow. The results that will forever change our lives, Thena. I'm worried." Bobby said looking at her and giving her all his attention. He didn't like this at all. Not knowing hurt more than the truth. Bobby couldn't even sleep for the past few days. He was waiting. In those past few days, he thought about Marcy. Did she cheat on him? No, she would never. But why would she hide him for Bobby? Yes, Bobby had a drug problem and couldn't keep it together, but he still would have loved them.

"Bobby, no matter what the results are we will keep moving together as a family. If he's yours then we'll do whatever we can to get him home and if he's not then it won't be on you." Athena said as she took Bobby's hand and held it. Bobby could see how tired she was. He knew she wasn't feeling well but he didn't think it was serious, but maybe she needed a break. Maybe Bobby needed to step up more. Bobby took her hand back and kissed it. Athena started to giggle as his soft kisses started to tickle. "We can finish the rest of tomorrow. Right now, all I want is you." Bobby said as he let go of her hand and started to clean up the paperwork. Athena nodded and walked back into their room and laid down. She was already in her nightclothes and she soon started to fall into a deep sleep within minutes. Bobby thought Athena was in the mood and walked into their room. Only to see, Athena dead sleep and snoring. Bobby sighed heavily and got intoned and turned away from her. He knew that if their bodies were close, then he would get too excited. 

*The Next Morning*

Bobby felt Athena rush up and throw the covers off him. He thought this was finally his time, but no. Athena was starting the shower and talking fast as she looked for things. 

"Are you okay?" Bobby laughed as the sight of here made him giggle. Athena gave him a death glare and the joke that Bobby thought was no longer funny. 

" Remember we have the meeting with Aaliyah Lane. My friend from law school. Athena said as she hopped in the shower. Bobby decided to join her, he pressed himself against her, but Athena didn't want to.

"Really Bobby we just did it 4 days ago, I'm tired," Athena complained. Bobby began washing as he only wanted to do one thing right now. It didn't help that Athena's body was exposed. He always admired her beauty. She had curves that fit her body, so well, and a fat ass. Bobby tried not to get excited but he couldn't help it. Everything was in the open, but Bobby knew he had to control himself. If Athena wanted to make him wait, then he could hold out for however long it took. After 10 more minutes, the shower ended and Athena and Bobby got dressed. They both put on her professional clothes and headed out the door. When they got there Athena's friend Aaliayha was waiting for them. 

"Liayah!" Athena yelled as the two women hugged each other. Bobby watched as Athena's face lid up when they saw each other. Athena introduced Bobby to Aaliyah Lane and they all walked to her office. The three sat down on the couch together. Bobby talked about his situation and advice. Aaliyah was like Athena, she didn't beat around the bush. She told them straightforwardly how the processed worked. The whole time Aaliyah gave answers and asked them more questions. Athena held his hand. 

"Basically, this isn't going to be easy. We have to make sure you're not drinking or doing drugs, so you will have to pee in a cup. Be prepared for random CPS workers showing up for visits, to make sure your house is clean and everything is normal. CPS will talk to everyone in your life, so friends, family, co-workers, etc. Lastly, just be honest." Aaliyah said as she smiled at Athena and Bobby. 

Bobby drove home on the way back. They both were quiet and didn't say anything. Bobby knew when he got home the DNA results were going to be there and that worried him. He was finally going to know if he had a son or not. Athena and Bobby decided not to tell the kids yet until they knew the results. Bobby started to remember when the CPS worker came to his door. She brought old family secrets, files, and a handwritten letter from Marcy before she passed away. Bobby still didn't read it. He knew the questions would be answered if he did, but he wanted to know if Noah was his first, before he read it. 

Finally, they arrived home and the first thing Bobby did was check the mailbox. Athena watched him pull mail out of the mailbox, and walk into the house. Athena followed him. They sat on the couch together, waiting for the other to say something. Athena knew it was her day to pick up the kids. They only had 2 hours left, before she had o go get them. 

"Can you open it?" Bobby asked. He was so happy that Athena was here with him. He loved her for standing by his side through everything that happened in theses past days. "Of course," Athena said as Bobby handed her the DNA results. Athena sighed and started to open the envelope.She carefully opened the folded paper. Bobby watched Athena read the paper. She didn't show emotion, she just read the paper and looked up at him. 

"Chance of being the birth father is 99.9%," Athena said with a smile on her face. Bobby was so thrilled he didn't know how to feel at first, but now that he knew Noah was his he was going to fight for him. Bobby got up and hugged Athena tight. She was his everything- their family was his everything. They actually had a real love for each other and it was something he never felt with Marcy. Bobby kissed Athena deeply until she broke the kiss. 

"This is great, right!? " Athena said with enthusiasm. She still had her insecurities about Noah, but she wanted him to have a family, too. She knew she would try her best to make him feel protected and loved. He has a family, now.

"This is excellent!" Bobby said as he lifted her up in the air. He was so happy! Everything seemed like it was going good, again. 

"We have to tell the kids tonight, Bobby," Athena said as she looked at the time. She hoped they would take the news better then she did. May would be leaving soon and wouldn't really have a problem with it. But she knew Harry would feel left out. Since they now really did have to find a new house and a new person was going to be entering their lives. 

"I know. Hopefully, everything will be fine.

" "I hope so," Athena said.

"I don't want you to worry. Look, I'll start on dinner and you can takes break until it's time to pick up the kids." Bobby said as he walked into their bedroom to put away the paperwork. While in their room, Bobby noticed the handwritten letter that had his name on it. The one Marcy wrote to him. Now that he knew the ruth, he still was scared to open it. Bobby decided to read the letter. He wanted to wait until Athena left, so Bobby went back into the kitchen and started cooking dinner as Athena look a short nap. After her nap, Athena went to go pick up the kids.

Dinner was already done, so Bobby put the temperature on low so it could stay warm, and walked to their room. Bobby took the letter out of his closet and sat down on his bed. It took him a moment to actually get it together. Finally, he opened the letter.

The Letter:

Dear Bobby, If your reading this, then that means you found out about Noah. I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them in this letter. It all started when your first rehab center program failed. I thought you would get better, but I was wrong. I know you tried. I just couldn't wait for you to get better. Over and over again with rehab for the same outcome, I couldn't take it. After your first rehab center, I found out I was pregnant. I know what you might think, Robert, but no, I did not cheat on you. I know you are Noah's father. After 3 months, of you being in and out of rehab, we finally decided on the 7-month treatment. I started to show and stopped going outside. I didn't know how to tell you. It was already hard with two other kids and I was puzzled.

I was everything, the driver, the doctor, the mean parent, while you were the addict. I know I couldn't do it with Noah. I hated being pregnant. I hated being alone. I just wanted our old life back. After I gave birth to him, I felt no connection. I had no love for him at all. When I saw him, all I saw was a baby. A baby that I didn't love. He was ours, but he didn't feel like ours. I still took him home. Brooke and Bobby stayed with my sister. During this time, I tried to connect with him. I played games with him, feed him, held him, but all he did was cry!

Every second, he was crying. I couldn't take it. He was not ours, he was something else. I started giving him less and less attention. I didn't hate him, but I didn't love him either. I just didn't want him anymore. I didn't have a reason too, but my doctor told me I had post-Partum-depression. For the first years, I talked to my mom. She agreed to take Noah. He was only 2 weeks old. I was going to give him to my sister, but she wouldn't even let me have Brooke and Bobby back.

I never want her in their lives. I signed my rights away. I know you still chance to get our kids back, but I'm done. I will always love you and I will try my hardest to get Brooke and Bobby back before you come back. 

Love, M 

Bobby had tears running down his face. He couldn't breathe at all. His heart was racing and everything was leaving his mind. He was angry. He didn't want to hate Marcy, but how could she leave him like that. Did she really hate him? How could someone hate their own blood? Bobby knew she was going through a lot, but he was so mad at her. He was mad at himself. He wished she would have told him about Noah. Now he has to pick up the pieces of what she left. Bobby heard the door open and Harry calling out for him. Bobby wiped his tears and got up to greet his family. He hugged May and gave Harry a long hug and told them what they were having for dinner. The kids went to their rooms to change and Bobby started making plates.

"Are you okay? We don't have to tell them tonight." Athena said as she put her hand on his back. "I'm better now. We have to tell them tonight, because tomorrow I'm going to the CPS office. I have to start the process of getting him."Bobby said in a very serious voice. To him, Noah was taken from him. He never got the chance to have a real family, instead, he was hidden. But now that was all over, Bobby was going to do whatever it took to get to know Noah. He was already a step-father, but now he had another chance to be a father to his own again. Athena nodded and helped Bobby make plates for everyone. After the table was set the kids joined Bobby and Athena. They all joked around the table and talked about their day.

Bobby would often laugh and say some things about his day. Athena and Bobby exchanged looks to each other and Athena gave him the "Ok" look saying that now was the time to talk to the kids about Noah. 

"We have to tell you guys something," Bobby said holding Athena's hand and looking at his step-children. The dinner table was now quiet as they all waited for Bobby to continue.

"I have a son. " Bobby said. He noticed May's face changed from concerned to calm, but Harry's face looked confused. Bobby was nervous. He didn't know what to say next. Should he tell them what happened or just say what he's going to do next

"His name is Noah. Bobby didn't know he had a son, till a couple of days ago. But that's fine we are still supporting him and seeing what happens next." Athena chimed in for Bobby. She could tell he didn't know what to say. Athena felt like she had to say something because they are all family now.

"So, does that mean we have a step-brother?" May asked. 

"Yes." Athena and Bobby answered at the same time.

"Is he going to live with us?" May asked. Athena and Bobby could tell May was excited. Harry, on the other hand, was quite and wasn't saying much.

"We know you leaving for college soon, May. But we have decided to move. We need more space for him." Athena announced.

"What! Moving? But we lived here our entire lives." Harry said. Anthena knew this was going to be hard for him. To Harry, Bobby was not only his step-father but his friend too. They would always play together and do projects together. Now things were changing. 

After a short pause, Bobby spoke. "We've been looking at some places nearby and it'll be fun. It's not just for Noah, Harry. It's for all of us. More space for us to play around." Bobby said as he smiled at Harry. He thought his words would better help Harry understand, but they just made him more upset. "I don't want to move. What about all my friends and school?" Harry yelled. He was more than angry. How could they let this happen? Harry was sometimes lonely before and always wanted someone to play with, but now he had Bobby. Harry got up from the table and went to his room. Athena tried to stop him, but he walked right past her. 

"He just needs time guys," May said as she too left the table. She wasn't mad or anything, but wanted to talk to Harry. Bobby and Athena returned uneasy looks. 

"She's right, we all just need time to figure this out. Everythings, okay." Bobby reassured Athena as he put his hand on her shoulder. Athena didn't say anything she just sighed and started cleaning up. That's not how she wanted dinner to go. Of course, everyone wasn't going to be super happy, but she at least thought Harry wouldn't act like that. She could understand how Harry felt. She lived in this house for a long time too. She watched her children grow up here. Everything was changing and it wasn't just their family. 

*The Next Day*

Bobby kept his word. Athena and him were walking into the CPS office ready to talk to Noah's CPS worker. With them was their lawyer and the DNA results. Their lawyer already had paperwork for the CPS worker to see, but she knew the process would possibly hard and long. When they arrived in her office, they were surprised to see another woman there. 

"Mr. and Ms. Nash. This is unfortunate." The CPS worker said. Sitting across from her were two very familiar faces. Bobby's ex-sister and brother in law. It was Marcy's sister and her husband. 

"Bobby?" Alice said. Alice was Marcy's sister, for multiple reasons they did not get along. When Bobby and Marcy got married they moved away. He knew what she looked like, but he hadn't seen her in years. She didn't even come to the funeral. 

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked in a more calm voice. He tried not too, lose his cool. But seeing Alice and her husband, Ron, made his blood boil. They weren't the worse people in the world, but they didn't help either. Bobby remembered when Marcy would call and ask Alice for help, and they either wouldn't answer or wouldn't help. Bobby didn't want his son anywhere near them. 

"I think we should take this conversation into a bigger room. " The CPS worker said. Everyone followed her and moved into a bigger room. The room was average with a big table in the middle. 

"Now, this meeting wasn't something that was planned, but I'm happy your all here today. Mr.Nash since the DNA results are in and you are the father the law is in your hands." she continued. Bobby wanted to smile, but he soon noticed that she was going to say something else. Athena held Bobby's hand as they both prepared for whatever she was going to say next.

"However, since you have a history of substance abuse. We will need tests to prove you are a fit parent. That includes parenting classes, drug tests, random home visits, and show of change in your life." she told them. Alice and Ron looked at each other and spoke. 

"This is completely not fair. This man is an addict. I-" Alice was interrupted by Athena coming into the conversation. 

"Was" an addict. Bobby and I willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Noah is in the right home." Alice was not happy. Her pale face soon turned into a red one. But before she could say anything Ahena and Bobby's lawyer also spoke. 

"Yes, we are willing to do all of those things to assure Noah is in a safe place. We are not scared to go to family court." their lawyer said. 

"Bobby, come on. We all know Noah would better grow with us." Ron said and looked at Bobby. 

"I didn't even get to know him. I have to do this, he is my son. " Bobby replied, the room paused for a minute. 

"If Mr. Nash can make all of those requirements, then I have no doubt that full custody we be awarded to him." Noah's CPS worker said. 

Everyone in the room exchanged looks at each other. Bobby knew that now he was in a custody battle because there was no way Alice would let this go.


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby completes all the requirements for his court hearing. Athena finds out shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I keep making them long. I just want to get everything in. If you have any thoughts of what should happen next, then comment or inbox me. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes I'm french and English isn't my first language.

It was 7 am and Athena rushed to the toilet. Vomit began to come out of her mouth, her nose started running and all she felt was an unbearable sickness. Athena knew she hadn't been feeling well lately, but she wasn't this sick. She hadn't thrown up like this recently. After a few minutes, Athena tried to get up but was stopped by one of the more critical cramps ever. She would sometimes feel cramping, so this wasn't new, but it felt like it was getting worse by the days. Athena didn't want to worry Bobby. They had just started going to visit houses and he had so many other things to worry about. Athena decided to shake off her sickness and continue with her day. Bobby had already gone to work and Athena just got off yesterday. Today was their parenting class and they had more houses to look at.

Athena knew Bobby had to go to them, but she didn't know she had to go to. It's already been a month since everything happened. Bobby had a drug and alcohol test coming up and after that, it would be time to go to Family court. Athena did have her uncertainties about what would happen next. They had 2 more weeks until then and more houses to look at. It didn't help that Harry started acting out. Athena still had, so much to think about. She was still trying to help May with her college stuff and she felt like her life was circling out of control. Athena just wanted to sit down for a second. She was exhausted. 

As a wife and a mother, Athena knew she could do better. She had too! Her family was depending on her and all she could do was the bare minimum. The days seemed to get worse, she sometimes had headaches. Which turned into mood swings. Harry and Athena would have a problem almost every day. It only made her feel worse about the situation. Athena got in the shower. She felt more cramps, so she sat down. Athena didn't know what emotion came over her. She started crying. Yes, she was stressed out, but was it to this point? Or was she just overreacting? Words rang in her mind. Disappointment. Uncertainty. Hated. Hope. Athena prayed that it would get better. 

Later that day, Athen picked up the kids from school. The ride back home was quiet. May had her headphones in and Harry ignored Athena. Athena knew she had to have a conversation with him. But the thought of talking with an 11-year-old about anything made her nervous. She didn't want to say the wrong thing or make it worse. As soon as they got home Harry went into his room and closed his door. May started doing her homework at the table but didn't notice the tension in the room. Athena took 10 deep breaths and knocked on Harry's door. 

"Harry?" Athena called out to him. 

"I'm doing homework!" Harry replied annoyed. Athena opened the door and walked into her son's room. Athena looked around the room and memories started to come to her. Memoires of Harry when he was badly. He wasn't just perfect for her, he was excellent. Athena and Michela were so excited when they found out they were having a boy. May was great, but she without a doubt needed a sibling. Harry made their house even. Not mention he was the cutest baby ever. He look just like her when he was younger. 

"I wanted to talk to you, about what's been happening recently," Athena said sitting on Harry's bed. Harry stopped doing his homework and listened to his mom. 

"These last two years have been crazy for us, huh? Dad and I divorced, Bobby and I got married, May is leaving and then we found out that dad is sick. Now, we're moving and you have a new step-brother." Athena smiled while she remembered everything that happened. Her and Micheal's divorce was tragic, but it saved her at the same time. Now she was in the relationship she wanted to be in. Harry looked down and didn't say anything. 

"I want you to know that even though our family is changing, I still love you. Nothing will change that." Athena said hugging Harry. Athena loved her son, nothing would ever change that. Athena felt her shirt feel wet. She looked down and saw Harry crying.

"I know, but I don't want things to change." Harry cried. Athena knew he was getting older and needed to be talked too like he was too. But she also, knew he was still a boy. He was still her baby.

"Listen to me, Harry. Change is good. Everything changes and what do you do? You keep going." Athena said holding Harry's chin up. Harry smiled at her with tears in his eyes. Thye stayed like that for another hour, until Athena noticed he fell asleep. Athena put his homework away and put a blanket over Harry. The conversation went well to Athena she felt better that they talked. 

Athena didn't even hear the door open as Bobby walked in.

"Hey, how was your day," Athena asked. Bobby kissed her and put his bag down on the floor. 

"It was great, like any other day." Bobby walked into the room and changed his clothes. Athena didn't know the notice the time. She grabbed her purse and keys. After a short conversation, they were in the car. Ready to go to their class.

When they got there, they were surrounded by other parents. The room was broken into different areas. One area was for food and drink, while the other was a bunch of chairs in a circle. Athena and Bobby have never been to a parenting class. Thye didn't know what to expect. What would they talk about? What should they say? These questions walked around in Athena's mind. Athena again tried to catch her breath. She wasn't having a panic attack, it was more of a nervous thing. It was like her body hated her. She didn't understand why she felt this. Athena noticed she was hot and everything around her became dizzy. The room started to fade away and just when she thought she was going to fall Bobby caught her arms. 

"Athena? What's wrong?" Bobby held her upwards and looked her in the eyes. He could tell something was wrong, she looked tired. No, nervous, maybe even sick.

"We can go if you want." Bobby contained to hold her, so she wouldn't fall. He didn't know how she was feeling, or how she felt. 

"I'm okay." Athena put Bobby's arms down. She walked over to where the drinks and snake were to get some water. Bobby followed behind her. He watched her drinks small cup fo water before answering him.

"I'm fine. Just a little light-headed, that's all." Athena replied. Bobby was about to say something when he was interrupted by the host of the parenting class.

"Welcome everyone, welcome! We are so happy to have everyone here. I am April Dice your host." Bobby pulled Athena closer to him, so she wouldn't fall again. 

"Now this is a safe place for parents to have help. All questions are allowed, and there is no wrong question. But today we will be having circle talk!" April said as she walked into the next section of the room. It was 8 other pairs of parents include Bobby and Athena. They all followed her and took their seat. 

"Now, I think we should start with names, then we'll move onto the next topic." 

Everyone in the circle said their names and then the next person did. Bobby watched Athena say hers, but to him, she looked off. He tried to block the thoughts of her being badly sick from his mind. What was wrong with her? Was she hiding how sick she was from him? He knew she didn't have a cough, but it just seemed to be a body thing. Sometimes she would get pains or need to take more naps to get all her energy. That was all fine for Bobby, but now he started to worry it was something deeper.

For the next two hours, Bobby watched Athena answer questions and ask some too, She seemed to be better, then she was before. Bobby was glad this was his last class to take. He thought taking the classes were helpful. They covered topics like "How to not let your anger get the best of you" and " New home". Those seemed to touch Bobby, he knew a new kid was going to be hard. He just hopes he could do it, without thinking he was going crazy. 

When it was over Athena and Bobby walk to their car. They both didn't say anything, the tension int the air was already so stressful. 

"Athena, what was that?" Bobby started the car and drove away. Bobby waited for her to answer the question. He didn't want to sound rude, but he felt nervous.

"I'm just tired." Athena laid her head against the seat and closed her eyes. She really couldn't explain it either. She felt like she was so nervous that she was going to throw up. Her entire body left her and took a mind of its own.

" We should take you to the hospital. WE can look at the houses another day." Bobby took a turn and looked over at her. 

"No. We only have two more weeks to move and we can't keep holding things off." Bobby knew something was wrong with her, but he decided to let it go. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with her over houses. Bobby and Athena only had three more houses to look at anyways, and he knew it wouldn't take long. They were meeting their real estate agent today to look at the last three. Finally, they made it. When Bobby drove up to the house he noticed how small it was. 

"Bobby! Athena!" Their real estate agent copper yelled from the door. 

"This is the house?" Athena asked looking up at the small home. Bobby laughed and took her hand as the entered the home. 

"I'm so glad you guys could make it. " Copper said as he started to walk around the house. He showed Athena and Bobby the two small bedrooms and the 1 small bathroom. The living room was pretty big, but it was right next to the bathroom. Athena hated the house. It wasn't good for her at all. After the tour and short history lesson about the house Copper turned to them and asked

"So? What do you think? Athena and Bobby gave each other a disapproving look. 

" Copper, you do know were a family of 5 right?" Bobby said as he looked around the tiny house. 

" I thought you guys were getting ready for one kid?" Copper asked shocked. It was funny to Athena and Bobby on how he could have missed these two factors. After they all talked Copper told them he knew the perfect house for them. Athena and Bobby decided to give it a try. They followed his car to a bigger house. The house was all white with a big yard in the back for the kids to play in. Athena and Bobby walked into the house and were very pleased to see how much bigger it was.

Just entering the living room you could tell everything was so perfect for them. Copper gave them another tour around the hour. Athena was distracted, she saw an attic, in the hallway. Athena looked around inside the rooms. They were all so big. The house was 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. They even had that extra room. Athena thought about how she would decorate the house and who would sleep where. Bobby soon noticed Athena had left and started to wander by herself. Bobby was about to go look for her when she came into the room they were in. 

"We'll take it!" Athena said smiling at Bobby. 

"To me, this is perfect. The entire house a pretty setting. I love it. " Bobby smiled at her, he didn't care what house they got as long as Athena was happy. 

"Well I guess, we'll take it. " Copper sighed heavily and thanked god this happens. He's been trying to sell Bobby and, Athena, a house for weeks. They both were very picky people and Copper didn't know if he could take it anymore. After a few days, Bobby and Athena signed the papers and started packing up everything. 

Bobby knew he had to take his drug and alcohol test the next day. He knew he wasn't doing drugs or drinking, so he had nothing to worry about. But in the t\back of his mind, Bobby felt like he could have so maybe reason as to why he shouldn't have Noah. He didn't want to think like that, but he couldn't stop. Bobby one Alice and Ron both had good jobs and average lives. From the outside they seemed like the perfect family, bu Bobhy clearly remembers when Alice would come over with bruises. It would Thanksgiving or Christmas when they would see her. Her whole body would be covered up, but she couldn't hide a black eye or a bruise on her cheek, Bobby didn't have any proof that Ron did it, but he wasn't going to take chances.

While he thought about Alice and Ron, Bobby began thinking about Noah too. What did he like? What was his favorite food? Hell, what did the kids look like? Bobby couldn't wait to get to know him. He thought about all the things they would do together as a family with him. Bobby wanted Noah and Athena to have a good relationship top. Marcy was doing the best she could, but he knew Athen could do better. He saw it every day. Athena knew all her kid's likes and dislikes like the back of her hand. She knew how o make them feel better and when to give them time. Bobby knew Athena was a great mother and didn't need to worry about them

*The Next Day

Bobby walked into the hospital. After signing some papers, he sat in the waiting room. It felt like he was sitting there for hours. He saw sick people go by and kids playing. 

"Mr.Nash were ready for you." A nurse called out for him. Bobby got up and followed the nurse into a bathroom. Bobby noticed that inside the bathroom was a tiny door that he was supposed to put the cup, he used afterward. The nurse told him what to do, and to take his time. Bobby wanted to get out of there fast. He peed in the small plastic cup and put inside the tiny door. The nurse gave Bobby an alcohol test and told him he would get the results in a few days. 

It was only a week left until it was time to for to family court. Bobby was unsure of himself and didn't know if the judge would side with him. Their lawyer and Noah's caseworker said that Bobby has all his right to take Noah since he didn't sign his right's away. Still, the judge could decide that Bobby was still an unfit parent and not give him Noah. After losing Brooke and Bobby, the thought of losing Noah was heartbreaking. He was still apart of their family. 

The rest of that was calm. Athena was getting ready to get in the shower and Bobby was watching tv in their bed. Athena turned the water on and waited for it to get hot while she brushed her teeth. After she was finished she started to look for the mouthwash, Athena looked under the cabinet and found the mouthwash sitting right next to a box of pregnancy tests. Athena set the mouthwash on the counter and took the box. She looked at the box. She remembered when she found out she was pregnant with Harry. It was such a surprise! That's when it hit her. She was late. Not only that, but she's been "sick" for weeks now. It wasn't a normal sickness, Athena had something else. The thought of her being pregnant scared her so much was happening right now. Athena took one of the pregnancy tests out of the box and decide to take one. 

After a few minutes, Athena checked the pregnancy test, and tears came from her eyes. She couldn't scream, she sobbed to herself and put her hands over her face. It was positive. Athena was in denial at first, she took 5 more tests and they all came out positive. Athena finally got in the shower and continued to cry. She had mixed emotions about the baby. Was this good or bad? Could she handle another baby? Athena didn't even notice that she was in the shower for 2 hours already. Bobby knocked at the door and asked if she was okay. Athena lied and turned the shower off. Athena changed her clothes and walked into the bedroom. She laid her head on Bobby's chest. It was something about him that made her, so calm. He pulled her in close. 

*Family Court*

Bobby, Athena, and their lawyer walked into family court with their heads held high. Bobby's result all came back negative and they finally moved into the new house. Noah's room was already finished and they only had one more thing to do. When they arrived, Bobby and Athena sat on the opposite side of Alice and Ron. Again Alice was covered up. She was wearing a turned neck, in LA heat. The judge soon came and read over the files and results of Bobby's test. 

"Mr.Newton, I know you didn't pull these files in front of me hoping you would win, did you?" The judge asked. 

"Your honor, we have so many reasons why Noah should be placed with the Watsons." Alice and Ron's lawyer went on. 

"Not only is this man, never met his son, but he also has a history of substance abuse." Athena held Bobby's hand and looked at him.

" Your honor, Mr.Nash has been sober for over 2 years, he changed his whole life around." Athena and Bobby's lawyer added on. 

"Mr.Nash and his family have even moved into a bigger house, so Noah can have more room for himself." she contained. 

"We all love a story of change, yes, but we can't forget Mr. Nash whole family died him a fire that he started." Alice and Ron's lawyer said out loud. Bobby was angry! How could that lawyer talk about things he didn't know about. He was looking for a reason to make Bobby mad.

"That building was not up to code. The smoke alarms didn't even work. Yes, it is devastating, but Mr.Nash would be in prison if he killed his family. It was an accident." 

Alice and Ron's lawyer was about to come back with more reason, when the judge out his hand up and silenced the court. 

"I have read the evidence in this case and I think everyone should get their second chance. Mr.Nash has a stable job, has been sober, and he meant all the requirements to get this little boy back. I don't see why he shouldn't be given full custody." the judge said. 

"However, Mr.nash you will be on a tight rope for this first year. I don't want to see you back here. Noah is to be given to his biological father tomorrow at 9 am." The judge said as he banged his gravel down. Athena and Bobby hugged and kissed. This was a moment to celebrate. All the stress they both had, went away. Noah was theirs. Bobby was going to met his son.


	4. Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena finally welcome Noah home. Athena debates telling on how she will tell Bobby the news and if right now is the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support, I appreciate it so much! I will upload a new chapter every day. If I have time, then I'll upload 2 chapters a day. I know how I want the story to end, but if you have any ideas then, comment or inbox. I will also try to add other characters in like May, Micheal, Maddie, and the 118. They will have smaller parts in the series, but I will have them in some scenes.

Today was the day! Bobby was going to meet his son! Their family was going to be complete. After an entire month, of parenting classes, drug tests, and that awful court meeting, Bobby was going to see his son for the first time. Athena and Bobby decorated his room together. They painted the walls blue and set out a brand new gray carpet. They bought him new toys and a toddler bed with railing, so he wouldn't fall out of them. Athena remembered all the time's Harry fell out of his bed when he was Noah's age. They bought him new clothes and shoes. Even outside toys, so he could play out there. Athena also knew how important it was to read to a child his age, so she had Micheal and Bobby build Noah a bookshelf. Bobby was finishing up the toddler proofing in the house, so Noah wouldn't get hurt. He added child locks to certain rooms, a fence that blocked children from going up the stairs, inputs that you put in outlets, and the draws in the kitchen were childproof. Bobby was proud of himself, he was so excited to meet Noah. Bobby locked outside and noticed how big their backyard was. It worried Bobby because there was a lake that was behind his and their neighbor's house. Bobby thought about building a fence, so it would safer for Noah to play around with accidentally falling into the lake. 

"All done?" Athena asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Noah would be here in an hour. 

"Yep, everything is done, but we have to do something about that lake." Bobby pointed towards the window to show Athena what he was talking about. Athena followed and looked out the window to where Bobby was pointing to. 

"Oh yeah? I didn't even realize it was that big." Athena walked back into the kitchen and put her mug into the sink. 

"Look, Bobby, we can wait to fix it later. You do know he's coming today, right?" Athena smiled at him

"Right." Bobby took a deep breath.

"We just have to make sure he doesn't go over there." Athena continued. Bobby looked even more nervous, then she was. This day was crazy, he was about to meet his son for the first time. Athena couldn't help but notice her belly was getting a little bigger. She didn't feel like she was gaining weight, and she wasn't showing all the way. But she knew it was coming soon. Noah wasn't just moving in and changing their family, but the baby was too. 

"How do you feel?" Bobby asked Athena as he could tell she was in deep thought for a moment.

"I'm fine. I want you to know that everything isn't going to be easy. Everything is new to him and us." Athena lied. She hated herself for lying to Bobby about anything. Of course, she wanted to tell him the truth, but so much was going on. She decided to wait a little while longer before she told him. No one would notice the small changes her body was doing, but her, so she knew she could a little. 

"I know. I'm going through, so many emotions at the same time." Bobby told her. "I just want to be a good father to him." 

"And you will be. You're an amazing step-father to May and HArry. I know you will be an even better one to Noah." Athena walked over to Bobby and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him. Athena seemed so different lately, he wanted to ask her, but everything was so new right or. The kiss became deeper and Bobby put his hand up Athena's shirt and touched her stomach. Athena broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Was I going too fast?" Bobby asked as she pulled away. Athena wasn't scared of Bobby, she was just taken aback by his touch. To her he didn't touch her, he touched their baby. Athena didn't expect that happen and it shocked her. 

"No. I just-" Athena was interrupted by the sound of their doorbell ringing. Bobby gave her a look and watched towards the dor. Athena called out for Harry and May to come downstairs. Bobby went to the door and waited a minute before he opened. the door. Finally, Bobby opened the door and saw Noah's social worker and a little boy standing right next to her. Bobby held back his tears as he looked at his son. He was so small. He looked just like Bobby, but instead of brown eyes, he had blue eyes with curly blonde hair. Athena smiled at Noah he was so cute. He looked like Bobby. 

"Noah, this is your father. Remember when we talked about going to live with him?" Noah's social worker asked. Noah nodded and smiled at Bobby. 

"Hey, buddy," Bobby said stepped down to his level. He didn't know what to say. Noah smiled.

"Hi," he said. Bobby looked at Athen and smiled. The way he said it was adorable. His little face and the way his voice was so cute. Bobby welcomed Noah and his social worker inside. He gave them a tour of their house and made sure to mention how the toddler proofed the house. Finally, they went upstairs and made it to Noah's bedroom. When Noah entered the room his eyes lid up. The room was a little big for his age but had room to grow in it. Noah jumped on his bed. Athena and Bobby laughed. 

"Wow! This room is so cool." Noah looked around. 

"And it's all yours." Athena walked over to him. 

"Really!?" Noah asked looking at Bobby. Bobby couldn't believe this moment. He wanted to hug Noah. He was here with his son. He didn't know about him, a few months ago. 

"Of course, everything here is yours," Bobby told him. Noah smiled gained and walked over to the toys. They still aren't even open yet. Everything was still wrapped up for Noah because Athena and Bobby wanted him to open them himself. of course, he needed help. Athena left to get some scissors and Bobby watched closer as Noah picked up his toys.

"I think he will be great here." Noah's social worker told Bobby. 

"He's all yours Mr.Nash," she said as she grabs her purse and left. Bobby was about to play with Noah when he noticed May and Harry were silently standing in the doorway of Noahs room

"Noah, this is Harry and May your older siblings." Bobby looked at them. May smiled at Bobby and then at Noah. 

"Hi, Noah." May walked over to him and held this tiny hand. May smiled back at Bobby. Bobby looked behind him and noticed that Harry was just watching. 

"Harry? Do you want to say hi?" Bobby asked. Harry looked over to Noah and hid behind Bobby. Bobby got down to Harry's level. 

"It's okay. Take your time." Bobby said as put his hand on Harry's shoulder. After a few moments, Harry walked over to Noah and May. He sat down on the floor next to them. 

"Hello," Harry said. Noah didn't even realize Harry had come to sit with them. But when he did he smiled at Harry.

"Hi!!!" Noah said with an exiting voice. The three soon started having conversations and Athena came back with her scissors. She helped Noah open them. For the rest of the day, they all played together and watched movies. Bobby played outside with Noah and Harry teaching them how to play baseball. Noah was holding his hand out trying to catch the ball Harry hit with his baseball. Noah started running backward and Bobby saw how close he was to the lake. 

"NOAH!!!" Bobby yelled for him. He was inches away from the lake and almost fell into it. Bobby and Harry ran over to him and Bobby picked him up. Bobby looked at him and made sure he didn't hurt anything on his body. Bobby knew he wasn't hurt, but the fear of him getting hurt scared him. 

"I'm sorry Bobby. Did I throw it too far?" Harry asked him.

"No, it's okay. It's no one's fault you don't have to be sorry." Bobby said putting his hand on his shoulder. After that, Bobby decided they should go inside and get ready for dinner. When they got inside the smell of food, graced their noses. Athena was cooking in the kitchen. May was at the table doing homework. Bobby told Harry to start getting ready for dinner and he took Noahthe bathroom. Bobby was grateful that he remembers to put a handle in the bathrooms, so if Noah fell, he could use something to pull him back up. 

"Okay, little Nash I want you to go get some toys you can play with in the bathtub and I'll run you some bathwater. "Okay!" Noah ran out of the bathroom and Bobby grabbed some bubbles bath, so he has more fun in there. Bobby made sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold. He hasn't done this in such a long time. After the water finished running, Noah came back with bath toys. Bobby put the toys into the bath and helped Noah take his clothes off. He did look just like him. Bobby knew better than to leave a toddler in the bathtub alone, so he stayed with him and bathed him. 

Athena was finishing up dinner and May put her homework away. She then started to set the table and bring Noah's highchair out. Athena looked over at May putting the high chair out. It remained her of when they were little. Now Athena thought she would be seeing more and more baby stuff in her future.

"Dinner's ready!" she yelled. All the boys came down and Bobby put Noah in his highchair. Athena gave everyone their plate and went to Noah. She put a bib on him and gave him a small plate. They all ate dinner as a family. Bobby was so happy. He worried about this day for a month and now it's finally here and going great. 

After dinner, everyone went into their rooms. Bobby and Athena read Noah a bedtime story and it seemed like he was falling asleep. Athena closed the book and Bobby turn the night light one. They quietly moved into their room and closed the door. Bobby took a shower and came out to see Athena still awake reading her book. 

"Well, today was fun." Athena put her book down and watched as Bobby got into the bed. 

"It was beyond fun," Bobby told her. Athena giggled at his joke.

"He is a character," Athena replied. Bobby was about to talk about his day with Noah when he remembers what happened earlier between them.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I was moving too fast." Bobby stared at her. 

"No, Bobby. It wasn't you, it was me. I just had a moment." Athena told him.

"Are you sure your okay?"Bobby asked. For so long he didn't want to get on her about hiding how she felt, but at this point, he had too. 

" I'm amazing. If I wasn't I wouldn't do this." Athena pulled Bobby in for a kiss. She took her shirt off, exposing her bra. Athena knew she couldn't lie to Bobby forever, but she still wasn't ready. However, Athena knew how to distract him. It worked every time. 

Bobby understood what she meant. He got up and closed the curtains and took his shirt off. He got on top of Athena and helped her take her sweat pants off. She now only had her underwear on. Bobby took his pants off and his boxers off. He took Athena underwear off. Athena moved the pillows behind, so she could be more comfortable while she waits for Bobby. Bobby kissed her neck. Athena let out light moans. Without warning, Bobby was inside her. He thrust inside of her. Athena continued to moan as Bobby began to go faster. Bobby moaned into her ears and told her how much he loved her. They continued like that for a whole hour. Bobby was getting ready to finish when he heard their door open. 

He pulled out and handed Athena her shirt. Walking into their room was Noah and his teddy bear. 

"I think there's something in my closet," Noah said in the cutest baby voice. Athena was out of breath but smiled at Noah. 

"Okay sweetheart, your dad will come to check okay," Athena told him. Bobby and Athena also noticed that Noah had his legs crossed and was beginning to jump. 

"Okay, but I kinda have to use the bathroom," Noah said. 

"Noah you don't have to ask to use the bathroom, it's your house too." Athena treasures him. 

"But it's too dark in there, what if something waiting for me?" Noah asked. 

"I'll get it." Bobby kissed Athena and pit his pants back on. Bobby walked Noah to the bathroom and waited for him to finish using the bathroom. Then they walked to Noah's room. Bobby checked the closet while Noah sat in on his bed. 

"See? Like I told you it's nothing in here. You don't have to be scared." Bobby closed the closet. He then tucked Noah, back into his bed. 

"Noah, tomorrow we have to have a very important talk about knocking," Bobby told Noah. 

"I'm sorry." 

"it's okay. You don't have to be sorry." Bobby kissed his forehead. 

"Goodnight, little Nash," Bobby said closing Noah's door. Noah yarned and turned around. 

Bobby went back to their room. Athena as still awake waiting on him.

"Is he okay?" Athena asked Bobby. 

"He is. Like I said there is no monster in his closet." Bobby joked while getting back on top of her. 

"Nope, I'm done for tonight," Athena said waving her arms. 

"Athena?!" Bobby complained. 

"We have to start locking our door," Athena said as Bobby got off of her. 

"Can we at least cuddle?" Bobby asked. Athena paused to think about it. 

"Fine! But only cuddling. Nothing more." Athena said as she laid her head on Bobby's chest.

*The Next Day*

Athena had to get to work later that night, so she spent the day playing with Noah. She got to know him more. Bobby went to work that morning and all kids were at school, so they were alone. Athena was going through it. She knew she had to talk to someone, so she called Maddie. After a heavy lunch, Athena rocked Noah to sleep and put him in his bed. She made tea for her and Maddie and waited for her to arrive. Another ten minutes passed and she heard a knock at the door. 

"Hey!" Maddie hugged Athena. 

"Thank you, so much for coming.

"No problem, your house is beautiful," Maddie said looking up. After talking for 30 minutes, Maddie noticed Athena was off. 

"But enough about me. How are you?" She asked. Athena paused and took a sip of her tea. 

"I'm pregnant." Maddi's mouth opened wide. 

"Did you tell Bobby?" Maddie asked. 

"I've been trying to find out how too. We just got Noah and I don't want this to stress him out even more." Athena said.

"Athena, you have to tell him. He has to know, so he can help you out." Maddie replied. 

"You can't keep this baby a secret forever. Soon, you're going to start showing." Maddie continued. 

"I know. Everything is just so new right now." Athena paused.

"So, wait another week, and then tell him. The sooner you say it out loud the faster it gets easier."Maddie held Athena's hand. 

"Okay, I'll-" Athena was interrupted by Maddie yawing.

"Maddie?!" Athena tilted her head. 

"I'm sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately. It's not you." Maddie laughed. 

"Wow! Am I that boring?!" Athena joked. They laughed together, and Athena felt so much better. Talking to Maddie made her feel like she wasn't alone, but most of all. She was going to tell Bobby about the baby.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena finally tells Bobby the news. Athena and Bobby struggle with Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good. I tried to explain everything te best I could. If you have any ideas, then just comment or inbox. Thank you for all the support.

The week passed and Athena knew it was time to tell Bobby about the baby. The words Maddie told her echoed in her mind. "The faster you tell him the easier it'll get." Athena felt ready to tell him. That was until Noah stopped sleep throughout the night. Athena didn't understand why he was acting like this. Athena and Bobby stepped up as the mother and father role for him. But now, they couldn't leave the room without Noah following them. He would have these episodes where he would cry for hours until Athena or Bobby came back. It seemed like Noah only did this with Athena. Noah would want Bobby to stay, but he wouldn't cry for hours like when left. It was making things very difficult for her. Going to work, the grocery store, or even having some alone time was hard. Whenever Athena tried to leave, Noah would beg her to stay. It would start calm and then he would hug and not let go. Bobby would have to physically take Noah off of her. Then the crying would start. Noah would cry for hours waiting for her to come back, then she got back home, he would stop.

Athena never experienced this with May or Harry. It was a whole new subject for her. It didn't help that Noah was now sleeping in Bobby's and Athena's bed. At first, Bobby thought it was cute, the way Noah would cuddle with Athena. But then, he noticed that it was only her he wanted to cuddle with. Yes, Bobby loved their relationship, but Noah was so demanding. Bobby didn't love him any less, he too never experienced this before. Noah wanted her every hour of every day. While Bobby just wanted a minute alone with his wife. Athena was even taking time off of work, so she could spend more time with him. Bobby knew Athena loved Noah, but he also knew she was tired and needed a break just like any other person. 

Bobby woke up to an empty bed, he looked around and noticed that Athena wasn't there and Noah wasn't there either. However, Bobby did smell food coming from downstairs. Bobby got in the shower and put on some clothes. When Bobby walked downstairs he saw Athena holding Noah as she served breakfast to Harry and May. 

"Here I got him." Bobby walked over to Athena and tried to take Noah out of her hands. Noah held Athena tighter and turned to her. 

"Noah, I need a little space, so I can feed everyone. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere." Athena comforted him. Bobby t. tried to take him again, but Noah held on to her even tighter. Bobby knew discipline would be harder for him. Noah was only three, but he still needed to learn boundaries. Bobby took Noah from Athena's arms. 

"Noooooo!?!?!" Noah cried. Bobby hated seeing Noah upset, but this had to stop. Noah needed to learn that he couldn't just cry and get his way. 

"Bobby?" Athena warned 

"No, Thena he needs to learn how to give others personal space," Bobby reassured her. Noah started crying even louder and put his arms out for Athena. Athena wanted to go over to him, pick him up and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't Bobby was right, they couldn't stay like this forever. Athena gave May and Harry their breakfast and made coffee. They all heard Noah screaming as Bobby picked him up and took him to his room. 

Athena had the rose headache ever, her head was spinning. Bobby came back into the kitchen and hugged Athena.

"Your doing, we all are. He just needs some more time." Bobby told Athena. Athena hated this, she could hear him and wanted to do something, but she couldn't. Noah had to learn this, it would help him in the future. Plus she needed a break. Athena knew that moms didn't take breaks, but that didn't mean she couldn't have them. 

"I'll take May and Harry to school." Bobby continued. After everyone finished eating Booby took Harry and May to school. Athena started cleaning up after breakfast. Noah was still crying. Athena continued to clean up, she picked up some of Noah's toys and Harry's school project. Suddenly, Athena heard the loudest thump coming from upstairs. Athena dropped the toys and ran upstairs. When Athena got to Noah's room, she found Noah passed out in the corner. His bookshelf had fallen over and his from was a mess. Athena had just clean it up this morning. She closed his door and walked into the hallway. 

Athena's head was spinning. Everything around her started to become a blur again. Athena struggled to walk. SHe didn't even notice how close she was to the stairs. Athena closed her eyes and her whole body tumbled down the stairs. Athena's body was now at the bottom of the stairs. She felt a sharp pain from all over her body, Athena opened her eyes and saw blood coming out of her nose. Athena wanted to put her hand over her stomach, but just opening her eyes hurt. She thought she was dying. She thought her baby was dying.

Bobby had just finished walking Harry to his class. On his way out, Bobby noticed a plan flip stand-in by the entrance. They had all types of topics, but the one that Bobby noticed said " Dealing with an Adopted Children" and at the bottom had bullet points at talked about different areas of the topic. One of those areas was tilted "Children with Abonment Issues". Bobby took the free plan flip and walked to his car. 

Bobby decided to wait and read it, then drive off. After reading it, for 15 minutes, Bobby finally got to the part he was looking for. Bobby read that children with abandonment issues may have difficulty expressing their emotions. Children that experienced parental abandonment may also have difficulty sharing their emotions. Bobby looked down at the bottom of the page and saw ways to identify a child with abandonment issues. Bobby matched all of Noah's behaviors to the same ones on the page. Bobby felt terrible. He didn't know Noah has this at all. He just seemed like a needy child, but Bobby didn't even think about how Marcy abandoned him. She did go to see him sometimes, but that all stopped after her death. Now to Noah, his new mom was Athena. No wonder he clung to her, he saw Athena as his new mom and didn't want her to leave. 

Bobby started his car and stopped to get pizza. He was gone for maybe an hour and 30 minutes. Finally, Bobby got home and thought it was weird how quiet it was. Bobby left the food on the counter and walked over to the stairs. Boddy didn't even notice the blood on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife's body laying on the floor. Bobby ran over to her. He picked her up and held her in his arms. Bobby struggled to call 9-1-1. 

Bobby landed Athena back on the floor and tried to put his ear to her. He couldn't hear anything. Tears came down his face as he realized his wife was dead. Bobby cried into her cheats and waited for the ambulance to come. Finally, they showed up. 

"Sir, do you know how long she was unconscious?" the EMT asked. Bobby was in a daze, he couldn't feel his body. 

"Maybe an hour or 30 minutes I was only gone for a while. I-I just saw her she was fine." Bobby cried. 

"We need to get her heart moving or she's not going to make it." the other EMT told each other. The rest of what happened was a blur to Bobby he couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was that his wife was dead or editing. For a second Bobby forgot about Noah. While the EMT's put Athena in the back of the ambulance, Bobby ran upstairs. Noah's room was a mess, but right now that wasn't what he was worried about. Bobby found Noah sleeping in the corner and took him with him to the hospital. 

*A Few Hours Later*

Athena woke up to Bobby laying on her stomach. She felt a lot better.

"Bobby is Noah okay? Athena asked. Bobby got up and smiled at her. 

"Athena!? Your okay?!" he said holding her hand. Athena looked around the room and still didn't see Noah.

" I called Micheal, he's going to take them for a while." Bobby held Athena's hand. He was so happy, for a moment he thought Athena was dead. Now she was here smiling and talking. Athena wasn't hurt that much. Nothing was broken, but she still could have died.

"Bobby? I have to tell you something." Athena continued. Bobby kissed her hand and gave her his full attention. The look on his eyes made Athena feel better. She hid this secret for a few weeks but now she was going to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." Bobby's face turned from concerned to confused. Neither of them said anything. Athena was waiting for his reaction, but she couldn't read his face. 

Bobby felt like his whole body was sinking. Did he hear her right? Athena was pregnant? She was having their baby? Wait, what? How did this happen? Bobby knew he didn't always wear a condom, but they did 90% of the time. The only time they didn't was either in the shower or late at night. Bobby had a million thoughts going through his mind. He loved the idea of Athena having their baby, but he almost posted her. She fell almost two flights of stairs. Was the baby even alive?

"Your pregnant?" Bobby asked her to make sure, he heard what she said. Athena's smile turned into a frown.

"No, no. This is great. I'm excited, I just- I can't believe this!" Bobby laughed nervously.

"Bobby, you can tell me how you feel. I can handle it." Athena stood up. Bobby thought for a moment. He was happy, but what just happened made him worry. They just got Noah and he was starting to become a lot to deal with. They had room for another baby, but this was so much right now. Not mention, Athena was just hurt. 

"I love you, Thena. I'm just in shock. It's not you at all, I'm just trying to wrap everything around my head." Bobby held her hand. Athena was about to answer when her doctor came in. 

"Mrs.Nash, I'm happy your awake," she said walking towards Bobby to shake his hand. "Mr.Nash I'm Dr.West." she continued. 

"I'm happy to report that you have no major injuries, only a few buries. It seems like the toddler gate, saved your life." Bobby smiled at Athena. 

"However we will need to check to see the baby is okay. I won't sugar code this, your fall didn't hurt you that much, but you could have hurt your baby instead." Bobby squeezed Athena's hand. She looked devastated like her whole world was going to fall apart. Athena couldn't blame anyone, but herself. She knew she was stressed out, and it didn't help that she didn't tell anyone. Dr.West walked over to Athena and felt her stomach. 

"That's odd?!" Dr.West said to himself. "We'll need to have an ultrasound, and maybe some other tests."

Athena held her tears in. Why didn't she just tell him? Now, their baby could be dead and it all was Athena's fault. She thought of all the moments she and their baby would have. What she would name him/her? What would their baby look like? Since Athena was fine she changed her clothes and walked into the ultrasound room. The room was dead silence. No one was saying anything. Athena lifted her shirt, so the doctor could use the machine on her. Bobby was right next to her holding her hand tight. He couldn't help but notice Athena was showing a little. Her belly was starting to become round, he didn't know how he didn't notice this. She was only in her first trimester. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He prayed that the baby was still alive. 

The doctor started, the cold cream he put on Athena's stomach gave her chills. Again no one said anything, the doctor looked at the screen. He put his face closer to the screen and moved the device around, so he could look at different places of her stomach. The doctor looked at the nurse and excused himself out of the room. 

*The Doctor and Nurse outside*

"Dr.West is everything okay?" he was walking towards a water fountain and breathing heavily.

"I have to go back in that room and tell that couple that their babies aren't moving. No of them, twins. " The doctor breathed heavily while putting water on his face. 

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked. 

"I'm positive! I can't just not see a baby moving I would notice it moving," he yelled at the nurse. Dr.West had a lot going on right now, too. But this hit him hard. He remembered being the parents hoping their baby was going to be okay. Now he had to tell another couple that their babies were dead. 

"I'm sorry," he told her walking back into the room. The nurse followed him.

"Dr. West is everything okay?! Bobby asked him.

"I'm so sorry." he started. "No, no, this can't be happening!"Athena sobbed. The nurse was behind them looking at the monitor.

"The impact of the fall must have been what killed them." 

"Them?!?!?" Athena cried even louder. Bobby hugged her and tried to comfort her. 

"Twins.I'm sorry to say this, but none of them made it."Bobby couldn't believe his ears. The baby he just found out about was dead?! Bobby started crying too. This loss was something you couldn't explain. Why was this happening to them? After they both saved hundreds of lives, this happened. Out of nowhere, the sound of a heartbeat came from the monitor. They all looked at the monitor and the heartbeat continued beating strong. 

Dr.West walked over to the monitor and watched all of the babies move. He heard all of their heartbeats and determined that Athens was about 10 weeks. What?! How did this happen? Dr. Wets was in shock, he worked as a doctor for 20 years and this was something he never saw before. They were not moving 5 minutes ago, not their moving and all have a strong heartbeat?

Athena felt so blessed. This was a miracle!!! Now, happy tears ran down her and Bobby's face. their babies were going o be okay.

*3 Weeks Later*

Athena was now 13 weeks and she wasn't loving the pregnancy, but she loved carrying their babies. Athena was so excited now, all the fear and worry left her body. She was now worried about other things like how were she and Bobby going to afford two more kids. Do they even have room for this many kids? How was Noah going to react to his new siblings? These were all the questions that went through her head while Bobby was driving her and Noah to a child psychologist. 

This doctor was going to help Noah. They did need professional help with Noah. Esipally now that they were having another baby. This was their tenth time going to this psychologist and Noah was getting better every time. He stopped sleeping in Bobby and Athena's bed and he started giving Athena more space. Finally, they arrived at the clinic, Bobby went over to Athena and opened her door for her, helping her out of the car. Then, he went to Noah and bucked him out of his car seat. 

Dr.Collin was Noah's doctor. Before he had his session with Noah, he wanted to talk to Bobby and Athena. They followed him into his office while Noah was in the waiting room playing with toys.

" I'm happy to report that Noah is doing much better. We talk about how he can find ways to deal with his emotions."

"He's doing so much better at home too." Bobby joked 

"However, he has been asking me questions and he draws this." Dr. Collin gave Athena a picture. It was Noah, Athena, Bobby, May, Harry, and Micheal. Athena noticed that he gave everyone a name on his picture. Her name was "mommy" and Bobby's name was"daddy". May's name was big sissy" and Harry's name was "big brother," Athena thought it was cute and funny that Noah put Micheals's name as "uncle mike". In the corner of the picture was a blonde woman watching their family. It free[ed out Athena. 

"He askes about the blonde women, sometimes." Bobby looked at Athena. 

"My ex-wife, she passed away three years ago," Bobby answered.

"I think I know why Noah is acting like this. You see his only mother figure left him, and he never knew his father until now. So, when he meant Athena, she took the mothering role. Making Noah struggle to express that the reason, he wants Athena around all the time is because he thinks she'll leave him as his mother did." Dr. Collin told him. BObbby and Athena gave each other a look but didn't say anything. 

"I think the best way to assure him this won't happen is by giving him that clarity," Dr.Collins told them. 

*Later that night*

After their session, everyone had a normal day. But now it was night time and Athena was tucking Noah into bed. She had just finished reading him, his favorite book. 

"Again, again!!! Can we please read it again!" Noah asked. 

"No, that's enough for tonight." Athena put the book back onto his bookshelf. Noah laid down and waited for Athema to give him, his goodnight kiss. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Noah." Athena sat on his bed. Noah's blue eyes followed her moment. 

"Okay." Noah yawned

"I want you to know that we are family. I'm never going to leave you." Athena told Noah. Athena could tell that Noah was tired, but she wanted to make sure he knew.

"Okay? Goodnight I love you." Athena kissed Noah's forehead, turned his night light on, and started walking out of his room. 

"Goodnight, mommy. I love you." Noah told Athena and turned around. Athena couldn't believe what he just said. He called her mommy. Her hands started to shake, she wasn't nervous, just excited. The cutest boy in the world called her mommy.


	6. The Reval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby finally tell people about the babies. Maddie has news. Micheal struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to leave this story on a cliffhanger, so I'm sorry if it ended out of nowhere. I'm also having some writer's block, but I will continue to update. If you have any ideas then comment or inbox me.

Athena was looking at the mirror inside of their bedroom. She couldn't believe how much her appearance changed in these last few weeks. Her hair started to grow rapidly. She would usually cut it, every week, but now she couldn't keep it up. Her curls started to come back and her curly hair was now to her shoulders. It was still early, Bobby was sound asleep in their bed. While looking at the mirror, Athena pulled her shirt up. Her big baby bump was now starting to show, she rubbed her belly embracing the tiny humans inside of it. She was now 20 weeks pregnant with their twins. She was showing, very much. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep hiding it. She had to wear jackets or large hoddies when she was in the house and coats that covered her body when she was at work. Carrying the twins was even starting to tired Athena out. Walking up the stairs was the worse. Her back started hurting and she had to take breaks while walking up to them. The only upside was how Bobby started helping more. He already did so much, but now he did everything. Cooked, cleaned, help May and Harry out, tucked Noah to bed, and play with him. But most of all, how he catered to her. When she would have morning sickness at 7 am, Bobby would hold her hair back and pat her back. Whenever she had an ace in her body he would give her a massage for however long she wanted. He would bring her food and cook her whatever she was craving. Athena turned around to see Bobby still fast asleep. He was the most perfect husband. 

Athena put her hoodie on and walked towards Noah's room. It was only 8 am, but Noah was always the first to wake up. She walked into her son's room, only to see no one was there. That was weird. Usually, Noah would either wait for Athena to push down the bed railing in his room or he would call out for her until she or Bobby woke up. But he never just jumped down and left the room. A panic went down Athena's body. So, where is he? Athena rushed to May's room and noticed she wasn't there either. 

"May?!" Athena called out to her, but no one answer. Athena moved on to the next room. She opened Harry's door and saw that Harry's bed wasn't made and he wasn't in there either. The panic in her body soon left. Athena knew that they had to be together. She went back to the top of the stair's railing. Athena looked down and memories flushed her mind. She remembered being in the same spot she was when she fell down the stairs. Her body falling all the way, only to be saved by the toddler gate.

Suddenty, a hand touched her back. Athena jumped and turned around. She saw Bobby smiling at her. 

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Bobby kissed her forehead and hugged her. 

"No, I can't find the kids." Athena walked down the stairs. She began hearing giggling the closer she got to the living room. Bobby followed behind her. When they got downstairs to the living room. They saw May, Harry, and Noah, all cuddled up with each other and watching a kids movie. Athena smiled, she loved moments like this with her family. All her kids together, having fun, and enjoying each other. 

"So, I guess we weren't invited to the party?" Athena said walking towards the couch.

"Mommy!!!" Noah raised his arms for her. Athena hugged him and sat next to Harry and May. Bobby couldn't believe this. His family altogether, having fun. He loved how open May and Harry was to Noah. May fell in love with him as soon as she saw him. Harry needed a minute, but now they were great friends and brothers. They would play all the time together. Then Bobby would have that alone time with the boys and teach them how to do things for themselves or play ball. 

"Bobby, are you going to watch the movies with us?" May asked. 

"Sorry guys. I have to be gone in 30 minutes, but I'll pick up dinner." Bobby walked over to Athena and kissed her. Then he hugged the kid's goodbye and went upstairs to change. Athena followed Bobby because she too had to leave for work in half an hour. 

"Oh I see, you want to join me in the shower, huh? Bobby said gently kissing her and hugging her gently.

"No actually, I have to go to work too." Athena went to make up their bed.

"You're going to work?" Bobby asked her.

"Yes, is there a problem?" 

"No, but don't you think you should chill out and ride the desk." Bobby noticed that Athena stopped making their bed and listened to what he was saying. 

"Bobby I'm fine." Athena started.

"I know you can handle yourself, but what if something happens. I'm tired of seeing everyone that I care about in the hospital." Bobby looked her in the eyes.

"I'll talk to Elaine today, okay?" Athena walked over to him and kissed him. 

"I don't want you to worry about us." she continued. Bobby kissed her baby bump and then Athena. He loved them so much. Bobby was done sitting by and watching her get hurt.

*At Work*

Athena walked into the police station and noticed no one was there. Nothing was planned, so it was odd for no one to be here. However. she did notice that Elaine was there. She was sitting in her office and when she saw Athena she waved for her to come over. 

"Sergeant, you're here early," Elaine said walking over to her and closing the door behind her. 

"I wanted to talk if that's okay." Elaine skilled and went back to her chair. 

"I've been waiting for you to talk to me Athena, you haven't been yourself lately. This was true. Athena even began requesting less time at work. Yes, Athena love to work, but it was exhausting. She knew she had to stop at some point. 

"I'm pregnant. It wasn't something that we planned or wanted, but now that their here were happy." Athena looked down at her baby bump.

"I know. "

"You know?" Athena was surprised, she thought she hid this so well. 

"Athena come on. I had a baby too, and you're wearing a jacket in April." Elaine told her. 

"I wasn't ready to say it out loud, but now I'm starting to show and it's getting harder and harder to not notice.

"I completely understand, Athena. But you will need to take time off." Athena knew she had to. She just didn't want. Every moment of the day feeling tired and having mood swings was enough. Now she would have to stay home and do what?! It wasn't the staying home part that she hated, it was the staying homeland not doing anything that she hated. 

"I knew that was coming, I understand."

After her conversation with Elaine, Athena went to go pick up Noah from Micheals. It was his day and he would usually take Noah too. When Athena arrived at Micheals she was greeted by Noah jumping around with candy in both his hands. 

"Micheal?" Athena said annoyed. Noah was allowed to eat andy, but now he was going to have a full-on sugar rush.

"Hey, I'm sorry I could say no to that face," Micheal said as he helped Athena put Noah's stuff into her car. Noah on the other smiled and kept repeating the same thing over and over again. 

"It's fine still, stop giving him candy, he doesn't need it," Athena said buckling up Noah in his car seat. Micheal thought it was weird that Athena wasn't at work. She was always the first one there and the last one to leave, but now she going to work less and less. Micheal didn't know if he should say something or keep his thoughts to himself. 

"Anyways, thank you," Athena said putting her hand on Micheal's shoulder. 

"No, problem," Micheal said to her. He decided to not say anything. Maybe he was just overthinking it. He watched Athena start her car drive away. 

When Athena drove into their parking lot and got out of the car, she noticed Noah was sleeping in the back of the car. She knew it would a struggle to pick him up with her baby bump in the way. Athena opened Noah's door and unbuckled him. She tried to lift him, but Noah was heavy. Athena took a minute to breathe when two familiar voices came from the front of her door. She turned around to see Chimney and Maddie knocking on her door like something was wrong. 

"Maddie?!" Athena called out of her. Maddie turned around and pointed at Athena. Chimney and Maddie came running towards her. Athena signed and waited. She knew whatever reason they were here wasn't a good one. 

"Athena you have to help!" Maddie said with tears starting to form in her eyes. Before she could say anything Chimney chilled in and they both started talking at the same time. 

"WAIT!" Athena yelled. She knew Noah was sleeping, but this was crazy enough.

"Just slow down and tell me what happened," Athena told them.

"Okay, but we at least go inside it's freezing out here." Maddie joked as she started waiting back at the house. Chimney grabbed Noah and they all went inside. Chimney took Noah upstairs to his room and then joined Athena and Maddie. 

"So, are you two going to tell me why your acting crazy outside my home?" Athena asked making tea. 

"I'm pregnant, Athena," Maddie said looking down. Athena looked at Chimney and he shrugged his shoulder. She was shocked, but then Athena remembered small things Maddie would do lately. They acted the same. 

"Okay, okay, everything is fine." Athena went over to Maddie and hugged her. 

"You're so strong, and I know you can do this." Athena could tell Chimney was happy but didn't know how to tell Maddie that everything was going to be okay. 

"And you have the best partner in the world, Maddie, You're going to be fine." 

"Athena theses aren't sad tears, these are happy tears!" Maddie cried. Athena looked at Chimeny and then back at Maddie. 

"I'm just so happy we're doing this together." Maddie pulled Athena in for another tight hug. Athena wasn't shocked that Maddie was happy, but more so that she was friends with the weirdest people. Chimney just watch Maddie have this very emotional moment and tried to get in the hug too, but was stopped by Maddie saying this was their moment. 

"Wait?!? Your pregnant too?" Chimney asked Athena after Maddie finally let go of her. Athena laughed and took her jacket off to show her baby bump. Chimney's mouth opened wide. 

"How did I not notice this? Does Bobby know?" Chimney asked.

"Of course, he does." Athena went to take the tea she made into mugs for everyone. 

"This is crazy! Are you going to tell anyone?" Chimney asked. Athena looked down at her baby bump. She knew she couldn't keep the babies a secret forever and decided on another way to tell everyone and she had all the help she needed right in front of her. 

*2 Weeks Later*

Today was the day, Athena and Maddie were going to tell everyone that they were pregnant. After her conversation with Maddie and Chimney, Athena told MAy and Harry. May said she already knew and Harry couldn't believe it. Athena and Bobby promised that they weren't having any more babies. The ones she was crying were going to be her last ones. Noah didn't even pay attention.

But today was the dinner. All of their friends were coming, Buck, Eddie, Hen, Karen, Micheal, plus all the kids. Athena was getting dressed and Bobby was downstairs finishing the cooking. Everyone was about to be there in minutes and Athena started to feel the pressure. She wasn't just pregnant anymore she was going to say it out loud to all her friends. She did feel better that she wasn't alone and that Maddie was pregnant too. 

Athena was putting her earrings when she heard cheering and laughing coming from downstairs. When she got there she saw all of their friends hugging each other, and sitting down. Bobby started making plates for everyone and soon the food was done and they all were sitting at the table with each other. Bobby's food was delicious, Athena couldn't get enough of it. After 20 minutes of small talk, Athena looked at Maddie. It was time to tell them. 

"Guy's we have to tell you something. "Maddie said. The whole room silence and everyone stopped eating. Maddie held Athena's hand. 

"Were pregnant!" Athena and Maddie said at the same time. Everyone looked at them with confusion, until Athena got up and took her jacket off revealing her baby bump. 

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone laughed. 

"Maddie! You and Chimney? Plus a baby?" Buck said traumatized. Everyone laughed and got up to hug Maddie and Athena. 

"I thought it was weird that you started wearing jacket's." Hen joked. Everyone seemed to be happy expect Micheal. He put on a fake smiled and hugged Athena. But deep down inside he was angry. Don't get him wrong he loved the fact that Athena was happy, but it was weird to see her carry someone else baby. Micheal remembers being where Bobby was at now. Excited. When Micheal found out about May and then HArry he jumped for joy.

*Later that Night*

Everyone went home and Athena had just finished tucking Noah into bed. She laid down next to Bobby and cuddled up against him. 

"Are you in a mood tonight?" Bobby asked kissing her neck. Athena was in the mood, it was like she needed it so bad. The only problem was her large baby bump. It was in the way.

"How are we going to do this?" Athena flirted back. Bobby looked at her. He didn't want to hurt but he also didn't want to make her uncomfortable. 

"Maybe turn to your side or we don't have to," Bobby told her. Athena knew she didn't have too, but she wanted too. One of her fears was the bigger she got, the harder it would be to have theses moments with Bobby. Athena was about to answer when her snd Bobby heard yelling coming from Noah's room. Bobby ran up and grabbed his baseball bat from under their bed.

"Athena stay here!" Bobby told her and ran outside the room. When Bobby got to Noah's room he didn't see anyone. He just saw Noah screaming and crying. But what shocked Bobby was that his railing was pushed down. He knew Noah couldn't push it down by himself, because it was a child lock on it. May and Harry decided to go back with Micheal earlier. The only people in the house were Athena, Bobby, and Noah. This didn't make any sense. 

Moments later Athena walked in and went straight to Noah. The poor baby was cry hysterically and holding his arm. When Athena looked at his arm, he had a red mark on it. It was someone's handprint like someone had been in here and yanked his arm. Bobby was looking at the open window in Noah's room. All the rooms where upstairs, so it would be hard to climb up to his window. Bobby noticed that the screen was taken off Noah's window and that someone left a handprint on the side of it. 

"Bobby?" Athena wasn't easily scared, but this scared her. The handprint was an adult's handprint, there was no way Noah could have did this all to himself. 

"We have to call 9-1-1," Bobby told her.


	7. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is turning 4! Athena and Bobby decided to throw him a big birthday party. Bobby and Athena found out worrying news and what they're having

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm starting to become predictable or not. (I am) But guys are, so smart. Now I have to change my storyline, but it's okay. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

"We have to call 9-1-1!" The words Boby told her threw Athena into a panic. Words couldn't describe the fear in her heart. Seeing Noah hurt made her want to get her gun and shot whoever hurt him. Athena wasn't stupid, the first thought that came into her mind was Alice and Ron! Athena remembered the look on their faces when Bobby was given full custody. Alice looked divested but Ron, he looked angry. He always felt weird around him, like he was two-faced. Athena ran back to their bedroom and dialed 9-1-1. She explained the situation and they said they'd be there in a few minutes. After Athena ended the call, she ran back to Noah's room. Bobby was still looking out, trying to see if he could see any moment outside the window. 

"Bobby?!" Athena walked over to him. He was in a daze. While looking outside he couldn't see anything, it was too dark. 

"I want you and Noah, to stay in our room and lock the door," Bobby told Athena as he drops this baseball bat and picked up Noah. Noah was still crying, but Bobby needed them both to be safe. 

"Where are you going?" Athena asked as Bobby walked them to their room. 

"If I can't see anyone outside then that means someone could still be inside the house," Bobby said in a low voice. Athena didn't know what to say everything was happening, so fats. 

"Stay here, and no matter what you hear, don't come out unless the police come." Bobby continued. 

"No! Robert, whoever it is we can deal with it together!" Athena protested. The last thing she wanted to do was sit back and watch Bobby get hurt. All the things that could go wrong were filling her mind. 

"Athena you are pregnant! I can't risk your life or theirs, so sit down and stay here!" Bobby yelled. Athena was shocked. It was rare for Bobby to raise his voice at anyone especially Athena they always had a laugh and love relationship. 

"Bobby...." tears started to form under her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, but please stay here." Bobby hugged Athena and Noah and locked the door as he closed it. Athena watched Bobby leave and turned around to see Noah wiping his nose. She went over to him and hugged him. She couldn't even think about what happened to him. How someone could just leave a mark on him like that. It made Athena blood boil to know someone was in her house and hurt her son. 

"Mommy I don't want the bad people to take me." Noah cried. 

"I know baby. I won't let that happen again." Athena felt stupid. This was her second time saying this. She hated to see him hurt. Athena helped Noah get on top of their bed. She held Noah and rocked him. 

Downstairs Bobby was searching the house. He checked May, Noah, and Harry's room, the kitchen, every closet, the nursery, the living room, and the attic, but Bobby couldn't find anyone. Finally, he heard the police sirens coming towards their house. Bobby walked outside and saw 2 police cars coming towards him.

"Captain Bobby Nash, from the 118." Bobby greeted the police officer.

"Officer Rendal Hale, your wife called for a possible breaking and entering Captain." the officer shocked Bobby's hand and walked towards the house. An ambulance soon came to. 

When Athena walked down the stairs with Noah she saw a dozen police officers and EMTs. Athena continued walking and went to Bobby. 

"And this is my wife, Athena Nash, and our son, Noah." Officer Hale called EMT's over, so they could look at Noah. 

"It's nice to meet, Mrs.Nash, like I was telling your husband we'll need to talk to all of you alone." 

"I know the drill, that won't be a problem." Athena tried to keep her cool, but the fear of Noha getting hurt still didn't leave her body. A detective came and took Noah, then another came in to talk to Athena alone.

"Sergeant, congratulations! No one at the station even knew you were pregnant." Detective Robin told her. 

"We didn't need everyone to know, it wasn't any personal."Athena sat down at the kitchen table. Detective Robin could tell Athena wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"I understand, so what happened tonight?"

Athena took a deep breath and explained what happened. Now looking back she was, so thankful that Bobby was there. He always protected their family and nobody had to tell him how. Long story short, they still didn't find out how was there that night. The police took pictures and found footprints in the grass, but so far no leads. Athena sounded like a crazy person when she said Alice and Ron were the ones behind this. The police still decided to look into them and oddly enough they both had alibis for that night. But something Athena couldn't shake was the fact that Alice and Ron were still in LA. They lived in Minnesota and they had no reason for being here. Still, Athena wasn't taking any chances with them. Bobby could tell Athena was still shaken up from what happened and installed camera's outside their house, so if anything happened he would be able to see it. 

Time has passed and Athena was 30 weeks pregnant. Her pregnancy was harder then she thought it was. When she was pregnant with May she had a light pregnancy and her labor was only half an hour. Harry's was harder, she was in labor for 3 days, but it was nothing compared to this. Athena felt like she would pop at any moment. Twins was a whole another story, every day she struggled to get up. But it was September and Noah's birthday was next week. Athena was still picking up decorations and an outfit for Noah to wear. In these past few months, the one that made Athena happier then anything was that Noah started going to daycare. 

Athena and Bobby made sure to tell Noah's daycare that only certain people could pick Noah. That was Athena, Bobby, Micheal, Hen, Karen, Maddie, Chimney, Buck, and Eddie. Anyone else wasn't allowed to pick him up. The daycare constantly treasures her that nothing would happen, but she couldn't get what happened out of her mind. 

It took so much stress off her shoulders. Now she could focus on more important things like starting on the nursery. Bobby wasn't much help with picking things out. He cared but didn't care about every little detail as Athena did. This was her last nursery after this pregnancy Athena was done having kids. She loved her babies, but everybody has their limits. And Athena wanted to make sure she could give each of her children attention without leaving the other out. 

Athena had 20 more minutes until it was time to pick up Noah and went up to the nursery. When she entered the room, she started to imagine how she would decorate it. Athena knew would have to start soon, but she didn't want to buy anything until she knew what they were having. Truthfully, Athena wanted another boy. Noah was so cute and always loved his momma. And Athena wanted May to be her only girl. Bobby didn't say what he wanted, he just said he wanted it to be healthy and happy.

When Athena got to Noah's daycare he was putting his shoes on. 

"Mrs.Nash, it's great to see you!" Noah's daycare teacher said to her as she hugged her. 

"Aww, you too. Was he being good today?" Athena asked pointing to Noah. Noah noticed his mommy and ran over to her. 

"Mommy! Can we go to the park?" Noah asked. 

"He was being great like always." Noah's teacher smiled at her and let her leave. 

In the car, Athena drove to the nearest park. It wasn't her favorite place, but she thought Noah would let out all his entry and be ready for his nap. As soon as, Athena unblocked him and helped him to the ground Noah ran for it. He was so excited to go to the park and left Athena while she was closing the door. 

"Noah!!!" Athena didn't even try to run after him. She was already, tired. Finally, she caught up with him. 

"Noah, don't ever run away from mommy okay?" Athena held his hand. 

"I know this is your fun time, but I have to be able to see you." Athena continued. Noah nodded and ran back to the park, so he could play. Every minute he would call out for Athena and show her something cool he could do. Athena over theses moments with Noah. She remembered when May and Harry would beg to go to the park, now they had other things that they were interested in. 

Suddenly, Athena's phone started ringing, it was Bobby."

"Hey," Athena answered. 

"Hey, I was just calling to see when your next appointment is," Bobby asked. 

"It's the day, right before Noah's birthday party, so we have to get everything down by then."Athena looked up to make sure Noah was still playing. 

"Yeah, I know we have a lot to do. I still can't wait though. Were actually having girls!" Bobby joked. 

"Girls?!?! No, we're having boys I can feel it."Athena joked back. Bobby and Athena got into a silly conversation. Athena stopped looking at Noah for one second and didn't even notice him wander off. A blue butterfly caught his eye's and he ran to it. He left the playground. 

Noah was just about to show his mom another thing he could when he noticed she was on the phone. Daddy always taught him to not interrupt people when they're busy, so he continued to play. Noah went down the slide when he saw the bluest butterfly he had ever seen before. Without thinking he followed the butterfly. Noah didn't even notice how far away he was from the park. The butterfly was now high up in the sky. Where does he go now?! Instead of looking around Noah decided to just keep running, he did this for 2 minutes. Until he accidentally ran into a woman taking pictures of the ducks. 

"Oh! Sorry!" Noah told her. The women was beautiful. She remained Noah of his first mommy. His first mommy wasn't always around, but when she was she was so nice to him and he sometimes thought about her. 

"It's okay. Just watch out next time. You might accidentally bump into a pole or something." The women joked and went back to taking pictures. She thought the little boy's mother would come and get him, but the little boy just stayed there. 

"Hey, what's your name?" 

"Noah?" Noah answered. 

"My name is Libby, are you lost, Noah?" Libby asked. Noah noded. Libby knew his mom must be worried sick about him, it wasn't uncommon for children to wander off. 

"I bet she's really worried, I'll help you find her." Noah took her hand and they walked around for a while. Finally, Libby decided to go to the park and she saw a woman going person to person with her phone. She guessed that was Noah's mom. 

"Okay, yeah. Noah and I are going to go home right now. Okay, I love you too." Athena hung up the phone. She looked around and noticed Noah was no longer at the playground. She got up and started walking around. The last thing Athena wanted to do was panic, he couldn't have gone that far, could he? After searching the entire playground Athena started asking other moms if they have seen her son. 

"Do you have a picture?" one mom asked. Athena showed her a picture of Noah. 

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him," she answered. Athena kept looking for another 5 minutes, she was just about to call Bobby, when she heard Noah calling her. 

"Mommy!!!" Noah ran up to her and hugged her. Athena held him tight. She was happy and mad at the same time, but so grateful to know Noah was safe. Athena looked up and saw a younger woman watching them. 

"Thank you, so much!" Athena said walking up to her. 

"No, problem. It's happened to me all the time." Libby said. 

"Oh, you're a mother?"

"No, I'm a nanny or was a nanny. I just moved here and I'm looking for a job right now." Libby told her. Athena wasn't surprised, she was more interested in the idea of having a nanny. She never used one, because she had Bobby or Micheal. But now that it's going to be 5 instead 3, Athena knew she would need extra help. 

"Oh, well I wasn't looking for one, but one would be great." Athena joked. Libby reached into her bag and pulled out her business card and hand it to Athena. 

"I'm Libby." Athena took the card and read some of the information on it. 

"Athena Nash, it was great meeting you, and thank you again!" Athena was so happy that a nice person helped Noah out and not some crazy person. The two women both went one their way. 

Soon it was Friday, Athena and Bobby were waiting in the waiting room. Bobby held her hand and couldn't wait to know what they were having. He knew they were having twin girls, he just had a feeling. The nurse called them into, Bobby helped Athena get up out of her chair. When they got into the tiny room, Bobby helped Athena changed. Even laying down was beginning to become harder and harder for Athena. 

"Hi, I'm Kelly Thomas." Athena's OGBYN introduced herself to Bobby. 

"How are you doing today, Athena?" She asked getting the machine ready. 

"I'm exhausted, I've never experienced this before," Athena answered. Bobby held her hand and smiled at her. She was doing so great. Kelly went over to Athena and felt her stomach before putting the cold cream on it. Dr.Thomas moved the machine around Athena's stomach and pressed gently on her stomach.

"Does that hurt?" Athena winced when Dr.Thomas pressed down on her stomach. It was a sharp pain.

"Yes," Athena answered as Bobby squeezed her hand higher. He hated seeing her in pain.

"Before we talk about the sec of the babies, I want to talk about their positioned." Dr. Thomas began. 

"You might have to have a c-section. One of the babies have Abnormal Positioning." Bobby looked at Athena, he could see that she was nervous. A c-section? 

"Can you explain that?" Athena asked. 

"Of course, in order to have a successful vaginal birth baby should be positioned headfirst near the birth canal. However, sometimes babies flip the script. They can position their feet or butt towards the canal, known as a breech birth, or positioned their shoulders or side first, known as a transverse birth. Right now, a c-section will be the safest way to deliver, especially since your carrying multiples." Dr. Thomas informed them. 

Fear ran through Athena's body, c-section is dangerous. There could be other life-threatening things that could happen. Athena could have to have more surgeries in the future. It was so many what if's and how about? In her mind, all she cared about was them being healthy. The thought of losing one was something Athena couldn't get out of her head. She wanted to have both of them.

"However, I feel like we should wait until your next appointment before we make any major decisions." Dr.Thomas walked back to the machine. Bobby was terrified too, The thought of losing one or both made him want to die. He wanted Athena and the babies to be safe. It was already so many risked that came along with having them. Athena was older, a little stressed out, and was carrying more than one.

"But on to the good news, are you ready to see what you're having?" Dr. Thomas asked. Bobby watched Athena's worried face go calm. 

"Yes." Athena waited for the doctor to finish looking around. 

"Oh, it looks like your having one boy and one girl." Athena cheered when she heard they were having one of each, even though she prefers both boy's, she was happy to have both. When Bobby heard he was having a girl he also cheered, he loved seeing his family grow and become happier. The fear in Athena's body still was there it was hidden by her smile. She only wanted them to be happy and healthy. Now she hoped they would be.

*Noah's Birthday Party*

It was the next day, and Athena and Bobby were still setting up for Noah's party. Bobby watched Athena carefully climb up the latter. 

"Be careful!" Bobby walked over to her to make sure she wouldn't fall. 

"Bobby?! Stop I have to get this banner up." Athena told him. Ever since yesterday, Bobby has become more and more watchful over Athena. He didn't want her to get hurt. 

"Here let me do it, I don't want you to fall." Bobby helped her down. 

"You do know that I'm fine, right?" Athena looked around the house. The last thing they needed to put up was the banner. They were both dressed, and May was helping Noah and Harry get dressed. The bouncy house was set up, with the clown and magician outside. The food was already cooked and the gift bag was ready to be taken. 

"Mommy! I don't like theses pants."Noah complained. 

"They are shorts and you look cute in them," Athena said hearing the doorbell ring from behind her. Bobby went to go open the door and welcomed in all their friends and their kids. All the kids from Noah's daycare came and Christofer and Denny came too. Soon, their house was packed with people and kids. Noah as having so much fun, he ate a lot of candy too. 

Athena and Bobby had gotten Noah a car's birthday cake. Instead of waiting for the end of the day to sing happy birthday, they decided to do it early. Everyone gathered around Noah and the birthday cake. Bobby picked him up, so he could reach the candles. 

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Noah, happy birthday to you!!!" Everyone sang to him. 

After being outside with everyone else Athena decided to go inside and have a minute, she felt a little dizzy. Noah and Bobby were too busy playing together to notice she was gone. When she got inside she went to their room and laid down for a minute. Athena turned around and saw the business card that Libby gave her, a few ago. It was a miracle that Athena and Bobby even pulled off this party. She knew they would need extra help, so she grabbed her phone and called her.


	8. See you Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is leaving for college in a month, so Athena decides to spend more time with her. Noah notices changes in the house, and Harry helps him. Bobby notices that Micheal has been distant and talks to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry if this update is boring. I'm (again) having writer's block. I know how I want this story to continue, but I'm having a hard time with ideas. I still going to update every day, or twice a day if I have time. I'm sorry this chapter is late in the day.I am an art major and still have work to do, but I'll keep updating.

Athena woke up. She looked at Bobby sleeping right next to her. It seemed like every movement was painful. Every time she tried to get back up or even lay down she felt her body ace. Athena remembered the words Dr.Thomas told her at her last appointment, she didn't know if it was the baby she positioned the wrong way or that she was 9 months pregnant with twins, but she didn't feel right. 

"Bobby?" Athena pushed him to wake him up. Bobby mumbled something and faced her. When he knew what she wanted he immediately got up and helped her up. Athena had been like this for a while, she needed help doing things. Bobby didn't mind, after all, he did do this to her. When they had sex, Bobby didn't even think about the possibility of her getting pregnant. Yes, he used condoms when they were first dating, but after he proposed to her they just stopped. They still had them, they just never used them anymore. 

They didn't even talk about having more kids, but from what Athena said it seemed like she didn't want anymore. Bobby knew she was excited about having the twins, she would read to her baby bump, and talk to them all the time. But apart of him wondered if she was happy, being in pain all the time, and having a hard time getting around was already enough to make anyone crazy. He just didn't want her to think that she had to pretend to be happy for him. He wanted her to be happy for herself. But Bobby noticed how Athena would say she was fine, but her body language said something completely different. 

It didn't help that Athena's cramping came back, this time was worse. He would have to hold her for however long until she felt better. The cramping would stop her from moving, the more she moved while she was crimping the more pain she felt. It was hard for her to even talk, she would just close her eyes and start breathing heavily. Right now she was having one of those episodes. Athena sat back down and Bobby held her. They sometimes stayed like this for hours, or a few minutes depending on the pain.

"Breakfast is ready!" Libby knocked and walked into their room. 

"Thank we'll be right down," Bobby told her. 

"Can I help?" Libby asked watching Bobby hold Athena. 

"Thank you, Libby. No, can you just make sure the kids are ready for school?" Bobby asked her. Libby nodded and walked out of the room.

Bobby wasn't too fond of Libby. He thought it was weird that Athena randomly hired her. Athena did ask Bobby and they did have a background check done on her, but he wished they would hire someone with more experience. Libby was a 23-year-old girl, from a small town. Bobby didn't want to hire her, because he thought he would have to go over and still do everything for her. But he could tell Athena liked her and they had a nice friendship, so Bobby thought it would help her feel better. The one Bobby couldn't lie about was how great of a nanny she was. Libby cooked, cleaned, helped all the kids, and always stayed until after Noah went to sleep. Then she would be back at 6 am, she was never late, and was never rude. He didn't have a reason to not like her, but it was weird. But she already worked for them for the last 3 months, and there were no problems.

"Okay, I think I'm ready now."Athena pulled away from Bobby. Bobby helped her up again and walked her to the bathroom. He hated seeing her like this, pregnancy was so hard on her. After Athena was done using the bathroom, Bobby helped Athena down the stairs to the kitchen. Libby was packing lunches for the kids. 

"Where's May?" Athena asked as Bobby helped her sit down. 

"She had testing early this morning, I gave her a ride," Libby answered putting a lunch in Harry's backpack. Athena went silence did she forget about May's testing? Everything seemed to be moving so fast, it was like everyone was growing up before her eyes. 

"I'll get your breakfast," Bobby said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Athena couldn't stop thinking about May, she was 18 now, an adult. She was leaving for college soon, well she wasn't leaving, but she would be living in the dorms. But still, May wouldn't be under their roof and the thought of something happening to her made her worry. May was the smartest girl Athena knew, but even the smartest made stupid sessions. Athena remembered May's first day of school.

*Flashback*

Athena and Micheal woke up that morning with smiles on their faces. Micheal watched Harry while Athena got into the shower. Today was the day! May was going to school and Athena was so round of her. Her baby girl was growing up so fast and before she knew it, she would be in college. After her shower was over Athena walked over to May's room. Back then the walls were pink and her bed cover was rainbows and clouds. May had her nightlight and her pile of stuffed animals that she and Athena would always play with together. 

"Princess it's time to wake up!" Athena walked over to May and kissed her forehead. May turned around and tried to ignore her. Athena kissed her again and again and again, her kisses became to tickle and May started laughing. 

"Your silly mommy." May hugged Athena. Athena loved having a daughter, May was perfect her smile, her attitude, the way she had so much confidence in herself. Not to mention she looked just like Micheal, but Athena and May had a special relationship. They played with dolls and makeup. This was the mother-daughter relationship Athena always wanted with her mother. 

Beactice was a good mother, but not the mother she needed her to be. Beactice would uplift. Athena and tell her how strong and powerful black women are, but never told her how to be strong and powerful. When Athena needed help the most with everyday things Beatrice wouldn't help her. If she needed help with her homework or wanted advice on something her mom wasn't the person to get to. This made a riff between their relationship. It was even harder being the only child.

After May got dressed, they all sat together and eat breakfast as a family. Harry was still a baby, so Athena was breastfeeding him. May loved Harry. She was happy to have a baby brother, even though she wanted a sister. May would often make funny faces at him, and Harry seemed to like it, even though he was only 3 months old. Back then their family was so different. Michela and Athena were a couple and did couple things, and their kids were so young. Athena didn't even Bobby back then. 

*In Reality* 

Athena's flashback was broken and she was bought back to reality by Bobby putting her breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you." Athena reached out of his hand. Everyone ate breakfast as Libby cleaned up. Halfway through the breakfast and their small talk Athena felt her stomach turn. She got up immanently and rushed to the bathroom. Bobby flowed her and watched her entered the bathroom. Without warning Athena was throwing up into the toilet, Bobby came up from behind and held her hair back. 

Noah was sitting in his highchair as he watched mommy and daddy run into the bathroom. He noticed that mommy seemed to be getting sick a lot. It was weird to him that she got fat out of nowhere. Noah feared that something was eating her alive, but he just didn't know what it was. But mommy used to play with him all the time, now she would always sleep and eat so much food. Daddy seemed to be the same he always followed her and kept giving her food. Noah wasn't allowed to eat that much foo it wasn't fair. 

"Uhh, mommy is always sick she has to go to the doctor," Noah said out loud. Harry smiled at his younger brother. 

"Noah, mom's not sick," Harry told him. Noah looked at his older brother with confusion. 

"She's dying! Oh my god!" Noah put his hands over his mouth. 

"What, no?!?! She's pregnant." Harry informed Noah. MOM WAS PREGNANT?!?!?! Noah remembered when mommy and daddy sat everyone down and they talked about mom buying a pomegranate What did that mean? Noah wasn't listening to the conversation when it happened. He knew they were having a serious conversation, but Noah saw another butterfly outside.

"What is that?" Noah asked Harry.

"Noah, mom is having a baby. Two actually." Harry corrected himself. 

"A baby?" Noah said surprised. 

"Yes, we're having a new brother and sister. Haven't you noticed mom's belly?"

"I have, but I don't want a new baby sister or brother.I'm the baby," Noah said in a serious tone. This was so new to him, he never expected this to happen.

"Noah, it's okay.Us middle kids have to stay together." Harry put his hand on Noha's shoulder. He understood why Noah felt like this, not too long ago he felt the same way. Noah felt a little better talking to Harry, but the thought of a new baby lingered in his mind. 

"Are you guys ready to got to school?" Libby asked. 

Later that day, Bobby was at work and Libby took Noah to the park, so Athena started painting the nursery. She painted it a light gray and pulled out the baby cribs. They had to be built and Athena wasn't so much a builder but she was willing to try. But after working on the cribs for 3 hours, she only finished one and was tried. Athena was about to get into her bed when she heard the door opening. 

"Mom?" May called out for her. Athena walked down the stairs and hugged May.

"I wish you would have told me, about your testing." Athena started.

"I didn't want to stress you out," May told her. 

"May your my daughter you can't stress me out, but me not knowing did." Athena let go of May. 

"I can't believe you're leaving soon." Athena tried to say without crying.

"Mom, you know I'll still visit you guys.I'm not even far away, "May said bringing Athena back into a hug.

"I know, but it's just so crazy how much you've grown."Athena continued. 

"We have to do something before you leave." Athena smiled at her.

"Mom, I'm not leaving," May complained to her. The college wasn't even far from her family, yet her mom was talking to her like she was never going to see her again. 

"Beside's shouldn't you be on bed rest?" May asked.

"Yes, but I'm a mother before I'm anything and that's means doing things you wouldn't;t usually do," Athena told May.

"Tomorrow, me and you, just us it won't be anything crazy I promise," Athena said. May nodded and gave her mom another hug.

When Noah got home he noticed his mommy was in the extra room. Instead of playing with Libby, he decided to go in there and see what was happening. Was Harry telling the truth? They were really getting a new sibling? Noah walked into the room to see mommy sitting down, and daddy building something. 

"Hey, how was your day?" Athena asked with her arms open, so she could hug her son. 

"It was okay, but what is all this stuff?"Noah asked looking around the room. He never saw so many small clothes, and toys before. 

"This is the room for the babies." Bobby joined the conversation. So it was true, mommy and daddy were having another baby.

"But I don't another baby," Noah said with his arms crossed. 

"Noah remembered we talked about this." Athena looked at Bobby. They both remembered having the kids together and telling them about the baby. So, Athena didn't understand why Noah was acting confused now. The room was silent and Noah didn't say anything, instead, he stormed out and walked to his room. Athena was about to get up to go talk to him when Bobby stopped her.

"Maybe you should go lay down, he just needs time." Bobby helped Athena sit back down. 

"I know that was just so unexpected," Athena said as she watched Bobby struggle to build the second crib. 

"I'll call Micheal," Bobby said reaching for his phone.

"I already did he said he was busy," Athena claimed in. That was weird when Bobby called Michela he said he was free, but had work to do. Bobby thought it for a moment and then let it go. It shouldn't be anything serious, right? Bobby had this weird feeling inside of him, he knew something was off he just didn't know what?

"I have to go pick some tools, for this crib Thena.I'll be back later," Bobby told Athena. This was the first time Bobby had ever lied to her, they always had a truthful relationship with each other. He didn't want to lie to her, but the last thing he wanted her to do was stress out about him. Bobby was just going to Micheal's house so they could talk. Bobby and Micheal were friends, but lately, he was acting odd. Bobby and Athena tried to invite him over more, but he would always make up a reason to not go. 

Bobby drove 30 minutes away from their house. He drove into the parking lot and parked his truck. Bobby walked to Micheal's door and knocked. After a few minutes, Michael answered the door and was surprised to see Bobby at his doorstep.

"Bobby?!" Micheal said surprised to see him. 

"Micheal, it's great to see you again," Bobby said letting himself into Micheals's apartment. Micheal watched Bobby walk into his apartment 

"Sorry to show up unannounced, but we need some tools. Do you any you could spare?" Bobby asked looking around. 

"Sorry, I should have just come over and helped," Micheal said realizing Bobby knew he had lied to Athena. 

"It's okay, I get it. I just don't want Athena to get stressed out about anything else." Bobby told him. Micheal nodded and didn't see anything.

"Is something wrong?" Bobby asked.

"No, everything's fine." Micheal walked passed Bobby to his closet. 

"Are you sure, because it seems like you have a problem?" Bobby said upset. The last thing Bobby wanted to do was come over to Micheal's home and start a problem, but he wanted all problem to be done with. Athena was already in pain and he didn't want anything to make it worse. Micheal stopped turned around and looked at Bobby. 

"It's weird!" Micheal started. 

"Okay, I tried to be normal about everything but seeing someone who I love. The women that carried my children doing the same thing with another person. I love Athena. I really do, but it's hard seeing you guys have that connection with each other. "

"Why didn't you just say that?" Bobby asked with a gentle tone. 

"I thought if I kept my distance, then how I felt would just go away." Micheal sat down on the couch.

"But it won't Micheal, were bringing two lives into the world, nothing can make that go away." Bobby sat down with Micheal. 

"I stress out every day about them, sometimes I feel like I'm doing too much or going too less. I- I just want to be there for them." Bobby told Micheal. 

"I feel you brother, Athena was not the easiest to be around when she was pregnant."

"Not at all." They both laughed. 

"When we found out Athena was pregnant with May, we were so happy, but then Athena started having the worse mood swings. Have her tell May was her easiest pregnancy, but to me, it was the hardest thing to do. Not only was I watching her go through pain, and being tired all the time, but I also had to watch myself prepare myself to become a father." 

"I want you to know that I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable. I completely understand if you feel awkward around us, but I want you to know you are apart of our family. We want you in our lives." Bobby said putting his hand on Micheal's shoulder.

"Now, do you have those tools." Bobby joked.

*The Next Day*

The next day, Bobby didn't have to work so he slept in and enjoyed the peace while it lasted. when he woke up it was already 1 pm and Athena was nowhere to be seen. Bobby got up and took a long hot shower. He remembered his conversation with Micheal, and how great it went. He loved that they had a great friendship together. After his shower, Bobby got up and went to the kitchen. Bobby wasn't that hungry, so he got an orange and started cutting it. 

"Here I'll help." Libby came up from behind him. He didn't even hear her enter the room, but there she was slowly moving Bobby's hand and taking his knife and orange to cut it. 

"It's fine I got it," Bobby told her trying to take it back. 

"I insist." Libby smiled at him. 

"Actually I would feel a lot better if I could make you breakfast instead or lunch maybe?" She asked. 

"No, I'm fine. Do you know where Athena went?"Bobby asked. 

"She's having a girls day with May. I told her I would look after the boys while she was gone." Libby finished cutting the orange and handed it to Bobby on a plate. 

"Thank you," Bobby said as he went to sit at the table. Bobby thought Libby was going to go clean up something, but she instead came to sit with Bobby. 

"Do you need anything?" Bobby asked. Libby reached over to Bobby's hand and held it. Bobby pulled away, but she pulled it back closer. 

"Where did you go yesterday?" Libby asked letting go of his hand. 

"Excuse me?" Bobby was surprised! This was his house, he and Athena paid the bills. Who was this woman to come in and ask questions like she's and charge of something?

"After Athena and May left, Micheal came over with tools. You told Athena you were getting tools yesterday, and you'd be back?" Libby titled her head. 

"I was actually talking to Micheal, when I left his house I forgot them," Bobby informed her. 

" Are you trying to say something?" Bobby asked with attitude. 

"I just find it weird that you would leave your very pregnant wife to go see another person or woman?" Libby said. Bobby was getting angry, he couldn't believe this was happening. He had proof that he was there with Micheal, and he would never cheat on Athena. She was the love of his life, the mother of his kids.

"I love Athena and the fact that you think you know something is really something." Bobby's voice becomes louder. 

"I'm just asking. You're never here and when you are always with Athena. You need to give her space." Libby told Bobby. This conversation was getting heated, Bobby felt like he was having an argument with his wife and not his nanny. 

"It's not your place to ask."Bobby got up from the table and left. Libby never acted like that before, she was always kind and collective. But there was something very off about her.


	9. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Libby continue to bump heads. Ron and Alices' true intentions are revealed. Libby's origin story is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is a crazy one. I hope everyone likes it. I know the last chapter was kinda short, so this one will be longer. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, I'm sorry for posting late, I'll be done with my project by the end of this week.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter can be unsettling for some viewers. Please be advised.

It was almost a week until Athena's due date and the nursery was already done. Micheal started coming around more, May was still finishing testing for college, and everything in the Grant/Nash family was starting to become real. Everyone in the house knew Athena was going to have the babies any day now, or even sooner. Noah was still having a hard time wrapping everything around his head. Athena was put on bed rest by her doctor and he only saw her in the morning and at night. During this time, Noah, May, and Harry all became closer to Libby. She was there all the time. She would help May with testing, Harry with his homework, and play with Noah. 

Athena had always done theses job as the mother, but since she had to slow down. Libby has been taken over. The only person who wasn't dealing with any of Libby's BS was Bobby. After their argument, he wanted to talk to Athena, about what happened, but one of the babies sat on the pelvis. She had to go to the hospital, and Dr.Thomas suggested a c-section to be performed since the baby still wasn't in the right position. Not the mean, the baby kept moving over and over again. Bobby decides he would fire Libby after Athena gave birth to the twins and call her parents so they could help them out. 

Bobby again woke up to an empty bed. He heard laughing coming from downstairs and quickly got dressed. When he walked down the stairs he saw Libby and Athena talking and laughing at the table. Apart from Bobby was mad at Athena, he loved her so much and he wanted her to chill out. Bobby hated seeing Libby with Athena. It was like she was rubbing Athena in his face. Libby was dressed in a sport's bra and leggings. She was skinny and looked right at Bobby when he entered the room. Athena caught Bobby's eyes and all the worry left his body. But this week, May was going to check out college campuses with Micheal, and Harry was going to a science camp for a week. That left Bobby, Athena, Noah, and Libby at home. Little did Bobby know he his life was about to change. The person they let inside their house wasn't who she said she was. 

Libby had an amazing body, but it was all nothing compared to Athena. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met before, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her body was even more beautiful when she was pregnant now. Her smile was wider, her curly hair was made her face brighter, her hips were everything just to top it off. Bobby went over to her and kissed her for 10 seconds. He wanted to rub it in Libby's face of who he was loyal to. 

"I love you, you look beautiful." Bobby broke the kiss. 

"Wow! Someone's in a good mood today." Athena watched Bobby get her a cup of water. 

"I would be in an even better mood if you were following the bedrest rules." Bobby handed her the cup of water. 

"Fine, fine. I'm ready for a nap anyway." Athena put her hand out, so Bobby could help her up. Libby got up and started cleaning up the living room. She didn't say anything. 

Libby felt a sharp pain in her heart, she tried to not remember the painful memories of her past. 

*Meanwhile*

Somewhere in LA, Alice and Ron were packing their bags for Spain. Libby was doing great and they would soon have Noah and disappear. Now was a perfect time, they knew was about to give birth to her babies. Yes, they would notice Noah was gone and do whatever they could to get him back, but Alice and Ron would be 2 steps ahead of them. 

"I wonder what he likes," Alice said out loud. 

"Or if he'll even love us the same way he does Bobby and Athena." she continued. Ron stopped packing his bag and looked, Alice. 

"He will if he doesn't, then I'll teach him what respect means!" Ron yelled. Alice knew he had been drinking and didn't say anything. Every time she opened her mouth to talk the more it just made everything worse. 

"ANSWER ME WHEN I"M TALKING!!!" Ron grabbed Alice by the neck and choked her. Alice saw the rage in his eyes, as his grip got tighter. 

"RON, I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"Alice tried to yell. He grips on got tighter. It was moments like this when Alice wondered how she got here. 

*Alice POV*

I don't know where I went wrong. One minute I enjoyed life with my family, and the next minute I was in an abusive relationship. My life was pretty simple. I lived with my mom, dad, and my older sister, Marcy. We lived in a small town and we had a pretty normal life. My mother was a stay at home mom and my father was a teacher. Marcy and I weren't allowed to think big. My father wouldn't even let my mother work.

It was hard for her, she had a Ph.D. and could work if she really wanted too. But my father held her back. He told her she couldn't do anything and my mom believed him and so did I. When we started to grow up, I met Ron in high school. He was great at first. He would buy me nice things and treat my right. But 2 years into dating he got into a car accident. If I told you that he bounced back from it, then I would be lying to you. 

He almost lost his leg, and he started drinking. He wasn't violent like this, before. When he didn't drink he was his old self again, but now he's someone I don't recognize. But I still married him, we had a son and life was going great again. Then I found out Marcy died. We were always so close, but she and Ron didn't get along. Then she got married to Bobby and moved away, her death was so unexpected. 

I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't eat, sleep, or do anything with thinking about her. It was even worse than her kids died too. I was never really close to them or knew any of them that well, but they were my family. Now I had my parents, my husband, and my son. But my son, Tate, was slowly becoming just like his father. My life was out of control, I stopped talking to my parents. My mom would call and call, but I wouldn't answer. 

Then my dad called me one-day snd told me my mom passed away. He was sad, but he had a back u women. Since my dad had an addiction, he couldn't keep Noah. I felt guilty, all this time my mother called because she needed help with him and I ignore them. Well at this point I was done ignoring them, I knew I had to get Noah. He was my second chance to become a good mother, I needed him. When I saw him a picture of him, he looked just like Marcy. He was my second chance.

The only problem was Noah had a father, who was a drug addict. He "turned" his life around, but I knew he still had a problem. Not to mention, he had a whole be wife and family, he didn't need Noah at all! He just wanted him, for no reason! I knew I would be a better mother to Nah, but the law wasn't on my side He had all the right's and all I could do was wait for them to mess up. 

Ron didn't care about Noah, he only cared about winning. And the money we would get off of him, it was sick to think my husband would do something like this. But I'm not surprised, I know I can raise him to be good by myself. We tried to appeal, but it was denied, I started to accept the fact that it was weren't going to get him. Ron and I started going to theses support groups. They did help, sometimes I would go with ones that were for women who been through trauma. That was until I met Libby, she was this young woman. I was drawn to how much she looked like my sister. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a little off and didn't share, but she was perfect. 

After talking for a few weeks, I told her my whole situation. I thought she wouldn't understand, but she did. She told me I was the victim in all of this and she was right. I went through so much, just to still be treated like nothing. We decided to take Noah back, the first thing we tried we failed. But now she had an inside woman, a person who would help us and be our spy. And all she wanted was 50,000 dollars in cash and a car. 

*Back to Athena and Bobby's House*

Bobby helped Athena up the stairs and back into bed. He stopped by Noah's room, to see he had been sleeping. Bobby thought that was odd he would always be so tired. Bobby knew he wasn't staying up all night, and he knew that Noah took naps at daycare. But recently, Noah would come home and take a nap, he would sleep all day. It worried Bobby a little, but that was the least of his concerns. Right now he had another person to deal with. 

"Bobby?" Libby said as she saw him walking down the stairs.

"That's Mr.Nash to you. I told you that she needs to stay in bed until the babies come!" Bobby said. Libby was diving him crazy, it was something off about her that she couldn't let go.

" Athena is an adult." Libby put the cup of water in the sink. Bobby had enough, the consent disrespect was always there.

"After Athena gives birth to the twins. I want you gone!" Bobby told her. 

"You're firing me?" Libby asked. 

"Yes, everyone has a place and you can't seem to find yours." Bobby tried to walk away. Libby grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him close to her. 

"Please, I need this job. I'll do anything." Libby said as she tried to unbuckle Bobby's pants. For a second Bobby felt arousal in the way she said it. He had so much anger in him and at this moment he wanted to let it all go. Bobby was always good at keeping his emotions in check, but lately, he struggled. He hasn't had sex in 6 months. The only person he wanted to do that's with was Athena, but- No! This is wrong. 

"Get up and pack your bags."Bobby walking away form her. Libby looked at him. She was surprised this never happened to her before. A man never said no to her. Libby got up from her knees.

"I want you gone by the end of this week. And you're going to tell Athena that this was your choice." Bobby said as he walked out of the house. Even though, Bobby didn't have a shift he wanted to getaway. He got in his car and drove away. Bobby felt sick to his stomach. For a second he almost cheated on his wife. The love of his life, the mother of his unborn kids, how could he even think about doing that to her. She would be heartbroken, and the only person Bobby could blame was himself. 

Libby watched Bobby drive away, her plan was being cut short by him. She thought she would have a few more months, but she had to move now. She was leaving, and she was taking Noah and the baby with her. Libby started cooking dinner for Athena, it was spiked. Just some things that would help her sleep, while she started the "procedure". Libby unplugged all the phones that were in the house. After she was done cooking she packed Noah and the baby a bag. Finally, she walked into Athena's and Bobby's bedrooms. Athena was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Libby walked over and gently pushed her to wake her up. 

"Athena? I made dinner." Libby said as Athena opened her eyes.

"Ahhh.What time is it?" Athena asked as Libby helped her up. 

"It's almost 5." Libby continued to help her down the stairs. 

"It smells so good in here," Athena said as she sat down. 

"I made pasta, nothing special," Libby said as she watched Athena eat her food. They talked while she ate and soon all food was gone. They continued talking until Athena started feeling dizzy.

"Oh, I think I have to lay down?" Athena said putting her hand on her head. 

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Libby said as she left the room. She purposely took her time and waited for Athena to pas out. Libby grabbed some towels, a blanket, a sharpie, a knife, and some scissors. When Libby got back to the living room she saw Athena laying down against the table. Libby walked over to her to check her pulse. Everything was going to plan Athena would be sleeping for the next hour, so Libby knew she had to hurry. She put the towels on the ground and struggled to pick up Athena. She knew she had to be careful because the babes were still in her. 

When Libby finally got Athena to the floor safety, she opened her shirt. Libby pulled out her notes and started to read what to do next. She positioned Athena the right way and began cutting across her stomach. She knew where to cut and how long it was supposed to be. Libby's eyes widened as she knew what the next step would be. Libby pulled one of the babies out of Athena's stomach. At first, the baby was silent but after a few minutes, it started crying. The baby was beautiful. Libby cut the cord and wrapped the baby a blanket. 

Libby looked up and saw Athena laying on the floor next to her, she was starting to bleed uncontrollably. A part of Libby felt bad, but she had to leave, now. Libby put the baby, in a car seat for newborns and made sure it wasn't cold. Libby went back into the house and grabbed Noah and their bags. Before she left for good, she remembered Athena and the other baby. It made her think about her upbringing and her truth.

*Libby's Origin*

Oh, well. I guess I can't hide forever. For starters, my name isn't Libby. It's Regina Norway and how a got into the Grant/Nash family is a story for times. It all started in my childhood. My mother was.....a woman if her time. She was an actress, on her way to the big movie roles, when she made the most terrible mistake and met my father. He was a married businessman but out of all the reason they shouldn't have been together they started an affair. They lived a high life together and like all men, my father made false promises to my mother. 

He said he would be with her forever, but when she fell pregnant he ran for the hills. He left her with twins girls and we lived with grandparents. My sister Libby was perfect, you would consider her the nice twin. I, Regina, however, was far from the nice one. I didn't want to be that way, my family loved to pick favorites. And I wasn't the favorite. While Libby stayed in schools and wen to college, I was stuck in ember. The older we got the more we fell apart. My mother's death didn't help the situation either. At that point I wasn't stuck I was frozen. 

It was hard to get out of bed in the morning. I was only 19, but the pain fo never getting to please her broke my heart forever. I guess Libby noticed because one day she came into my small apartment and offered me a job working as a nanny. Aparentently, I had a niece, her name was Rose and my sister lived with her and her husband. When I loved in with them, life was so different. I found someone to loved and I thought she would never leave me. 

My sister worked day and night. She wasn't home much, only for celebrations. It left so much time for me and her husband to be alone together. His name was Marcas and like all men he was trouble. It didn't take long for us to start sleeping together. I knew he was off-limit, but if he really was so bad, then why did it feel so right? I would put Rose to sleep for a nap and we would go at it all day. Either Libby didn't notice or she didn't care. I didn't even know that history would repeat itself. 

I got pregnant. When I told Marcus he pulled a 180 on me. He yelled and screamed at me all day. It was even worse when Libby found out, she kicked me out. I had nowhere to go, the little girl I loved and cared about was never going to see me again. At the time, I blamed Libby. I went into an even bigger depression, after that. Nothing could prepare me for my miscarriage. My heart broke into a million pieces and I couldn't put them back together. 

I ended up going back to Libby's house. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to talk to her, but she I.............I- pushed her, and when she fell she bumped her head on the counter. I yelled for her to wake up, but she stooped moving! I didn't know what to do, I wanted to call the police, but I couldn't go to jail! The scary part was that after I did it I felt free. Like I was no longer the bad twin. Like I could finally breathe. 

I ended up burying Libby and leaving a note with pretending to be her. The police did come looking for her, but since I wrote that she was leaving Marcus. The police just assumed that she left him and told him to get a lawyer. I went back to working as a nanny, but I had a problem with sleep with the husbands of the families I worked for. I knew I had to get away, I moved to LA. Then I meet the Nash family. 

But before I met them, I met Alice and Ron. In La, I starting going to support groups for mothers that lost a child or a child in general. I remember Alice, she would always cry when it was her time to share. I couldn't stand it, but I would often talk to her and her husband after the group was over. I soon realized these people shared the same pain as me and weren't scared to do something about it. 

Originally, the plan was simple. I start working for the Nash family and get close to all of them. It didn't matter how. Then, I slower get information, like schedules, passwords, weaknesses, and strengths, etc. They confessed to me that Ron tried to sneak in there and take Noah before, but it didn't work. They needed someone from the inside and that person was me. But I had no intention of actually helping them. Noah was my new Rose and one of Athena's babies were mine too. I was always going to double-cross them when I meet Noah I knew hew was the one. He was the sweetest boy, I ever meet. 

Athena was wonderful, I actually did feel a little bad for doing this to her. She always treated me with respect and told me I could do better than myself. But she already had her happy ending. It was my time. Bobby was different, he was the first husband I didn't sleep with and I couldn't figure why we didn't? The other two weren't that important. But now that I had them everything was going according to plan. Oh? And I took the girl by the way. I was never going to give Noah away to those people. I was already paid and I had my car now I was on the run. 

When Bobby got home he knew something wrong, for starter all the lights were cut off and the door was open. Bobby left his bag by the door while looking down he saw a drop of blood on the floor. He ran into and saw his wife cut open on the floor. He couldn't breathe. Bobby ran to her and pulled his phone out.


	10. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby watches Athena and their son, fight for their lives. The friends lend a helping hand to search for Noah and his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone isn't too mad at me for the last chapter, you guys were so smart and I had to do something over the top. But it does get better, in the series. If you have any suggestions or ideas, then comment or inbox me. And I'm sorry this was so late! My not so smart self left my window open, and my project fell over, so now I have to start over. Smh And yes, I'm very mad at myself.

Bobby hoped in the back of the ambulance with Athena. She wasn't moving at all, her eyes were closed. It was like she was already dead, the EMT's didn't miss a beat they continued working on her. They still struggled to get a pulse. She looked so pale. Bobby held her hand and noticed she was wearing her wedding ring. He remembered the day, he gave it to her. That was the day he asked for a family, and when they got married that was the day he promised to keep their's safe. 

When they arrived at the hospital Bobby followed them, until he couldn't. 

"Okay, Thena! I love you!" Bobby said as they took her away. Bobby watched as the doors to the other side of the hospital, closed. Bobby was frozen, he couldn't think straight. Millions of thoughts went through his mind, he didn't know what to do next. He had to call someone, but he couldn't get the thought of Athena dying out of his head. He loved her and their babies, but having to choose one to live broke him. Bobby sat down and called Micheal, he knew he was keeping May, for the week. 

*At Micheal's House*

"So? I liked them." Micheal told May. May ate her food and shook her head. 

"They were okay, but I already know what school I'm going to dad." May and Micheal laughed. Micheal felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached in his and took out his phone only to see an incoming call phone, Bobby.

"It's Bobby," Micheal told May as he answered the phone. It wasn't common for Bobby to call at this time, but it was only 7. 

"Hey, what's up Bobby?" Micheal asked. As soon as he said that Bobby went off. He started telling Micheal everything that happened and what was happening now. Micheal's face went from confused to numb, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Micheal just heard Athena and her babies were fighting for there lives. He could hear the raw emotions in Bobby's voice as he explained what happened. 

"I'll be right there, Bobby," Micheal said as he hung up. May looked concerned she never heard so much seriousness in her father's tone before. She knew something was wrong. 

"Dad?" May asked as she watched her dad put his shoes and jacket on.

"It's your mom, I'll explain it in the car," Micheal said. They got into the car and drove straight to the hospital. When they got there the 118 were all waiting with Bobby. 

"How long has she been in there?" Micheal asked sitting next to Bobby. May came over and hugged Bobby. This was the worse he felt and May could tell. The tense look in everyone's face told a different story. 

"An hour, almost two," Bobby told him. Buck was pacing around the room. 

"This isn't fair! Athena and the baby are in surgery and Noah and the baby girl are missing? We should be out there finding them!" Buck said with anger in his voice. 

"We should stay here and make sure Athena is okay. We don't know what could happen next." Chimney replied. 

"No, I'm with Buck with this one. We don't know what this woman is capable of." Hen joined in. 

"We can't just go and leave. Athena's apart of our family too, we have to be here to support her. The police are looking for them." Eddie also joined in to support Chimney.

"Do they even know where to start? I mean, this woman lied about her entire identity!" Micheal said. 

"Okay, maybe we should all calm down. Right now is a very hard time for everyone, but the last thing any of us want to do is fight with each." Karen calmed the argument that was becoming louder. 

"Mr. Nash?" a doctor called out for Bobby. The entire room went silent, everyone looked at the doctor as Bobby went over to him. The doctor pulled Bobby into a room away from everyone else. Chimney and Hen gave each other looks as they both knew that if a doctor pulls you aside then it's either very bad news or your loved one has died.

"Mr. Nash, I'm sorry to say that your wife's injuries were hard to control. She lost a lot of blood. We had to put her in a medically induced coma. If she responds to treatment well, then she has a chance to make a full recovery. If she doesn't then....." The doctor stopped talking, he knew that Bobby was relieved to know Athena was most likely going to be okay, but he was worried about the baby. Was he okay?

"And the baby?" Bobby asked. The doctor paused for a moment and signed. 

"He passed away for almost 5 minutes but, he is breathing now. Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked Bobby. Joy filled into his hearts he knew he was going to met his soon. Without saying anything to anyone, Bobby left the waiting room and followed the doctor. Bobby had to wash his hands and soon they made it to a room with other babies. A nurse came and pulled out Bobby's baby into another room, so they could have some alone time. 

Bobby walked into the room, to see a healthy baby boy, with black curly hair. Bobby tried not to cry, he wanted to remember this moment as a happy one, but all he could think about is how Athena might not see him. Or their daughter, Bobby wasn't ready to be a single father. He never wanted to lose her either, but now he had 4 kids to look after with a lot of help. But he still wanted them to know who their mother was. 

Bobby walked over him. She handed him his son, Bobby sat down in a chair. This moment was crazy, he was holding his son. Something he thought he would never do again, but Athena changed all of that. A tear came down his face. Bobby hated that might have to raise them or just him alone. He wanted everyone in his family to be okay, but now the future was uncertain.

"Can we bring my family and friends in. I would like them to him."Bobby said looking down at his son while he sleeps.

*Libby*

After taking Noah and the baby, Libby continued to drive away. Her next stop was Canada, it was starting to get dark outside, and she knew it would soon be an amber alert out for them. Time wasn't on Libby's hands she, still had to find something for the baby to eat and Noah would wake up soon. Libby put cough syrup in his juice, so he would fall asleep for hours. The nighttime cough syrup would make Noah tired, she knew he could die from this, but she tried not to put too much. To her he was fine.

Libby continued to drive on the highways, the rode was almost empty like no one was going anywhere. She didn't like this feeling, she felt exposed. In a coward of people, a crazy people could fit in and act like the others. But if that crazy person is alone and out in the open, then they are exposed. Libby felt herself start to sweat. What did she just do? Why did she do that? Tears started to run down her face as she looked at the back seat. There were the baby and Noah both sleeping. 

Suddenty, Libby heard sirens coming from behind her. She looked in her mirror and saw a police car behind her. A panic came over. Should she keep driving or stop the car. Libby didn't want the police officer to think something was wrong, so she pulled over. Libby threw a blanket over the car seat the bay was in. She knew that if the olive officer saw her, he would know something was wrong. The police officer pulled over and walked to Libby's window. She rolled down her window.

"Do you know why I pulled you over ma' ma?" The officer asked.

"No, I don't. Did I do something wrong?"Libby asked the officer.

"You were in the wrong lane. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."The officer flashed his light in the back seat.

"That's my son, Hayden. He's just sleeping." Libby lied. 

"Are you okay ma' ma? I think I've seen you somewhere?" The officer looked at Libby. That was it! Did he know her from her past? Or he heard something about her! The officer paused and looked at Libby.

"Have a good night ma' ma." the officer said as he walked back to his car. Libby smiled and tried not to seem upset, but she was. Now she really had to hurry, Libby drove off and went to the nearest motel. When Libby got there she put Noah in one bed and went to check on the baby. She was still sleeping, but her breathing was uneven. Libby didn't know what to do. She got back up and went in her bag, after looking for a while she found black hair dye. 

Since Libby, Noah, and the baby girl were going to disappear, she knew she had to change what she looked like. Libby dyed her hair black and threw away her clothes. Next was Noah but since he was still sleeping she decided to do it in the morning when he woke up. Libby walked outside to the nearest corner store and grabbed some baby formula. She didn't know if this would work or not, but she knew the baby had to eat something. 

While she was waiting in line, she saw a news broadcast. 

"We have an Amber Alert, now. A pregnant mother's baby was stolen! The mother was carrying twins when her nanny had a mental break and cut her open. Stealing only one the babies and her older brother. The baby's identity is unknown, but the boy is 4-year-old Noah Nash. His weight is 40 pounds and he's 40 inches tall. As you can see in this picture here, he has light golden-brown hair and blue eyes. He has last seen wearing light-blue overalls with a white shirt under them. Their mother is an LAPD officer and it's unclear if she'll make it through the week."The tv anchor stated as pictures of Libby and Noah. 

Libby's heart sank, she couldn't believe how fast they figure out about it. It was 8 and she was just there. There was no time, she had to leave now! When Libby went to pay for her stuff, she noticed the chaser had headphones in and didn't notice what the tv said. She paid for her stuff and went back to the motel. Libby started packing up their bags, they were so close to her. She was done taking stops, they had to go straight to Canada. No more stopping. 

*Ron and Alice*

Alice was looking at a menu as she tried to decide what she and Ron should have for dinner. Ron was laying on the bed and drinking as always. Alice made sure to keep her distance. She still had a bruise from what happened last time and didn't want to get back on his bad side. 

"I'm staving. What are you making for dinner." Ron asked as he looked to her. 

"I'm not sure what are you feeling?" Alice asked as she walked over to the bed he was laying on and turned the tv on. 

"A steak! I'm tired of living in this hotel."Ron started. They were so into their conversation that they didn't even notice Alice turned the tv on to the news. 

"Here at 10 pm we just learned that the nanny that worked for the family isn't who she said she was. She told everyone around her she was Libby Norway, and in fact, she was Regina Norway. Herself and her sister were identical twins and Libby went missing almost 4 years ago. But the police ruled it as a divorce problem because someone's left a note saying she was leaving her husband and never coming back." the reported said.

Alice and Ron stopped talking and looked at the tv, they gave each other looks. And continued to watch.

"As we said earlier, she cut open the woman that she was working for, stomach to steal her baby. The mother was carrying twins at the time and Regina Norway only took one, a baby girl. She also took 4-year-old Noah Nash from his family home earlier in the afternoon. If you have any information as to where they are please contact the police." the reported finished.

"What?!!" Ron said getting up. Alice felt so stupid. How could let this happen? Noah was in danger and it was all because of them. Libby no- Regina lied to them! Everything that came out of her mouth was a lie!

"Oh no, no, no! This can't be happening! We have to go!" Ron said as she got up and started packing. 

"We can't leave without Noah," Alice said.

"How are we going to get him? I don't where this woman is and neither do you." Ron yelled. Alice paused before answering.

"We could offer her more money for Noah.No one cares about the baby," Alice said.

"We don't have any more money to give her!" Ron yelled. 

"We won't really give her money, Ron. We'll hint to where she is, and get there before the police come." Alice said as she walked towards Ron.

"Please Ron, he's the only thing I want," Alice said looking at him in the eyes.

"Okay, let do it," Ron said putting his bag down. Alice grabbed her phone and called Regina, by Alice surprise she answered and told her where she was. Without thinking Ron and Alice got into their car and drove there to meet her. When they pulled up they saw her speeding and going North. 

"Damn it! She's leaving!" Ron said trying to follow her. Alice pulled out her phone and called the hint hotline, hoping someone would pick up.

*Rick*

"We have an off duty officer down." Rick heard the redo. He drove all the to the location as he pulled up, he noticed this house was similar. It was Athena's house. He remembered being invited to her house warming party. But now, something was wrong. Rick ran over to Bobby. 

"Bobby? What happen?" Rick asked. Bobby looked so messed up. Like something really bad had happened.

"I-I.....Athen...." Bobby tried to speak, but whatever he saw was stopped him. 

"Okay, just go," Rick said as he walked into there. The first he noticed was blood on the floor, it was a trail that leads to the kitchen. When Rick got there he saw a huge puddle of blood on the ground with towels around it. Along with those towels were scissors. 

"What happened here?" Rick went to go ask Eleline when he saw her. 

"Athena was hurt, her nanny cut one of her babies from her, she's being rushed to the hospital right now." Rick was shocked. He couldn't believe something like this would happen to his friend. It made him, angry to think he was letting Athena get hurt. 

"Do you think she's going to make it?" Rick asked.

"Right now it's touch and go, but she lost a lot of blood Rick. I don't know anyone who could survive that." Elelines heart sank, she remembered when she first met Athena. She was so younger and ready to do anything. Now she had a different plan for her life and someone was trying to take it. Rick nodded and went outside to look for more clues. At first, he didn't find anything, but he soon saw a camera on the outside wall of their house. 

"Hey, it's a camera!" Rick yelled as the rest of the team followed him. They pulled the camera down and went through it. They saw Regina put Noah in the back seat of the car and the baby, but, most importantly they as her license plate.

"We have to keep searching. This is one of our own and we can't let them go without trying!" Rick told the other officers. He felt his ring and answered.

"Hello?" 

"4589 ave Motel Center Fence, I saw the women leaving from there with the little boy and a baby in a car seat. She just left, but their heading North." The phone call ended. Rick looked down at his phone in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he just heard. 

*Back at the Hospital*

After Bobby asked the nurse if his family and friends could come and see the baby, May and Micheal came first. The nurse wanted family to come first, then friends of the family. When May got to the doctor she stopped dead in her tracks, the baby Bobby was holding was a shock to her. She didn't know if her little brother had made it or not, hell she didn't know if her little sister would either, or if her mom would. But she was so happy to know that at least one of them was okay.

"Bobby?" May said as Bobby handed the baby to her when she sat down. Micheal also kept his distance, but when he finally looked at the baby, he saw how much he looked like Athena. He was a cute little guy and nothing would change that. May was scared to hold him at first, but soon she calmed down more. May looked down at her little brother, he was so cute. He moved his little arm and yawned.

"So what happened with Athena?" Micheal asked. 

"She's in a coma. The doctor doesn't know when she'll wake up or if she'll wake up, but we're hoping she will." Bobby tried not to cry, but he wanted to stay strong in front of them. Micheal's face went cold and he didn't know what to say. May looked up at Micheal, then at Bobby. Bobby knew May was older and understood theses tyes of thing, but the thought of her losing her mom was painful. May was about to say something when Buck ran into the room. 

"There location was found! It' a shot out happening right now!" Buck yelled at Bobby. Bobby ran back to the waiting room and watched the news broadcast. 

*The Shot Out*

Rick and the other officer got in there cars, so they chase Regine down. After being on the highway Rick noticed Regina was going to the border.

"I need all units to block the Canada border, I repeat we have located the vehicle Noah Nash and baby doe is in!" Rick yelled through his redo. All available until went to the Canada border and blocked it. They were waiting for Regina to come there, then she would be stuck with nowhere to go. She couldn't turn back and she couldn't go forward.

Regina was driving, she could hear the police sirens. Then she looked ahead and saw a dozen police cars blocking the border. She had nowhere to go. Regina tried to look for a plan, something she could use to hold them off, but it was nothing to use. Then, Regina heard the baby girl start to cry, cloudy and she knew what season she could use. Finally, Regina was in the middle of this police crossfire, she had no there choice.

"LEAVE THE CHILDREN IN THE CAR, GET OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!!" A police officer yelled at Regina. Regina took the baby girl out of her car seat and got out of the car with her. 

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!!" The officer yelled again. They all drew their guns until they saw she was holding the baby. 

"Hold fire." The police said as he knew he had to wait for Rick. When the rest of Rick's police officers came, everyone was deciding on what to do. 

"Back up! Everyone Back up, or I'll drop her!!!!" Regina yelled. As she said that Ron and Alice drove up and started shooting. That was all it took to start and massive shot out. Regina tried to run away with the baby, but Rick saw her in the corner of his eyes and shot her kneecap. He didn't want her dead, he wanted her to go to jail. Regina fell to the ground with the baby under her, without saying anything the police officers all came and handcuff her, as another took the baby to an EMT. 

Bobby and the team watched as they now knew Noah and the baby were safe. Tears ran down his eyes as he knew his family was going to be okay.


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena wakes up and time passes. Athena struggles to trust people and has a hard time bonding with the twins. Bobby has a hard time connecting with Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I got a pass on my project, so I'll be updating back to normal. I also wanted to thank @Posvibony, because your so nice and I appreciate you. I was mostly joking when I said I was mad at myself. I actually thought it was funny because I always do this. Lol, but thank you for telling me to take my time, and not stress out. Writing this series is more of a hobby, that I enjoy doing. 
> 
> The next chapter will be Halloween.

After the shot out, Alice, Ron, and Regin were arrested and charged on tv. Bobby ran to May and Micheal and hugged them. He was so thankful to have them here. The only people that were missing were Athena, Harry, and the other twin. The fact that they all loved each other so much made Bobby want to never let them out of his sight. Bobby noticed Athena's doctor waiting for them to finish hugging and walked over to him.

"Your wife is awake and she's asking for you, or more like demanding." The doctor smiled and walked Bobby into the room, so they could have a moment. When Bobby entered the room, he saw Athena laying down with her closed. He sat down right next to her and held her hand. She was alive and okay. Athea felt Bobby's hand touching her and opened her eyes. Athena looked at Bobby and smiled at him, it only took her a few seconds to noticed she no longer had a huge baby bump. Her stomach was almost flat and her smile at him went to crying. 

"Athena?"Bobby cried and held her. She started sobbing uncontrollably, she thought her babies didn't make it. The last thing Athena remembered was Libbyymaking her dinner. Now she was in a hospital bed with her husband with their babies.

"I'm so sorry! I lost them!" Athena cried even louder. Bobby pulled away from their hug and looked at her in a confused way. 

"No, no, no, no, baby. Their alive and the doctors think they'll make a full recovery. Everything's going to be okay." He hugged her closer. Bobby was telling himself, he didn't want to think of the worse, but now he had too. He prayed that things would get better and they did. Now Athena was okay snd the twins were striving.

"Their alive!" Athena asked with tears in her eyes. After everything they have been through with having them, they were here. 

"Our son is downstairs," Bobby said smiling at her. He prayed that he would get to tell her that. They had a son together. Athena's eyes lit up as she held Bobby's face. They had a son. Bobby asked the nurse if she could bring him up here, and she did. She rolled the crib into Athena's room. She put her hands over her mouth, so she wouldn't scream in excitement. 

"You can feed him, he's hungry." The nurse said opening the crib, so Athena could pick him up. Athena positioned herself and picked him up. He was so small and had the curlest hair. Athena smelled him and played with his hair. She knew Bobby was in the room, but right now she only wanted to see her son. He was so incredible. Athena knew he fought to stay alive and so did she. They were all fighters. 

"He looks just like you." Athena smiled at Bobby.

"No, he looks and acts just like his mom," Bobby said as he kissed his son's forehead. Words could not express how Athena felt in this moment, she looked at their sons and felt nothing but love for him. He was so perfect. But Athena felt like something else was missing, their daughter. And Micheal, Harry, and May. It didn't feel 100% complete without them. Athena exposed her beast, so their son could beast feed. 

It's been so long since Athena did this, but she knew what she was doing. Their son latched on perfectly and continued to drink. Bobby looked at Athena, at this moment and knew she was a god. She was just attacked, two of our babies were just stolen and almost died, she was in a coma for a few hours, and she comes right back and feeds their son. This moment they shared was beautiful. They loved each, and their son didn't have to talk for him to know that. 

"I love you so much," Bobby said as he reached over to her to kiss both of them. Soon a doctor walked in to give them all news. 

"I'm happy to see he's feeding alright. But I wanted to talk to you two about your heathy and your daughters."The doctor said as he looked down at his clipboard. 

"Your daughter experience extreme dehydration, but other than that and a minor infection. We think she'll be fine, with the proper medical care. " The doctor said as a nurse walked into a room with their daughter. Athena tried to contain her excitement again. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was so thankful that all her babies were safe. Behind the nurse was Noah, he looked scared. Athena and Bobby soon realized Noah wasn't scared of them, but the babies. 

"Noah?" Athena said as she looked at him. 

"I'd like you to meet your new brother and sister." Noah walked over to his mom and claimed on top of her bed. He looked at them with confusion. Who were these babies, and why were they so small? 

"They kinda look like old people," Noah said. Bobby laughed at that, but Athena did find it that funny. 

"Noah theses are your new little siblings and you have to be nice to them. You have to watch over them because you're their big brother."Athena said taking Noah's hand and putting it in their son's hands. Their son's tiny finger wrapped around Noah's finger. Noah's eyes lit up as he knew he had a brother and a sister. While Noah, Athena, and their son enjoyed that moment together, Bobby walked over to the crib their daughter was in and pick up gentry. 

Their daughter started to fuss, Bobby started to rock her and she slowly fell back to sleep. Athena thought it was so cute that he could calm her down without even trying. She was so tired but she wanted to stay ing the moment as much as possible. After holding their daughter for a few minutes Bobby and Athena switched and Atena started feeding their daughter. 

"I'm so happy your here," Athena told her. After they were done feeding everyone came into the room to see them. 

"I'm so happy your okay, mom." May hugged her mom. 

"We are all. Now we can put what happened behind us."Micheal said putting his hand on Bobby's shoulder. 

" We were all worried about you." Hen said. 

"But now we all have each other," Eddie said looking at the babies.

"Yes, we do! Now let me see my new little brother." Buck said with his hands out. 

"Wait, do they have names?" Buck asked as he noticed they didn't have any names. Athena and Bobby looked at each, as they both realized they didn't name the babies.

"Well, whatever Athena wants to name them," Bobby said holding her hand. 

"Autumn and August," Athena said as she smiled at their babies. Everyone paused and looked at each other. 

"You just love naming you kids after months, huh?" Buck joked. Everyone laughed, and even Athena thought it was funny.

"I'm serious, we already have May! Now we have August, and Autumn is a season! The only normal name is Harry and Noah." Buck continued as everyone laughed. Even though, he was joking Buck didn't find it that funny. 

"Well, I love those names. They are very lucky to have them." Booby said looking at Athena. Everyone stayed at the hospital for the great of the day. While they were Athena's parents were getting on a plane to LA.

*1 Month Later*

Athena was finally all healed from the attack. She no longer felt pain when she got up, and she had a few more surgeries, but now everything was healed. Her parents came to stay with them, and to Bobby everything was fine. But to Athena, she was still struggling to connect with the babies. When she first saw them all she saw was love, now she felt tired all the time. Even though she would sleep all day, she still felt sleepy. 

She would often stress eat or not eat at all, and Athena didn't know why she felt like this. The babies would just cry all day and night, nothing could stop it. It was slowly driving her crazy. She wanted her life back, but the fear of getting hurt again stopped that. It got to the point when Athena stopped talking to friends, and would only stay in her room. Instead of getting the babies, she would let them cry until someone else did. She was depressed. 

Bobby didn't know what to do with her. He never saw her like this before. She wasn't herself anymore. Bobby blamed himself for this, he hated leaving them every time he went to work, but he knew Beatrice and Sam would help them. The only problem was for how long? He didn't expect them to stay forever. He knew Athena was going through it, but he didn't know how to talk to her. He would try to, but every time she blocked him out. 

Now, Bobby was in their bed waiting for her to come. Athena would interact with the babies as less as she could. He knew she didn't hate them. But it would help a lot if she would talk about it. He understood her struggle to try to get their lives back to normal, but it was like everyone else was moving on expect her. And she never talked it about it, it wasn't allowed in the house. Athena was outside sitting on the patio. She did this when she was having a really bad day. It seemed like every day was a bad day for her. 

Bobby got out of their bed and walked outside to be with her. 

"Hey?" Bobby said as he walked into the patio.

"Hi," Athena said in a low voice. There was a pause, Bobby felt angry. He wanted her to be the person she married, but that women was hurt. She almost died and now she was picking the pieces of what happened. 

"Can we talk about it?" Bobby asked and sat down. 

"Bobby, I'm not in the mood," Athena said. 

"Then when are you going to be in the mood, Athena?" Bobby yelled, he didn't ask her to be perfect or do everything. He just wanted her to talk about how she felt. He just wanted her to talk to him because the silence and the ignore the family was killing him. 

"Bobby!" Athena was shocked by what he said.

"Why can't you just talk to me?" Bobby asked.

"You don't understand Bobby! Don't you think I've tried to talk to you?" 

"Then help me understand? Let me help you so you can feel better." Bobby walked over to her and tried to hug her. 

"No!" Athena backed away from Bobby. This had never happened to them. They never had this type of reaction, it was always them being there for each other. But Athena wasn't having it. 

"I know what happened was the hardest thing we went through." Bobby started.

"We? No, I. I went through that, Bobby. I almost died!" Athena started crying. Bobby was so confused. Bobby walked closer to her and hugged her. Athena tried to break the hug, but he held her closer. He loved her so much, and the last thing he wanted was for her to feel alone. He knew what she meant, she went through it. Athena almost died, their daughter and son were stolen. And all they could do was watch her go through that. Yes, Bobby watched it all go down, but he understood what she was saying. 

" We aren't going to get anywhere if we don't talk to each other," Bobby said holding her shoulders. 

"I need to know that are you okay, Athena," Bobby said in a soft voice.

"I'm not. I know they're in prison, but I can't stop thinking about it." Athena broke down. Bobby knew with would take time for her to fully be herself, but he was going to be there for all of it. He was never going to leave her. 

*The Next Morning*

The next morning, Bobby woke up to Athena in his arms. It's been a month since they cuddled like this. Bobby slowly got up and showed. He got dressed and kissed Athena, then the babies as he left for work. The sound of crying woke up Athena, she wasn't used to this. She did hear the babies cry, but usually, her mother would go and get them. Athena walked into the nursery and was surprised how quiet the house was. She knew Bobby had to work, but where was everyone else? When Athena walked into the nursery, she saw Autumn crying and moving around in her crib. Beatrice was sitting right next to her waiting. 

"Momma?" Athena looked at her mother. 

"What? You want me to get up and get your kid?" She smiled. Athena walked over to Autumn's crib and picked her up. Autumn started crying even louder, and Athena tried to rock her back to sleep.

"No, see you doing it wrong," Beatrice told Athena.

"First of all, you came into the room with an attitude, and babies can sense tension. Second of all, she's making a fist so she's hungry." Beatrice said.

"Right." Athena exposed her beast so Authmn could breastfeed. As soon as she started Authmn stopped crying and started getting sleepy.

" I know how to take care of my daughter," Athena said in a calm voice, as she didn't want to interrupt Authmn's feeding.

"Oh, I know you do. Which is why I wish you would." Beatrice said.

"You've been ignoring them. I know you're still dealing with what happened, but you have to rise above all of that and do right by your kids." She started.

"You can't just stop being a mother, Athena. If you need other help, then say so."Beatrice said.

"I already know this, and I'm going to start trying, "Athena told her mom.

"Athena it's 1 o'clock, in the afternoon. These babies wake up at 6 am. You're going to need to do better Athena. And find time for yourself."Beatrice told her. 

"Your leaving?" Athena signed. She knew her mother well. 

"Your father and I, love being here to visit our grandchildren, but we can't parent your kids, Athena." Beatrice walked over to Athena and hugged her. 

"Were leaving tonight. I left their schedule." Beatrice walked out of the nursery. Athena knew this was for the best, but she still felt nervous. She looked down at her daughter and knew she could do this. She made them and now she had to raise them. And even though, her mom didn't say it, she knew she was proud of her. Athena knew she would need to talk to someone, but now she focuses on her kids and starting a new with them.

* A Week Later*

Bobby and Athena were throwing a party for the twins. They were turning on month old, and Maddie and Chimney brought their baby too. The party was more of a small get together, but everyone was having a good time. All the kids were playing outside, and Maddie and Athena were enjoying being mothers, together. 

"Olivia is very sassy, I don't who made her like this." Maddie joked as she showed Athena her daughter. Athena was so happy for Maddie and Chimney. Chimney was right behind Maddie making sure she was okay. They were so cute together. Athena felt someone hugging her from behind. When she turned around she saw Bobby smiling at her, before kissing her. 

"The party is great," Bobby said with his hand on her waist.

"Everything is great. I'm so thankful to have you." Athena told Bobby. She had this look in her eyes. Bobby soon, knew what she was talking about. They knew they couldn't do it here and now because everyone would notice. But tonight, Athena was his.


	12. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is a few weeks away, and Athena and Bobby can't keep their hands off each. Athena makes a big session and she and Bobby have a serious conversation. And Athena gets an important phone call, that will change her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had so much fun writing this one. And it is longer if you guys have any ideas of what I should put as the next chapter then, just comment or inbox me. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, I don't know what Hen and Karen's foster daughter is named, so I called her Holly if you know her name. Then please tell me. This chapter is early.

After trying to put their daughter to sleep for a straight hour, Bobby was starting to get tired himself. He was holding their twins in each arm, and a book in the middle. Reading was very important for babies, and even though the twins were only 5 months now. Athena insisted on reading to them twice a day. While Bobby was reading he started to dose off, when his daughter tried to take his reading glass off. 

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Bobby told her. He continued reading the book. Athena was in their bedroom getting dressed, she was wearing a red lace nightgown. Athena started putting lotion on her legs when she was finished Athena laid in the bed and waited for Bobby. Ever since they had that part for the twins, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were acting on impulse, one minute they were laughing and joking with their family. And the next they in their room, having sex. 

Athena didn't know if it was because they didn't have sex for so long or if she just wanted to feel him again. They were having sex almost every day, and neither of them got tired. They both loved. After waiting for 10 more minutes Athena decided to go find her husband. She put her robe on and walked into the nursery. When she got in there, Athena saw her husband holding a sleeping August and a very much Autumn. Athena could see how tired he was and walked over to them.

"Here let me take him," Athena said as she picked up August and put him in his crib. 

"And I think it's time for you to go to sleep, Aumthn," Bobby said eyeing his daughter. 

"No!" Autumn said without hesitation. Athena and Bobby looked at each other with their mouths open. They couldn't believe what she just said. 

"See I told you reading to them would make them smarter." Athena grinned and went to pick up Autumn. Autumn started to hug Bobby closer and turned away from Athena. 

"Daddy's girl." Athena folded her arms. Bobby was still in shock, but got up and put a screaming Autumn in her crib. 

"I love you, sweetheart," Bobby said as they turned the light off and started to walk out of the room. Autumn started crying even louder. Bobby was a little worried, for a moment he wanted to go back in there and rock her to sleep. But he knew she would only stay awake if he was there. Athena held Bobby's hand as they went back to their room.

"You're so good with them, and it's so sexy." Athena closed the door and brought him into a deep kiss. Bobby put his hands on her waist and pulled her in closer. The kiss started to get hotter, then Bobby pulled away.

"You think so. I feel like we should go back and check on them." Bobby said as he still heard Authmn crying. Athena was surprised that he broke the kiss but loved him for being there for their kids. 

"Bobby, we feed them, gave them their baths, read to me them, and played with them," Athena said bring Bobby closer to her again. Bobby resumed the kiss and took her robe off. 

"I just want to be with you right now, "Athena said laying back on the bed. Bobby looked up and down at her. Athen just had a baby 6 months ago, but her body looked the same pretty much. She did start working out again and doing yoga, but she looked perfect to him. Bobby took his sweat pants and shirt off and got on top of Athena. She stared at him, and then kissed him. They love each other, so much. Bobby took her panties off and went inside her. Athena moaned as Bobby continued to thrust inside of her. 

Bobby turned her around and took her from behind. Athena was surprised by this, they did it before but Bobby was never is fast. Bobby arched her back and Athena laid down. Bobby held her down, and Athena knew he was about to finish. She was close too, Bobby never held her down like this before. It was new and she loved it. HE was taking control, and demanding it. Bobby moaned as Athena started to become tighter, he held her down even harder. That actually hurt, Bobby was pressing a little too hard on her back and she could only moan. Finally, Athena finished and Bobby did too. He slowly pulled out of her and Athena moaned at it. 

She was in a daze, her body was in cuddle mode and she couldn't think about anything else. She stayed the way Bobby had left her, trying to catch her breath. Bobby was laying right beside her, looking at her. He out of his mind too. That was crazy. He didn't mean to be rough with her, but Athena just brought the crazy out of him. He wanted to feel her entire body. She But he knew he could to control himself a little more. He didn't want to hurt, he hoped she wasn't hurt right now.

"I hope I wasn't too rough," Bobby said turning to her and pulling close. Athena felt a sharp pain in her back but didn't want to say anything. Maybe bobby did go a little too hard on her when he held her down. Athena thought it was sexy, and it honestly made the sec better, but her back was hurt now.

"No, were amazing," Athena said as she tried not to move that much. Bobby really did go hard on her. Bobby looked at Athena and noticed she was still breathing hard and wasn't moving that much.

"Are you sure?"Bobby asked looking at her. 

"Yes." 

"Would you tell me if I was?" Bobby asked. She promised him, she wouldn't shut him out. They promised to be more open with each other and to talk more.

"When you were about to finish, you pressed down on my back, and it hurt. It's just a little sore." Athena said laying on Bobby chess. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bobby asked in a serious voice, he never wanted to hurt her like that. He wanted to be gentle with her and for them to take their time, but tonight was different. Athena looked so sexy and he wanted all of her at that moment. He knew he was going fast, but he wished she would have said something, he would understand.

"Bobby, please. It's not that big of a deal." Athena said getting up. Bobby could tell she was now uncomfortable.

"It is if I hurt you," Bobby said taking her arm and kissing it.

"It's just a little sore, okay? It was amazing." Athena said walking into the bathroom. Bobby watched Athena walk into the bathroom. He felt guilty for hurting her and then making her more uncomfortable. He just wanted her to talk about how she felt.

*Two Weeks Later*

Athena woke up to August crying for her. She slowly got up and walked to the nursery. He was using the crib handle to stand up. 

"Goodmorning sweetheart!" Athena said with excitement, August stopped crying and started laughing she loved that little so much. Athena picked him and changed his diaper. August watched her and started cooing at her. She loved theses mornings with her babies. It was 6 am, and Athena had this special alone time with them. After she changed August ripe, she put him in the playpen in the nursery.

Athena looked into Authmn's crib, she was just laying there playing with nearby toys. Athena repeated the same thing with her and put her in the playpen with her brother. Athena watched them socialize with each, and talk in baby language. They hated being separated from each other, so they loved this moment. Athena got a book from their bookshelf and started reading it to them. They both laughed at the pictures Athena showed them and tried to talk to her. In the middle of reading the book, Athena felt a sharp pain in her back again and like she was about to throw up.

Athena put the book down on her chair and ran to the bathroom. She knew the babies would be fine, she was only going to be gone for a few minutes. Athena vomited in the toilet and tried to catch her breath. She didn't know what was happening or why she was feeling like this. She and Bobby hadn't had sex since the last time, it was award now. So they stopped doing it every day. That was two weeks ago. 

Athena continued to throw up until she felt the uncertainty of what may be wrong with her. Was she pregnant again? Oh, no that can't be. Athena felt so stupid, this is exactly what happened last time with the twins. She didn't think she could actually get pregnant again, and not this early. The twins were only 6 months now, she could barely keep all her other kids in check. After she was down, Athena looked in the cabinet and moved everything around. Looking for a pregnancy test. 

Finally, Athena found one, she opened the box and took the test out of the box. Athena wanted to cry, how could she let this happen. She used the test and waited. Athena couldn't even imagine having another baby right now. Where would it even sleep? They don't have the money or room for another one. Athena heard a beep coming from the pregnancy test, she picked up the test and signed in relief. It was negative.

"Oh thank god," Athena said to herself, it was like a weight left her shoulder. She was so happy the test came back negative, but she knew she and Bobby had to have an even bigger conversation. She promised him to be more open, and that was what she was going to do. 

*Later that Night*

"Okay, everyone holds hands and say grace," Athena said as she sat down at the table with her family. They never really did this before, but Athena wanted her kids to be more open to god-like Bobby was. Even though she was baptist. It was important to have faith and to one in yourself. That was something Bobby had taught. They didn't have to be Jesus freaks, but she wanted them to have a religion, and when they get older be able to change it. If they want. 

Everyone at the table held hands, and the babies laughed. 

"Okay, who wants to start. It doesn't have to be super serious just something your thankful for." Bobby said looking at everyone. May raised her hand.

"I'm thankful for my mom, and getting accepted into UCLA," May said hugging Athena. 

"Buttkisser, I'm thankful for the new Xbox that I will be getting for Christmas." Harry joked. Athena eyed him and he apologized. 

"I'm thankful for my daddy and mommy, big sister, and big brother. But I don't really like those babies over there." Noah said giving them side-eye. Everyone laughed, but Athena didn't think it was that funny. Noah was having a hard time bonding with the babies, and would often scream at them for crying. Which made Athena put him in timeout, almost 4 times a day. 

"That's okay, but I'm thankful for my amazing wife, and all of you. I love you guys." Bobby said looking at Athena. She smiled back at him.

"I'm thankful for all of you too. I know we've been through a lot, and I can't wait to make more memories with all of you."Athena said holding May's hand. They all said Amen and starred eating. They all had short conversations and laughed together. Athena loved theses family moments. After dinner, Bobby cleaned up and Athena helped the younger kids get into bed. After the younger ones went to sleep, Athena went to Harry's room and noticed he was at his desk to draw comic books.

"Hey, that looks cool," Athena said putting her hand on his shoulder as she watched him draw. Harry smiled.

"I think I'm going to draw a whole comic book, mom." 

"I know you can do it. It looks so realistic, you get that from your father." Athena told him. Micheal would always draw when he wanted to build something. Athena stayed in Harry's room, and they talked. He wanted to give him some attention, too. She was a little sad that he wouldn't be going trick or treating with Noah and the twins. But Athena understood, Harry was getting older, and May stopped a long time ago. She would either have a movie night or go to a party. 

Bobby finished cleaning up and went to their room. He waited for Athen to come and join him. After 10 more minutes, Athena came into their laughing. She was happy about something but didn't say. She got into the bed with BVobby and cuddle with him. Bobby pulled her close and rolled on top of her. He started kissing her. Athena was into it, but pulled away.

"We have to talk," Athena said looking at him.

"Is everything okay?" Bobby asked getting off of her. 

"I took a pregnancy test today." Athena signed. Bobby's eyes widened and he looked at her stomach. They are of what she may say next scared the life out of Bobby. He would be fine with another baby, in the future, but not now. The twins were still so young and they plus Noah and Harry tired Bobby enough. 

"Athena?"Bobby said holding her hand.

"It came back negative." She smiled. Bobby signed loudly with relief. Thank god, that wouldn't be good if she was. 

"You scared me for a moment." Bobby laughed kissing her. 

"Still, we need to get it together, Bobby. Dr. Thomas said my chances of getting pregnant again aren't high, but they aren't low either. So, we need to either start wearing protection, I need to get on birth control, or...." Athena paused. 

"Or what?" Bobby asked her. Athena looked down.

"I think I want to get my tubes tied," Athena confessed. Bobby was concerned. Athena was right, they did have to start wearing more protection, but getting her tubes tied was something else. Bobby knew she could untie them, in the future, but Athena was considered older. And she wouldn't be likely to have any more kids. Bobby threw that thought out of his mind. He wanted her to do whatever she wanted with her body. And Bobby knew he should be thankful to have the kids they have now.

"Oh?" Bobby tried to sound supportive. 

"You don't think it's a good idea?"Athena asked she heard how concerned he sounded. 

"I think you should do whatever you want with your body. No matter what I'm going to be here to support you." He told her. 

"I just can't get pregnant again, Bobby. I love our family, I love us, but having another would be too much for me. I'm just now starting to get my body back. And with what happened last time, I'm still dealing with that." Athena told Bobby. Bobby hugged her.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Athena. I understand, and I love you." He kissed her again and got back on top of her. He kissed her and started to take his shirt off. Athena felt him against her. She wanted all of him right now but remembered what they just had a conversation about. Bobby pulled her panties off again and took his sweat pants off. He was just bout to enter her when Athena stopped him.

"Protection remember?" Athena smiled. Bobby was a little frustrated with her but knew she was right. He leaned over to their dresser and pulled out a condom. Bobby ripped with opened with his mouth and put on. He didn't even warn Athena he was going to enter her. 

"Oh!" Athena gasped. 

*The Day Before Halloween* 

Athena had a doctor's appointment to get her tubes tied. Bobby came with her because she would need someone to drive her home after the surgery. A nurse called Athena into the room, and they followed her into a room. Athena changed her clothes and waited for Dr.Thomas to enter the room.

"Athena, Bobby it's great to see you again." Dr. Thomas came into the room. 

"You too." Athena smiled. 

"So, today you are getting your tubes tied or another fancy word to call it is tubal ligation." Dr. Thomas looked at Athena clipboard. Bobby held her hand. 

"So, what happens in this surgery?" Bobby asked looking at Athena.

"Right, During a tubal ligation, the fallopian tubes are cut, tied, or blocked to permanently prevent pregnancy. Tubal ligation prevents an egg from traveling from the ovaries through the fallopian tubes and blocks sperm from traveling up the fallopian tubes to the egg. The procedure doesn't affect your menstrual cycle." Dr. Thmoas told them. 

"And how long does it take you to recover from that," Bobby asked.

"Since Athena's having a mini-laparotomy. After a mini-laparotomy, it usually takes 1 to 3 weeks. If you had a mini-laparotomy after having a baby, your recovery may take longer. You just had the twins, so it will take longer." Athena gave Bobby a look. 

"You can probably go home a few hours after your tubal ligation. Your incision sites (where you got the cuts) may be a little uncomfortable afterward. You might also have pain or cramps in your belly, fatigue, mild vaginal bleeding, dizziness, or a sore throat from the anesthesia. But you'll be fine, so if you have any other problems after the surgery the just call or show up. "Dr. Thomas continued. 

"We'll start in a few minutes. Mr. Nash, you can stay until it's time." Dr. Thomas said as he walked out of the room. Bobby turned to Athena.

"Everything will be fine."She told him. Bobby looked down.

"I know. I just don't want you to be in pain, Thena. I hate seeing you in hospitals now." Bobby kissed her. Athena hugged him as they waited for Dr. Thomas to come back. 

*Halloween Day*

"Alright, alright, everyone comes in so we can take pictures," Micheal said waving to all the kids. Harry, Denny, Christoper, Olivia, Holly, Noah, and the twins were all playing together All the kids came together to take their pictures, in their costumes. Harry was a ninja, Denny was a police officer, Christoper was superman, Olivia was a bunny, Holly was a princess, Noah was a scary monster, and the twins were salt and pepper. 

They were doing Halloween during the day. Instead of going at night all the parents, plus Buck, decided to go in the day. Athena loved this idea because Harry could still go with his friends at night. And the same thing for May. Athena was still healing for her surgery, so everyone else would go expect her. She didn't want to miss the twin's first Halloween, but she was happy the surgery was done and over with. Plus a little alone time with herself would be great.

"Okay, it's time to go, everyone," Bobby announced. The twins crawled over to her with their cute costumes one. 

"Awww you guys are all so cute!" Athena said hugging them. After everyone left Athena noticed a missed call from Eleline. Athena walked painfully to her room and called her back.


	13. Getting Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah starts acting out, because of the twins. Athena deals with social anxiety and going to talk to her therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this chapter to kinda talk about mental illness and stuff. Sorry for all mistakes. Also, I've been thinking about writing a Mafia series with 118. Theses fanfics are mainly about Athena and Bobby, plus their family. And I try to add the 118, but they don't really go in this fanfic. So, I was thinking about making a new one with everyone, they will have the same names. But instead of them, being fighter fires they will be gang members and leaders. And every character will have a gang that their in and theirs only 2 main gangs. So, it's just thought, but I miss the 118 and want to write about them more. What do you think?

Athena called Eleline back, but when she answered Eleline wanted to talk in person. Even though the conversion went fine, she still felt like something was wrong. It wasn't just the fact that she was going to meet her boss, it was going outside too. Athena was fine when she had someone with her, but when she was alone she felt exposed. Like everyone was out to get her. She wanted to cry, it was like her emotions were taking over. Athena hasn't felt like she was in control, in a long time. If she was being honest, she wanted to be the person she was before she had the twins. She loved them, but it was a battle every day with them.

*A Few Weeks Later*

Athena had told Eleline about her surgery and Eleline gave her time to get better. But today was the day. Athena and Bobby were going there early on purposes, then Athena would take with her for an hour or two. Then she would finally go home. Right now she was in the shower, thinking about the worse that could happen. Afterward, she and Bobby got dressed and had a simple, but quite conversion. Bobby could tell she was nervous and didn't want to

"I'm proud of you," Bobby told her while he was driving. 

"Thank you," Athena said putting her hand on his lap. She noticed they were right in front of the police station. This is where Bobby was dropping her off. She had comfort knowing he would be outside waiting for her, but she then felt scared knowing he won't be going in with to hold her hand. He was her rock, he was always there for her. He always supported her and helped her. But Athena was a whole other person before she meets him. They both were.

"I'll be right out here waiting for you. Call me if anything happens, and I'll be in there ." Bobby said as he kissed her. Athena nodded and then walked out of the car, and into the station. When she got in there, she noticed not a lot of people was there. Which made her feel batter. Athena knocked at Eleline's door and walked in.

"Athena!" Elaine said getting up and hugging her.

"I hope your feeling better." She continued as she walked back to her chair. Athena sat down.

"I am, I'm much better now," Athena said smiling.

"Well, let's get right into it. I want you to take your time when you decided when you're coming back to work. But when you do come back you will no longer be sergeant Grant or Nash.Sorry." Elaine said smiling. Athena was confused. What did she mean by that?

"You'll be Lirtent Nash and I'm so proud of you," Elaine said. Athena's face changed from concerted to happy. When she understood what her boss was talking about.

"You're giving me a promotion." Athena smiled, she couldn't believe this. This news was better then what she thought.

"I know you will do the job best Athena." 

"But there's one more thing." Elaine continued. Athena's smile left her face as she wonders what she was going to say next

"I noticed you turned down the therapist offer, from the LAPD," Athena remembered getting an offer from the LAPD to get help, but she declined. Everyone knows the LAPD and all other PD's have a therapist to help officers. But these offers also have their therapist tell the real boss, all their personal problems. Even if you're not a danger to yourself or others. So, Athena didn't want to even get involved with them. It was her personal life, and what happened to her didn't even happen on the job. 

"I know the drill, Elaine. The last thing I want is some white men, finding any reason to put me in early retirement." Athena confessed.

"I know and I agree with you, but we all have problems. Even if it didn't happen on the job. I have a personal one."Elaine said giving Athena a card. Athena looked down at the card and saw it had the name of a personal therapist for police officers. She felt better of the idea, of someone she didn't know.

"Thank you, "Athena said getting up, to leave.

"Athena?" Elaine stopped her.

"As women, we go through, so much. I want you to be able to tell yourself your strong and you're going to be okay."Elaine said. Athena nodded and walked out of the station.

*A Month Later*

Athena was feeding the twins food, that she made by herself. She didn't want to be one of those moms, but later she's been worrying about everything. She was starting to become the parent who stayed on top one everyone about being safe. So no riding bikes without helmets and kneepads, bedtimes at 8 o'clock, 10 for the older ones, no sugar, vegetables only, no store brought fake food, everything needed to be cooked by Bobby, Micheal, or herself, only an hour of tv a day for Noah, and only organic food for the babies. 

She didn't know why she was acting like this. Like she had to control everything. Athena would every so often think about the card Elaine had given her but was still not ready to talk about it. While she was twins, Noah was drawing at the table. She knew Bobby would be home soon and started to feel better. Having to watch theses three all at once was very difficult.

"Look mommy, look!!!" Noah called out to her and waved the picture to her. Athena put the small boil of baby food in August highchair. She walked over to Noah and looked at his picture. It was so cute he-

*WHACK*

Athena looked over and saw August smack his baby food on the floor. The twins started laughing, and Athena got up and started cleaning up the mess. Noah was not happy with that. 

"You stupid baby! Why did you do that!?" Noah yelled at August. Athena turned to Noah so quickly. 

"Noah! You don't say that word and you don't yell at your little brother!" Athena raised her voice at him. Noah was surprised, his mommy bearly screamed or yelled at anyone. She would give you a look, and shake her head no, but she never yelled like this.

"But, mommy he-" Noah pointed at August, but Athena interrupted him.

"No! That is a bad word! You don't say that, who taught you that?" Athena asked. She couldn't believe this. Stupid isn't a super bad word, but it is offensive and he is too younger to say that. It's a negative word, and she won't allow that in her house. 

"But you didn't even look at my picture!" Noah said in a sad voice. Athena calmed down and took his picture off the table and looked at it. It was a family portrait, of everyone, except the twins. But when she looked closer, she saw he did draw the twins. He drew them in the trash, and next to it was a little written note that said:" They are not welcomed!" and a mad face. Athena was getting angry again, she wasn't funny at all.

"Go in timeout!" Athena order Noah. Noah sat back down in his chair and folded his arms.

"Noah, go in timeout!" Athena said walking towards him

"No! I didn't do anything!" Noah said trying to get under the table. 

Noah! Stop!" Athena yelled while trying to get him from user the table. The twins started crying and Athena felt very overwhelmed. Suddenly she heard the door open and Bobby walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, what happened," Bobby asked while he kissed Athena. 

"I don't where to start! August spilled the baby food, Noah called him a very incorporate word, and now everyone's crying!" Athena told him and handed him the picture Noah drew. 

"Alright, buddy. Go to your room." Bobby said. Noah slowly got up and walks to his room. Bobby looked at the picture and started laughing. Athena gave him a dead stare and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you serious, right now?" Athena asked. 

"What it's funny. Athena kids do this all the time." Bobby said putting the picture down and picking up Autumn who was crying the loudest.

"I don't think it's funny. Our son put our other babies in a trashcan!" Athena yelled. 

"Athena it's just a picture. You need to calm down." Bobby told her. As soon as Bobby said that he regretted. He saw the pain and frustration in her eyes. It was that moment when he knew he fucked up.

"Calm down?" Athena said walking towards. 

"You know what?" Since it's not a big deal, you deal it!" Athena said as she picked up August and gave him to Bobby.BObbby watched her walk away, go to their room, and slam the door. Bobby felt guilty as soon as he said it. He shouldn't have said it. He thought it was funny, like a joke. But he knew Athena was serious and should have thought about her feelings. Now he had to fix everything.

When Athena got into their room, she started crying. She didn't want anyone to hear her. Athena laid in the bed and put her face in the pillow. Again, her emotions were getting the best of her. Every little thing was either making her super happy or super sad or angry. She hated getting into arguments with Noah and Bobby. She loved them, but she couldn't tell them how she felt without screaming or crying. It was a battle she couldn't win. 

After Athena cried for a whole hour straight.When she was done Athena looked over to her dresser, and saw the business card Elaine gave her. She picked up the card and decided to call the number. It was time.SHe couldn't live like this anymore, she knew she would break one day. Keeping her emotions in every day all the time was draining. 

Bobby cleaned up the kitchen and put the twins in their playpen. He knew Athena was right, and walked into Noah's room.

"Daddy! Are we going to play?" Noah asked when Bobby walked into his room. He 

"No, Noah. We need to talk." Bobby said taking his toy away from him. Noah looked sad.

"Mommy showed me the picture you drew." Bobby continued.

"Did you like it?"Noah asked trying to change the subject.

"I liked it, but it was something I didn't like in it." Noah frowned. Bobby pulled out the picture and showed him.

"I'm sorry," Noah told Bobby.

"I'm not the person you need to say sorry too. It wasn't fair to yell at your brother, and I bet mom's feelings were hurt too." Bobby told him

"I just want things to go back to normal. All they do is cry, dad!" 

"Have you ever played with them?" Bobby asked.

"No...." Noah answered. 

"Well, maybe if you played with them. You'd see that their actually really fun to play with." Bobby continued.

"They are really small babies, and they don't talk like you and I. But playing with them is fun." Bobby put his hand on Noah's shoulder. 

"Okay." 

"I just want you to make an effort to get to know them," Bobby said getting up

'Okay." Noah said going back to play with his toys.

"Right now!" Bobby said waiting for him to follow him

Bobby and Noah walked downstairs, to the twin's playpen. Noah was hiding behind Bobby and wasn't saying anything. The babies were laying on their backs and putting toys in their mouths. Bobby eyed Noah and Noah walked over to the twins. He walked into the playpen and hugged August.

"I'm sorry August. I'll be a better big brother now," Noah told them. August smiled and played with his hand. Noah was scared at first, he only touched them one time and he didn't want to hurt them. Noah calmed down Authmn crawled over to him and tried to use him, so she could stand up. Noah started to feel so much better. 

"Look daddy! I'm being gentle!" Noah said excitedly. 

*Later that Night*

Bobby joined Athena in their bed and kissed her. She wasn't mad at him anymore. He did deal with the problems and Noah apologized to her. Athena was mostly just thinking about the appointment she made with Elaline's therapist, Dr. Lilly Baltford. Their appointment was only a week away and Athena already wanted to cancel it. But she needed help, and she remembered what her mom told. Someone was giving her the chance to get that extra help, and she had to take it. 

"I'm sorry, about what I said today. I should have thought about your feelings instead of a stupid joke." Bobby turned to her. Athena started laughing as she realized where Noah got that word from. Now she thought that was funny. 

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked. Athena laughed even louder.

"The word Noah used was "stupid". Today I was acting real-

"Don't say. You're a mom, you get to act however you want" Bobby stopped her. They both paused. 

"Bobby, I'm sick," Athena said. Bobby looked like he was going to cry. He knew she was acting differently lately. But he thought she was getting better since her mom left and she started taking care of the twins. 

"Athena."

"You can't help me. I know you want to, but I need real help." Athena told him.

"I have an appointment with a therapist for next week." Athena continued. Bobby didn't even say anything, he just pulled her in closer and held her tight. Apart of Bobby wished he would have gotten her professional help earlier then later. 

*The Day of the Appointment*

Athena woke up extra early, so she could avoid Bobby. He was her support system, but today's she didn't want him to see or heard her cry. She did though, she cried in the shower and then in her car as she drove there. It was like she had a cloud of fears over her, that followed her everywhere she went. It was slowly overfilling, and if she didn't get away from it she would drown. 

Athen arrived and waited in the waiting room. Athena was the only person there in a very large room. It felt like she was waiting for an eternity. Until, she finally heard a door open and women walk out. 

"Athena Nash?" She asked. Athena walked up and shook her hand. 

"I'm Dr. Beltford, it's great to finally meet you." She confined. Athena felt shy, yet comfortable at the same time.

"You too." Athena smiled.


	14. Future Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena therapists decides to try hypnotherapy and hypnosis on Athena to help her remember her past trauma. Along with her trauma, she also sees a somewhat future of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is small, because I wanted to do a part 2 to it. The next chapter will be part 2. Thank you.

"What would you say is your biggest fear right now?" Dr. Beltford asked. Athena was laying down on her couch, thinking about the question. What was her biggest fear? The godfather clock clicked loudly in her ear, as minutes passed by without her answer. Losing her family?" Someone she really cares about passing away? Or-

"I think I know what it is." Dr.Beltfors continued. Athena continued standing at the ceiling. 

"What do you think it is?" Athena finally answered.

"I think you're afraid of being alone. Even though, you have family and friends by your side. You still think one day, they are going to get tired of me. One day they are all going to leave me." Dr.Bealtford answered. Athena felt uncomfortable. She loved her sessions with Dr.Beltford, but sometimes she would be so right that Athena would be shocked. This was true. She was getting comfortable with Dr.Beltford and sometimes wouldn't take much in their sessions. But Athena loved how welcoming Dr.Beltford was so calm and didn't get frustrated when Athena wouldn't talk. 

"I want to try something new today," Dr.Beltford said getting up. This caught Athena's attention. This was very new to her. Athena had been only going to her for a month and for that whole time they only had a few conventions. 

"It's hypnotherapy and hypnosis. I think you have some more trauma, then just the attack. I think there's more to the story and if your comfortable, then I'll be open to us doing this. Now- Toady. Athena looked at her. What? It sounded a little weird, of course, she had never tried them before, but she was open to it. Something Athena hated to admit was that she was having short, but vivid nightmares. 

"Do you think I'll help?" Athena asked. Dr.Beltford smiled at her answer.

"I think it'll even heal you, faster." She continued and took a pocket watch out of her coat jacket.

"I want you to lay back, close, your eyes and calm your body down. I will be guiding you to where I want you to go in your mind and I'll bring you back when it's time." She continued. Dr.Beltford started to swing the pocket watch back and forth. Athena watched it before going in a sleep trace. It was like she was sleeping but in another world. 

"What's your earliest trauma story?" Dr. Beltford asked. Athena opened her eyes and she was no longer in the room with Dr.Beltford. She was now in her childhood home. Athena looked around at her childhood home it was Victorian House, built-in 1926. Athena walked around the old house and felt good memoirs from this house. She was very lonely here growing up alone, but she had only great memories. Until, she entered the outside of her house, and the pool she used to always swim in. 

Athena tried to remember why she couldn't remember playing in the pool. Then it hit her. She was 8, playing in the pool, when her father pulled the roof of the pool on. He had his headphones in and didn't hear her screaming for him. The roof was on top of her, it was crushing her. Athena's legs were getting tired and she started to struggle to swim. Then, she gave up. Her legs gave out on her, and she could longer keep her head above water. She was drowning. She thought she was going to die. When she woke up, she was in the hospital. That's when Athena realized life wasn't a game, she didn't talk for a month straight.

"Now, when you're first lost?" Dr.Beltford asked. Athena watched as the world around her disappeared. She closed her eyes, and everything around hr turned white. 

"Athena?" Dr.Beltford asked. Athena opened her eyes and she was now in her car. She turned and saw herself driving to a scene so familiar to her. It was the night Emmett died. She was driving up to the scene and remembered the flashing police lights. Athena followed her younger self out of the car and through the crowd of people. Athena followed her younger self, through the crowd of people. She was reliving being around all the police officers that were watching her. She saw young Elaine asking her if she was okay. 

Outside in the real world Dr. Beltford watched Athena shake her hand back and forth as if she was uncomfortable. She knew it was time to move on. But before she could she watched as Athena began talking again. 

"No! Don't go in there! You'll regret knowing what happened to him!" Athena said it was still under the trance. Back inside her mind, she was trying to stop her younger self from going into the store. But as soon as she tried to touch her she went right through herself. It was like she was a ghost-like she was seeing all her memories, but she couldn't stop them. 

"What were some of your favorite moments in life?" Dr.Beltford asked again. It was happening again, everything around her was disappearing. Athena closed her eyes again while everything around her turned white. When she opened her eyes she was in a hospital room. Athena smiled and looked around as she remembered this moment. It was when she gave birth to May. Athena heard screaming behind her, she turned around. Athena saw herself, screaming as she gave birth to May. Michael was holding her hand, and the doctors and nurses were encouraging her to keep pushing. Finally, Athena heard May's little cry. The doctor handed her May to Athena. Micheal was crying. She loved this moment when, she saw her firstborn. 

Suddenty, everything changed again. This time it was Harry's time. Then when she married Bobby. Finally, when she saw the twins for the first time. Athena wanted to cry, these were all great moments she had spent with her family. She could never forget them. Dr.Beltford noticed Athena calm down. She listened as Athena talked to herself about her favorite moments in her life. 

"Where do you see yourself, from 10 or 20 years from now?" Dr.Beltford asked. Everything around her started turning white again, and Athena closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the house. It looked the same, but everything looked a little old. 

"Hey, we're back." Bobby came into the room and hugged her. Athena was surprised by that. She tried to touch her younger self, and she went through her. But Bobby came in and hugged her like they always did. Athena at Bobby. He looked the same but older. He had gray hair and wrinkles in his face. 

"Are you okay?" He kissed her. Athena was shocked. Bobby looked at her and knew something was wrong. 

"Mom!? August pushed me!" Autumn said as she walked inside their house. Athena's mouth was wide open. Autumn was a teenager. She had long curly hair and she looked just like Athena. 

"I did not! Maybe next time you should move out the way!" August said as he walked in. Athena couldn't live what she was seeing. Her twins were 13 now, they were so much older. Athena walked over to them and hugged them. They both were surprised, as to why their mom was acting so weird. The twins looked at their dad, and Bobby just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hey, mom! I grabbed the cake as you asked." Noah said walking into the house with a cake. He put the cake on the counter. Athena pulled away from the hug and walked over to Noah. He was 16, now. He was taller than her, almost grown. Athena walked over to him and hugged him. She couldn't believe what was happening. 

"I can't believe this!" Athena said looking at everyone. 

"May. I've only been gone for a month. But it's okay, I know you missed me." Harry joked as he walked in and hugged Athena. Everyone started to laugh and shake their heads.

"As if, we know I'm the favorite."May walked in with a man by her side. Athena wanted to cry, again. May looked like an adult, she dressed like one too. She wore heels and a very expensive jacket. The man next to her looked the same like he had money. 

"I missed you, mom," May said as she hugged Athena. Athena hugged her back and didn't want to let go. 

"I'm proud of you," Athena told May. 

"Oh come one!" Noah said. 

"Ok, everyone let's eat!" Bobby said walking to the table and putting plates downs. Everyone followed, but something was thrown Athena off. People were missing. She suddenly, heard a knock on the door, and then people laughing and cheering. 

"Finally! I don't how your all late!" Bobby joked. 

"You know, traffic." Hen said. Athena looked up and saw how all her friends were old with gray hair. 

"Your right, Bobby. I can't lie to you, we overslept." Chimney said kissing Maddie. They had three more kids, and Olivia was the same age as the twins. 

" Not I, I was actually early. Now, maybe you guys are the ones that are late?" Buck said with a little girl in his arms.

"Or maybe, just maybe. We are late." Eddie joked. Athena was still in shock from seeing her own, family. But now she was seeing her friends.

"We actually are all sorry for being late," Micheal said hugging Athena. After they hugged a man came to Athena and hugged. She never saw this man before and tried to keep her calm. 

"Whatever! Come on, and eat!" Bobby said. Everyone came to the table and ate together, as family. Athena sat and watched as all her friends had grown for the better. She had so many questions for them. So many ideas and thoughts. She was going to stay for a little longer.


	15. Future Tales Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seeion contuines and Athena goes deeper into her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope this chapter makes sense. Sorry for any mistakes.

Everyone sat down at the table and started eating. Athena felt like she was home. A very much older some, but a home. She loved it here. Seeing her family and friends together made know for sure that she was going to be okay. After dinner Athena watched as everyone party, she didn't know what the party was for. But seeing everyone having a good time, was making her happy. She decided to go to her. 

When she got in there it was a little different, but mostly the same. Something that caught her eye, was all the pictures of memories Athena didn't have. It was pictures of the twins growing up, and Harry's graduation, May's college graduation, birthdays, holidays, family trips, random ones, family. Athena got so distracted by the family pictures, that she didn't even notice a black box, under their bed. Athena crawled down and grabbed the box. When she opened it, she saw a very expensive vase with a beautiful design around it. On the top of the vase, it said: Beatrice Carter 1946-2039. 

Athena wiped her tears, as she realized this was her mother. Her mommy, that passed away. She hated the idea of losing either one of her parents, she never really had to think about it, but as she got older. She knew one day it would happen. One day it would happen to all of them. 

"I'm sorry, mama." Athena kissed the vase and put it back where she found it. She wiped her tears and heard the door open. Athena felt a familiar hand touched her shoulder. 

"Thinking about your mom, again?" Bobby asked as he pulled her in close. 

"I miss her," Athena told him.

"We all do, but that's what she wanted. Will won't forget about her."Bobby hugged her. 

"What she wanted?" Athena asked with a confused look on her. 

"Remember? She said when cancer finally gets to me don't let the worms eat me." Bobby chucked at the joke remembering Beatrice. Athena smiled and wipe a tear, she knew that's exactly how her mother would be. 

"Athena? Are you okay? You seem off?" Bobby said hugging her again. 

"I'm fine. I just missed you, for a minute there." Athena said. Bobby kissed her and held her waist. The kiss became deeper again and Athena pulled away.

"Were never going to change, huh?" Athena asked.

"Nope, I still got it." Bobby joked. Athena felt better, knowing this was her future. Bobby and Athena continued to kiss, when there was a knock on the door. Bobby signed and he opened the door. It was Eddie.

"Oh, sorry. We were going to start playing games." Eddie said. Everything was fine until Buck came into their room too.

"Don't say sorry Eddie! This is not the time to get freaky! We have a game to win!" Buck said in a serious voice. 

"You don't know what you're talking about! Mind your business" Bobby joked. 

"Yeah whatever Cap, I'll remember that when I get a LifeAleart notification, saying you fell over and can't get up." Buck shot back. Everyone started laughing. 

"Alright guy, we'll be in there in a minute," Bobby said. He started walking out of their room when he noticed Athena stayed.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"I need a minute, I'll be there," Athena said. Bobby nodded and walked out of the room. Athena walked into the bathroom and put cold water on her face. She wanted to calm down little. This life was very different, but the same. She grabbed a towel and started wiping the water off her face, Athena stopped mid-way and saw herself in the mirror. She had her gray curly hair, with wrinkles on her face and hands. She was older. Athena actually liked the look, something about it made her calm. She felt wise of some sense. 

Athena walked out of her room and into the hallway, when she saw May inside her old room. Looking at stuff. Athena went inside the room

"Hey." Athena hugged her again, she couldn't believe how grown May was. 

"Hey, mom." May hugged her back. Athena looked at her daughter and knew something was wrong. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that, mom? You were acting weird downstairs." May joked as she tried to change the subject. Athena titled her head at May and put her hands on her hips. May sighed.

"I'm nervous about the wedding," May confessed. Athena knew nothing about a wedding, but she knew she had to be supportive. 

"What about it?" Athena sat down on May's bed. 

"I feel like we're going too fast sometimes, but we been together for 4 years mom. I'm just confused and I don't know why. Mark is perfect, he's mice, and humble, has a great job, treats me amazing, but I still- confused." May told her. Athena smiled at May, as she knew what she was felling. Athena got married and had kids at an older age. And she was confused too, she was trying to forget and honor Emmet that she lost side of herself and what she wanted. 

"I used to feel like that too. You already know I waited and I don't regret waiting. If you feel like it's the best thing to do, then that's okay. But you have to communicate that to him. Although, you have to tell him May because if you don't that's not fair to him." Athena told her. May nodded and hugged her mom.

"I know Derus will treat you right," Athena said. May pulled away and started laughing. 

"Mom, I haven't seen Derus, since my freshman year of college." May laughed. Athena smiled as she remembered she wasn't used to this place. This was like her home, but it wasn't. It had her family and friends, but she was in a different place. This was a way her family, could go, but it wasn't real. Athena and May heard everyone downstairs yelling and screaming. It sounded like cheers, and they both gave each look. 

They decided to go back downstairs and join them. Athena watched as all her friends left, she said bye and waved to them. Bobby played with the twins outside. Athena checked on Noah. He was playing video games with some friends online. May and her fiance were I her room having a serious conversation about their relationship. Well, that's what Athena hoped they were doing. Athena walked through the house, she soon noticed the attic. A string was hanging down from it. 

Athena walked over to it and pulled it down. Stairs came down and Athena walked up to them. When she got inside the attic she, looked around the attic. It was like a hangout place for the kid and a few boxes in the corner. Some were old baby clothes and old toys that no one was ever going to play with. She also noticed Harry painting a picture on a canvas. Athena walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Mom?" Harry turned around and gave Athena his attention. 

"I'm so happy your here," Athena told him. Harry smailed. 

"I missed you too, mom. Actually I missed all of you. Studying aboard is cool and all, but family is different." Harry told her. He looked so much older. He and Micheal were twins, they looked just like each. 

"How's your studying?" Athena asked. 

"It's cool. Europe is so beautiful. I wish I could show you one day." Harry continued. Athena smiled and looked over to his painting.

"Is this it?"Athena asked pointing at the painting of a water fountain surrounded by different people dining different things. The picture Harry painted was so realistic like he had seen theses, people, a million times. He got every single detail down, and then he put it on a picture. It was a-. She couldn't even explain it.

"Yep, whenever I wasn't studying or hanging out with my friends. I would just sit on the nearest bench and paint what I saw. I know you, Bobby and dad send money, but sometimes I would get paid to paint things. Just a little something extra." Harry joked. Athena laughed and saw more paintings Harry had painted. He was so talented. It was one that caught her eye. It was a woman, she was deciding to stay in the dark, while a family stayed in the light. Her family looked so happy, but she was sad.

"Mom?" Harry asked. In the real world Dr.Beltford continued to watch Athena as she took notes. Athena seemed to be calmer when Dr.Beltfors asked her the question. She laid there and calmed down, she actually seemed happy. Like all her worries were gone. But at the same time, Dr.Beltford knew that wasn't true. She had to go deeper and she knew it wasn't going to be easy. 

"Athena?" Dr.Beltford asked. Back in her mind Athena noticed everything around her was fading away. Harry watched as his arm started to fade into the air. 

"MOM!" He asked in a scared voice. 

"Athena?" Dr.Beltford asked again.

"Mom what's happening?" Harry yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" Athena said. She closed her eyes. 

"What is your biggest fear?" Dr.Beltford asked. She didn't want Athena to suffer, but this a great way to get her feelings out. Dr.Beltford knew when she would have to pull her out. 

When Athena opened her eyes she saw herself sitting on a bed, and Bobby pacing back and forth. She saw herself sitting on the bed doing nothing. She looked numb to everything like she was used to this. 

"I can't do this anymore Athena!" Bobby yelled. 

"What?" They both said at the same. The other Athena looked at the real Athena and then at the floor. 

"I tried everything. What else can I do?" Bobby continued. The other Athena put her hands over her face and started crying. She wasn't going to answer. 

"Hey? Say something!" The real Athena said. The other Athena looked at her, and wiped her tears. 

"What can I say, if he wants to leave. Then I can't stop that." The other Athena said. 

"Yes, you can. If you ask him to stay, then he'll stay. He loves you!" The real Athena said. 

"How do you know that? What if he hates me, now? I hate me, now." The other Athena said. As Bobby continued to pace around the room Athen grabbed the other Athena.

"You are loved! You have help! You have to ask for it, so he can help you!" Athena told herself. Tears ran all down both of their faces, as they both cried. 

"I need help!" The other Athena cried. Bobby stopped pacing and hugged her. He went right threw her, and the real Athena stepped back and continued to cry. She needed this, she continued to cry and hold herself. Athena started to feel so much better. From the outside Dr.Beltford watched as Athena started crying. She knew she had to pull her out. 

"Athena. When I clap three times, you will make up." Dr.Beltford said. Dr.Beltford clapped her hands together three times, and she Athena gasp cloudy as she woke up. 

"Slow down your breathing you're okay." Dr. Beltford walked over to Athena and held her hand. Athena continued to struggle to keep her breathing in control. After a while, she was okay. 

"What was that?" She asked Dr.Beltford.

"It was the truth," Dr.Beltford said as she hugged Athena. Athena started crying, but afterward she felt better. Athena had to take a few tests to make sure she was okay, but afterward she was okay. Athena drove home still shocked by her experience. She wanted to go home and see her babies. When she got home the house was quiet. Everyone was sleeping. The first room she checked was the twins. They were quietly sleeping in their cribs. Athena loved the way, Autumn would sometimes talk in her sleep.

Athena got in the shower and thought about everything that happened today. It was all so real because she let her brain steel her it was real. She had an actual conversion with people she loved, but they were fake ones. She wasn't talking to her family, she was talking to herself. After the shower, she got dressed and laid in her bed. Bobby was snoring right next to her, she cuddled against him. Bobby felt Athena's arms wrap around him. He turned around and hugged her back. 

"Where were you today?" Bobby asked kissing her. 

"I had my session. I told you." Athena answered. 

"Yeah, you told, but you were gone all day. It's almost 10, babe." Bobby told her. He noticed she looked uncomfortable, so he stopped asking questions. He didn't want to push her. 

"It's okay, nevermind." Bobby held her closer. Athena knew what that meant.

Are you interested in doing more, then cuddling?" Bobby asked as he kissed her again. Athena laughed and starred taking her shirt off. She was happy, to finally be home.


	16. Chritsmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena opens up to her family more. Christmas is a few weeks away. The Grant/Nash family has a special surprise. They decided to go on a trip together. But things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter was fun writing. It will be three parts. Sorry for any mistakes.

It's been a few weeks since Dr.Beltford and Athena had their hypnosis session. Athena and she talked about and she helps her understand everything more. What Athena was seeing wasn't real. It was a world so had created completely out of her mind. Everything she saw everything that happened was, because she saw it before in the real world and the rest was her predicting what would happen next. 

It was now December and the Grant/Nash family were getting ready for Christmas. It was the twins and Noah's first Christmas with them. Athena felt complete as she knew all her kids would be together. Athena was getting ready to go to Walmart, so she could finish her decorating. Athena was picking up her purse when she noticed Noah playing with the twins. Lately he's been very good with them, and he hasn't been in timeout, since Bobby talked to him. So Athena wanted to bring him with her and give him a treat for being a good boy. 

"Noah? Do you want to go to the big store with momma, or do you want to stay here with daddy?" Athena asked him. Noah smiled and grabbed his coat and shoes. 

Athena helped Noah into the car, and they drove off. She put on a kid station, so Noah could listen to music. He danced around in the back seat and sung along. Athena laughed at him, he was so cute. When they arrived, Athena helped Noah out of the car and into the basket. Noah asked Athena a thousand questions, as they walked around the store. Athena was so busy looking at the Christmas decorations that she didn't even notice a woman waiting for her. Athena turned to the women, who had her arms folded. 

"Can I help you?" Athena asked. She said it in a nice tine because she didn't know what was happening. The women on the other hand looked very upset. 

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, over here." She said. Athena looked her up and down because this woman was wasting her time. And she was very close to her and Noah. 

"Why would you ask that?" Athena asked her with her head tilted. Athena was confused, this woman was all up on her and it was starting to feel like harassment. 

"It just makes feel a little uncomfortable, that this boy is here with you. I'm just making sure he's okay." The woman said as she tried to touch Noah. Athena went into full mommy mode. She moves the cart away from the women and looked him up and down. She couldn't believe that a complete stranger, tried to touch her son. 

"Don't touch my son!" Athena yelled. 

"I'm just making sure he is your son! He looks different." The woman continued as she yelled back. Athena knew what this woman was trying to say. It hurt her that these things still happen today. She knew she and Noah looked nothing alike. She was black and had brown eyes, with curly hair. And Noah was white and he had blue eyes, with curly blonde hair. But still, how he is her son, has nothing to do with anybody. And Athena didn't want to say, stepson, in front of Noah. 

She didn't treat him like a stepson. He called her mommy. And to Noah, Athena was his mom. She didn't want to downplay their relationship, so this woman could feel better.No, this woman should mind her business. It wasn't like Noah was kicking and screaming and saying Athena wasn't his mom. Noah was asking questions and trying to pick stuff up, he was being a kid. And they weren't bothering anyone. 

"That has nothing to do with you! Don't you ever touch my son!" Athena continued. Athena was starting to be sent in a panic. She remembered how Regina was and how Noah could have gotten hurt by her. And how she almost lost him. How she almost lost her twins. Athena and her therapist talked about her PTSD almost every session. Her doctor gave her things that would help her get through it. Athena decided to walk away, she moved the cart and started to leave. 

The women started asking workers nearby to stop Athena from leaving. The workers were confused and didn't know what to do. The woman was convinced that Athena had stolen Noah. But she just kept going picked out a few things and went to the check out the place. People around her started to give her weird looks while she waiting in line. Noah looked upset and Athena felt awful, he had to see that. 

"Noah? You okay?" She asked. 

"You forgot to get my toy." He frowned. 

"Look baby, were going to find another place to find a toy," Athena told him. Noah still looked upset. The line was getting shorter and Athena was very tired of waiting but was mostly ready to go home. Finally, Athena checked out all the things she wanted to buy and started walking towards her car. That's when 2 random police officers came behind her, with them was the women. Athena rolled her eyes and continued to help Noah out of the cart.

"Ma'ma we have some complains and concerns about that child." One officer said. Athena was so angry, but she kept her calm. She was one of them, and she hated being treated like this. She gave 20+ years to this job, and she's still being treated some type of way.

"Listen officer Hall and Smith." Athena looked at their nametags that read their last names. 

"This is my son. I have been harassed by this woman." Athena pointed at the woman who was still giving her the side-eye. Athena continued to put Noah in his car seat, so he didn't have to hear the conversion. 

"What's your name ma' ma?" Officer Hall asked. 

"Athena Nash. Better known as Grant," Athena said with a bold voice. The police officers looked at each other as they realized who she was. Athena would never abuse her power, but she was so down with this.

"Sergeant, sorry for the misunderstanding." Officer Hall told her. Athena rolled her eyes again and put the rest of her stuff in her car, and drove off. Noah had fallen asleep in his car seat. It was like no didn't really notice anything. Athena knew how kids were. They hear everything and they know how you feel. They may not understand the situation, but they know what happened. Athena knew she was going to have to have a serious conversion with Noah about that. But she also knew that was going to have a serious conversion with Bobby. 

Athena was being distant again, but this time it was because she was trying to find out what to say. The session was so clearing and she felt, so much better. But the next step of this process was to tell Bobby how she felt more. And to be more open with her family. Athena found this to be hard because for so long she pretends to be happy with Micheal. Now she was finally getting happy again, and she was getting to be herself again. She just needed to be more honest with the people around her. 

Athena got home and put Noah in his bed for his afternoon nap. He was starting to get, so big. She remained herself to go and start online shopping for a new bed. Athena walked into her room and started taking her shoes off. Bobby entered the room right behind her. 

"Hey." He hugged her. 

"Hey," Athena answered back, she knew this was the perfect moment to have a talk with Bobby about how she felt.

"This crazy thing just happened, while I and Noah were at Walmart," Athena told Bobby. Bobby looked at her and sat down with her. 

"What happened?" He asked.

"So, I was minding my business. I had to grab a few more things for Christmas, and this lady comes out of nowhere. And she starts asking if everything's okay." Athena started.

"That's weird," Bobby told her. 

"I know, and I asked her what she meant. She told me that she wanted to make sure Noah was okay." Athena continued.

" That's when I noticed what she was talking about," Athena said. Bobby looked at her with confusion. He was hoping she wasn't going to say, what he was thinking.

"It's okay. I know what you mean, you don't have to explain yourself." Bobby told her. Athena felt a weight lift off her shoulders when he said that. He was right, she didn't have to explain herself unless she wanted to. I

"Thank you," Athena told him. 

"For what?" Bobby asked her. Athena smiled. 

"For being the best husband, the best father, and more to our family." Athena kissed him and hugged him. Bobby was surprised at her answer, but he felt appreciated. 

"Well, you don't have to thank me. You do way more than me." Bobby joked. When he looked at Athena she just had this numb tired look on her face. 

"I have to tell you something," Athena told him. Bobby nodded and held her hand. 

"Ever since the accident and having the twins, I haven't been the same. My body went through so much, Bobby. I almost died, because I trusted the wrong person. We almost."Athena confessed. Bobby wanted to say something, but he decided to let her talk.

"I've been trying to make myself let go of what happened by ignoring it. But I can't just ignore it. It was a real thing that actually happened, and it made me who I am today."Athena continued. Bobby didn't know where this conversion was going. What was she going to say next? 

"I'm so proud, Athena. No one expected you to be okay the next day." Bobby told her.

Thank you." 

"But where does that leave us?" Bobby asked as he feared the worse. 

"That leaves us together, with our kids as a family. But there's one more thing." Athena said looking down. Bobby felt the worse come over him. Please, please, please, don't tell me your pregnant.

"Please don't say your pregnant again, babe. I love our kids, I really really do. But if I have to watch Frozen 2 and Trolls one more time. I'm going to go crazy." Bobby laughed nervously. Athena was shocked by what he said. She had her tubes tied there was no one she could.

"I want to go back to work." Athena smiled. Bobby regretted what he said and hugged her again.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Bobby told her

"I'm so excited!" Athena hugged him back. She knew this was the right choice, she wanted to be out there again. She was down being scared to leave the house, or to trust people. 

*3 Weeks Later*

Christmas was a week away, and the Grant/Nash family were going away on a trip. Nothing too fancy, but they were going to Reno. Bobby had a cabin over there and wanted to have all the family out there. It was given to him by his dad, and he was a very big cabin. The only problem was he didn't know what condition it was in. But Bobby was ready for it to be the place they were staying for the next 2 weeks. And Bobby was so happy that Micheal was coming, he was going to drive May, Harry, and Noah. And Bobby and Athena were going to drive with the twins. They knew this drive would belong too. 

"Okay, everyone! Is everything packed?" Athena asked. Everyone said a very annoyed yes and started to walk to the car. 

"I love you guys, and please be good." Athena hugged May, Harry, and Noah at the same time. Then she went to Micheal. 

"Everything's going to be fine, and were going to have fun." Micheal hugged her. 

"I know, call me if anything happens," Athena told Micheal. Micheal nodded and got in his car. He honked his horn and drove off. Noah and Harry waved back at her ad Bobby. Bobby got both of the twins in their car seats. They were ready to go too. Bobby opened the door for Athena and closed it when she got in the car. He got into the driver's seat and drove off. He and Athena drove for a few hours and the more they got to Reno, the more snow started to show up. 

"The snow is so beautiful!" Athena said out loud. 

"Yep, it really is. It's even better in person." Bobby told her. 

"Yeah, I-" Athena was interrupted by Bobby asking a question.

"What is that?


	17. Christmas Time Part 2 The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grant/Nash family, trip doesn't go as planned when something happens. Bobby and Micheal make a crazy choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

"What is that?" Bobby asked as he tried to see through his windows. It was starting to snow and he couldn't really see that well. But in the corner of his eyes he saw a box in the middle of the rode. Not that many people were there because Christmas was a week away, but Bobby didn't want to hit whatever was in the box. He decided to pull over, something about the box made Bobby ver curious. 

"What?!" Athena asked as she tried to see something. 

"I think I see something, I'm going to pull over," Bobby told her.

"Bobby no! We don't who or what is out there. We should just keep going. " Athena protested. She worried if this was a trap. Sex traffickers would do things like this, and then wait for you to get out of your car so they could kidnap you. Or a random person could rob our car.

"I'm pulling over, Athena whatever it is we can handle it," Bobby said as he pulled over.

"We? What do you mean we, you're the one who wanted to pullover.I'm staying in the car with the twins."Athena told Bobby. He laughed. She was right, he was the one who wanted to pull over, and it was really was him. Bobby pulled over and put their car in the park. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back." 

"No, Bobby! Just please- Athena was interrupted by Bobby kissing her. The kiss was deep and passionate. It remained her of the first time they kiss. The love that sparked when it happened the first time was something she couldn't explain. Her body had given up on her and Bobby was in complete control. The kiss made Athena calm, she rested her tense shoulders and let him control the kiss. Until he pulled away. 

"I love you," Bobby told Athena as he walked out of the car. Athena yelled she loved him back, but Bobby was in such a hurry. Athena locked the door and tried to see if she could see Bobby. She turned around and saw both of the twins sleeping. They were fine. After a few minutes Athena couldn't wait for him anymore. In the truck, there was a wooden box, that she kept her gun in. The had a lock on it and only Athena knew the code. She made sure not to make the code any of her children's birthday because then they would know the code. As a mother with a gun and children it was Athena's duty to not let the gun harm them in any way. She didn't show them it or talked to them about it. 

The only thing Athena did with them, was talk gun safety. And why it's important to not play with guns. Athena slowly went to the from the inside of her car, she passed through the sleeping twins and pulled the wooden box out of a suitcase. When Athena did the code she opened the box, and took her gun out of it. She looked back at the twins and walked out of the car. Athena locked the doors and promised herself she could only be gone for 10 minutes. 

She knew how easy it was for babies to die in cars. Either they were too hot or too cold, but she knew she didn't want her twins to end up like all those other poor children. Athena started walking, she made sure to look at her watch. It was 7 o'clock Athena had ten minutes to find Bobby and leave the side of the road. It started to get colder and colder, Athena kept walking forward, because that was the way went.

But soon her toes, fingers, and nose started to get extra cold. Her body was already freezing and now every time she moved her fingers or toes in hurt. But she knew she had to keep it in the game. If this was a trap, then she was ready. What she wasn't ready for was to find Bobby frozen to death, so she started walking faster. It started to become harder to breathe and Athena was starting to feel dizzy. Athena looked at her clock again and it was 7.20! Athena felt our fear and guilt run through her entire body. 

She started to walk back where she came from, but when she soon realized she was lost. How! All Athena could think about was her babies and Bobby. The twins could freeze to death and Bobby could too. Her family was in danger. Athena regretted coming out here, she should have just listened to Bobby! He told her he would be right back. That's when Athena remembered she had her phone with her. It was in her pocket, Bobby had his too. 

Pain tore from her fingers as she pulled her phone out her pocket and tried to call him. That's when someone from behind her grabbed her shoulder. 

"Get off of me!!!" Athena yelled trying to fight back. The person kept trying to pull her closer, he wasn't being that forcefully, so Athena continued to fight back.

"STOP!!!"She yelled again. Athena heard some muffled voice, but she couldn't understand what the person was trying to say. 

"Ath-

"Let go!" 

"It's me-

"I warned you!" Athena kicked the guy in his balls and they both fell to the ground. The guy was in very bad pain. He was holding himself and groaning on the floor. Athena was just thankful to be alive, she still had to get to the twins. When she got up, Athena was about to walk away when she noticed this man had blonde hair and was wearing the same coat Bobby was wearing. Athena put her hands over her face as she realized the man who was trying to get her attention was Bobby. 

That's why he wasn't being so forceful. Athena ran up to Bobby and put her arms around him. 

"Oh my god! Baby I'm so sorry!" Athena tried to comfort him. Bobby was ina lot of pain. 

"It's okay. I just put the heater on for the twins. After I got the box, I came back and you were gone. I've been looking for you everywhere." Bobby said in a painful voice. 

"You were right, babe. I got lost and I came looking for you! I'm sorry." Athena tried to help him up. Bobby struggled but they soon got to the car. Athena sat in the driver's seat and started the car. Bobby was still groaning in pain. Athena must have hit him really hard. She didn't mean it though. It was an accident. Athena handed him an ice pack from the first aid bag. Bobby put the icepack on him, for a minute it still hurt, but after a while Bobby started feeling better. 

"Hey, I'm fine," Bobby told her. Athena looked over at her husband, she hoped he was fine.

"I really am sorry," Athena said again.

"You don't have to be sorry," Bobby told her.

"I love you," Athena said.

"I love you too." Bobby kissed her at a stoplight.

'Did you ever find the box? Athena asked Bobby. Bobby looked down and the room went quiet.

"What?" Athena asked again

"Yeah, I did," Bobby said as he tried not to make eye contact with Athena. 

"So, where is it?" 

"It's in the back seat," Bobby told her. Athena noticed Bobby was acting weird and suddenly he was in even more pain when she asked. When Athena got to a red light, she turned around and looked at the back seat. Athena saw a brown box, with a blanket sticking out of it. Bobby started sweating even more, then he already was. She picked up the kinda heavy box and gave it to Bobby. The light turned green and she couldn't drive and holds the box at the same time. 

"Open it," Athena told Bobby. Bobby was hesitant to open it. He knew Athena would hate what was inside. But he loved what he saw inside the box. But Athena was the boss. Bobby didn't have much say, like that 

"Nah, maybe we should wait until we get to the cabin-

"Open it!" Athena insisted as she interrupted Bobby. Bobby knew he was about to get a lecture, so he opened it. When he did so, Athena looked over to see a golden-brown puppy, it was only a few weeks old. Her eyes widened as she looked at the small animal. It was sleeping and all Bobby did was smile at Athena and hope she wouldn't be too mad. Bobby felt better as he noticed the twins were in the back sleeping. And there was nothing Athena loved more, then a break. 

"Bobby?!" Athena said looking at the box.

"What is that?" She asked him. Bobby smiled at her.

"It's a puppy." He said in a happy voice. Athena on the other hand was not happy.

"Bobby are you serious? We can't keep it!" 

"You kinda have to keep it, because you know you kick me in my balls. How is that fair." Bobby protested. 

"That was something completely different! I didn't know who you were, and do you think I'm just going to stop to see my kidnappers face? No!" Athena told Bobby.

"Baby, just look at him! He or she is so cute. I don't why some lowlife would leave him, in the middle of the road?" Bobby said looking at the puppy. Athena didn't see a cute little puppy, she saw a dirty animal that she would have to clean up after. 

"No! We already have Buck we don't need any more pets!" Athena continued. 

"Buck is getting too old to be a pet. Now it's just getting sad." Bobby jokingly confessed. 

"Hey Siri! Take me to the nearest animal shelter." Athena told her phone, Siri did as she was told and found an animal shelter nearby.

"What are you doing?!" Bobby asked. 

"We aren't keeping it. Christmas is only a week away and we are spending time together as a family. I don't care what else we do, we are spending time together!"Athena told Bobby like he was a child. A puppy really wasn't necessary and as soon as Noah or Harry saw it they would b attached to it. Athena just didn't want to do pets at all. They drove to the animal shelter and finally got to the cabin. Micheal and everyone else was in the driveway waiting for Athena and Bobby to show up since they were the only ones who had a key. 

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Micheal asked. Athena looked at Bobby.

"It's a long story." Athena sighed as she went to get one of the car seats out of the car. Bobby took the other car seat and went to the front door. He unlocked the front door and everyone followed and went inside. The cabin was pretty normal looking but very cold. Bobby turned on the heat and told everyone to pick a room. There was enough room for everyone, so they all left to go find the one they wanted. It was the battle of the finest. Whoever could have to go get whatever room the wanted and call it as theirs. 

Since Bobby and Athena had the twins they were going to get the biggest room. After a few hours of getting all their stuff in their rooms. Everyone was doing their own thing. Micheal took the boys outside to play in the snow. May was helping out with the twins. Athena was enjoying the view of the house from the window of their room. Bobby was cooking dinner. He brought groceries and stuff to eat, but he realized this food was only going to last a few days. He was going to go into the small town, tomorrow to get more stuff.

When it was time for dinner, Athena decided to breastfeed the twins in her room. While everyone else ate food at the table. Bobby noticed Athena was being a little distance from him. Micheal noticed too. After dinner all the kids went to bed and it was just Bobby and Micheal. Bobby was washing the dishes when Micheal approached him.

"So, what happened." He asked.

"It's a long story," Bobby told him.

"We were driving on the highway and I see this brown box. I decided to go and see what it is and thank god I did because it was a puppy in the box. I was only gone for 20 minutes, I told Athena to stay in the car, but you know how she is. Then I finally get back to the car and I notice she's gone, so I go looking for her. I finally found her she thinks I'm a kidnapper. She tries to fight me off, and the whole time I'm trying to tell her it's me. But long story short she kicks me right in, you know what." Bobby told Micheal. Micheal winced when he heard the last part.

"I know that hurt!" He joked.

"It did, but we need up getting back in the car and driving to an animal shelter." Bobby ended the story.

"Why didn't you guys keep the puppy?" Micheal asked. He looked around to make sure, no one was around them and leaned closer to Bobby to whisper something to him. 

"I have to show you something." Micheal smiled. Bobby was confused until Micheal started to pull out two pieces of paper from his pocket. Micheal handed Bobby the papers, and Bobby's eyes lid up as he knew exactly what Micheal was talking about. 

"Okay, let's go now!" Bobby said getting his coat and shoes one.


	18. Christmas Time Part 3 The Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know putting Micheal and Bobby together has been proven to be not a good idea. Like they seriously gave broke Athena's fireplace and didn't even build her a new one! Lol, but they prove again that putting them together is not a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for the cliffhangers. Sorry for any mistakes.

"This was such a good idea!" Bobby said as he smiled. 

"I know, I don't think I ever planned something out like this before," Micheal said.

"Still it's a great idea the kids will love it!" Bobby said as he pulled to the animal shelter. Right before they went in. Micheal and Bobby gave each other looks. But in the back of head Bobby felt something telling him, no. This isn't right. Then he remembered what Athena told him:

"No! We already have Buck we don't need any more pets!" 

"We aren't keeping it. Christmas is only a week away and we are spending time together as a family. I don't care what else we do, we are spending time together!"

Those sentences rang in Bobby's head. He looked down at his phone and noticed 10 missed calls from Athena. What he and Micheal were doing was wrong. He should have never agreed with Micheal, but at the same time he could only blame himself. There was a pause. 

"Nope, this is wrong. Athena is gonna kill us!" Bobby told Micheal. 

"Bobby listen, this is a great idea. You have to trust the process." Micheal told Bobby.

"You should know, better than anyone, Micheal! Athena already said no!" Bobby said as he started remembering what Athena said. And how mad she was. 

"Bobby, Athena shouldn't be in charge all the time! You have to man up!" 

"I am a man. It's just......-" 

"I've never been with a woman like Athena. She's strong and doesn't play with anyone and I don't want to stress her." Bobby confessed. 

"Of course, I know. But we aren't married, and this won't stress her out. If anything this will help her, chill out more." Micheal said as he got out of the car. Bobby sighed and followed him. When they got inside the shelter was empty. The only person in there was a lady at the desk. She was on the phone talking very loudly. They walked over to the desk. 

"Um, hi. I was here earlier with my wife-" 

"Oh she was your wife? You two didn't seem like a couple." The women told Bobby.

"She was very upset, but we were actually looking for the puppy we left today." Bobby told her. He looked at her nametag. 

"Kenya?" He continued. Kenya looked him up and down and went to the back. After a few minutes she came back with a puppy in a cardboard box that held baby animals.

"Here it's all yours," Kenya said as she handed the box to Micheal and papers for Bobby to sign. Micheal and Bobby both looked at each other.

"How much?" Bobby asked. After he was down signing the papers. Keyna rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. 

"It's December, we give away free puppies and kittens. Just don't forget to buy it all the stuff it needs." Kenya went back to her phone call after Bobby hands her the papers back. Micheal and Bobby walked back to the car and left the animal shelter. Bobby felt so happy and sacred at the same time. He didn't want to give the puppy away again, but he didn't want to upset Athena. 

"Your thinking too much," Micheal told him as he opens the box. 

"I'm going through it right now, Micheal. Athena is craz-

"Don't!" Micheal interrupter him.

"You have to keep your head in the game. Look we got the puppy, now all we have to do is hide it."Micheal said as he held the sleeping puppy. 

"Hide it?!" Bobby repeated.

"Yes, we have to hide it from Athena and the kids for a week. Then, at Christmas we give it to them. Surprise!" Micheal said holding the puppy up. 

"How are we going to hide it? You know I can't lie to Athena!" 

"It's just a little white lie, Bobby. And yes you can. if you tell her nothing is wrong then she'll believe you!"

"What if I don't believe myself? Michael this is crazy." Bobby said as he pulled up to the Petco. 

"Bobby, this puppy is what they want to remember?" Micheal said as he pulled out the papers he had shown Bobby earlier. Bobby remembered them. It was Harry's and Noah's Christmas list. Harry asked for everything Athena, Bobby, and Micheal already gave him. They knew him very well. He liked legos and video games. Noah on the other hand was very rude when he asked for his Christmas present. Athena asked him to write Santa a letter and he in return wrote a very funny, but rude letter.

Noah's Letter: 

Dear Santa, 

We are not friends anymore! When I asked for someone to play with I meant a doggggie. Not 2 babies! I asked for a doggggie a lot of times. You are not being nice! Stupid fatty! I will be you, friend, again if you give me a dogggie! If you do not. It will be a big problem! 

Love, Noah

Bobby laughed as he remembered the letter. Noah was being very rude, but he had a point. Still Bobby felt guilty lying to his wife, and keeping a secret behind her back. He wanted to always be completely honest with her. He loved her and didn't want to change that. 

"She won't hate you, because of this." Micheal smiled. Bobby smiled. They both went inside the Petco and brought the puppy things. Bobby remembered it was a basement in the cabin. He hoped it wasn't haunted, but he knew that would be a great place to keep the puppy. It was pretty late, at 12 o'clock. Bobby and Micheal knew the kids would be asleep, but there was still one more person who they would need to get by. They made a plan.

Bobby would walk into the cabin and check to make sure no one was around. Before he would go to see if Athena was asleep, he would tell Micheal to go to in the basement. Bobby gave Micheal the key and went inside the house. When Bobby entered the house, Athena was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Baby!??! What are you doing up this late?" He asked. Oh no! Athena should have been asleep.

"I called 30 times, I was worried sick! Where have you been? "Athena asked as she got up. She was standing right behind the front door. Bobby saw Micheal in the front door mirror. Micheal had his mouth open and struggled his shoulders as he showed Bobby the puppy. Athena noticed Bobby was looking at the front door behind her and was about to turn around to see what he was looking at. When Bobby hugged her and kissed her. 

Bobby kept her in the kiss. Athena closed her eyes and Bobby opened his eyes and moved his eyes so Micheal could get the message that this is his time to go and hide the puppy. Micheal nodded and went to the basement from the back door. 

"Bobby?" Athena asked. 

"I just had to get some air.I'm sorry I didn't call," Bobby told her as he pecked her lips. Athena looked at him and tried to see if he was telling the truth. 

"That's okay, did Micheal go with you?" Athena asked.

"He did. Come on let's go to bed." Bobby said as he put his arms around Athena and walked her to their room. Soon Athena was sleep against his chest and Bobby looked over to his phone and saw a text from Micheal. He slowly moved his hand over to his phone. He opened it and looked at his phone. It was a text from Micheal. Bobby turned his brightness down and opened the message. 

Micheal's Text:

"Mission Complete" 

Bobby texted him back and they made another plan on how they were going to hide a puppy for 2 weeks. No one could know. The people Bobby and Micheal had to look out for were May and Athena. They were both older and smarter and it was easier to lie to the younger kids. Bobby and Micheal knew tomorrow they were all going to do some family bonding. They were going skiing. They both had to act cool about it and act as if nothing happened. 

*The Next Morning*

Athena woke up to a cold bed. She looked around and Bobby was nowhere to be found. She felt like he was acting weird lately. Athena knew it was because of what happened yesterday. She didn't mean to kick him in that area. Honestly it was one of her favorite things in the world. But Athena thought Bobby felt like less of a man. I mean, he did lose the fight. Athena had him on the floor within minutes. She wanted to do something, to make him feel better. Athena showed and got dressed, she checks to see where the twins were and couldn't find them. 

"Hey!" Bobby said to her as he handed her coffee. Athena put her coffee on the counter and kissed Bobby. She held his face and it didn't take long for him to hold her waist and pulled her in closer. Bobby felt instant arousal when he held her. Her body was pressed against his and he could feel her breast against him. But Bobby remembered what Micheal had told him. He had to keep his head in the game. Bobby pulled away, Athena came in closer again wanting to continue.

"I have to go get firewood." Bobby sighed. Athena smiled and started to unbuckle his jeans.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help with you something else, then you could get firewood." She said as she kissed him. Bobby wanted her so badly. She was so hot, but he had to stick to the plan. Bobby and Micheal made plans for when one would be with the puppy. They also made a code name for the puppy, "firewood". Bobby also changed the name on his phone, instead of Micheal it was Maria. Bobby thought this was a perfect idea. 

"I want this so bad. And I want it right now, but I have to make sure our family is warm tonight." Bobby kissed Athena as he left the kitchen and walked outside. Athena looked at him with disbelief. What just happened? Something was happening. Bobby was acting strange. At any other time Bobby would want to do it, but now he has to get firewood? Since when did Bobby ever turn down sex. Athena knew something was going on and sh was going to get to the bottom of it. 

Waiting outside was Micheal.

"Bobby I texted you 10 minutes ago, where were you?" Micheal asked as he looked around. 

"I had a moment with Athena, but it's okay. She thinks I'm going into the woods for firewood." Bobby told Micheal.

"Now, remember to meet us at the skiing place."Micheal remained him. 

"I will. Now all we have to do is get through this day." Bobby said as he walked into the woods. Micheal nodded and they both went their way. While Bobby was walking in the woods to get actual firewood he saw a missing dog poster on a tree. It was the same dog they had resued. Why was there a missing dog poster?


	19. Christmas Time Part 4 Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Micheal try to keep everything a secret on the family ski trip. Athena searches for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions, then just comment or inbox me. Sorry for any mistakes.

Bobby looked at the miss puppy poster. It was weird. The same puppy they had was missing? What? But they found it in the middle of the road. Bobby wished he could see the son of a bitch that left a puppy in the middle of the road. Whoever did that was a coward! Bobby took the missing puppy poster of the tree and folded it into his pocket. He continued to cut the firewood. He had to hurry because the puppy was on a schedule. He was like the twins. He had to be fed at a certain time, and Bobby and Micheal were training him. 

Meanwhile, Micheal and the family were off on their trip to the ski place. Athena was oddly silent during the car ride. She smiled and laughed at the kid's jokes, but she didn't actually say anything. Micheal knew she was in deep thought. He had to talk to her, so he could know how she was feeling. But not right, maybe when they had a moment alone together. But right now was their family bonding time. They all were supposed to spend this time together. Micheal pulled up to the ski place. It was called the Winter Palace. 

Everyone got out of the car, and Athena held the twins in a scarf around her arm and back. Micheal helped the other kids inside. 

"Woah! This place is so cool!" Noah said as he and Harry looked around.

"It really is, they even have a kids area!" Harry said. 

"And they have a teen area too!" May said as she looked at Athena. Athena nodded to her daughter, giving her permission to go over there.

"Be careful, May. I don't want to find you in a pile of snow!" Athena yelled. May nodded back at her and went to get her skates. May didn't want to go outside and actually ski, she just wanted to ice skate Micheal help Noah and Harry get their skates and go to the kid area. After helping them Athena and Micheal watched as Harry helped Noah ice skate. Athena started recording and taking pictures so she could send them to Bobby and the team. That's when it hit her again, her hand wash;t there within them. he wasn't family bonding with them, he was at home getting firewood. Athena felt angry when she thought about it. 

"They are so cute!" Micheal said. He waited for Athena to respond, but she didn't. She was in deep thought again and was thinking really hard.

"Athena?!" Micheal asked as he looked at her. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. " Athena said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do you think Bobby's been acting weird lately?" Athena asked Micheal. Micheal knew he had to lie. 

"No, no, he seems fine to me, why?" Micheal asked as if he didn't know anything. 

"I don't know. I just sense something, like something isn't right." Athena looked at Micheal. Her eyes were so convincing, she stared at him looking for something out of the ordinary but couldn't find anything. Micheal sat there awkwardly as Athena scanned him. 

"You know what I think?" Micheal asked her.

"What?"

"I think you want this trip to be, so perfect that you're letting other thoughts fill your mind. Everything is okay, Thena. Something bad doesn't always happen." Micheal told her. Athena smiled at him and they went back to talking about normal stuff. Back at the cabin, Bobby was finally done with cutting the firewood. Now it was time to go and check on the puppy. Bobby walked down the basement to find a lot of dog stuff they brought, but no puppy. Where was he?" 

"Puppy? Here pup, pup!" Bobby called out for the puppy. He started looking all around him, he looked under things and over things and still couldn't find the puppy. Suddenty, Bobby heard a running sound, when he looked up at the stairs he saw the puppy looking down at him. That's when Bobby noticed he left the door open, and the puppy had tricked him. How!??!?

"It's okay, puppy! Come back down here, so I can feed you!" Bobby said as he walked closer to the puppy. As soon as Bobby stepped on one stair the puppy made a run for it. Bobby ran after it, but no lie the puppy was fast. He catches the puppy outside and through the snow, but he was so fast. It started getting harder for Bobby to breathe and his legs started getting tired. That was when a random woman came out of the side of a tree and Bobby bumped right into her. 

"Ow!" Bobby said trying to get back up. 

"Are you okay, I'm sorry."He said helping the women up. Bobby noticed she was putting up missing puppy posters and knew who she was. This was had brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"I'm fine, but I think I just saw my puppy!" The woman said as she looked over to the direction it ran. 

"No, that's actually my puppy." Bobby corrected her. The woman smiled. 

"Where did you get it from?" She asked. Bobby knew what game she was trying to play. 

"A shelter, what are doing out here in the woods?" Bobby shot back. 

"I don't have to tell you that." The women shot back. 

"Okay, fine. Then I guess I don't have to tell you what else I know about that puppy." Bobby told her.

"You know about the puppy." She said as she stopped Bobby from walking away. 

"I think I know as much as I need to know. One thing for sure, whoever left that poor innocent puppy in the middle of the road is a coward and should be in jail!" Bobby told her. 

"Jail?!" She asked interested as Bobby started to walk away, she followed him. 

"Yes, jail. You dumped an animal, that's animal abuse on so many different levels." Bobby tried to scare her. 

"How did you know it was me?" SHe asked. Bobby stopped walking and looked at her. 

"Are you serious? You have a missing dog poster everywhere, do you expect me to believe that you have no idea how the puppy got there?" Bobby asked her. 

"It was an accident! I've been looking everywhere for him, now give him back!" She said. 

"No way! My sons are dying for a puppy, and the last thing I'll do is give that puppy to someone like you, who throws it away like trash!" Bobby told her. 

"I'm sorry! It was an accident."She said. Bobby didn't really feel bad for her, but he did at the same time. 

"Look it's December shelters are giving away free puppies and kittens," Bobby said as he started to walk away. 

"No! I need that puppy, it's my boyfriends!"She yelled at Bobby. Bobby was starting to get mad, she was wasting his time.

"Well too bad!" Booby told her as he searched for the puppy.

"Hey catch!" The women threw the papers at Bobby. Bobby caught the papers. The women started running and looking for the puppy. Bobby threw the papers on the ground and ran after her. She was trying to get a hard start! There was no way, Bobby was going to let her get to the puppy first. He ran after her and soon caught up to her. 

"You cheated!" Bobby yelled at her. 

"I have to get that puppy!" She yelled back. The woman turned her head to look at Bobby when she ran right into a tree. Bobby didn't even stop, he kept going until he saw the puppy sitting on a rock. He picked it up and went back to the women to make sure, she was okay. 

"Sorry, this had to end like this, but are you okay?" Bobby asked the women. She tried to get up, but she was struggling. Bobby helped her up.

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Ryan." She said holding her head. 

"Well, Ryan. Looks like your going to the hospital."Bobby told her as he called 911.

Back at the skiing place, Athena was feeding the twins and Micheal decided to call Bobby and see what was up. He should have been there already, but he wasn't. Micheal could tell Athena was upset about that. 

"Micheal?" Bobby answered. 

"Where are you, Athena's starting to ask questions," Micheal told him. 

"Look some things came up. I think I can be there in an hour." Bobby reassures Micheal. 

"What happened?" 

"It's not a big deal, I'll tell you later. Just try to stall Athena as long as you can." Bobby hung up the phone. Michael sighed and went back into the place. He went to go watch Noah and Harry play together when Athena joined him. 

"Who called?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing just work." Micheal lied. 

"I think I'm ready to go." Athena sighed. 

"What?! Why, we're all having fun together!" Micheal told her. 

"I know, but I have to talk to Bobby. He should have been here by now." Athena thought. Harry and Noah came over to them and showed them their ice skating skills. 

"See, they are having the time of their lives. Bobby will be here soon." Micheal smiled at her. Athena smiled back and watched the boys play and fall. 

Bobby called 911 and they took Ryan to the hospital. He hoped she was okay, but he wanted her to understand why certain things are not okay too. Bobby walked back into the house, and feed the puppy. Like a baby Bobby fed it milk from a bottle, they brought from Petco. After he was done eating, Bobby played with the puppy and soon he started to get sleepy. Bobby rocked the puppy to sleep, he was so cute. The puppy fell asleep and Bobby wrapped it up and left the cabin. He knew he had to hurry, so he could get the place in time. When Bobby got there he noticed all his family playing around. 

"Hey." Bobby came from behind Athena and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then he kissed the twins on their foreheads. 

"Where were you?" Athena asked. 

"I'm sorry. I had more things on my to-do list then I thought, but I'm here now. I love you." He kissed her again. 

"I love you too, but why didn't you tell me. I would have understood."She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry."Bobby hugged her. 

"Remember Bobby, telling me is better, then keeping it from me." Athena smiled at him as he handed him the twins. Bobby felt so guilty he hated lying to her, he hated worrying her. He hated this plan, it wasn't a good one at all!

"I'm going ice skating!" Athena walked away. Bobby looked down at the twins and smiled at them. They were so small. He remembered what Athena went through to have them. How much pain she was in. 

Later that night Bobby and Micheal made dinner. Everyone ate and talked about their day. Then, Athena put the twins to sleep, and everyone decided to watch a movie together. It was a comedy, but after the third movie, everyone was sleeping on the couch. Bobby woke you to Athena laying on his chest, she was awake. 

"Hey, let's go to bed," Bobby told her. Athena nodded and Bobby picked up Noah and put him in his bed, then he did the same thing to Harry. Bobby gently woke up May, and she left for her room. The only person left was Micheal. 

"Psshhh, Micheal!?!?" Bobby poked him. Michael woke up and got up. 

"What?!" He asked.

"Don't forget about the firewood!" Bobby remained him. Micheal nodded and Bobby turned the tv off and went to his room. When he got in there he was greeted by a half-naked Athena. She was sitting on the bed with matching lace underwear on. Her body was amazing, she didn't look like she had 4 kids. Athena was so beautiful to him. He felt his arousal for her building up the more he stared at her. 

"Athena."

"Come on don't just stand there." She told him. Bobby walked towards her and kissed her deeply. He loved her so much. The kiss started to become deeper and Athena started to unbuckle his jeans again. Bobby groaned as she took him in her hands. 

"Wait," Bobby told her in a soft voice. Athena was confused. 

"What wrong?" SHe asked. 

"Nothing you did, we just have to wear protection remember?" He told her. Athena looked him up and down. She was starting to get upset. They didn't really have to use a condom, she got her tubes tied, but her doctor did recommend it for the first year. 

"I was going to put it in my mouth, we don't really need it for that, "Athena said with a seductive voice as she kissed it. Bobby moaned even louder. 

"I'll be right back." Bobby pulled away from her as he went to the bathroom and started looking for the condoms. He hoped somewhere there. 

As Bobby looked for the condom Athena laid back and waited for him. Suddenty, she heard a ring coming from Bobby's phone. Athena looked over and noticed it was text, a message from someone. Athena thought that was weird. It was 1 am, why someone texting him this late. That's when Athena noticed the message was from Maira. Maira? A woman? Why was a woman texting Bobby this late at night? No, first of all, why was a woman texting him at all. 

Athena wasn't the type of wife to go through her husband's stuff. He trusted him too much. But lately, he was acting off. Like something was happening or like he was lying to her about something. They loved each other, and to Athena, their marriage wasn't perfect but it was theirs. The thought of Bobby cheating on her on talking to other women in an incorporated way made her heart bleed. Athena grabbed the phone opened it. Bobby had a password on his phone. Athena thought about it. It was a six-letter word. Athena tried to think about what was important to Bobby. Then it hit her. "A-T-H-E-N-A" 

Athena opened Bobby's phone and his wallpaper was a picture of his whole family together. Athena smiled at the picture, but her smile faded when she looked at messages. It was 3 unread messages from Maira. Athena opened them. 

"Maira's Messages"

"Are you up?

"I think I need some more firewood?

"Can you come down?

`Athena was angry. Who was this woman asking Bobby to come over and get her some firewood? 

Back in the bathroom Bobby finally found the condom, he hoped Athena wasn't sleep. He was so ready for her. He put the condom on and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't even notice Athena had his phone in her hands.

"Are you ready for this?" Bobby asked her as he walked into the room. Bobby was so hard for her. 

"Who is Maria?" Athena asked showing him her phone? Bobby went pale as he looked at Athena he knew he had to tell her, or did he?


	20. Christmas Time Part The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena decides to dip deeper into what is happening around her. Micheal and Bobby go to great lengths to keep the puppy a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I didn't upload yesterday. I'm going to upload this chapter, then another one later tonight. My wifi was acting weird, so I'm getting that checked. Sorry for any mistakes.

"I'm sorry, babe what?" Bobby asked her. Athena threw the phone at Bobby, she was hot and not the good kind. 

"Athena!" Bobby watched the phone bump against the wall. 

"Baby? Athena? Don't you dare play with me!" Athena said as she got up and put her robe on. Bobby was scared, he never seen Athena this mad before. 

"ROBERT WADE NASH!?!?!?" Athena yelled. 

"Athena just calm down," Bobby told her as he picked up the phone. He looked down at the phone and saw the messages with Micheal. Bobby sighed loudly. No, no, no, this can't be happening. 

"Look, I know what this looks like, but Athena you have to hear me out."Bobby told her. Athena was still very mad, but she folding her arms and listened. 

"Talk, and make it quick." Athena told him. Bobby actually feared for his life, he never seen her this angry before. Bobby knew now was the right time to come clean, but he knew he had to stay strong. He couldn't tell her even though he wanted to. He promised Micheal, but he remembered he promised Athena other things in their vows. This whole puppy thing was getting out of hand. Tha's when Bobby heard it, it was Micheal's voice. 

"It's just a while lie." Bobby looked at Athena and knew what he had to do. 

"Maira is......one of our neighbors. Today when I was getting firewood, I helped her cut it. It's really cold out here Athena I gave her my number, so she could call or text if she needed more." Bobby lied. He hated lying to her, but he had to keep the lie up. Bobby felt physically sick, he didn't want this. Athena kept her arms folded, but she gets less tense after she listened to what Bobby said. Wow, she acting crazy. Athena felt bad for yelling at him and going through his phone. 

"Bobby?" Athena sighed as she went to him to hug him. Bobby was shocked. He just lied to his wife and got away with it. 

"That was so nice. I'm sorry." Athena laughed nervously. 

"I don't what's been going on with me." She confessed. 

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand. Just talk to me before you attack me. I love you and I'm sorry too." Bobby kissed her. Athena accepted the kiss and held his face. He was hard again, and he knew it was wrong. But he wanted Athena to forget about what happened. He just wanted her for that time. She was all his, and he didn't want to think about what was happening right now. 

"I love you too." Athena kissed Bobby back as he picked her up. Athena laughed as Bobby carried her to their bed and continued to kiss her passionately. Bobby decided to go slow on purpose, he wanted Athena to orgasm and he knew if she did, she would sound sleep. He slowly took her robe off, then her panties. He kissed her legs and went up to her stomach. Athena moaned. 

After kissing everywhere, Bobby took his boxers off. He wanted her so bad. But he had to go slow. Bobby went inside her and purposely went slow. Athena moaned and begged for more. She was wet. Usually, Bobby would start slow and go fast, but this time was different. He was taking his time, they were eye contact. He was respecting her body, and show her how much he loved it at the same time. Athena was starting to get close. 

She knew she was about to start shaking. This wasn't the first time she would orgasm fast, but it didn't happen often either. Bobby started breathing heavily, he was getting close, just by going slow and taking his time. Bobby made eye contact with Athena the whole time, he watched her moan and bite her lip. He was getting close too, but he wanted to last a little longer. Athena was starting to get tighter and tighter. Bobby breathed even harder, it felt so good. His release was coming. Athena started shaking and Bobby came inside her. Athena held on to him as tight as she could. Bobby felt her entire body shake. After a while, he slowly pulled out. Bobbylaided down next to her, Athena laid down on his chest. He knew exactly want he was doing. After Bobby knew Athena was sleep, he slowly got up and walked downstairs.

"Bobby?!?!" Micheal said as Bobby walked into the room. 

"Athena found out! We have to come clean!" Bobby said as soon as he saw Micheal. 

"What how did she find out?!" Micheal asked. Bobby pulled out his phone and showed Micheal. Micheal's mouth went wide open.

"Oh, no!"Micheal put his hand s on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea!"Bobby told him.

"What are we going to do?!" Bobby asked Micheal.

"Let me think, let me think!?!??!" Micheal told Bobby.

"We'll think faster!" Bobby told him.

"Just give me a minute!" Micheal said again. 

"We have to tell her. I mean we have to, right?" Bobby started pacing back and forth. 

"That's it, I got it!!!" Micheal said as he got up. 

"Really, what?" Bobby asked. 

"Hear me out, hear me out. We lie." Micheal told Bobby.

"That's a terrible idea!" Bobby told Michael. 

"We have to Bobby were, so close!" 

"No! We have to, were so close." Micheal told Bobby. 

"Micheal, Athena is on my neck we can't keep this hidden forever," Bobby told Micheal. 

"Bobby it's been 2 days! You can't keep a little secret for 2 weeks?" 

"Well, excuse me if I have a problem lying to my wife!" Bobby was upset. 

"Bobby I need you to get it together!" Micheal told him. 

"I can't, Micheal. I vowed to never lie to her, to always be hon-"

"It's a puppy!"Micheal yelled. 

"It's still a lie!" Bobby told Micheal.

"Look, Bobby, I'll deal with the puppy for now. You spend time with the family, but mostly Athena. Spend time with your wife." Micheal put his hand on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby nodded and went back upstairs. Athena was laying in the bed, Bobby cuddled up back against her. 

"Hmm, where did you go?" Athena asked half asleep.

"I went to the bathroom, go back to sleep babe," Bobby said as he kissed her forehead. 

*A Week Later*

Christmas was only a few days away and Bobby and still had the puppy as a secret. They still kept each other word, Bobby was spending more time with Athena. And when he says spending more time with her, he means going on morning hikes, having dinner together just the 2 of them, having snow fights as a family, but most of all having sex every chance they got. Bobby knew he wanted to spend more time with Athena when they got back to their life. He was tired of all the drama they went through, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. 

Bobby was getting wrapping presents when Atheena entered the room. 

"Hey! You're doing this all alone?"Athena said as she came from behind Bobby and kissed him. Somethings changed a week ago when they had that moment. The night they had together, was so different. Athena become more open and calmer. 

"I wanted to give you a little break. We've been having so much, I knew we couldn't forget about the reason why we came in here." Bobby kissed her back.

"Well at least let me help you." Athena took the present Bobby was wrapping and started wrapping it herself. Bobby watched Athena wrap her present. She looked so beautiful. 

"I'm gonna miss this place when we leave." Athena broke the silence and looked at him. 

"Well, we can always come back, alone," Bobby told her as he hugged her. 

"Oh, alone?" Athena said as she finished wrapping the package.

"I just wanted to say, how happy I am with you and our family," Bobby told her. He didn't know why he was starting to get emotional, but it was the truth. Athena was his everything and the last thing he wanted them to not be together. 

"Bobby, I already know. I feel the same way." Athena held his hand. 

"I love you, so much." Bobby grabbed her and kissed her. Athena was surprised by this, but really. Bobby had been acting weird for a while now, and he and Micheal were clueless, to Athena knowing about the puppy. Oh, you thought she didn't know? There is no way they can hide something like that from her. Athena kissed her husband back and smiled at him. He was so clueless. 

Meanwhile, Micheal was getting the puppy ready. But there was a problem. Ryan was out of the hospital, and she was nothing, Micheal and Bobby. She would call and even come to the cabin. Bobby and Micheal had to do everything there power, to keep her away from Athena. Bobby would take the family, but Micheal threw they would have to have a conversion soon. He just wasn't the one interested in having the conversion with her. After, a long discussion, not really. Bobby and Micheal decided to flip a coin and Bobby lost, so he had to talk to Ryan. Bobby walked into the small dinner, that was 5 miles away from the cabin. It was in the middle of nowhere, but Bobby was okay with it, that also meant a lesser chance of anyone he knew to see him. 

"Thanks for leaving me at the hospital, I didn't know your name or where you took my puppy, but I knew where you live," Ryan told Bobby when he sat down. 

"I just need you to stop coming to my house. Alright, I have family, and a wife, you can't just show up, because you lost a pet." Bobby told her. 

"I need a puppy!" Ryan yelled. 

"No! Do you know how hard I worked for that puppy!" Bobby yelled back. Bobby looked around and noticed people were starting to stare.m

"It was mine first!" Ryan yelled at Bobby.

"Okay, okay, calm down. People are starting to stare, look my wife is a police officer. I don't want to get her involved in this. If she gets into this, she will find a reason to arrest you such as animal abuse charges." Bobby treated her. He had no intention of actually Athena. He just wanted Ryan to leave him alone about the puppy. There was no way he was giving it back to her, not only did he lied to Athena but he made her think he was cheating on her, so no she wasn't getting the puppy back. 

"Dude your gonna snitched?" She asked. 

"Snitch? No, tell my wife about harassment? Yes." Bobby folded his arms. 

"I can't believe this! Dude are you serious." She sighed. 

"Look you seem like a nice woman, but when I found this puppy it was destiny," Bobby said as he pulled his wallet out to give her money for the drinks they order.

"I am sorry. I didn't want that to happen to him." She said looking at the money he left.

"He' going to a good home. With great people." Bobby told her as he walked out the dinner. She started up at him and then looked down. 

*Christmas Day* 

Athena and Bobby woke up to the sound of laughing and their bodies hurting. Athena opened her eyes and saw Noah trying to open her eyes. 

"Mommy? Wake up!" He told her.

"Hmmm, five more minutes." Athena smiled at her son.

"Wait?" Noah looked at her. 

"What?" Athena asked him.

"Do you have a facemask on?" Athena shook her head no. Noah paused for a minute. Then he kissed her face, Athena started laughing. So was up, now. Just when she was about to get up, Harry came running into the room and jumped on a sleeping Bobby. 

"Ow, okay I'm up!" Bobby told them. They all went downstairs. May didn't even leave the Christmas tree, she was ready. 

"We've been waiting for hours, mom!"May told her.

"Alright, alright. I get it."Athena said as she let all the kids open their presents. Their eyes lid up and they opened their gifts. May got a new Macbook and a new phone, plus new clothes and shoes. Harry got new video games and legos to play with. Noah got a new playhouse, to play with outside and so many toys, he had train tracks, action figures, toys to play with outside, etc. After everyone was done opening their present, Bobby hand Athena her coffee, they had their own gifts that they gave to each other. The gifts, on the other hand, were not appropriate for the Christmas tree. Micheal gave Bobby a look and he let the room, Athena was helping Noah with his toy.

"We have one more gift," Micheal said as he walked into a room with a large present. Athena looked up.

"What is that?!"Athena asked. Bobby walked over to Micheal and helped him with the present. 

"It's a very special gift," Bobby said looking at his family. 

"Well, don't just stare at it come open it!" Micheal said. They all followed him and went to open the gift. Athena was silent, she slipped her coffee. Noah, May, and Harry slowly opened the present. When they opened a small puppy was sitting and waiting.

"Awww!" May said as she picked it up. Athena saw the puppy and looked at it. 

"I love you daddy!!!" Noah ran to Bobby and gave him the biggest hug. Bobby was so happy to see them happy. Harry started jumping up and down, he ran to Micheal and hugged him. May just held the small puppy and hugged it. The puppy was so small. 

"I love him so much," Noah said as May handed him the puppy. Then it was Harry's turn, the small puppy explored and tried to walk around the cabin. All the kids followed him. Athena didn't say anything and at first, it made Bobby and Micheal scared. 

"How cute, guys!" Athena said as she stared from a distance. 

"You guys should really thank your dads, for that, "Athena told them. Bobby and Micheal looked at each other. What?! Athena was acting, so calm. She didn't even say anything. She didn't even sound mad or angry. She was acting completely normal. Bobby and Micheal decided to play along with Athen. They acted like nothing was wrong and contained their day together as a family. This Christmas was so special to Bobby, his family was together. After they played and opened their toys, everyone ate dinner together. They all laughed together and made jokes. Bobby helped Noah and Micheal with their outside toys. Micheal played outside with them, while Bobby went to find Athena. He found her in the basement looking through boxes. 

"Hey!" Bobby hugged her. 

"Hey!" Athena smiled at him. 

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked Athena. 

"I don't know I just wanted to look around before I started packing," Athena said as she went through the boxes.

"Yep, it's getting that time to go. This trip was fun, though." Bobby answered. 

"Great memories!" Athena looked at him, then back at the boxes. 

"Hey, about the puppy." Bobby started. 

"What? You mean the lies you told me." Athena confessed. 

"Athena it wasn't like that," Bobby told her.

"I know, it wasn't like that. I wouldn't let it get that far!" Athena yelled. Bobby was surprised when she yelled. 

"You knew?!"Bobby asked her. 

"Of course, I knew Bobby. It wasn't hard to find out. I'm not as stupid as you and Micheal think I am!" She yelled again. Athena knew for a while now. She was first tipped off by how odd Micheal and Bobby were acting, then one night confirmed it. She suddenly woke up, it was 3 am. Athena went downstairs, she noticed one of the doors were slightly open. It was Micheal's room, he wasn't there. Athena noticed the light from the basement she knew she shouldn't have walked down to see what was there, but she did anyway. When Athena opened the door, she was greeted by a small puppy running to her. She looked at the couch and saw a sleeping Micheal. Athena was furious when she first found out, but after a few days passed she wasn't angry anymore. But instead disappointed. How could Bobby lie to her?

"Athena."

"Don't! I told you we don't need a pet and you and Micheal went behind my back and did it anyway!" Athena yelled. 

"I'm sor-

"I thought we promised each other to not lie!?" Athena asked Bobby.

"I just thought the kids would enjoy having a pet!" Bobby yelled back. 

"Athena, you can't control everything it's my family too," Bobby told her. 

"The only reason I didn't want that dog, was because I knew I would be the only person cleaning up after it. I have a life, Bobby! Do you think I want to be in the house all day cleaning up? No, I don't. I'm starting my new job soon, and that dog is just extra!" Athena ranted. She was so angry. Athena tried to leave but Bobby grabbed her hand and held it. 

"Stop, let me go," Athena said as she started to calm down. 

"I am sorry. I didn't think about it like that. I was only thinking about me, and the kids when I should have been thinking about you too. I didn't want to stress you out or lie to you. I just wanted something that would bring us closer." Bobby hugged her. At first, Athena tried to break free from the hug. But she soon calmed down at Bobby's warm embrace. 

"Don't ever lie to me again. If it's something small and harmless, then I don't care. But when it affects my family, that's when I start going crazy." Athena looked at him. 

"I promise."Bobby kissed her. He knew he would have to do something special to make it up to her.


	21. Twins Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are turning 1 and Athena decided to put the party on Bobby. Athena demands to have her personally alone time and tries out new things for herself. She wants to identify as something more than a mother as she gets ready to go to work in a few months. The 118 helps with the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this will be a Part2 to this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

"What!?" Bobby asked Athena again. 

"You're going to plan the twin's birthday," Athena told him while she fed August. Months have passed and the twins were turning one. 

"Athena, I can't plan the entire party on my own. Their birthday is in a week!" Bobby said as he fed Autumn. 

"I've done in with less time, you'll manage."Athena smiled at August. 

"Am I? This is so last minute! We need someone to cook, decorations, presents, and a cake!" Bobby told her. 

"Bobby this week, I'm doing stuff I want to do. Can you just please, do it." Athena got up and hugged Bobby. Bobby knew this was important to her. Plus, she deserved to have her alone time. 

"I make sure everything is done. You won't have to lift a finger." Bobby hugged her back. Athena smiled, she was happy something changed Bobby's mind. She was happy he was listening. After their conversion at the cabin, Bobby and Athena became even more open with each other. Athena was no longer mad at Bobby. She knew he felt guilty about the whole situation. Besides she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She started to like the puppy more. They had a serious talk with the kids and made a deal. If they took care of the puppy then they could keep it. So far, Bobby was keeping his promise. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Athena pecked his lips. 

*The Next Day

Athena was getting her body in better shape. Bobby would always tell her how beautiful she looked. But a part of Athena still felt uncomfortable, the only person she wanted to see her naked was Bobby. She loved her body, but this pregnancy was so different. This pregnancy put her at odds with herself and family, this pregnancy made her question her ability, this pregnancy tested her and she thought she was stronger. She was, but she was different. Her body was different. She was already "skinny" or she already fit the beauty standards. But she would often find herself out of breath or tired after doing the bare minimum. Athena used to work out all the time, she would go on runs at the crack of dawn and then go to the gym at night. She had her own routine. Now Athena was starting to feel more comfortable. Right now, it was 7 am and Athena was going to her self-defense class. 

She never really went to one, before. She had training, but this was different. Athena knew she wasn't going to beat a random person up, but she was going to being herself again. When Athena arrived at the place, she noticed she was the only person there. When she sighed up it said to come whenever, from 7 am to 11 pm. Athena sighed and put her head down. She was trying? No, maybe she wasn't trying enough the thought circled her head until a very tall stranger came over to her and asked her a question. 

Hi, you early. I'm Dean, what's your name?" Dean asked her.

"Athena Nash, I guess I didn't get the memo." Athena joked as she looked down. Dean smiled at her. 

"Nah, it's like this all the time. No one comes this early. Everyone either comes in the afternoon or at night. But your the first to come this early." Dean laughed. 

"I like that. Tell you what, we can do a one in one session if you're okay with that?" He asked. Athena didn't really care, she actually felt better, knowing only one person, besides her husband, would be seeing her body exposed. Athena would be wearing workout leggings and a matching sports bra to match. It showed her flat stomach. Even though, it was "flat" it still looked different to Athena. She wasn't used to this body, but she was going to need to get used to it. 

"I would love too if you have time," Athena said as she didn't want to force Dean to do extra for her.

"Oh its no problem, just change and I'll get the stuff," Dean told her as he walked away. Athena walked into the changing room and changed her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and counted every stretch mark. A normal person, probably wouldn't notice them. They were small but big at the same time, and she could see them clearly. 

*Meanwhile*

The same morning Bobby woke up to an empty bed. He remembered Athena was going to her class. That night Bobby had set an alarm, he wanted to wake up with her. But like the ninja Athena was, she slowly and quietly snuck out then room without a sound. It was like a special talent. He knew where it came from, years of putting children to sleep, and then leaving the room without waking them. Bobby was still armature, but Athena was pro. Still, he wanted to wake up with her, and tell her how proud he was of her. Bobby would tell her how beautiful, she was every day, but he understood that she wanted to hear that for herself. Bobby got up and shower. Then walked around gently knocked on every door. 

May was the first to open her door and say good morning to Bobby. He was waking the kids up because he needed as much help as he could get for this party. The 118 were coming to help too. When he walked out of her room, the puppy ran out after May to follow her. 

"Hey! I thought we said no sleeping in the rooms."Bobby told May. 

"I'm sorry Bobby, I just wanted someone to cuddle with. I couldn't just leave him alone."May answered back. They named the puppy pancake. Don't ask it was Harry's idea, and then the babies started saying it, so that's what they agreed on. Pancake followed May as she walked downstairs. Noah came running out of his room. He was wearing his blue and green onesie. 

"Where's pancake?"Noah said looking around. 

"He's downstairs with May, I just you to brush your teeth," Bobby told his son. Noah sighed and walked into the bathroom, he wanted to play with pancake so bad. The kids would often fight over who got to play with the puppy. Pancake however only seemed to like Athena, he would follow her around and bark at her when she sat down. He would sit next to her, and wait for her when she used the bathroom. Athena wasn't a big fan of the pancake. Bobby looked over at Harry's room and noticed he didn't come out of his room. Bobby knocked at the door and entered. 

When he opened the door, he saw Harry playing one of his new games on his Xbox. 

"Hey, trying out the new games?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'll help with the twin's party." Harry said getting up. 

"No, it's okay, pay your game for a few hours. Today we're just picking up decorations and buying presents for the twins. You can stay if you want." Bobby told Harry. Harry's eyes lid up when Bobby finished his sentence. 

"Really?! Thanks, Bobby!" Harry gave Bobby a hug. 

"Only, if I can trust you. Remember don't open the door for anyone, and answer your phone when I call." Bobby told Harry. 

"I won't, I promise," Harry told Bobby. Bobby nodded and walked out the room. As Bobby was walking down the stairs he heard his friend downstairs. Bobby invited Buck, Eddie, Chimney, and Hen over, so they could help with things. However, when Bobby got to the front door, he saw everybody expect Buck. As usual, he was late. Bobby rolled his eyes and greeted his other friends.

"Hey, Cap! Where can we start?" Chimney asked. Poor Chimney looked so tired. Just like Bobby, he was trying to be the best husband to his wife, and to his kid. But Olivia was getting older, and she was starting to be easier to deal with. Bobby remembered all the times Maddie would come over and the twins and Olivia would have their playdate. While Maddie and Athena caught up with each other. Bobby loved it when those days happened. He loved to see Athena connect with someone, and he loved it when Maddie came over too. 

"Noah's playhouse is right over there. Just start building it and I and Chimney can go get the stuff. May's gonna watch the twins, and Harry is just stairs playing with his video games. And Hen can pick out the cake, it doesn't matter what cake, as long as it's a cake. "Bobby told everyone. Everyone went to do their own stuff, Bobby and Chimney go into his truck. When Bobby and Chimney got into the car, they had a short conversation.

"So, where's Maddie? I told you she could come."Bobby told Chimney. 

"She went back to work and Olivia's at daycare, "Chimney answered. 

"Athena's going back in a few months. She's at her self-dense class right now." Bobby said. 

"Self-defense class? Why is she going to one of those?" Chimney asked. 

"You know how Athena is, she doesn't settle for best," Bobby answered. 

"She just wants to be prepared for anything." Bobby ended. 

"Are you worried about her?"

Bobby sighed. 

"I don't want to be. She's great, don't get me wrong. She's just too hard on herself sometimes."Bobby confessed. He never really said it out loud, but as a husband, he always worried about Athena. He loved her, but sometimes he hated it when she hated herself. Bobby didn't understand at all why she was like that's sometimes. He would encourage her, and tell her how beautiful, smart, brave, sexy, and strong she was, but it didn't matter how many times Bobby told her.

"Hey, come on Cap, it's okay. Athena isn't the only person who goes through that, Maddie did too." Chimney put his hand on Bobby's shoulder. 

"How did it end?" Bobby asked. 

"It didn't. Not completely but it did get better, for her. It just took time. "Chimney told Booby as they pulled up to the store. 

"Thanks, man," Bobby told Chimney. 

"Anytime Cap, now let's go find this stuff and go." Chimney laughed as he and Bobby got out of the car. Bobby was going to keep that advice and their conversion in mind.

*Back at House*

Eddie was helping Chrtistfer up the stairs before he built the playhouse for Noah. Harry was helping them too, he wanted to play with Christoper. Another person, who wanted to play was Noah. He was younger, so he couldn't really play like Christoper or Harry. Still, Harry knew if he didn't let his little brother play then np one would get to play. Noah was a class-A snitch and would often do so on Harry. If Harry didn't let him play with his toys or play at all, he would run and tell Bobby or Athena. So, Harry would just let him tag along. When they finally got into the room, Christoper looked around. 

"Nice room, bro." He told Harry. Harry smiled as Denny walked into the room. 

"Thanks, but wait till you see this." Harry pulled his game out to show his friends. 

"Zombie Rim 5!!! And it's 5 players!" Harry showed them. 

"Woah, your mom actually let you get it?" Denny asked. 

"No way, that's so cool," Christopher added. 

"It was a Christmas gift, I have other games if you guys want to see them. Then we can pick which one to play." Harry said handed his other new games to Denny and Christoper. They all looked at the games they could play and started deciding what game to play. Noah looked at them, he was so excited to play Harry's game. Any other time, Harry would only let Noah watch. But now he was finally going to play with his big brother and his friends. They finally decided on what game they were going to play. Harry put it in and he handed the controller to Denny then Christoper. But Harry held a knock on the door and sighed loudly. 

"I'll get it, here play without me. Her Noah." Harry handed the controller to Noah and walked downstairs to the front door. When he got down there he looked at the pee hole, in the door. It was Buck. The door had top locks on it, so harry on had to open it halfway. 

"Yes?" Harry asked. He really wanted to play the game. 

"Hey, Harry! Open up, I'm a little late." Buck told him. That's when Harry remembered what Bobby told him. The words his stepdad told him replayed in his mind. He didn't want to break their promise. 

"I... can't," Harry told them. Buck looked confused. 

"You can't? Why not?" He asked Harry. 

"I promised I wouldn't, and you're not supposed to break promises," Harry answered.

"What promise?" Buck asked. 

"Sorry, Buck. Bobby said not to open the door for anyone!' Harry closed the door and walked back upstairs. 

"Who was at the door?" Christoper asked. 

"It was just a stranger, but it's okay. I took care of it." Harry as he watched his friend play. Buck sighed heavily and banged at the door one more time. He knew Harry was just following the rules, but it was annoying. This was another reason Buck knew he wasn't ready for kids. But he sure was going to get back at them, Buck pulled this bunny costume out of the hag he was holding put it on hoping no one would see. He was going to scare those kids.

To be continued.........


	22. Twins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one helps out for the twin's birthday. Plans do not go as planned for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the next chapter will be Part 3, and it will be the last of those. Then I will move on in the storyline. I'm also writing another bathena fanfic, I will post it either day or tomorrow, depending on my mood. Sorry for any mistakes. I will continue to write more of these, but I might have to do one day I write a chapter on his story, and the next I do the other story. Thank you

Back at the class, Athena and Dean were practicing simple self-defense things. He was teaching her and talking to her as they did the moves. Dean explained to Athena that they weren't going to go crazy since this was her first class. 

"So, what makes you angry?" He asked. Athena was confused. 

"What?" She asked out of breath from exercise. 

"What makes you angry? Or what's something that upsets up?" He asked again. Athena paused. She took a moment to think about it and there were so many things that bothered her. She could make an entire list of what bothers her. But Athena thought harder, she noticed all the things that upset her were little things. When she really thought about it she couldn't. What was she mad about?

"I don't know?" Athena told Dean. Dean looked her up and down. 

"What about this." Dean gently pushed her shoulder. Athena was surprised by that.

"I'm not a hothead, that's not going to make me mad, "Athena confesses. 

"So, what does. What makes your blood boil?"He asked her one more time. Athena struggled her shoulders and Dean smiled at her. She was really hard to get to know. He wanted to know her personally, and professionally. It would help her get her angry pointed to the right person. It would help her fight better. She would have a target and where to put all her pain and angry too. 

"Here take this, and punch this."Dean handed her boxing gloves. Athena put them on and walked over to the dummy Dean had pointed too. 

"Now, what?" She asked.

"Punch it, and as you do so, say how you feel." He told her. 

"Punch it?" Athena said. 

"Yep. Go on Sergeant!" He encouraged her. 

"It's Liuntenit," Athena said as she punch the dummy to the ground. Dean was in shock he couldn't believe she took down the whole thing in one punch. She was a very strong woman. Dean had worked in self-dense for more than 20 years, and he only saw something like this happened a few times. Never for the first time, he loved it. 

"That was badass!" He told her as he laughed nervously. 

"I haven't down anything like that in years."Athena smiled at him. 

"You're a nature Liuntenitl!" He told her as he gave her a high five. 

"Come, I think I know where we can start." He told her and walked into a supplies closet. Athena was out of breath, but she was so proud of herself. She always loved working out, but she hadn't done it in so long. She forgot how good this feeling felt. She forgot how strong she used to feel after she worked out for hours without taking breaks. She knew she was going to like it here. 

*Back at the Children's Store* 

"Okay, so what are 1-year-olds into nowadays?" Chimney joked as Bobby grabbed the wrapping paper. 

"I have no idea, but I think I know my kids well enough to know what type of toy they like," Bobby said. 

"Oh, here! A water gun!" He showed Bobby the water gun. Bobby looked at the list of things Athena had given him, for present shopping. 

"Chimney! Their 1, what are they gonna do have a water gun fight?" Bobby joked. Bobby had so much to do, not only did he have to have a birthday party for his children, but he also had to take the twins to a doctor's appointment. And he still had to let a few days pass until the party. But Bobby was starting to get overwhelmed, he had to call so many people and parents for the party. He had to call the bounce house company, and he had to get a ball pit for some reason. At this point, he was just thankful to have friends, that were helping him. 

"Fine! Your no fun let's just get whatever's on your list and go!"Chimney said looking at the toys.

"So, we need all these toys, and a lot more wrapping paper. "Bobby looked at the list closely. "And there goes my perfect credit score." He continued to walk around the store. Chimney watched Bobby walk around the store, he would see a toy, but then change his mind five minutes later. That's when Chimney, knew this was going o be a long day and sighed loudly. 

*At the Cake Shop*

Hen was so excited, she was given the easiest task. Getting the cake, and it was even better because the cake was for toddlers. It's wasn't like they were going to care what type it was. Still, Athena gave Bobby a list, that said what type of cake to get. Bobby gave the list to Hen, and she was now at the cake shop Athena selected. Inside and out, it looked nice. The only problem was the place was packed.

There were at least 15 people in the small shop. Some were eating things at the tables and others we're, like Hen, waiting in line. The smell of food, made her want to go to sleep. As if the kids weren't keeping her up, Hen was tried. Hen closed her eyes, for a moment, when she opened them back up she was at the end of the line again. People passed in front of her. Hen sighed heavily and decided to not say anything and keep moving. Finally, after waiting for 20 more minutes, she was next. 

"Hey, I would like to order a custom made cake, "Hen told the women. 

"Ohh, ma'ma. We actually only have costume cakes made on our website, then you come and pick it up."She told Hen. Hen looked over at the clock and saw she was at the shop for over an hour. 

"Okay, um how long does it take to make it," Hen asked. The lady smiled. 

"3 to 5 business days." She answered. WHAT!

"But why so long? I need this cake in 3 days!" Hen told her. She said it pretty loud and people were starting to stare. 

"Ok, ok. Do you think it can come earlier?" Hend asked. 

"Ma'ma I'm glad you asked. If you become a premium customer, you can have any costume treats here the next day."She told Hen. Hen smiled faintly some good news, she pulled out her walkout.

"That sounds good to me." Hen smiled. 

"That will be 99.99 plus tax, every month for the next year."The woman smiled again. Hen stopped dead in her tracks, she never put up her credit card away so fast. 

"100 dollars a month, for the next 365 days! Are you kidding me!?" Hen told her the women looked scared, so she calms down. Hen knew she was only doing her job, she left and didn't say anything. There was no way, she was going to pay that much for a cake, and there was no way she was going to be late with the cake. But now Hen had anther problem she didn't have a cake, and she had no place to make one.Hen sat in her car and thought for a moment. That's it! Duh, she was going to make the cake herself! That was the smartest idea, she had thought about in months. It would save so much money and time. This is perfect. Hen turned her car on and drove to the nearest Walmart.Hen texted Bobby and told him there was a change of plan.

*Back At the House.

Eddie was still trying to put the playhouse, together. He wished someone was here to help him, he was good at most things, but not building things. Eddie sighed, he went back inside and read the instruction manual again. While he was reading it, he heard something coming from behind him. Eddie took his eyes off the manual and looked outside to see a ain't bunny upside down in the bushes. Eddie couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked around the house and saw a rake just sitting outside. Eddie quietly went back outside and locked the door. He picked up the rake and went to the bunny, he was picking up a bucket that had something in. 

"Hey! Get-" Before Eddie could finish his conversion, the bunny throw a bucket of glitter glue on him. And then spared crazy string on him. Eddie couldn't see at all when he tried to open his eyes, they burned. 

"AHHHH?!?!"Eddie yelled trying to get away from the bunny. The bunny on the other hand was trying to pull the head of the costume off. 

"HELP!?" Buck yelled!" Eddie stopped running and turned around. 

"Buck?" Eddie asked, he still couldn't see. 

"Eddie?" Buck called out. 

"Buck! Watch out there's a crazy bunny out here, alright!" Eddie told him. 

"No! Eddie watch out, there's a guy who tried to hit me!" Buck told him. That's when Eddie realized the bunny was actually Buck, in a costume.

"Buck?! Why are you wearing that?!" Eddie asked. 

"I was trying to prank those kids, they didn't let me in the house!" Buck told Eddie. Eddie sighed and tried to use his wipe his eyes. Most of the glue came out, but his eyes still burned. 

"I'm sorry, Eddie!" Buck said still trying to take the bunny head off. When Eddie opened his eyes, everything was blurry. 

"Don't tell me your stuck, too!" Eddie asked Buck. Then he walked over to him and tried to help him take the bunny head off. 

"You know what! It's fine, we'll just go inside and I'll help once I get this stuff out of my eyes."Eddie told Buck. Buck could nearly, see too. He could breathe fine, but the head he was wearing was stuck. He followed Eddie to the patio, that went into the kitchen. When they finally got there, Eddi tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't open. It was locked. 

"Oh, no!" Eddie yelled. The door was locked, he locked it when he left to see who the bunny was. 

"What?"Buck asked.

'The door is locked!" Eddie sighed. 

"What?! How are we going to get in, now?" Buck asked. Eddie started to pace back and forth too. 

"I don't, maybe we should call someone," Eddie said pulling his phone out, Buck just hoped it wasn't the kids. They weren't let them in, snd Buck blamed Bobby. The party was coming so soon, and they didn't even start on their tasks. Buck also knew Bobby would not be happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to add that my other story will have more bathena moments. In this story, I try to make it more about family moments, and my other story will be more about Athena and Bobby's relationship. I already wrote the story, I'm just editing things and adding more things. 
> 
> My prompt from my next story: In this story the timeline is different. So, Marcy and their kids are alive and Bobby is stilled married to her. The only problem is that their marriage is falling apart. At the same time, Athena and Micheal are still together, but Micheal confesses to her that he is gay. Therefore they are getting a divorce. Eventually, Athena and Bobby get together, as a couple. Their relationship is challenged even more, now, because Marcy is still alive and the kids are still alive. How will it happen? Will, they even be together?" How will it unfold?


	23. Twins Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 118 mangages to throw the twins a great birthday party. The twins go to their doctor appointment. Athena worries about Authmn's health. Bobby finally makes it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I went to go protest today, and if you are going to do that then please be safe. It can get very dangerous. ( I personally recommend not going at night, that's when the looting starts and if you're like me. Then just go during the day, because looting is not okay, and it's not something I want to be associated with.) Sorry for any mistakes. I'm now posting differently since I have another story. So one day I'll post on this one and the other I'll post on my other story. (I hope that makes sense).Thank you! Stay safe!

"Alright, that's it!" Bobby told Chimney as he put the last toy in their cart. They had been in the toy store for hours and Bobby could tell Chimney was tired. 

"Finally! It only too you 3 hours." Chimney said looking at his watch. Bobby laughed. 

"I know, but you know how Athena is everything has to be perfect. "Bobby joke. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, too. He didn't want to give her a reason to be upset. 

"Let's just check out so we can go! I'm ready to decorate and go home ." Chimney joked as they went to check out the toys, and donations. After they were done, Chimney and Bobby walked to Bobby's truck. He opened the truck and he and Chimney started putting things in there. After Bobby put the last toy in there his phone started ringing. It was from Eddie. 

"Eddie?" Bobby answered as he saw Chimney sigh loudly and put his hands on his face.

"Cap? Um, can you come back to the house we kinda have a situation." Eddie told him. Bobby got chills, did something happen t the kids?

"What? Did something happen to the kids?" Bobby asked. 

"No, the kids are fine. It's us, me and Buck got stuck outside!" Eddie told him. 

"Stuck outside? " Bobby asked with confusion. Chimney laughed. 

"Look were stuck outside, the door won't open!" 

"It was Harry! The little monster locked the front door, and then Eddie looked the patio door!" Buck chimed in. Bobby laughed as he remembered the conversation with Harry. Chimney laughed when he heard that Eddie locked the door on himself. 

"I expected more, from Eddie. I told Harry not to open the door for anyone. But, it's fine were on our way." Bobby told Eddie and hunged up the phone. 

"They are..." Chimney started laughing again. 

"Don't say it! I should have known." Bobby laughed as he started the car, and drove away. 

*Hen*

While Chimney and Bobby were buying the stuff they picked up. Hen was at home. She was very committed to making this cake. There was no way she was going to pay for that shop to make it. They were low-key trying to rob her. Who paid for stuff like that, anyway? Karen walked into the room and put her hand on Hen's shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" She asked. Hen turned to her and kissed. 

"I'm making a cake, for the twin's birthday," Hen told her wife. 

"I thought the cake shop was making it?" Karen looked worried. Hen was not a baker, she could cook some things, but as fas as baking. She was not good at it. 

"Well, I thought that too. Look theses people were going to take days to make it, and I can't risk the cake being late. Bobby gave me the easiest job."Hen answered. 

"So now you're making a cake?" Karen laughed. 

"So I'm making a cake." Hen said as she grabbed things out of the refrigerator. Karen started laughing. 

"Hen?!" She said. Hen looked up at her and folded her arms. 

"What?" Hen laughed knowing what she was about to say. 

"Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to bake a cake?"Karen asked remembering the time when she and Denny tried making a cake for Karen's birthday. The cake was no eatable. It wasn't cooked all the way, and the colors on it were everywhere. Let's just say they decided to eat out that day. Hen started laughing. 

"Things have changed since then. I'm now better, and look! This time I'm going to read the decoration!" Hen told her as she showed her the paper in her hands. Karen laughed because she knew that Hen isn't doesn't like to take her time at all. She would be good at it for an hour, but after that, she would speed through everything. Karen knew her wife very well. 

"Look Hen let me help. Trust me, you need it." Karen told her as she picked up the piece of paper.Hen watched as her wife started to make the cake. She was actually happy, because this cake had a long list of things to do, and she just didn't want to do them. 

*Back at the House*

"What?" Buck asked as he saw Eddie take the phone away from his ear.

"He hunged up!" Eddie answered. 

"So, are they coming or not?" Buck asked. 

"Their coming! Now we just wait." Eddie sat down. His eyes were still burning. 

"What? No, we have to get inside! I can't stay in this costume for another minute!" Buck yelled. 

"We should just wait, Bobby and Chimney will be here in like 30 minutes." Eddie protested. 

"30 minutes! No! I can't stay here!' Buck ran into the wall headfirst. he knew it wouldn't hurt him because the bunny head was very big and strong. Eddie watched Buck run into the wall over and over again. 

"Buck stop! You're going to hurt yourself. Come here maybe I can pull it off." Eddie told Buck. Buck followed his voice. Buck put his head down and Eddie grabbed it and pulled it down. It was a struggle. 

*Back Upstairs*

The boys were still playing on Harry's Xbox when they suddenly heard a noise. Harry looked at Christoper and then at Denny. Noah didn't even notice the loud bang. He just continued playing video games. 

"What was that?" Denny asked in a scared voice.

"I have no idea," Harry answered. 

"Maybe we should go check it. It could be my dad." Christoper said. Harry knew that Christoper had CP, and he didn't want him walking down the stairs without an adult. Christoper was his friend and he didn't want to see him get hurt. 

"Denny and I will go. Can you watch Noah?" Harry asked. He didn't want Christoper to feel left out, because of his disability. So, Harry thought to give him an important job, would make him feel like he was doing something to help. 

"Okay, I'll watch him," Christopher said. Harry nodded. Denny and Harry walked downstairs and the first thing they saw was a giant bunny and a red-faced monster fighting. He didn't know what was happening. The red-faced monster was trying to pull the bunny's head off. It was like a sense from an action movie. 

"What is that!?!" Denny screamed and hid behind Harry. 

"I have no idea, but we have to block the door!" Harry yelled back at him. Denny nodded and looked around. 

"What should we use?!" Denny asked. Harry looked around and saw the glass table his mom always told him and Noah, not t play around. Harry thought it was a good idea since the sides of the table were metal. 

"The table! We move it and then we can use anything in the junk closet." Harry told Denny. 

"Are you sure, we should use the table. It looks expensive." Denny asked Harry. 

"Denny! Now is not the time to overthink. Do you really want those things to come inside?" Harry asked. Denny shook his head no and the two started to push the table. towards the patio door. It didn't look like much, but the table was very heavy. There was no way, they were going to break threw. Then Denny and Harry opened the closet. Athena and Bobby called it the junk closet because all the random stuff they didn't use was in there. Harry pulled out May's old jump rope, and Denny pulled out another one for the front door. They also saw things they could use for armor. 

Denny went to the front door and tried the doorknobs together, so no one could get in. Harry did the same thing to the patio door. Suddenty, the bunny, and the red-faced monster looked up and ran to the patio door. 

"AHHHH?!" Herry yelled. Denny ran to Harry and saw what scared him. The bunny and the red-faced monster screaming as they banged on the glass. 

"LET US IN!?!?" The red-faced monster yelled. Harry and Denny continued to scream as loud as they could. When they heard the door, open halfway. It was Bobby! Harry looked up and ran to the front door. Denny followed.

"Harry, what happened?" Bobby asked. He couldn't open the door all the way, because something was stopping it. 

"Me, Denny, Christoper, and Noah were upstairs playing the game, and we heard something coming from downstairs! When we got down there, we saw two monsters fighting, and we decided to block the doors and and.... !" Harry was talking so fast that Bobby didn't understand half the words he said.

"Harry, slow down. It's okay, just open the door." Bobby told him. Harry untied the rope and the door opened. Harry ran to Bobby and hugged him. Denny did the same thing to Chimney. pulling up in their driveway was Hen and Karen. As soon as Denny saw them he ran to his moms and hugged them. Hen almost dropped the cake. 

"Don't worry it's okay." Bobby hugged Harry back. Bobby broke the hug to look up and see Eddie and Buck banging on the patio door, and their very expensive table blocking the door. Chimney and Bobby moved the table and untied the rope so they could come in. Harry ran to Karen and hugged her so she would keep him safe. 

"It's okay guys, it's just Eddie and Buck," Karen told them. Everyone laughed and helped Buck and Eddie. Bobby was a little angry because he couldn't believe these two let children outsmart them. But he was glad everyone was okay. He thanked Hen and Karen for making the cake. it was stories and it looked great. Chimney drove Eddie, Buck and Chrisper home, and Bobby built the playhouse, with help from Harry and Noah. He loved spending this time with them. Now, everything was done. They just had to wait until it was the twin's birthday. Bobby wondered what Athena was doing. 

*Athena*

"That was great! But I think it's time for me to go." Athena laughed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Deam laughed with her. 

"Yep, it's about that time. I hope you come back, lieutenant." Dean told her.

"I will, same time tomorrow?" Athena asked. 

"See you tomorrow," Dean told her as he watched her walk away. Athena went to the changing room and changed her clothes. She took her bag and went to her car. She didn't even notice how long she was gone. It was almost 7. When she got home the house was quiet. She walked slowly walked into her room and fell asleep. She was so tired, but she loved the workout. it made her feel complete. Athena felt proud of herself. She proved to herself that she could do both. 

*The Day Before the Twins Birthday*

Bobby and Athen we're on there a way to the hospital for the twin's appointment. In the back seat were the twins. August was in love with the baby mirror they got him, it was so funny to Athena how he loved looking at himself. He would tap the mirror and close his eyes, to see who was there. Autumn on the other threw a fit. Bobby accidentally forgot her pacifier at home, and she noticed it was gone and throw a fit. She was crying and waving her arms around. Athena knew nothing was wrong with them, so she didn't do anything to stop her crying. Athena already tried her baby cup, snacks, and toys. Nothing was wrong with Autumn, she just wanted things to be her way. When they got there, they waited in the waiting room. Autumn finally stopped crying when Bobby held her. Finally, a nurse came and called the twin's names. Athena and Bobby followed the nurse into a room and waited for the doctor.

"Hi, how is everyone today!?" Dr. Thomas said as he came in.

"Hi! We're doing fine!" Athena and Bobby both shook Dr. Thomas's hand. 

"That's great! I haven't seen theses two in so long." Dr. Thomas picked up August and put him on the baby table. he quickly measured him and tested his reflexes.

"I want to start with August. I remember the last time you guys came, we had some bigger concerns with Autumn. So, I want to get to that later."Dr. Thpomas said as he continued to look at August. During the check-up, August was being an angel, he was comfortable, and wasn't crying. Athena and Bobby knew what Dr. Thomas was talking about. Autumn was always struggling. As a newborn she was healthy, but she would miss her milestones. She would get there, but she was always behind. It worried Athena because she never had a child like this. 

They didn't love her any less, but Athena worried about her daughter's future. And she only blamed herself. I mean, the way Autumn came into this world was not ideal. She almost died, and when she did come to the hospital she was nearly alive. It made Athena worry, and it often stressed her out. Athena would sometimes, watch the twins sleep for hours and hours until the morning. She talked to her therapist about it and her therapist assured her, that she wasn't alone and many other women did the same thing. But Athena still couldn't get the night out of her head. 

"Alright, I think it's time for the shots. Dad, can you hold him still?" Dr. Thomas said as he handed August to Bobby. Bobby smiled at his son and held him tightly. But not super tight. August smiled turned to a frown. He was a little uncomfortable, and he didn't know why dad was holding him like that. Athena watches Dr. Thomas pulled out a needle and gave August a shot. August tried to move away, but he didn't cry. He got a bandaid, and now it was Autumn's turn.

"So, what is your main concern with her right now?" Dr. Thomas asked as he check a fussy Authmn weight and height. Autumn was very uncomfortable, she was moving a lot and started to cry. Bobby could tell Athena was trying to make sure, Autumn was okay and answered. 

"Well, she hasn't been trying to walk, at all. August will, he'll use the table in outliving or the couch to stand up by himself, but Autumn is still trying to crawl the right way."Bobby answered. Autumn could crawl, but she would choose to do it completely differently. She would scoot, like a worm. Athena and Bobby thought it was funny at first, but now that they were turning one and she still insist to do it like that was concerning. It wasn't like she couldn't crawl, she just didn't want too. Athena talked to their doctor about it, and he recommended baby exercises, so that's what Athena did. But it didn't help. 

"Hmmm, we already did x-rays and checked her legs. I'm sorry to say, I'm not sure what it is. It could be a serious health condition or she just likes to crawl that way. Tell you what, I'll direct you guys to a specialist if she doesn't start walking soon."Dr.Thomas saw the terrified look in their faces. 

"Is there anything we could do to encourage her to do that?" Bobby asked Athena was silent. She was thinking about it so much. She didn't want to blame herself, but this was what the doctor was talking about. When Athena first found out she was pregnant, she remembers reading about all the risks, children could go through, from being born to someone her age. 

"I would say just keep doing, what you've been doing. From what I'm seeing she's in perfect health, besides that one issue."Dr. Thomas answered as he put Authmn on the floor, and watch her crawl. he wanted to see it for himself. Dr. Thomas took pictures and told Bobby and Athena he was going to send these to other doctors. He pulled out his needle, handed Auhmn to Athena, and gave her the shot. Autumn started crying the loudest, they ever heard her cry before. After the appointment, Dr. Thomas gave them books to read, the books were about children with disabilities. Bobby put the twins in the car, as Athena started reading them. The drive home was silent, Athena didn't say anything, and Bobby didn't either. 

"Athena calm down, everything's going to be okay," Bobby said closing the book for her. 

"Calm down?" Athena asked him. 

"Somethings wrong with our daughter and you want me to calm down?" Athena yelled. 

"Babe, nothing's wrong. She's just a little different. Everything will out fine." Bobby tried to comfort Athena. He could tell she was very upset.

"Stop! We both know that's not normal for her to crawl like that!" 

"Of course, it isn't normal, but what was not going to do is panic, Athena," Bobby told her, and Athena pause and tried to hold back her tear. 

"I know you're worried, but it's going to be okay," Bobby told her. 

"The doctor was right, about the risks of having them at our age." Athena cried. 

"Maybe, but I wouldn't give them up for anything. Look at those faces. That's you and me. We made them together, and I wouldn't want to have it anyway." Bobby held her hand. Athena looked back at their twins and smiled as she wiped her tears. Bobby was right.

*The Next Day* 

It was finally, the twin's birthday! Athena woke up extra early, so she could go to her class, and be early to the party at the same time. Athena walked into the class and went straight to the changing room. When she came out Dean was waiting for her. 

"Hey, I didn't even hear you come in," Dean said as he looked in the closet. 

"Sorry, I'm kinda in rush today," Athena told him as he handed her weights. 

"No problem, we'll go fast today," Dean told her. They worked out for 2 hours, and then Athena noticed the time. It was 7am, and she knew the twins got up at 8 am. She wanted them to be the first person to see them when they woke up. Her babies were 1, they were growing up. She was so happy to have them in her life, they were her everything. 

"Okay, I think that's all for today," Athena said as she tied her shoes. 

"I just wanted to say, that you really are doing great. I hope your twins have a good birthday." Dean told her. Athena and Dean had a small conversion and Athena went to the changing room. Then she drove home, when she got there she walked upstairs and took another shower and got dressed. Athena noticed Bobby was nowhere to be found. She went straight to the twin's room and saw Autumn wide awake. She was scooting through her crib. Athena picked her up and hugged her. She was so thankful to have such a special girl in her life. After Athena was done getting the twins ready, she woke up her other kids and walked downstairs with the twins. She was surprised to see all her friends putting up donations.

"I thought you'd still be sleep?" Bobby came over to her and kissed her and the twins. 

"What? And miss the twins waking up? I don't think so." Athena laughed as Bobby stared at her. 

"Where were you this morning?" Athena asked. Before she could answer her parents walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Athema was so happy, she couldn't believe Bobby brought her parents here. 

"Momma." Athena hugged her mom and dad. She knew they fought at times, but Athena seeing her parents almost brought her to tears. The twins had an amazing party, a lot of people came. The games were fun and the food was great. Athena was very pleased with the party. When everyone left, Athena started to clean up. Her parents took the twins to bed with the other kids. Suddenty, as she was cleaning up Bobby walked downstairs with a suit on. 

"Bobby? Where are you going?" Athena asked him as she smiled. Bobby came over to her and hugged her. 

"I think the question is, where are we going?" Bobby told her as he handed her a heartshaped neckless.

"Bobby, stop. This is too much." Athena said as Bobby turned her around and moved her hair out the way as he put the reckless on her. 

"No, I think this is perfect. You deserve more."Bobby told her as he kissed her neck. 

"I want to take you out tonight. The place is very special to me." Bobby told her as he took her hand and kissed it. Pancake watched as Athena and Bobby walked upstairs, he wined because he wanted to go up to there with them. When Athena went into her room, she saw the most beautiful dress. It was a red shoulder piece, she was actually very surprised by it. It matched the necklace perfectly. Athena kissed Bobby and pulled him in close. When the kiss started to become no longer a kiss, Bobby away. He wanted to have sex too, but he wanted to take her out even more. 

"Can't we just stay and do something else?' Athena asked. 

"Athena, I can't remember the last time we went out like this. We can do that something else later. " Bobby told her. Athena sighed and took the dress to the bathroom and put it on. Bobby waited for20 minutes, Bobby couldn't believe how long she was taking. They were almost late. The door to the bathroom opened and Bobby saw the sexiest women in the world. The dress fit her perfectly, her hit made the dress even sexier. Words couldn't explain how beautiful Athena was.

"Are you sure, you don't want to do that thing now?" Athena asked as she laughed. Bobby wanted to do that thing even more now. But he knew he had to stay strong. 

"You look amazing!" Bobby said as he picked her up and kissed her. They drove to the restaurant, and as soon as Athena saw it, she remembered it. It was where they had their first date. It was where everything started. Bobby opened the door for Athea and pulled her chair out for her. Athena couldn't believe her luck. Bobby made sure to get the seats where they had their first date. It was extra and Athena wouldn't be happy about the bill, but it was worth it. Looking at his wife, he knew he was the luckiest man on earth.


	24. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby work on getting Authmn to walk. Bobby and Athena receive shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

"Come here, Autumn! Come to mommy!" Athena said waving a cookie Autumn as she backed up.

Autumn acted like she didn't hear Athena calling her, and continued playing with her toys. It was like she was pretending to be deaf. Athena called her name 7 more times, now she was starting to get worried. Could she not hear her? Or maybe she wasn't listening. August looked at Athena and smiled at her. Athena smiled back and walked upstairs to go get Bobby. He was playing video games with the boys. 

"Hey, babe." Bobby greeted her as she walked into the room. He looked up at her and saw the worried expression on her face. 

"What?"He asked her. 

"Can you come down here for a second. I have to show you something." Athena asked him. 

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked as he got up and left the room with Athena. 

"I think somethings wrong with Autumn." 

"What did she fall or something?" Bobby asked. 

"No, I've been calling her name for 2 minutes, and she won't answer me!" Athena told him. 

"Athena." 

"Bobby I'm serious!" She said as they got downstairs.

"She's a baby. Okay, babies do things like that. She's okay." Bobby comforted Athena. Even though, it didn't seem like a big issue. Athena still felt like something was wrong. Was Autumn ignoring her, or was something wrong with her ears? 

"Here let me show you," Athena said as she walked over to the twin's playpen. Athena bent down and called Authmn's name from a short distance. Autumn continued to play with her toys, Athena was clearly calling her name. But Autumn acted as if she didn't hear it. At first, Bobby thought, Athena was overreacting, but now seeing it for himself he could tell something was wrong. Maybe Autumn was behind on more things then they thought. She was always a fussy baby. Bedtime was a struggle, eating was a struggle, anything place new was hard for her to be in. And now this, she would do this most of the time, but she would answer after you called for her 5 times. But this was different. They got her ears checked but the doctor couldn't find anything wrong. 

Bobby walked into the kitchen and looked for the cookie jar. He found it and walked back into the living room. He pulled one cookie out and showed it to Autumn. It was in her face, but it took her a moment to realize it was there. When Autumn found it, she took the cookie and ate it. Bobby gave one to August. Bobby and Athena exchanged looks with each other and walked back into the kitchen. They didn't want the twins to hear their conversation. 

"Okay, something's wrong," Bobby told Athena. 

"Right! But she's always doing that! Is it getting worse?" Athena asked. 

"I don't know, but that's what it seems," Bobby answered. Athena put her hands on her face. 

"What are we going to do?" Athena asked Bobby. Bobby sighed. 

"I don't know. Look, babe, I'll call Dr. Thomas tomorrow. I want to calm down. it's going to be okay." Bobby hugged her and kissed her forehead. Athena put her face in his chest and held back her tears. She didn't want to talk about it. Autumn was her baby, she never had this problem with any of her kids. Autumn was so different, everything she did worried her. It made her question her parenting. Was she doing something wrong?

*The Next Day*

Bobby woke up and went to work. He continued on with his day, and every so often called Athena to see how her day was going. She was going to work in a few weeks, and Bobby knew she was still worried about Autumn. When Bobby got a minute for himself, he went to his office and pulled out his phone. He was going to call the twins doctor. Bobby wasn't as worried as Athena, but he wanted to call and make an appointment. Athena worried him, more than the actual situation sometimes. 

"Dr. Thomas?" Bobby asked. 

"Captain Nash, it's good to hear from you, "Dr.Thomas answered. 

"You too, I was calling because Autumn hasn't been doing well."Bobby started.

"Is she sick?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"No, but Athena is worried about her. She's getting worse. Do you think we can bring her?"Bobby asked. 

"Of course, you can bring her." Dr. Thomas told Bobby. They had another small conversion about Autumn and they scheduled an appointment. 

When Bobby came back home it was 2 am in the morning. He was tired and wanted to get in bed. He walked into their house and went straight to the shower. He was going to check on everyone after he showed. After he showered, he got out and put some shorts on. Bobby laid down in their bed and put the covers over his head. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, as he realized Athena wasn't in the bed with him. He turned around and noticed that the side of her bed was made up like she was never there. Bobby got up and walked around the house looking for her. He checked all the rooms until he got to the twins. Oddly, the door was closed. They always left it open, so this was out of ordinary. When Bobby opened the door, he saw Athena sitting in a chair went to Authmn's crib. 

"Thena?" Bobby asked. She was staring at Autumn, just watching her. 

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," Athena told him. Bobby walked to her and hugged her. 

"What are you doing up this late?" Bobby asked her. 

"I couldn't sleep. So, I just wanted to check up on the twins."Athena answered. Bobby looked over Authmn's crib, to see her sound asleep. 

"Come to bed, babe," Bobby told her. 

"Bobby, I have to stay. I just want to make sure, she's okay." Athena told Bobby as she sat back down. 

"Athena, talk to me," Bobby asked her. He gave her a look, and Athena remembered the promise they made to each other. 

"I can't sleep, because I'm worried about our daughter, "Athena confesses. 

"I can't stop thinking about her. I dream about her. I'm scared that one day I'll open my eyes, and she'll be gone." Athena told Bobby.

"Come here," Bobby told her. Athena got up and hugged him. They hugged seemed so on, but it was really a few minutes. She loved his embrace. He made her feel safe.

"I made an appointment with a specialist. Were going tomorrow." Bobby told her as he held her face. 

"What you talked to Dr. Thamoas?" Athena asked she forgot Bobby was going to talk to him.

"Yes, we have an appointment with the specialist tomorrow. It's a 2-hour drive, but I think we can manage."Bobby held her hand. Athena sighed. She was happy, Autumn was going o get checked out, but she was nervous too. What was the doctor going to tell them

*The Next Day*

Bobby drove Athena and the twins, to the appointment. The car ride there was not silent at all. The twins were playing with their toys, and Athena just had to bring the ones that made noises, because those are Authmn's favorites. She doesn't like playing with them, she just likes holding them to make sure they don't make sounds. Athena wasn't saying anything. Bobby didn't know if it was, because she was tired of listening to the wheels on the bus, or because the ride there was so long. Being in the car with 2 toddlers, was as bad as being home with 2 toddlers. At least they could space out at home, but in the car, they had no space to do that. Finally, they arrived. Athena got the twins out of the car, and then they walked into the special clinic together. When they got inside they noticed not a lot of people were there. Suddenty, a doctor came into the room and introduced herself. She was Dr. Amy Quinn, she was a specialist that helped children with odd or uncurable disorders. 

Bobby and Athena introduced themselves to her, and they soon followed her down the hallway into a room. While they were walking down the hallway, Athena noticed some room doors were open. Inside them were children and parents. These children had actual disabilities, Athena felt bad and out of place. Maybe this wasn't the place for them. This place was very serious, it had serious patients. Autumn was a little different, but she wasn't as severe as these other kids. They stopped at a room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nash, it's so great to see you and finally." Dr. Quinn said. Athena and Bobby nodded as she wasn't done talking. 

"Today, I was hoping to have a test with Autumn. I just want to see how she is." Dr.Quinn told them. Athena gave Bobby a look. 

"A test?" Athena asked. 

"Yes, a simple test. It's to see if she can complete a simple task." Dr. Quinn asked them.

"She will need to be alone for this, you can watch. It's a double mirror." Dr. Quinn told them. They had a few more informational conversations, and then Athena and Bobby took Autumn into the test room. She didn't seem to notice them walking away. Autumn didn't even make eye contact with them as she left her. Bobby held August and they all watched Dr. Quinn do normal everyday things with Autumn. After every section, Dr. Quinn would write something down and then continue with the tests. After 30 more minutes, she was done. They left August and Autumn in the playpen, and Athena and Bobby sat down with Dr. Quinn to talk about Autumn's test results. 

"So, how was she?" Bobby asked. 

"She wasn't good. Nowhere I wanted her to be." Dr. Quinn answered. Athena and Bobby's heart dropped. 

"What?" Athena said Bobby held her hand. 

"I'm sorry to say this, but Autumn is showing signs of early childhood autism." Athena's mouth dropped. Autism? She didn't say anything, it felt like her entire body was falling. 

"What?" Bobby said.

"I don't know for sure. It would be better if she was 24 months, but yes. She's showing all the signs of childhood autism. I checked off everything, while we were doing the test." Dr. Thomas told them. Bobby continued to hold Athena's hand, the look on her face wasn't good. She was hurt. She had so many emotions going through her head right now. 

"What do we now?" Bobby asked. He wanted to be how Athena was right now, too. But he had to be strong for her. 

"Well, there is good news. She's still very younger. At this age, she can have treatment. It won't make it go away completely, but it can reverse the brain. When I was in the room with Autumn one of the clear signs she had it, was when she was more interested in her toy, then me. I called her name, I tried to get her attention and she wasn't interested. I smiled at her, trying to get that same reaction, and she didn't give it back." Dr. Quinn contained. Bobby looked at Athena she was still heartbroken. Her daughter has autism. Their baby girl was struggling and she couldn't do anything to help. Athena realized that what the doctor was saying was true. Out of nowhere, Athena spoke. 

"Do you know where it came from?" She asked. 

"Recent study shows that the brain changes associated with autism starts in the womb, and are likely a combination of genetics and something else that happens during pregnancy. Some studies suggest that viruses such as flu might be one trigger. A couple I worked with, started noticing something was wrong with their daughter at 3 months old, like you two." Dr. Quinn answered. Athena looked down all she could think about was all the trauma, she went through while she was pregnant. And even the birth of her twins was traumatic. 

"What is the treatment, and when can new start?" Athena asked. 

"It's similar to treatment, but we actually called it training. The training we use is "We also encouraged the parents to persist. It's hard to continue in an interaction if your partner isn't giving you much back. what’s called the “Denver model,” to make a child enjoy the reward of social interaction. I have a book, you can do this at home. The parents push, but not too hard, their child to have social interactions with them. It can be as simple as playing a game or reading a book. Anything to help the, enjoy the interaction." Dr. Quinn continued. She reached out to hold Athena's hand. 

"Mrs. Nash, I want you to know that having a child that has autism or has a risk of having doesn't mean your life or theirs is over. It will be okay. There are support groups and other resources that help parents too."She told Athena. 

"Thank you. " Athena told her. They had a small conversion, and then they left. The 2-hour drive began and Athena didn't even read the book this time. She just stared straight ahead. Bobby knew something was wrong, but he knew she was going to break when she started moving her hair out her face. She was wiping her tears. 

"Athena, don't cry baby-"

"No! No,...I just...I just need a.....minute." She sobbed quietly. Bobby wanted to hug her so, bad. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay and that she wasn't alone. But he was driving, Bobby put his hand on her leg, and stroked it. He then wiped her tears and told her everything was going to be okay.


	25. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena works extra hard with Autumn. Athena worries about the twins and working. May starts college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, and sorry for not updating this story. I hope everyone liked it.

When the doctor told Athena and Bobby, Autumn had autism 3 weeks ago. Athena didn't take it well. She went through the 5 stages of grief, and finally, she was at acceptance. Athena was accepting the fact that her daughter was different, and now she was going to do everything she would to help her. Bobby went through the same thing, but faster. He wanted to question Authmn having autism, but at the same time, hr wanted to understand what it was at the same time. 

He loved his daughter, and family more than anything. He didn't want that change. So, if that meant, his daughter having autism, then Bobby was ready to help her. He loved them. But in the back fo both of their heads, was fear and worry. Could he take care of a child like that? Was he ready too? He had so many questions about everything. When Bobby looked at Athena she was more open about their daughter having this. For a week straight, she was a mess, but after that week so got herself together. She started reading the books Auhmn's doctor gave them. 

Athena would research stuff about toddlers with autism. She would highlight certain areas and read more books about children with autism. It was every day, she would learn something new about the condition. Athena was with the twins so much that they forgot important stuff like May leaving for college. May asked Bobby and Michael for help instead of her. Athena again struggled to take in everyone's schedule. May wasn't leaving, leaving. She was going to live in the dorms. The would still see her every week, and she would come back on holiday's, but her first baby was leaving for college in a few days. Not to mention, Athena was going back to work in a week.

Right now her biggest fear was going to be Autumn. She was still struggling and not walking. August wasn't walking either, but at least he was trying. Athena was scared to leave her daughter. She could just imagine how hard it would for her baby. How Autumn would be wondering where's mommy? Bobby and Athena changed their work schedules because even though they needed extra help Athena was not getting another nanny. After what happened the last time she knew, no one could take care of her babies as she did. 

Bobby would work at night and Athena would work at the day. Still, Athena knew she needed extra help, but she was scared to ask. She did a background on their last nanny and she almost died. Their babies almost died, and she wasn't going to put her family through something like that ever again. She wasn't worried about going to work. Athena was more than ready to get out of the house, she just wanted all her kids to be okay. She worried about how Autumn would adjust to this change in their family. Athena didn't want to be one of those mothers that worked all the time and nearly saw her kids. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Bobby asked Athena. They both were in deep thought, and neither of them said anything to the other. Athena sighed and looked at Bobby.

"Autumn of course. I mean, I don't want to worry about her, but what if she doesn't adjust to the change?" Athena confessed. Bobby held her hand tightly. 

"She will trust me. Autumn, August, May, Noah, and Harry are all going to be fine. You work, I'll work, and everything will be fine." Bobby kissed her. That wasn't the answer Athena expected, but she felt better. Bobby was right everything was going to be okay. 

*Athena's First Day Back*

Athena woke up at5am in the morning, she turned next to herself, to see no one there. That's weird. She got in the shower and got dressed. Athena looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. Athena saw a person, she loved and cared for. Athena tied her shoes and walked to the kid's room, so she could wake everyone up. But Athena was distracted by the smell of food coming from downstairs. Athena walked downstairs to see Bobby and May cooking breakfast. Well, May was setting the table, and Bobby was cooking. Still, she was so thankful they did this for her.

"I hope I didn't ruin the surprise," Athena said as she hugged May. Bobby joined in and they all shared a group hug.

"Were so proud of you babe," Bobby said as he kissed her. 

"Aww thank you, but I'm so proud of this one right here." Athena pushed Bobby aside to hug May even tighter.

"Oh my baby, is going to college!" Athena hugged May even harder.

"Thanks, mom, I'm proud of you too." May struggled to breathe.

"But we made you breakfast because we wanted to do something special for you." Bobby helped Athena into her chair and handed her her plate. The food was amazing, bacon, eggs a fruit salad, and french toast to top it off. Athena was in breastfast heaven. Bobby left to go do something, but May stayed. They talked about what the other was doing today. After she ate, Athena went upstairs to see Harry and the other kids. Harry was already awake, he was looking for his shoes. So, Athena moved on to Noah's room, he was getting so big. She knew they would have to buy him a new bed soon. 

"Mommy!" Noah said as he ran to her, and hugged her.

"My brave boy, is getting so big, huh?" Athena hugged him back and fixed his hair. 

"Mommy can you play with me," Noah asked. Athena smiled. 

"No, not today, baby. But I'm sure daddy will play with you." Athena said as she heard the twins laughing. 

"Fine," Noah complained as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. Athena smiled and walked into the twin's room. Bobby was trying to calm Authmn down. August was playing with his toys, and laughing at his sister. 

"Awww, don't cry baby. Come to mommy." Athena said as Bobby handed her their daughter. Autumn started to calm down. 

"Did I tell you, you look amazing this morning?" Bobby flirted with her. 

"Yes, almost a thousand times already." Athena joked as Bobby gave her a peck on her lips. 

Are you ready for today? Athena asked Bobby. She wasn't even sure if she was ready. Bobby looked at her confused. 

"I feel like I should be asking you that," Bobby told her. 

"Still being a part-time dad is hard. I'm not going to be here all the time." Athena told him. 

"I'll be fine, now I want you to think about yourself, in this moment," Bobby told her. 

"I am. Do you have my list?" Athena asked as she changed the subject. 

"Yes, and I have your notes and everything else you left. I don't think it's necessary, I know how to take care of-

"I know you do, but one of our children is different. So, that means we have to adjust to her." Athena told Bobby and handed her Autumn. Bobby kissed Autumn's head. 

"I'll be fine. I'm actually looking forward to today." Athena confessed to Bobby. All Bobby did, was smile at her. He was so proud of his wife, she went through so much. Yet, here she is. Doing an amazing job as a mother, working hard, and saving lives. She did it all, and he was so proud of her. 

*Athena*

Athena kissed her kid's goodbye and walked to her car. She hurried with the goodbyes because she knew, Authm would be upset if she saw her leave. Bobby pulled Athen aside, to kiss her passionately. He was so proud of her. Athena already, made her desk earlier that week. While she was walking into the station, she was greeted by an unfamiliar face. 

"Welcome Lieutenant Nash, it's an honor to be in your presents." A woman said as she shook Athena's hand. 

"Thank you, and you are?" Athena asked. The women blushed. 

"Sergeant, April Hood. Lieutenant Staples was holding everything down as we waited for you."April told Athena. They started walking into the station together. As soon as Athena walked into the station, the whole room seemed to get quieter and quieter. Whatever area she went through, the police officers stopped talking and watched her. Athena felt nervous because all the attention went to her. But she knew she had to stand her ground. Finally, they made it to the center of the room.

"Alright, everyone listen up," April yelled. 

"This is our new Lieutenant, Athena Nash. We all know Staples is not fit to do this job anymore. That's where she comes in."April noded at Athena. Athena took a deep breath and held her ground. 

"Thank you, April. While it is new to meet everyone. There will be new rules."Athena told announced. Everyone tenses up at her voice, she was very serious, and they all felt it.

"Rule number 1: Ask first! Before you make ANY big sessions, ask me first. If I find out you did something like that and didn't ask me you will be riding the desk. Or suspended!

"Rule number 2: Don't bother me unless it's really important. I don't 10 of you in my office asking me to sign stuff. So, if you come in my office knock first, and don't tell me anything stupid!" 

"Rule number 3: Leave your personal issues at home. I don't want to know and I don't care. If you're having a problem then, please contact the station consumer. Her name is Dr. Comon, and if she thinks you need to take time off. Then I'll grant it. 

"Rule number 4: Don't be a hero. The last thing I want to deal with is looking at your family member, and telling them how much I cared about you. When I don't." 

"And lastly rule number 5: Use your teaser instead of your gun. Guns are deadly, and often time fatal. Use your gun as your last resort."Athen ended. 

"Do I make myself clear?" She asked. 

"Yes, ma' ma!" Everyone yelled. 

"Good, then I'll be in my office, "Athena said as she walked into her office. Everyone sighed quietly as she walked away. Athena walked into her office and sat down in her chair. Wow! She was in charge of everyone in the station. She was the boss, but she still had bosses. The higher-ups. Now, she would have to play the waiting game. The day was going by pretty fast. Running a station was hard, but it was nothing she couldn't do. Athen was about to clock out when an officer came into her office without knocking. 

"I know I didn't stutter when I said knock," Athena told the office. She felt for the girl, it was like she saw a ghost or something. It was clear by the group of other officers, that they picked the rookie to deliver the bad news. 

"My apologies, Lieutenant. But it's something you should see. We have an emergency." She said. Athena looked and saw everyone behind her. Athena walked out of her office, and into the main room of the station. 

"I need everyone to be quiet and tell me what's going on!" Athena yelled. Everyone stopped their chatter. Athena left, sergeant Hoods in charge, and looked straight at her. 

"We found another body. We think we have a serial rapist and a killer on the loose."Sergeant Hoods told Athena. Athena paused for a minute. Serial killer? And rapist? Athena didn't hear about any of this on the news. But she could see how she might have missed it. Since the twins, she's only been watching kids shows. All-day long, if you asked Athena what's the most popular show on tv right now, she would be able to tell you several shows. But if you asked her about the latest news, she wouldn't be able to tell you. It's been a long time since she watched the news. 

"I'm going to the crime scene. I want all the information on this case to be here before I get back." Athena said as she put her coat on, and walked out the building. Officer Hoods followed her. 

"Luitenuit!" She called out for Athena. Athena was speed walking. 

"Hey! Hey, Luitenuit!" She stopped Athena from getting into her car. Athena gave her a death stare. 

"What!?" She asked. 

"I just want to say sorry, for-" 

"Not now, Hood. I have to go, and I want you to know this shouldn't happen again. Yes, this is considered an emergency!" Athena yelled at her, and got into her car, and drove off. She had more important things to do, then this. Now was not the time, she just learns they might have a huge problem on their hands. This could be an even bigger problem then they thought. When Athena arrived at the crime scene, it was surrounded by police officers and the media. From how things were looking Athena was the first person, who had a high rank to arrive. Suddenly, a familiar face waved her down. It was Eliane. 

"Athena looking great!" She told her. 

"You, too. So, what happened?"Athena asked as they walked to where the body was found. 

"6th victim, in the last 6 months. It seems like every month there's a new victim."Elaine started as they made it to the body. Athena put gloves on, so she could touch the body without leaving evidence. And because who wants to touch a dead body? She wasn't scared she seen so many dead people before, but this woman was different.

"All victims are 20 to 50 years old. All darker-skinned women. She was found here, no clothes on. Obisailly raped, and then she was strangled to death. Not like the other victims though, they were hit in the head repeatedly. And they were all found with a ribbon on their bodies, t's seems to be random colored ribbons. But she doesn't have one. Maybe this one by a different guy?" Eliene said. Athena listened, to what she said as she looked at the body for more clues. When she saw something odd. 

"What were the colors?" Athena asked. Elaine looked at her confused. 

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple," Eliene answered. Athena put her hand in the dead body mouth. 

"Athena what are you-

"I see something," Athena told her. She reached her hand all the way down this poor woman's throat and pulled a ribbon out of her mouth. Eliene was shocked. 

"Black." Athena pulled a black ribbon from out of her throat. 

"It's a rainbow," Athena said to Elaine.

"Black isn't in the rainbow. What point does this person have to put more colors in it?" She asked. 

"Actually, not all rainbows are the same. Some have extra colors. Now what whatever reason, he's killing theses women because of it. And him or her, putting more colors means he's going to kill more people. Until all the colors are complete." Athena said as she put the ribbon in an edvimdece bag.

"Elaine, we have a serial killer." She told her. 

*Later that Night*

After she examined the body a little more, it began to rain. So, everyone had to hurry and go. Athena watched as they put the body in a black bag, and then into a van. He got back into her car, and went back to the station. Athena stayed until it was 2am in the afternoon. She was so into the case. She never saw anything like that before. Whoever did this was smart. She studied the case, and then went home. She took all her case files with her. When Athena got home, she noticed the time. She was supposed to be home hours ago. She showered and checked on the kids. Then she laid in her bed and continued reading the case files. 

"Hey, I called," Bobby told her as he turned the light on. 

"I know baby. I just had a crazy busy day." Athena said. Bobby looked at her and could tell she was busy and focused on a file in her hands. 

"Athena!" 

"Huh?!" Bobby asked her. Bobby took the file out of her hand and set it down on his nightstand.

"Bobby! I have a huge meeting tomorrow, with very important people. I have to study this case like it's the back of my hand. I have to know what's going on." Athena told him. 

"I bet, but if I know you. You already studied it for hours, and that's why you weren't here on time." Bobby told her, as he got close to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just lost track of time. I don't even feel like taking."Athena told him as she laid down on his chest.

"It's okay, we don't have too. I love you." Bobby kissed her.

"I love you, too."Athena closed her eyes.


	26. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena continues to work on the serial killer's case. Bobby finds out that being a stay at home dad isn't what he thought it was going to be. Athena's past makes her think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for supporting the story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Athena was the first one to be awake, and the last one to be asleep. This morning she had to be on her game because she was having a meeting with al the higher-ups. This meeting was to talk about the serial killer. Or better know as the Rainbow killer. Athena basically gave whoever it was the name, and now everyone was using it. She couldn't be late, and there couldn't be any distractions. Right now, Athena was fixing her curly hair, and Bobby was feeding the twins. They would usually do that together, but since she had to work. There was no time anymore. Athena rushed downstairs, she kissed the twins and greeted her other children as she ran for the door. 

"Hey, hold up babe!" Bobby tried to stop before she left out the door. 

"Bobby!" Athena told him. 

" Hey, you're not going to eat breakfast?" Bobby asked her.

"It smells great, babe. But I have to run, I'm basically a rookie to these people, and I hate the rookie." Athena said as she gets into her car. 

"I love you!"Bobby yelled out to her as she drove away. He heard a distinct, "I love you, too! Back but, he really couldn't hear her that well. Still, he was happy to see that she was happy. 

Athena drove right passed the police station. She was early, but she knew early meant late, she made it to the building and sat down in her chair. Athena sighed, she was in a room with so many legends. It was crazy, she couldn't believe all the people she idolized over were sitting here in the same room as her. Athena closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly a very familiar face came from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Athena finished at the hand on her, she wasn't used to any other man touching her like that except Bobby. Athena looked up. It was Chief Mandoza.

They meant a few times before, but they never really talked. It was short hi and byes, but if you really knew what it was like being a female police officer then you knew not to talk to certain people. Men, especially. Some women will tell on you to higher their rank, but men were worse. They did worse, and it showed. You could see the fearsome female police officers had when a certain male captain, sergeant, or lieutenant walked in the room. They would try to look down and be unnoticeable. Athena dealt with guys who had problems with keeping their hands off her, but she never had it as bad as other women in the station. But this was different, she had a higher rank. Everyone was watching her every move, and everyone she talked too. They were trying to find any reason, to get her kicked out.

Chief Alex Mandoza, he doesn't even belong to this precinct. But someone from the fire station has to be here, Athena wished Bobby was here with her. He would make her blush, and be serious at the same time. But Bobby wasn't a Chief, yet. Anyways, people talk, and their talk may be incorrect or missing details. But they talk. And them talking says a lot about him. He picks a woman every month and sleeps with her. Athena remembered when one of her friends and Mandoza did that. She came to Athena crying, talking about what happened between them. Athena was going to report him, but she was gone the next day. Like a ghost, no one saw her leave, no one saw her pack up her desk. She just vanished.

She didn't die, she just moved away. But Athena was very smart, she knew a cover-up when she saw one. That officer's name was Haily Ack, and she and Athena were great friends back in the day. She remembered what her old friend looked like when she showed up at Athena's house. She has bruises on her arms and a big slap mark on her face. When Athena asked her what happened, she said Mandoza was nice at first, but he got rough with her, when they, you know. Athen was a fan of rough sex, not so rough. She never saw anything like that before. Athena thought about all her times with Bobby when he was a little too rough. She would maybe feel uncomfortable, but he always stopped and asked her what was ok. Plus, they had safe words. Bobby never left bruises, and he never slapped, they just weren't into that stuff.

When Athena looked at Haily she looked like she got beaten up. With her buried and busted lip, she was not okay. Athena tried to call 9-1-1, but Haily stopped her. SHe said that Mandoza would kill her. Athena begged Haily to at least tell her what happened. Haily said she went to Mandoza's house so they could have sex. Everything was fine when she got there. But when they started Mandoza slapped Haily straight across the face and pushed her down. Haily said she was crying and he kept going, she said that she asked to go and said no. But Mandoza wouldn't let her leave until they were done. Haily made it clear to Athena that she didn't want that, and that she didn't know where it came from. He was never like that before.

So much didn't add up that day, Athena helped Haily herself up. Athena promised Haily everything was going to be okay, and she had her back. Athena was planning to report him the next day, but as she was driving Haily to the hospital. Haily got a phone call, Athena watched her friend go through a rape kit. She held her hand. When everything was over, she left and went home to sleep. Before her shift the next morning she went back to the hospital, to see Haily. But when she got there, everyone acted like they didn't know her. Her doctor brushed Athena off and said he was busy. Then when she got to work, it was even weird. 

Athena asked everyone in the building about Haily, and they all said they didn't remember who that was. Athena became angry with them because Haily was a person. She had feelings and dreams. They were great friends, and everyone knew Haily but they all acted like they didn't once that happened. Everything that represented her was gone, and trust me, Athena searched. She looked and looked but couldn't find anything. That belonged to Haily. The only thing she had left of her, was a picture of them on New Year's Eve. Athena hid the picture. She remembered going to her Litenetit at the time, he told her that she overreacting and she should stay at home for a few days. Athena didn't know what, but they were trying to tell her something and protect her from it at the same time. 

After that conversion, Athena went to the girl's locker room and threw up in the toilet. All she could remember was her friend and how she looked and how she didn't help her enough. Elaine followed Athena to the locker room and held her hair as she threw up. Athena started crying, she couldn't lie what was happening. It was like a bad dream, she couldn't wake up from. Haily wasn't just a friend, she was only another black person at her job. With her around, she didn't feel alone at all, but now she was alone. 

*Flashback*

"Athena! Athena listen to me! You need to get it together!" Elaine whispered to Athena. 

"I can't! What happened to her?!" Athena asked her. Eliene looked down. 

"Right now, you need to worry about yourself. If people start telling the higher-ups, that your talking or asking about Haily you going to be right with her!" Elaine tried to calm down Athena. She wanted to tell Athena the truth, but she knew she couldn't handle it not now. 

"This isn't right! She was a person, and everyone in that room that she called her friend is acting like she didn't even exist!" Athena cried. Elaine handed Athena a tissue. 

"I know, I know and it's not fair. But you have to go, Athena if word gets out that you're looking into this they will come after you." Elaine told Athena as she helped her up

Athena remembers that day as a blur. Elaine was saying so much, and so little at the same time. As sad as it sounds, Athena eventually let go of Haily. She tried looking for her, she went to her house to her mom's house. Her mom was devastated, her daughter didn't even say goodbye. Athena walked away from Haily's mom knowing that her daughter probably didn't get the chance to say bye and probably never will. Now back in reality, Cheif Mandoza had his hand on her shoulder and was looking down at her. From the corner of her eye, Athena saw Eleine stop her conversion and look directly into their direction. 

"Sergeant Grant! It's great to see you, again!" Cheif Mandoza said to her. Athena decided to play it cool, she knew too many people were around them. He wouldn't do anything stupid. Would he?

"It's actually, Liteniit Nash now," Athena told him. Elaine looked at Athena even more intense. 

"Really? Nash, you say? Umm, Captain Nash from the 118-

"That's my husband." Athena interpreted him. Cheif Mandoza paused and down at Athena's breast. Nothing was showing but still, him looking made her feel more than uncomfortable.

"I want you to know that this case, is not one to mess with." He told her. Suddenty, his once cherry and nice personality turned dark. Like a switch turned off. He looked scary, Athena didn't know what was happening. 

"The last time I checked that was a homicide. Firefighters don't investigate homicides." Athena said in a slow tone, so Chief Mandoza would understand that she wasn't playing either. Before Athena could say anything else Chief Mandoza got closer to her. She could feel him breathing on her. In a room with so many people, it was like no one saw them. Or no one cared? Athena tried to get back up, and leave. But he pushed her back into her chair and looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. Athena was a badass, there was no doubt about it, but she still had that rookie inside of her that's as scared of people who had higher ranks. She couldn't breathe.

"Back up!" Elaine said to him as she walked over to Athena and stood in front of her. Athena sighed heavily as she collected herself. 

"She's fine! Why are you getting upset?" Cheif Mandonza asked Elaine as he looked around. 

"I said back up! I don't want to start a scene, but I will. Don't come by her again! " Elaine yelled. Chief Mandoza looked at Athena and then walked away. Athena was so thankful for Eliene. She was always there for her, and would always have her back. Elaine looked at Athena.

"Athena what was that! You know that he's bad news, stay away from him!" Elaine orders Athena. Elaine was no longer Athena' Liuentenut, but she still felt like she was the way she talked to her. 

"I know, I'm sorry-

"Don't be sorry, Athena! Be smart. One fo theses daddy, I won't be here to stay you!" Elaine told Athena as she sat down next to her. The meeting was starting, and everyone sat down at their seat. Mandoza's eyes never left Athena's body, it was always when she wasn't looking. She would catch him, watching her. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Thank you Everyone for being here, as you know we have a serial killer. The Rainbow killer. He's killed 6 women so far, and there will be more. I'll have Eliene take it over from here." One of the higher-ups announced. Athena went to the center of the room and started talking. 

"Yesterday, we found the body of the 6th victim. Each woman are in the same setting as each other, we feel like he/she is out to kill one more woman by next month. We don't know when or where, but that's just what it looks like now! However, I feel like Litenit Nash and her station should investigate this."Elaine said. Athena was so confused, Eliane was telling him they should pick her to investigate something this case. 

"Lieutenant Nash just started. Maybe she should start with something slow."

"Liietenut Nash has studied this case for hours, she's more than qualified to solve it. I trust that she can before the next victim is found." Eline told them. All the higher-ups started talking to each other. Athena eyed Eliene she knew she was doing this so Athena could get to know this job better, she wasn't a police officer anymore. She was a lieutenant. 

"Fine! The case is to now be handed over to Lieutenant Nash, we trust that there won't be another woman in his case file." 

*Bobby*

While Athena was at her meeting. Bobby was at home taking care of the kids. After he watched Athena drive away he went back into the house. The twins spilled their food, and Bobby started cleaning it up. He had to hurry because the twins had a schedule, he had to be on time for their nap. Watching Athena do it, made it look easy. Bobby knew the twins were hard to take care of, but he didn't think it was this hard. Bobby was starting to get tired and upset. It was only been one day since Athena started working and he already did. 

Not to mention he missed her to death. He wanted to see her and talk to her. But Athena was working and he didn't want to distract her or bother her. Her workplace was her own special place. After the twins were borning Bobby went back to work when they were a few months old. But all that time Athena was at home taking care of them. Feeding them, playing with them, changing diapers, and taking care of their other kids. Now that the tables have changed Bobby knew he had to do better. 

If Athena could stay solid for almost a year. Then Bobby could too. Yes, the baby laughing, playing outside, and watching kids was fun, but he was tired of it. Bobby wanted her to be home more, but he understood her at teh same time. For the most part, it was just unclear emotions that Bobby didn't know how to deal with. 

*2 Weeks Later*

Athena was still working on the case with her team. Right now, she was at home laying in her bed. While Bobby brushed his teeth. Athena was reading more files of course and trying to find more patterns like her case. She was rushing herself. Right now, Athena had to hurry, because the month was almost over. Which meant another woman was about to be killed. She promised that she would find the guy before he did, it again. But with only one week left she was at a loss.

Bobby put his toothbrush away and started folding clothes. He saw Athena become frustrated, she sighed heavily and put her hand on her forehead as she marked and flipped threw pages of her files. Bobby couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. He knew she worked so hard on his and hated seeing her stress herself out. Especially, since he too was stressed out. He wanted to be inmate with Athena, but he was tired at the same time. He wanted to do normal couple stuff, but right now wasn't the time. Bobby looked down and noticed Athena's underwear were missing. She was missing at least 2 pair, but it was weird she didn't say anything. 

"Thena," Bobby called out to her. 

"Yes, baby?" Athena asked as she looked up for a minute. 

"Did you notice you were missing some of your underwear?" Bobby asked. It kinda worried him, because they were also the expensive kind. 

"No, they shouldn't be," Athena told Bobby as she noticed something in her file. 

"I just think it's weird that the most expensive kind out of all 100 of your underwear is gone." Bobby joked. Athene noticed the last name in her file. It was Ack. Athena's heart dropped as she remembered that last name. It was Haily, it said here she died the same year, she left. Athena couldn't believe what she was reading. In her file, it said she was raped, strangled with a ribbon and then the ribbon was put back into her mouth for investigators to find. Oddly, the file said that it was ruled an accident. What? She was clearly raped and there were signs of a struggle, Athena knew she must have been apart of the cover-up.

Athena's heart sank, she hated the thought of her friend being found like that. Now Athena's body filled with rage and anger. She didn't only want to find this serial killer, but she also wanted to bring down the dirty cops. Mandoza was one of them, and all the evidence was in Athena's hand. She had all the power to bring down people who were killing women and she was never going to stop until she did. She knew the perfect way to do it too. But first, she had to talk to Elaine.


	27. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena digs deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, unfortunately my dog broke my computer. So I'll be posting all my chapters from my phone, until I buy a new one. Sorry for any mistakes 😔 I hope everyone likes this chapter

Athena had one week left, untill the next month came. She was beyond stressed out and she wanted a break. But she had to find out anything on this case. She remembers what she found last night. 

It was heartbreaking to find out her friend was murder, but it was even more heartbreaking for the case to be labeled an accident. This sure was a big cover up, they had DNA and that ribbon. They all were connected. 

While she was looking at the file, the two detectives who worked on her case, names were listed. Athena opened her computer and searched up their names in the police officer database. 

Their names were detective Halls and Bailey. When she sighed deeper she saw that they both were in retirement, oh. Actually one was the other died in 2013. Even though Athena had a team she was mostly doing everything. 

She felt like she had too. Haily was her friend, and she never got a chance to be something. She never got a chance to have a family or fall in love. She was forgotten about and it made Athena sick. She couldn't believe her murder was covered up because of the person who killed her.

She closed her computer and put her jacket on. Athena was going to talk to this detective Halls. It was the right move to make. She was running out of time, and needed to go as fast as possible. She couldn't let another women die on her watch. 

Athena finally made it to the detectives house. It was an old house, but she parked her car. And walked towards the home. She didn't know what to expect, but she was ready for anything. She knocked on the door, and waited. 

No one answered. So she knocked again. She finally heard a man yelling at her. 

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Detective Halls yelled as he opened the door.

"What?!" He yelled again. Athena was shocked but kept her calm. 

"Detective Halls I'm liutenitnut, Nash." Athena told him. The man's face didn't change that much, he just sighed heavily and let her inside his home.

"What is this about?" He asked as he sat down in his chair. 

" Back in 2001 you and your partner Nathan Baily, had a case. The women was named Haily-

"The cover up?" Detective Halls interrupted her. Athena was shocked he gave that up so easy. 

" Um... Detective Halls, you do know anything you say to me could result in your arrest too." Athena told him. She didn't want this to be a reason for any for the to get off. 

" Yeah, yeah whatever. It's time, sit down I'll tell you all about it." He told her. Athena sat down and pulled her notepad out. 

" It a started when we found her, back then it was pretty clear this wasn't a hate crime. We worried about a serial, but our captain at the time told us it wasn't anything big." Halls began. Athena started to write everything down. 

" But my partner was new and he wanted that big break. So, we went deeper. We looked for everything and we soon found out a lot" Halls said. 

"Yep, me and Baily were ready to arrest the animal, something Mangoes? Or Mangalore?" Halls tried to remember.

" Mandoza?" Athena corrected him. 

" That's it! That was the asshole, anyway we're was I?" He asked.

" You were getting ready to arrest him?" Athena told Halls.

" Oh yes! We were getting ready to arrest him, when my captain called us in. He told us whatever we found, we needed to let it go. And I was pissed, Ms. Nash. I was pissed! 

"But we had to listen. Now, about maybe a year later, we had a captains party and everyone was there. Now, this Mandoza guy was a firefighter, but they gave him another chance because he was new and his father was the chief at the time." Athena continues to write in her notepad.

"Halfway through the party, his father comes over to me, and thanks me for helping his son. And says all men make mistakes and that it wouldn't happen again. But shit, what he did to his women. She was murdered she was raped and he- he out a ribbon from her clothes in her mouth. She was pregnant and the DNA matched his"

"It was just awful. I left and ran outside, the guy who killed that guy came back and he did the same thing. He told me he was sorry and that she just couldn't stay quiet. It was sick." 

" After that I let the case go. My partner and I, we moved on. But I still had feelings, something was wrong. So I checked the guys locker, he had her panties. You would believe my shock when. I found them, another piece of evidence right in my hand, but I left it there." 

"Now years passed, and it really did stop. Untill, now. I knew it was a bad idea to let a murder go free. But listen, if he takes the victim underwear just know it was him." Detective Halls ended.

"Wow, I think we need to look into that. And then we should have enough evidence to arrest him." Athena said as she started to leave.

" Ms. Nash?" Detective Halls called out for her. Athena turned around and looked at him 

" Yes, detective Halls?" She asked.

"Be careful, it's a lot of people who are powerful in this, and they will do anything to keep it hidden." He warned her.

Athena noded and walked out the house, to her car. She sighed and drove away. She had everything she needed to make an arrest. The truth was finally coming out. 

*Later that Night* 

Athena walked into her house and got straight to work. She looked at the files again, and called families. She had to know if it was true. And she was lucky, because every person she called said it was. Theses women had families and friends and they would never get to see them again.

Bobby watched as his wife continued to write things down. He was so happy she was here, this whole dad thing was starting to drive him crazy. He just wanted her to make him feel better. 

" Here, eat something." Bobby took her work, and sat it down on the counter as he gave her food. Athena was going to protest, but she just smiled instead. Bobby was trying to be nice and help her at the same time.

"Thank you, baby." Athena kisses him. The phone ranged and Bobby and Athena looked up.

" I'll get baby,eat. I'll be back." Bobby told her as he walked into another room.

Athena started eating, Noah was write next to her. He was coloring a picture. Athena didn't think it was something bad untill she noticed, something off.

"Baby, is that Daddy?" Athena asked her son.

"No, silly mommy. Daddy is too tall to be him." Noah told her 

"Him?" Athena asked.

" A stranger, he was in my room last night." Noah answered. Athena's eyes widened. 

"Noah, remember when I told you to stop telling stories. Say only real things." Athena told him.

" I'm not lieing, he was looking for something." Noah told Athena.

"Noah-

Athena was about to finish her sentence when Bobby walked in the room.

" Sorry babe, something's going on at the firehouse, I gotta go." Bobby said as he out on his jacket.

"Wait, Bobby. I think- 

Bobby kissed her.

" Thena, I have to go. But I'll be be back. Love you." Bobby ran out of the house. Athena just waved as she watched Bobby walk out of the house. She was unsure what was happening but something was very wrong.


	28. Haily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena finally closes the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is kinda sad. But I hope everyone enjoys. Sorry for any mistakes.

Bobby got inside his car, and drove away. On the phone someone said he had to get there quick. He didn't know why it what was happening. Bobby was just scared someone was hurt. 

When he got to the firehouse, everyone was laughing and joking around. They were having a party. Bobby was annoyed, he didn't like leaving his family at night. Especially for a party. He turned back around and started to walk back to his car. 

"Bobby!" Chief Alonzo called out for him.

" Where are you going the party just started! Come here I want you to meet someone!" He told Bobby.

"Actually chief I got to get home to my wife and kids. You know I can't just leave the at home with my wife. She'll get stressed out." Bobby told him.

" Nonsense a women belongs in house with the children. That's her job." Another chief chimed in. Bobby kinda recognize him. But he didn't talk to him that much.

But Bobby could tell he didn't like him. The way he thought women she be was not cool. Women are good at other things and shouldn't be labeled as housewife. It made Bobby upset, because Athena worked hard for everything she has. She does it all and she deserves more then to be told that's her job as a women.

Chief Alonzo and others laughed at his joke, but Bobby didn't think that was funny at all. He stared at him with a serious look on his face. Bobby decided to stay for a while and then leave when no one was looking. He sat down with the other chiefs. They all had their own conversations and Bobby just sat and listened. Untill chief Mandoza started talking to him.

"Hey man, I hope I didn't hurt your feeling's when I said joked around." He told Bobby.

" My wife works hard. She works and she's a mom. What you said was sexist." Bobby snapped back. Mandoza laughed

" Listen, Nash that's just how women are. They are only made for that one thing, then having kids and doing all that is extra." He told Bobby. Bobby was trying to hold in his anger. 

"Oh look there!" Chief Mandoza pointed at a female firefighter. 

"Wow! You ever just, sleep with them sometimes? I mean I would. I do it sometimes if you know what I mean." Mandoza asked Bobby. Bobby felt sick he knew Mandoza was married.

" No, I respect my wife too much to do that to her." Bobby answered.

" Oh come on. Everyone's down it before. Your telling me you never thought about it? So, you think no women is attractive?" He asked. 

" There are attractive women out there, but I'm happily married. No one can complete or compare to my wife. She's something special." Bobby sighed 

" Who's your wife? Oh nevermind, it's that black lieutenant. Yep, I've seen her around looking in places she shouldn't. See if that was mine, I'd tell her to stay her ass home. But I can see why you can't say no to her, I mean she has a nice body." Mandoza told Bobby. Bobby couldn't hold it in anymore.

Not only was this guy sexist towards women, he was also offensive and racist. Even if he didn't mean to call it out like that. Why would he bring it up. Him saying that Athena black has nothing to do with anything. 

"What did you say?" Bobby asked. 

" I'm just saying the darker ones aren't that....you know. I'm surprised that your even involved with someone like that. She's a nice lieutenant but she has attitude problem." Mandoza laughed.

Bobby snapped.

" Don't your ever speak on my wife like that!" Bobby yelled. The whole room got silent. 

" I'm serious! I'll-" Bobby looked around and saw everyone. Bobby paused.

" Just watch your mouth!" Bobby yelled at him and walked out the firehouse to his car. He couldn't believe what just happened, buy he was happy he stand up for his wife. Bobby drove away.

*Athena*

Back at home, Athena tried to calm herself down. With everything Noah was saying she went straight to her computer, and opened the camera's. She went back to last night,and she saw a man. He was wearing all black, with gloves and a hat. 

Athena aput her glasses on and tried to look closer. She finally found a part of the take where he slipped up and showed his face. Athena paused the tape and zoomed in. Athena was shocked to see Mandoza. 

She knew he was the killer but to be in her house, what was he looking for? What did he want? Athena watched him walk into her room and take her underwear. Athena gaged she felt sick to her stomach. Thats so gross and disgusting. He was smelling them and everything. 

That's when it hit her. Athena remembered her conversation with Bobby. The night she found out Haily was murder, he was trying to ask her about her underwear missing.

Athena was so distracted that she didn't even listen to her husband. She was so caught up in this case, that she didn't even realize she was the next victim was her.

Athena knew her birthday was coming up, and she looked at the files all the victim's died the day before their birthdays. That meant Athena had 4 more days, untill Mandoza was coming after her. 

Athena wanted to cry, why did bad stuff always happen to her? No! She was down being the victim, Athena was done almost dieing. She was going to catch Mandoza in the act. And nothing could stop her.

Yes, she would have to lie to a lot of people, but this was the only way. She knew she could catch him, and bring justice to all the women he killed. So, that's what Athena did, she pretended like everything was fine. Untill, the day before her birthday finally arrived.

*The Day Before Athena's Birthday* 

Athena woke up to Bobby bringing her breakfast. He handed her, one of her favorite meals and they talked for a while. Athena was distracted. She knew at any moment her life, could be over today, and she was ready. 

After breakfast, Bobby set up a while goose chase for Athena to complete. They were hoping that would keep her busy while Bobby got a few more things for her party tommorow. But Athena was done with the list in an hour. Now she was just running earning. 

Athena quickly noticed someone was following her. She saw this person follow her from the grocery store to the baby clothes shop. He followed her car. 

Finally, Athena made it to the bank. She parked in an almost empty parking lot. She got out of her car, and started looking through her purse. The man who was following her was walking closer and closer. Athena turned around, and looked him dead in the face as she pulled her gun out. He had a rope in his hand.

" Stop! Out your hands up!" She yelled. Mandoza was shocked, she already knew that she was next.

" I guess you solved your case, lieutenant." He answered as he took his hat off. 

" I said put your hands up where I can see them!" She yelled as they heard the helicopter above them. Athena already called for back up, the place was surrounded.

" Alright, alright!" He told her. Athena was going to arrest him, when she remembered her friend. 

"Why? Why did you kill her?!" Athena asked. She wiped the tear from her face.

"You were her mentor, you took advantage of her, and for what?" Athena yelled.

" She was just a piece of ass to me. I thought we were having sex, I didn't know she wanted more. Until she showed up at my house with a pregnancy test!" Mandoza started to cry.

" I..... I- I snapped. You have to understand I was married! I already had 4 kids, how was I going to support another one? If my wife found out she would take everything." Mandoza told her.

"She came over one day, and we had sex. After that I begged her to get rid of it, but she just wouldn't do it! We were talking one minute then I grabbed some rope the next and started choking her. I snapped I didn't- I didn't mean too." 

"She was wearing a ribbon on her waist. Her mother gave it to her for the baby. I hated looking at it, I put it in her mouth, so I wouldn't have to anymore." He cried.

" But why all these other women? What did they do!" Athena yelled. 

"Don't you get it lieutenant!!! I'm sick! I killed my pregnant girlfriend! The other women were just collateral damage!" Mandoza said as he looked around, he started running. He was going to jump out the parking lot. They were on the highest floor.

Without hesitation Athena shot in him the knee cap. Mandoza fell to the ground and held his leg. He was bleeding. Soon, all the other police officers, came. They handcuffed Mandoza and took him away in an ambulance. 

Elena out her hand on Athena's shoulder.

" You did great Athena, I know Haily can rest now." She told Athena. Athena smiled and looked up at the sky. 

" I hope so too." Athena walked away. Elena walked Athena walk away. 

Athena drove to the cemetery where Haily was buried at. In her hands were flowers she got for her old friend. Athena walked to her grave, and gently put the new fresh flowers down next to her. 

" I got him, Haily. He won't hurt anyone anymore." Athena cried. 

" I miss you...... I hope I can see you again one day. Rest in power." Athena started sobbing.


	29. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, kinda sad chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Sorry for any mistakes.

"Yesterday, we arrested Cheif Mandoza, as known as Nick Mandoza for the murders of Sarah Dean, Zara Quinn, Allison Finn, April Manner, Vinnie Icon, and Haily Westport. Nick Mandoza is expected to spend 100 years in prison for theses crimes. Plus 20 years to life, without the possibility of parole." Athena told everyone, she was on TV and had an entire room of reporters to answer. 

As soon as Athena finished the whole room went crazy with questions. Reporters had their microphones and everyone was expecting Athena to answered all their questions. Athena calmed down the crowd. As she pointed to a women so she could answer her question.

"Yes lieutenant Nash, do we know why the rainbow killer, killed his victims?" She asked Athena. 

"As of this moment, we believe he killed these women because they wanted to pursue more in a relationship." Athena answered as she pointed to the next person.

" Yes lieutenant! Are you planning to press charges on the corrupt police officers and judges that helped the rainbow killer go free for years?" He asked her.

" Yes, we are arresting 3 judges and over 10 police officers as of know for their involvement. That also includes 15 firefighters and Nick Mandoza's father." Athena answered and moved on to her last question if the day. So had so many more people who wanted to ask her questions but Athena had so many important people of the phone waiting for her.

"Yes lieutenant, we have sources that say you had a special relationship with one of the victims. Is that why your pushing for such harsh sentence?" A reporter asked. Athena paused for a second before answering.

"Nick Mandoza, the rainbow killer, killed 6 women. Those women were kidnapped, raped, tortured, strangled, and some were dismembered. We do not look at this kindly. I, my team, and the district attorney, all decide on this sentence. I care about all the victims and their families, so don't please stop listening to you sources. Thank you." Athena answered and walked away with her team following her. 

Athena sighed as she walked outside the building, she was in deep thought. She just lied-

"Ms. Nash that was gold. You have the Mayor on your line, he wants to talk about more ways to prevent serial killers." Molly told Athena and also interrupted her thinking. 

Molly was Athena's new assistant. Of course, Athena didn't want one or ask for one, but it was a gift from the Eliene and Athena wanted to be nice so she accepted. Actually having Molly around was making things easier for her. Molly was a nice girl, she was straight out fo college and looking for her next job. Athena only had her for a day, and she already did so much.

"That's great Molly, I'll be calling him as soon as I get back to the station." Athena answered as her driver opened her door and helped her get inside.

" You also have the governor, and many more people waiting for you call." Molly answered. Athena sighed and rolled her eyes. She did not want to talk to theses people at all she had the worse headache. Molly's phone going off didn't make her feel better either.

" Great! Who's that?" Athena asked. Molly picked up the phone fast. 

" That's your husband, oh he called a lot." Molly told Athena and handed her the phone.

" Hey baby." Athena answered to Bobby.

Bobby was at home making lunch while the twins were sleeping. He was holding one of them in a baby carrier. While he cooked and watched his wife on the news. He called her hours ago, but he could tell she was busy. Not to mention he was tired of hearing Athena's assistant's voice.

"Babe, I've been calling you." Bobby told her.

"I know, Bobby. I have a million things to do right now. I'm sorry." Athena answered.

" It's fine, I just wanted to say I saw you on the news for your press conference. You did amazing." Bobby told her.

"The last one was, touch and go. I don't know who told them that. We never mentioned it to the media." Athena told Bobby.

" Still you don't have to explain that to anyone. We all know you did the right thing. It was actually kinda sassy the way you said it." Bobby flirted with her. Athena blushed. Thank God the pho e wasn't on speaker, everyone in the car was doing something.

" Bobby!" Athena told him.

" What? I haven't seen you. I miss you. When are you coming home? Bobby asked her.

It wasn't a huge deal, but Bobby and Athena haven't had sex in month. And the way this trail was coming up it looked like they wasn't going too anytime soon. Bobby didn't just miss her being home he missed her body and what they shared together.

" I miss you too. But you know I'm busy, and then when I come home. I'm just so tired, babe." Athena answered. Athena sighed she didn't want to tell Bobby the real reason why she's been ignoring him. 

" I understand. Happy birthday, baby. I love you, and yes we are going away for your birthday. I already planned it." Bobby told her.

" Bobby I can't." Athena told him.

" I already paid for everything. Just me and you. In.......... Hawaii!" Bobby told her. He was very excited.

" What about the kids? What about your job?" Athena asked him.

" I called your parents, the kids will be fine. I already called in. Athena stop stressing, it's just 3 day's of me and you. Enjoying your birthday. Let us do this, we need this." Bobby demanded.

Athena wanted to protest, but she couldn't. Bobby was right, and even though Athena wanted some space from everyone. She did want to be with Bobby. She hated how she would ignore him, and blame it on her job. Bobby was putting in effort to spend time with her and be a good husband.

"Okay fine. I love you so much." Athena told him.

" I love you too." Bobby told her as he hanged up the phone. He was so happy. Finally theses kids was driving him crazy. It was like he hadn't talked to Athena in so long. He was looking forward to spending time with his wife. As Bobby finished cooking, he heard a knock on the door. He knew who that was.

*Later that Night* 

Athena looked at the time. It was almost dinner time for her family and she was still answering phone calls. Athena was however on her last call. She sighed as she hung up and started pack her stuff. When she heard a knock on he door it was Eleine.

"Hey!" Athena went over to hug her friend.

" Hey! I just wanted to stop by and see how everythings going in this case." She told Athena. 

"Well, you know. Mandoza pleaded not guilty, for reason of mental disability or insanity." Athena answered.

"So he's saying he's crazy now? No he just saying that because he got caught. I think this should be easy." Eleine told Athena.

"Maybe but still. It's a difficult case. Their really isn't any motivate with all the victims. He only had reason with Haily. Plus, I think pressing charges against judges, police officers, and firefighters isn't going to help my case. It's definitely not going to help me make friends." Athena answered. 

" I know it might be hard to see how great you did, but you can do it. This needed to happen, he got away with killing theses women for almost a decade. You saved more women from being victims Athena." Eleine told her. Athena paused.

" I'm selfish." She answered. 

" I only cared about Haily. I can barely remember the other victims names. The only reason why I took this case and begged for it was because of her. I had to know she didn't just leave LA without telling me or saying goodbye." Athena started.

"I have empathy for these women, but I- I was selfish to only think about her. Now I have the governor and the mayor calling me and telling me I'm a hero when I don't feel like one. Then when that reporter asked me, if I was making it personal she was right." Athena sat down.

"This case is 100% personal, and I can't change that. She was my best friend and I loved her." Athena started crying. Without saying anything Eleine came over to her friend and hugged her. The truth was everyone could feel Athena's pain.

Everyone lost someone and it hurt when that happened. Athena held that in. She held in all the pain she felt, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Athena hugged Eleine back. As she looked up to the sky remembering her friend. That was once somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this ended out of nowhere, but next chapter will be the trip with Bobby and Athena.


	30. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby go on their trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know I told @Posvibony that I was going to make Athena tell Bobby why she was avoiding him while they were on the trip. But I kinda changed my mind. I might and I might not, still thinking about it. But each day of their vacation will, be a chapter, and then there will be a time jump. Sorry for any mistakes 😀

Can you say "I love mommy?" Athena asked Autumn as she played with her. She couldn't believe how much time she was spending at work.She almost forget what it felt like to just sit an stay at home.

The twins were doing great August was walking and Autumn was finally attempting to try. To Athena that was all that matter, it meant her baby was trying to do something. Athena couldn't believe her progress. And Autumn was adjusting great to Athena not being home as often.

Athena did make a effort to make sure she was the first person her babies saw in the morning. But sometimes she would have to go in early or something would come up. Still Athena was getting more and more excited for the time she was taking off. 

She wants just taking off for her birthday, she was talking off for 3 weeks. The case hit her like a ton of emotional bricks and now she was there and had to rebuild a wall. She thought she already did a long time ago. 

Athena was happy to get away for while. Spend time with her friends, and most importantly her family. But she a little scared about the trip her and Bobby were talking. Bobby was packing everything and checking it off on his list as she was thinking right now. 

Her parents sat on the couch and watched Athena closely. She knew why they would be a little worried about her I mean, she was almost murdered, but the Athena that played herself to be a victim instead of a survivor was no more.

Athena was done being a victim of everyone's story. Instead she wanted to be known as something more. She wasn't the type of person to be sad about what happened in the past anymore. Or at least not everything.

"And.........that's it! Babe, are you ready?" Bobby called out for Athena. Athena came back to reality.

"Baby, our flight isn't untill two hours. I think your over planning a little." Athena told Bobby.

"I wish I could come. Then we all could have so much fun!" Noah yelled in excitement as he jumped up and down.

"Awww, I wish too. But you and your siblings are driving me and you mom crazy!" Bobby joked as he picked up Noah and bounced him around.

"Well I think this is great. A little alone time and a new place with you two will be healthy." Athena's mom told her.

"I agree, but mostly because of that cutie pie!" Athena's dad pointed at Noah. Noah made a cute face and acted innocent. Athena laughed knowing "that cutie pie" was also a bad boy at times. Athena remembered all the times Noah got in trouble for coloring on the wall or "accidentally" painted his clothes.

She knew they were going to have a crazy ride with theses kids. At this point,the twins were the goods and Harry and Noah were the trouble makers. And Athena lived by that.

"Awwww your so cute. We don't even get to see you enough!" Athena's parents told Noah as they took him from Bobby and started playing with him. Noah smiled and laughed he loved the attention.

"Alright the flight is officially leaving in an hour. Let's go Athena!" Bobby joked as he walked over to her parents and hugged him. Bobby thanked them again for looking after the kids while they were away.

"I'm coming, bye baby." Athena told Bobby as she looked at their daughter. Athena got up and gave Autumn to her grandparents. Bobby was loading everything in the car when Athena came up from behind him and hugged him.

Bobby turned around and hugged her back. 

"Thank you for thinking about me. I know it may not seem like it, but I appreciate you planning this trip for us." Athena told him. 

" I had too. You've been doing so well at your job and then at home and I wanted to do something special with you. Just us." Bobby told her. Athena looked back at her house and walked into the car. Bobby joined her and drove them to the airport.

Now they were both waiting inside the airport. Everything was ready and soon they would be calling their flight. Athena was zoning out for a minute. Bobby was talking to her, but she wasn't listening. She just nodded. 

Athena couldn't believe she was leaving. She couldn't believe she was getting older. She definitely starting to feel it when she was pregnant with the twins. But as she got back in shape she felt it less and less. She could ran miles and not get tired easy. 

"Flight 567, to Aruba Hawaii is here and ready." The speakers said. Bobby held Athena's hand they were the first on the plan. Athena got a window seat and Bobby was putting their stuff away. After Bobby was done he sat down right next to his wife. 

"Hawaii here we come. Are you ready!!!" Bobby asked Athena with excited. Athena stop zoning out and start listening to what Bobby was saying. She smiled she could tell he was excited to go to Hawaii as much as she was. Even if she did worry about spending time with Bobby she is still really excited.

The flight was so long. Bobby fell asleep of course. He laid on Athena shoulder while be slept. Athena was watching the window, she loved the clouds. They were beautiful. It was like a whole different world up here. Peaceful was the only way to explain it. 

Finally the flight was over. Athena woke up Bobby and thee got into their rental car. Bobby drove them to their house that they rented. Car couldn't believe the culture in Hawaii. It was beautiful.

Athena and Bobby walked into the house and started putting their stuff away. After they were done Athena sighed as she laid on the bed. That long flight made her tired, and right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Athena closed her eyes, but was awakened by Bobby. 

"Baby! Why are you laying down? We have so many things to do today!" Bobby joked with her.

"Well maybe I wanted to do the thing? Have you ever thought of that?" Athena flirted hoping Bobby would give in, and they could be like that for the whole trip.

"Nope no sex. Well have plenty of time to do that. But no! Today we're going rock climbing!" Bobby told her as he helped her up.

"Rock climbing? Bobby I don't do heights and you know I don't." Athena told her husband.

"Which is why, this is the perfect time to get over that fear. Come on, I did it before it's fun." Bobby held her hand.

"Yeah, it's fun alright. Everything's all fun and games until someone gets hurt." Athena told him as she out her shoes on.

"Well good for us, because that won't happen." Bobby kissed her cheek, and went to go find his keys.

Athena smiled a little to herself. She loved how he pushed her to do things. It wasn't like Athena was terrified of heights, she was just tired and wanted to cuddle and watch a movie. But she understood they were in a new place with so many new things.

Bobby planned this entire trip, and made time for them to have that extra alone time together. And right now they were driving to a pretty big mountain so her and Bobby could go to rock climbing. Bobby has been rock climbing a lot of times.

He's been going since he was 7 and Bobby hope they could come back and take the kids. So he can teach the just like his father taught him. Everything was going well, but Bobby felt like someone was off.

Athena was in an annoying mood lately. And Bobby didn't know why. He guessed it was because of the case, but it might have been because she missed being home more. Or something completely different. 

But either way he noticed it. He didn't want to bring it up, because it might be a serious conversation. And right now, Bobby wanted to enjoy life with his wife. Without bring up all the bad thing. In other words Bobby wasn't going to bring it up, unless she did. They arrived.

Athena was confused, Bobby didn't drive all the way up the mountain trail. He suddenly parked on the side of the trail that was close to the woods. So people with cars could get by. But they were right next to the mountain.

"Bobby? Why are we stopping?" Athena asked.

"It's called rock climbing for a reason, were climbing up. I thought this would be easier for you and less scary. Look there's Pablo!" Bobby told Athena as he pointed at a men on the top of the mountain. She could see the men tying a rope at the top, so they could climb. Bobby walked closer to the mountain.

"Bobby! This is really high! I mean, I never did this before. What if I fall?" Athena told him worried.

"Babe listen to me, everything's going to be fine. Here let me show you." Bobby comforted Athena.

" Alright, Pablo throw it down!" Bobby asked him. Pablo was the guy who was in charge of the rock climbing and anything else that had to do with the mountain. Like Bobby said he planned everything and paid for everything, already so Bobby already knew who he was. Pablo thew down these things that went around your waist so you could climb up. 

"See this, is a connector. So when I climb I'm carrying you, and if you do lose your balance. You won't fall all the way to the bottom, you'll just float basically." Bobby said putting it in her and himself. 

"What if you fall? Then we both fall?" Athena asked still worried. Bobby laughed. 

" Nope, that's why there's a rope at the top, so if I fall I'll just float in the air too. Plus Pablo will pull us up if anything happens." Bobby told his wife. 

" Now come on follow my lead." Bobby held her hand as he helped her climb the mountain. Athena followed him and held his hand back. At first Athena was nervous, but Bobby's voice calmed her down. She no longer felt scared or anxious. 

The rock climbing was actually getting pretty fun, and Bobby continued to joke with her while he told her how much she meant to him. They were almost to the top when Athena was laughing and she accidentally looked down.

Her heart jump out of her chest and she could fell her fast it was beating. She froze. Athena looked at how high she was from the ground and was starting to panic.

"BOBBY!!!" Athena yelled in a scared voice. Bobby looked down instantly.

"Athena calm down were almost there! Just breathe." He told her.

" BOBBY! NOO!" Athena was freaking out at this point, she was doing so well, and now she was having a panic attack. Bobby looked down at Athena again. He hated seeing her scared. 

"Baby, it's okay. Just let go and I'll carry us the rest of the way." Bobby told her. 

" Let go!!! You want me to let go!!!! Are you carry!!!" Athena told him as she started to pull on her connector. She didn't know why she was doing that but she felt trapped. She had to break free.

" I have to get out of here!!!!" Athena cried. At this point Bobby could tell she was terrified. He remembered being in the same place when he was a child learning how to do this. Bobby calmed himself and slowly climbed down to her. He held her hand pulled her closer.

"It's okay. I'm right here. It's just me and you you. I'll never let anything back happen to you." Bobby told her as he wiped her tear. Athena calm down quickly. It was feeling his touch that made her remember where she was and that she was safe.

They locked eyes. And Bobby picked her up without saying a word. He took them both all the way up the mountain with one hand. Athena was heavy, but he felt the adrenaline in his veins. Finally they made it to the top.

Bobby rushed to take their connectors off and hugged her. Athena hugged him back and told him how much she loved him. Pablo watched and wiped away a tear at the couple. Then he walked over to them and join their hug.

Bobby and Athena's special moment was no longer that special with a third party.

"Sorry Pablo, this is kinda a us thing. This is my wife, Athena, were married." Bobby told his new friend.

" Oh so sorry, to interrupt or intrude your special moment. I so sorry." Pablo told them.

"It's fine. It's so nice to meet you though, thank you for doing this with us." Athena told the old man. 

"No problem, no worries." He told Athena as they all walked down the mountain trail back to their car. Pablo was so nice and told them they could come anytime. After that, Bobby was planning to take Athena to dinner. 

Beside the mountain climbing thing, Athena was actually having fun. They went to go take pictures and explore their new environment, but now they both sat down at dinner as they watch their chef cook their food right in front of them.

Once their chef was done, they thanked him and started eating. Bobby joked with Athena and laughed. The food was so good, Athena laughed and smiled at her husband. He was so cute as he tried to feed her.

"Hey bebe?" She asked him.

"Yeah what's up?" Bobby answered.

"I'm sorry about today with the rock climbing. We were doing great, but I looked down for a second and freaked." Athena told him as she looked down. Bobby held her head up with his hand.

"Don't ever apologize for how you feel. It's okay, that was a normal reaction and nothings wrong with that." Bobby kissed her hand.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" Athena asked Bobby. She smiled at him and locked eyes together. They had a bond that was like no other. And Athena hoped it stayed that way.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Athena's and Bobby's trip. The couple goes on another crazy adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

Athena was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Their rental house was so calm and right next to the beach. It was quiet and Athena loved it. It was something about the ocean and the identical waves that made her feel at peace.

Living in LA was like a dream to most people. But when you actually get there and see how everything really is, you see it's nothing special. I mean, so many famous people have walked there, but it doesn't make up for the cars you hear all night. 

Here Athena felt like a completely different person. For the first time in a long one she slept without clothes on. Completely naked and completely exposed. She felt comfortable sleep with her window open, whoever saw her didn't matter. 

For the first time in another long one she let her hair down. She would always keep it up, so it would be out of her face. But here she let it all down, she felt so free. She adored and loved her children, but she loved waking up to kisses from Bobby instead of someone trying to open her eyes to see if she was wake or not. 

The sound of no children was everything right now. Athena couldn't remember the last time she felt this great. She could stay like this forever.

That was untill she heard someone knocking the door from downstairs. Athena opened her eyes and noticed Bobby wasn't in the bed with her. He was gone. 

"What?!" She said to herself. The knocking got louder. Athena grabbed her robe and walked downstairs to see whoever. She looked through the hole and saw a women with stuff in her hands. 

"Hi can I help you?" Athena answered the door.

"Mrs. Nash your already ready! Alright I guess I'll start!" The women came into their house. The women stated talking about her day, and Athena was just confused.

Who was this women and why was she talking to her like they were old friends. Or maybe that was her personality? The women pulled out theses message tables. 

"I'm sorry, but why are here? We didn't order anything like this." Athena told her. The women smiled.

"I'm apologizes Mrs.Nash I can't say anything or it'll ruin the surprise day your husband has planned out for you! Please lay down, you can call me Maiyu." Maiyu told Athena. Athena smiled as she knew what she was talking about. 

She laid down. That's so cute. Bobby planned out a whole day for her. Starting with a message? That sounded like a great start to her. Athena didn't know what was next but she was so ready. 

Maiyu started and Athena felt her soul leave her body. This was so relaxing she never wanted it to stop. She felt her bones crack but she didn't feel them. This women was like a god. Athena was about to fall asleep when she felt someone gently stroking her hair. 

She knew that touch. 

"Thank you, Maiyu that we been all for today." Bobby told her. She nodded and started packing up her stuff.  
Athena raised herself up and looked at her husband.

"I missed not waking up to you this morning. Where were you?" Athena smiled. 

"I was out, I had to make sure everything was ready." Bobby answered kissing her forehead. 

"Oh everything?" Athena teased. Bobby laughed.

"Come here I have to show you something." Bobby told her as he help her up. Athena followed his lead. They walked out to their room. On their oddly made up bed was a beautiful dress and a driving suit. 

"This dress, Bobby." Athena was out of words. It was so exquisite so fancy. 

"I'm happy you liked it." He told her.

"I love it but this whole trip is so expensive. How can we- Bobby interrupted her.

"Hey don't worry about that. I told you I'll take care of everything." Bobby told her.

" Now this is what you should worried about." Bobby picked up the driving suit and changed the subject. Athena looked at it.

"Why do we always have to do something dangerous?" Athena joked. 

"You say dangerous. I say fun, now go out it on." Bobby told her as he handed it to her. Athena smiled as she walked into the bathroom. Bobby sighed. He hated lieing to her , but he wanted this trip to be special. Especially since the last day is tomorrow. 

Athena wasn't the only one holding secrets from the world. Bobby was too. He never told anyone, but he hired a babysitter. He knew Athena wouldn't be up for it. But Athena's birthday was coming up and he had to get extra money so he could afford to take her on this trip. 

And that meant he had to take extra shifts, and that meant someone had to watch the twins. He couldn't ask May, she was enjoying college and he didn't want to distract her. Harry and Noah were still way too young. And Athena's parents lived in another state. So what did he do? 

He hired a babysitter. Her name was Lana. She wants there all the time and Bobby made sure of that. He set strict boundaries with her and their relationship was fine. She was great with the twins and Athena didn't even notice.

She would come home and see the house clean and then go to bed. Bobby would be tired because he stayed at work for hours. It was one of those things that killed him, but it was all for this trip. And after, he would tell Lana she was no longer needed. 

Bobby stopped thinking about it. He put his driving suit on and waited for Athena. Athena came out the bathroom eventually and they got into their car and drive to the beach where it would happen..

During the car ride there Athena breathe in the fresh air. She didn't have a worry in the world. Untill they finally made it. This was their first time actually at the beach and the water was so clear. It was light blue but you could see clear through it. 

They got out of the car and walked down to the beach. Bobby and Athena were greeted by Mike. He was the teacher or someone who was going to help them get down and guide them. Mike talked about the water and how so much sea life loved down there

He told Bobby and Athena to not touch them, but instead to observe them. However the sea life they could touch were the dolphins and turtles. Athena went crazy in excitement! DOLPHINS! 

She never saw one before, but Athena was so ready to start. They put their scuba gear on and headed underwater. The underwater life was so different. It was a whole another world. Bobby held Athena's hand the whole time. They took pictures of everything and finally it happened.

The instructor spoted the dolphins! He swam over to them and kinda befriended them. He knew them and Athena and Bobby got to pet them and play with them. It was so much fun and Bobby loved seeing his wife having so much fun. 

When it over, they said their goodbyes and went back to their house. Athena and Bobby were both getting ready. Finally Athena was ready to go. Bobby wasn't ready for her to look how she looked. It was like them meeting again for the first time, Athena looked perfect. 

Bobby didn't know what came over him. He walked over to her and started kissing her. Athena accepted the kiss and it got deeper. They loved each other. Athena was never treated this amazing by a men. Bobby was the first and she wanted him to be her last. 

Athena didn't even know what she had coming tomorrow. What Bobby planned out for her is just getting better.


	32. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena's and Bobby's last day on their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the next chapter will be a time jump. And I hope everyone liked this chapter. I also want to announce that I'm working on another story, so watch out for that. I don't know when I'll upload it. But I'm working out on ideas. But sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading.♥️

Bobby and Athena had an amazing dinner last night. The food was like no other. It wasn't Bobby's or Michael's food but it was so good. Still during the dinner, Athena had the most popular wine while Bobby had water. 

They still joked through the night and danced a little after dinner. But when they walked inside their home. The mood changed. Bobby wanted her, and she wanted him. He picked her up and took her to their bed room 

They stated and Athena loved how loud she could be. She could scream Bobby's name and no one would think anything of that. She could beg for more, and Bobby wouldn't tell her to keep it down a little. 

Bobby felt the same way. He loved hearing her say his name and he loved being inside of her without anything protection. It juts felt better. Bobby groaned as loud as he could. Their energy for each other was everything.

After they finished, you'd think they would be done. And got to sleep, but no. Athena wanted more, she could go all night if she wanted too. Bobby stared the shower. It was a huge walk in shower. It had a seat that matched the shower. It was perfect for them.

At first they started washing each other, but then it got deeper. Bobby sat down and guided Athena to say on his lap. She did so allowing Bobby to enter her. They never did this position before and Athena felt her whole body shake. 

It was anal. It was intense. And Bobby loved it, while Athena wanted to explore that again. But at that point she couldn't even stand up. Her legs gave out on her and she struggled to make them go back to normal. 

Bobby picked her up and they walked back to the room. He helped dry her off and Athena felt like she getting a message. Soon they were both done. Athena laid down on Bobby's chest and Bobby pulled her in close. He never wanted them to change.

*The Next Morning* 

Athena woke up to Bobby sleeping. It was still early, but she wanted to remember this time with him. She loved waking up to him, and she couldn't remember the last time they spent a night like that. 

Athena didn't even notice that was the first time they had sex in months. During those months she was so busy with her case that she didn't even feel in the mood. Athena would feel in the mood in the morning,but then Bobby wouldn't.

First thing in the morning he would make breakfast and then he would prepare the kids lunches. Then he would do the same for the twins. Take the dog out on a walk, make sure he was fine. 

While Athena would just wake up and get an apple and some coffee. Just to leave. They would barely talk during the mornings. And Athena didn't know why it changed for them. She blamed the fact of her job keeping her away. But maybe it was something else. 

Athena got up and took her robe off, she walked into their walk in shower. The room was made out of glass, so you could see everything. And Athena was showing everything. She slowly turned on the shower and started washing herself. 

Bobby woke up from the sound of the shower turning on. He noticed Athena was taking a shower. Without his clothes on, he joined her. Bobby came from behind her and kissed her. 

What started out as a sexual moment turned into a time for them to take care of each other. Bobby started washing Athena and Athena did the same to him. Neither of them said anything and that's just how they liked it. 

*Lunch* 

It was now the afternoon and Athena and Bobby were eating lunch. The food here was like no other. Athena knew she was gaining weight by how much she was eating. But the food amazing she couldn't help herself. And Bobby couldn't either.

After lunch they decided to take a walk down the beach. It was here, where Athena knew she could tell him how she felt. And what she was holding inside for so long. What she was keeping for him. 

"Ahhhh, I'm going to miss this place." Bobby told Athena while he held her hand. They were matching with white outfits.

"Me too. Maybe we can come back when we retire?" Athena joked. Bobby laughed.

"As if you would ever. You love the force." Bobby answered her 

" I love my life more." Athena said to him. They both paused. Bobby didn't know what she meant. 

"I mean, I feel like its a life after all of that. I love my job, I really do. But I love being a wife, and a mother more." Athena clarified.

"I agree. I feel the same. I wouldn't mind having to retire with you." Bobby kissed her forehead.

" I love you." Athena told him.

"And I love us." Bobby said to her. This was her time. Athena stopped walking and looked Bobby in the eye.

"Bobby there's so much you don't know about me. You know me now, but you don't know who I used to be. I've felt it all and I've seen people who I cared about leave me and die. This case was closed and I opened it because-

"Oh there they are!!! Athena!!!! Bobby!!!!" Buck called out for them. They both turned around. 

It was all of their friends. And their kids. They were standing by a alter it something. It looked like a small wedding. 

" Bobby?!? What are they doing here?" Athena asked. 

" This was the final surprise. We were going to renew out vows." Bobby told her. Athena smiled but she really wanted to tell Bobby what she was feeling. She thought this was the perfect time, but maybe she was wrong. 

"That's so sweet you did this for me?" Athena asked. Bobby held her face and kissed her.

"Of course, but you were saying something?" Bobby asked.

"It's not important, come on let's go." Athena changed the subject and grabbed Bobby hand as they walked towards their friends. 

It was so cute. Like a tiny little get together, with only friends and family. Athena's parents were there, and so was Eleine. It was a time to remember. This was the wedding Athena would have liked too. Don't get her wrong, she won't change her and Bobby's court house wedding for anything.

But this was cute too. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Bobby asked her to marry her. That day was Christmas Eve, they were alone. And when he came over, she thought he was going to break up with her. But he surprised her with the "Will you marry me" question. 

And he had a little speech on why he wanted to marry her. Athena could tell he wanted this and that was ready to commit all of him for her. Then it seemed like it wasn't too long along when she found out about Noah. 

He sure was a surprise. Athena didn't even realize Bobby could have another child. She didn't even know if she could handle another one. But they made it work and now they have a beautiful son. That she sees as her own.

Noah was definitely a surprise. But the twins were a even bigger one. Never in a million years did Athena think she would get pregnant again. But then it happened. She was pregnant. The pregnancy was a test for her. She did things her body didn't think she could anymore. But she did. And now she had two beautiful babies. 

Athena was so proud of her family. She was proud of May for being smart and helping out where she could. And getting her education. Athena was proud of Harry for being such a great big brother and doing what makes him happy. She was proud of Noah for dealing with his problems and being open to new things. She was proud of August for being her sweet boy. She was proud of Autumn for trying and being herself. But most of all she was proud of herself.

She was happy with her life. Athena felt like she could be herself for the first time in a long one. Now the moment she didn't get to spend with her friends and family was right in front of her. And her husband was too. Waiting for her to openly express her love for him.


	33. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everyone's living now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little long. sorry for any mistakes.

"I knew I loved you, at the second month of us dating. I knew I wanted to marry you at our first date. You showed out that night, and I knew you were mines. Nothing can ever change how I feel about you, I feel when you'd at my name, how I feel when you talk back to me, or how I feel when you express your love for me. Athena Nash you showed me how to love again, you gave me the chance to be a father again and I love you for that. I would have never got to have that, if it wasn't for you. I love more then you know." Bobby told Athena. 

They were at the beautiful, peaceful beach surrounded by their families and friends. They were together, they standing in front of everyone expressing their love for each other. Athena held back tears, as Bobby read his vows to her.

Now Bobby was finished. It was Athena's turn and she didn't even have the chance to write anything. But she was so excited. She was mad that he did this without telling her, but she already knew what to say.

" I never thought I would meet someone like you. Us coming together was happened one day, and I was so happy to have you and I be apart of that. I wasn't looking for one, but one was given to me and I'm so thankful for that. You are an amazing father, and step father to all our kids. And I can't thank you enough for showing me, I can love again. And that I'm worthy of having someone love me the way I want to be loved." Athena ended. 

"We all came here today, to talk, listen, smile, and be together. To celebrate Athena and Bobby, but mostly Athena's birthday. And you might ask why? But the answer to that is so we can show love and appreciation to our friend. You guys can kiss or whatever." Chimney said to them. 

Everyone laughed and cheered as Bobby and Athena kissed and then hugged. It was a beautiful moment that all theses friends shared. After that the party, really started. Everyone ate food and drinks. Music was playing and Bobby didn't leave Athena's side. 

They were watching the twins play in the sand together. It was such a peaceful day, that had.

"Thank you for this." Athena told Bobby.

"You don't have to thank me. I would do it again if that meant, I got to see you smile." Bobby kissed her again. Athena laughed.

"You really are something else." Athena flirted.

"I could say the same thing about you." Bobby kissed her neck. Athena laughed, but she looked down and saw Autumn eating the sand.

No, no, no. You do not eat sand, your going to make yourself sick." Athena got up started wiping her mouth. Autumn didn't like how loud Athena said that, and she started crying and walk up and away from them. 

Athena and Bobby mouths were wide open.

" How did? Did......she...just......walk?" Athena said shocked.

"She walked!" Bobby said excited. He couldn't believe his baby girl walked right in front of them. Bobby out his arm around Athena as they watched their daughter walk to Noah and hold his hand.

"What the? " Noah felt something touch his hand. He looked down and saw his little sister holding on to him. Noah brushed it off and continued eating untill Harry noticed and said something.

"Oh my God! Noah! Look she's walking!!!" Harry told his little brother.

"Yeah whatever, she got sand on my shirt. Now mom's gonna be mad at me." Noah told his older brother. May walked over to Noah and wiped his shirt off. That's when May noticed that her little sister, was walking like normal.

"Autumn! Your walking!" May said with excitement. She didn't notice Bobby and Athena walking over to them. Again Athena tried to hold back tears as Autumn looked at Bobby with her hands out. She wanted him to hold her. Bobby picked up their daughter. But they were all distracted by Buck calling them. 

When they liked over they saw him waving over. He was gathering everyone together for a picture. They all walked over there and posed for the picture. That picture was everything. It captured a family, not just friends, family. Together making memories. 

Athena sighed as she drove home. That picture was taken almost 4 years ago. Athena remembered it perfectly. It was a few days after her birthday. Bobby planned a surprise trip for them to go on, just them. It was so romantic and they both needed that break. 

Even though, that day was so long ago it felt like it was yesterday. Still Athena remembered every detail perfectly. Now things were so different. They were great but different. Still she wouldn't change that different for anything. Now I know your wondering what everyone been up to and to that I say where should Athena start? 

Oh the easiest of course! May! Her sweetheart! She was now 22 and in her final year of college. May was living her life as an adult, doing what she loved. She would soon but studying to be a nurse, and Athena was so proud of her. She worked as a paid intern at the hospital. Plus she had her know apartment, so she would come over every now and then with her boyfriend. They were great. 10 out of 10! 

Harry on the other hand was starting to become a hot head. But Athena knew this was just how teenager's acted. He was 14 now and mood swings hit him hard. You'd think he had a period or something, but nope. But he was in highschool, and he enjoyed playing football with his friends and at school. He made decent grades and cleaned up after himself. 8 out of 10!

Oh and her sweet boy, Noah! How could not mention him. Well if you thought he was the perfect son you were sadly mistaken. Noah was 8 now! He was a Daredevil! Athena couldn't take him anywhere without the kid climbing something and jumping off it. He liked playing make believe and all super hero games. He would wear the same costume every chance he got. And if you think this is small, the your wrong again. Athena couldn't count on her fingers how many times Noah broke a bone doing that. 

He just broke his arm a month ago and it's still healing. But nothing could stop this kid. But he was good, he like Harry, had good grades and would rarely get in trouble at school. Only for jumping off of things. 6 out of 10! 

Now to the most critical children that Athena ever met! It's the twins. They are 5 now, and the worse. As you could imagine they have so much energy. But what Athena was not ready for was for them to always fight with each other. They did have a strong bond, but it was like everything was a competition. 

August was easier to deal with. He had his ups and downs, but he wasn't as bad as Autumn. Although he was overly emotional. He cared for every life and I mean every life! A butterfly dies, he cries and has a funeral for it. We read him a bedtime story that's a little sad, he cries. If Athena or Bobby leave without saying goodbye he cries. If they don't tuck him in at night he cries. So......3 out of 10. Only because it's hard to calm him down.

But Autumn is the hardest to deal with. She dose still have autism and she's better at social interactions, but she has a hard time saying how she feels. For example, if she's frustrated about something then she'll throw a tantrum. And she throws big ones. She kicks and screams. It's the worse. Autumn does have a teacher that comes to the house to help out and prepare her for school. But the thing that makes Athena really upset, is that she repeats things. 

Autumn can be really focus and she won't talk. But later she'll repeat the entire conversation she heard, and tell you about it. First she'll say exactly what you or whoever said and then she'll ask you why you said certain things. And it's really just a thousand questions about nothing, and it drives Athena crazy. So.......-10 out of 10.

Of course, Athena loves her kids. But rating them is just a funny game she likes to play in her head. And their rates do change depending how their acting in the moment. But I know your wondering about Bobby. 

Bobby Nash....where should she start? He is a great husband and father. But sometimes his timings are so off with things. Him and Athena have crazy work schedules, and Bobby has even more work to do at home. So it doesn't leave him much time to cook or clean. So when Athena walks into their home it's a mess. 1 out of 10. 

As soon as Athena pulled up into their driveway, she saw them. The twins looking out the window waiting for her to come home. Athena wanted to pretend like she wants there, but they started screaming her name out the window. What? Why are they still up? The twins are usually sleep by now.

Athena blushed it off and walked into their house. As she predicted the house was a mess. And tonight the twins were wide awake. Food bowls everywhere and the TV was on for the kids. They have an area in the living room, that the twins play in. It's supposed to be child proof, so they can't get out. But clearly it didn't work, because their out of it. 

"Mommy!" 

"We missed you!" The twins told Athena as they hugged her. Athena hugged them back and kissed their heads.

"My babies! I miss you too! But who wants to tell me why they aren't sleeping in their beds. It's almost 12 guys." Athena told her twins.

"Daddy said we could stay up, if I don't scream." Autumn smiled. August looked down.

"Autumn couldn't draw a house, so she got upset. And dad told us he was really tired and he said we could stay up if we're quite." August confessed. Athena rolled her eyes. 

Really Bobby? And you left them alone so I could deal with them and the house? No help? Wow, I see how it is. 

"Hey guys, I want you to brush you teeth and then find a book so mommy can read it to you tonight." Athena told them as she walked to her and Bobby's room. Bobby was laying in the bed doing work on his computer. Athena was upset.

"Bobby?! Did you tell them they could stay up?" Athena asked annoyed. Bobby looked up. 

"Hey baby, I didn't hear you come in." Bobby tried to change her mood.

"No! Don't baby me! It's 12 o'clock they should be sleep!" Athena yelled. 

"I had to get this done Athena. Chill out, I know we're both tired." Bobby answered.

"Chill out? You want me to Chill out? How can I when the house is a mess? The twins are running around everywhere and your helping." Athena got louder. She didn't know why she was so angry with Bobby. Well he was being annoying about the house, but she was more mad at him for not listening to her.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry okay, your not the only one who has a career. I just needed a few hours!" Bobby got up and started to walk away.

"I'm going to my study." He said as he walked out the room. Athena folded her arms and tooled her eyes. She tried to clam herself down. She didn't what the twins to see her upset. She walked to their room and saw Autumn sound asleep backwards. Athena out the cover over her and kissed her. 

August however was wide awake. And waiting for her.

" Baby? I saw that your sister is asleep, so I was hoping you would be too. But I guess, not. Did you pick out a book?" Athena joked with her son. August didn't laugh or smile at her joke.

"Were you and daddy fighting?" He asked her. 

"No, we were having an argument. It's nothing to worry about, everyone has disagreements." Athena told him, hoping he wouldn't think too much of it. 

"I guess, but Zane's parents argued a lot and now they and a divorce." August told his mom. Athena already knew, Zane was August's closets friend and he would often come over. But she didn't want him to think that it happens to everyone. There was no way they would ever. 

"Well that is sad. But dad and I would never do that we love each other." Athena told him. August hugged his mom and turned around to got to sleep.

"August? You don't want to read the book?" Athena asked him she could hear him crying..

"No, it's okay." He told her wiping his tears. Athena yawned and started rubbing his back.

"Honey? Why are you crying?" Athena ask her son. 

"That's what Zane's parents told him." August answered. Athena didn't even say anything, she just continued to rub his back. She was so tired. 

*The Next Morning* 

Athena woke up in her bed. Bobby left for work that night and would be home soon. But right now it was time to feed the twins and get them in their play pen. Athena walked downstairs and did so, as Athena cooked Bobby walked into the house and greet them. The he came over to her and held her hips. 

"Listen bobby, I'm sorry for yelling, I was just mad about everything." Athena told him. Bobby kissed her name hugged her. 

"I'm sorry for telling them, they could stay up. I just needed a break. Bad!" Bobby told her. 

"I know, we have two 5 year olds running around doing without stopping." She joked. 

"Still, I shouldn't have gotten loud. Guess what August told me?" Athena told bobby. 

"What didn't he say you?" Bobby joked.

"No told me that Zane's parents argued a lot and now their divorce. I told him straight up , me dad are not like that. I won't stop trying." Athena told bobby. But before Bobby could answer. August started calling for Athena.

"Hold on, babe." Athena told bobby as she walked away. What just happened. Bobby was busy just like anyone, but with the kiss it was header. They needed constant attention and he needed a few hours that day. He didn't mean to make Athena do more, he just wanted to do get things done. Now he felt like a fool.


	34. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby decided to let the kids go to camp for spring break. May and Athena have an unexpected moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, I want to thank @BongiRami for editing my work and giving me great feedback. I hope everyone liked this chapter.

Mommy!", August called out to his mom. Athena walked into the twins' room, saw Autumn clearly upset and August sitting down with her. It looked like they were playing cards but Athena knew something was wrong. "What's going on?", she asked.

*In the Twins Room* 

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down", Bobby told Noah. Noah took three deep breaths. "It's a sleepaway camp I really want to go to for spring break!", Noah said showing Bobby the paper he got from his school. Bobby read the paper and it looked like a nice school camp. But most importantly, this camp will be for 3 weeks straight.  
And they were taking 5 year olds and older. That means Harry, Noah, and the twins all gone for spring break. 3 weeks alone with Athena? Bobby loved this idea and was excited.

"You know what? You can go! You can all go!" Bobby said excitedly. Noah started jumping up and down, and then hugged his dad. "Really? I can go?!?" He asked.  
"You all can go! Don't worry your little head about it! This is a great idea!" Bobby said. After a while, Athena walked down and saw Bobby and Noah talking. She looked tired. 

"What are you guys cheering about?", Athena asked. Noah had the biggest smile on his face. "Dad said we could all go to a sleep away camp for spring break!", Noah told her. Athena gave Bobby a look.

"Noah, go to your room. Dad and I need to talk", Athena told her son.

"But mom!" Noah whined. Athena gave him a look and Noah knew it wasn't wise to argue with his mom, so he went to his room. Now Bobby and Athena were alone.

"Bobby, you can't just make decisions like that without me. Did you even think about Autumn?", She asked.

"I was thinking about us." Bobby pulled Athena closer and held her hands. Athena rolled her eyes, she didn't want to be sweet-talked right now.

"Listen, Thena. This camp is for 3 weeks! That's the whole spring break with no kids. The person who might come over is May, but she's busy. So that just leaves me and you with the house to ourselves." Bobby hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Athena smiled. She did appreciate him for thinking about them.

"Ummm don't get me wrong, that sounds amazing. And I know we need it, but maybe Autumn should stay while everyone else goes." Athena told him.

"Athena, you know we have to treat her the same as everyone else. That's what the doctor said and we have to apply to it. I know you're scared, I am too. But the twins will be going to school next year, so this is practice." Bobby told Athena as he held her.

As much as Athena didn't want to admit it, Bobby was right. The twins were getting older and they needed to learn how to be alone sometimes. Especially Autumn. Athena thought about it and felt okay knowing Autumn would know people there. All her brothers would be there to protect her. 

"Okay, but we have to call first. So they know about Autumn's condition. I don't want any issues arising later with this camp." Athena read the paper in Bobby's hand and pulled out her phone, so she could call the place.

*Meanwhile* 

While Bobby and Athena made their spring break plans, May and her boyfriend were spending time together before he left to see his family. May was laying on her boyfriend, Nick's, chest when she felt the worst pain ever in her stomach. Nick was rubbing her back, when May suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom without saying anything.

Nick heard her throwing up through the bathroom door. "May? What's wrong?", he asked as he got up and went to the bathroom to comfort her. He held back May's hair, so it wouldn't be in contact with the vomit. He then rubbed her backuntil she was done.

Nick helped her back to her bed. "Hey, are you sure you want me to go see my parents? I can stay and take care of you." Nick asked, wanting to help her feel better.

"No, go see your family. It's been forever since you saw them." May said as she tried to get up. Nick helped her to the kitchen, so she could get some water.

"Still, it's not like I'm missing something. The same thing happens every time. I see both my moms. My over protective mom would ask me a million questions, and my chilled mom would ask me why I didn't bring May. Then we eat and I hang out with the brothers. Same old, same old." Nick handed her a glass of water.

"I know they miss you. And I know you miss them too. Besides, if it gets really bad, I'll just go to my parents. I'm the favorite and my mom knows everything." May kissed her boyfriend. 

*The Day of Spring Break*

"I'll see you later and please call. I want to make sure you're fine while I'm not here." Nick asked May. She's been feeling like that for a while and he was starting to get worried.

"I will. Say hi to your parents for me." May kissed her boyfriend as he got into his car and drove to the airport.

May waved goodbye as she walked back into her apartment. She tried to lay down, but her whole body wasn't having it. May struggled to look for any type of medicine that would numb the pain. And that's when she found them. Her birth control pills.

She hadn't taken them for a good month, and now she was feeling sick. May's heart dropped. She looked up at her calendar and went to where she marked her period. May noticed she hasn't gotten her period for 2 months straight. 

No, it can't be! Not now! How could she let this happen?!? Without thinking May grabbed her keys and walked outside to her car. With tears running down her face, she went to the only place she knew she was safe.

*Athena and Bobby*

"Okay! We have sunscreen, jackets, and oh um….don't talk to weird-looking strangers. Talk to your caretakers if you ever feel uncomfortable." Athena told her kids, as the bus waited for them. The stranger part was for the bus driver.

"Okay, mom!" Noah said excitedly. "Okay, alright. Harry you're the oldest so watch everyone, please." Athena told her son, Harry and Noah hugged her. Autumn was getting help from Bobby with putting her jacket on.

"August remember what I told you. Watch over your sister. I love you." Athena hugged and kissed him.

"I will, mom. I love you too." August told her as he waited for Autumn. She came running to Athena.  
"I love you, mommy!!" She hugged her.

"I love you too, baby girl." Athena told her daughter. August held her hand and they walked to the bus. Bobby and Athena waved goodbye with all the other parents. August and Autumn waved back, but soon they started talking. You could tell Autumn was excited. Soon the bus left and Athena felt her heart sink.

"It's okay, they're going to be fine." Bobby held her hand. "I know." Athena sighed. "So what should we do first?" Bobby flirted with his wife. Athena smiled. "Oh I know exactly what we should do." Athena flirted back. They were walking back to their car, when Bobby's phone rang. It was the Chimney.

"Hey cap, we have a possible flood happening here. We're going to need all the help we can get." Chimney told Bobby.

"Alright, I'll be there." Bobby answered as he hung up the phone. By Bobby's tone, Athena could tell he was upset. "I'm sorry, babe. I know this was supposed to be our time together." Bobby put his hand on her lap. 

"Bobby we have the next 3 weeks to do that, I think us missing out on this one time won't hurt. Besides, a little alone time with myself is exactly what I need." Athena told him as they kissed. 

Athena drove Bobby to the firehouse, and went back home. She took a nice long bath and went to lay down. Her nap was one for the stars, she hadn't gotten this type of sleep in years. 

Or so she thought. Out of nowhere she felt someone shaking her, trying to wake her up. Athena opened her eyes to see her daughter, May, crying and talking way too fast.

"May, honey calm down. I can't understand you. You need to take a minute." Athena calmly told her daughter. Whatever it was, she was ready for it. Athena had gone through a lot and this was nothing new.

"I missed my period!!" May cried. Athena looked annoyed. She was upset that May woke her up.  
"May! Stop! Stop crying!" Athena told her. May looked up at her mom as Athena held her hand.

"Everything is going to be fine, just breathe." Athena rubbed her daughter's back. "I just can't be a mom right now. I didn't want this to happen." May told Athena after she had a few minutes to calm herself down.

"May, you'll be fine." Athena got up and put her jacket and shoes on. May was confused. "Mom? Where are you going?" She asked.

"You mean we? If your old enough to have sex, then you should be old enough to have a kid. Now you don't know if you are, so let's go find out. You can't cry about problems you're not sure you have and hope everything is going to be okay. Let's go!" Athena was giving May tough love. This is exactly how her mom handled her when she was younger and Athena turned out pretty good.

The two women drove in silence, until May spoke up. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.  
"Why would I be? You're an adult, May. You do adult things. But I am mad at how you woke me up from my nap." Athena joked.

"I'm sorry, I just keep on making mistakes." May said in a sad tone. "Stop that! You're going to be fine, but this is serious May. A baby isn't an accessory, it comes with a lot of responsibilities. So you better hope you're not pregnant." Athena told her. 

Now, you may be wondering why Athena was being a little too harsh on May. And the answer to that is because she expected more from her daughter. Athena was proud of her. But like Athena, she made mistakes when she was younger. And that was okay, but Athena felt like May was still a little too dependent on her and Michael.

Everytime she had a problem she would run to them, instead of solving it herself. And Athena had put a stop to that. If May wanted to do adult things, then she would have to deal with the consequences. Athena wasn't shaming her, she just wanted her to be responsible and more careful next time. Especially with sex.

Finally, they made it to the drug store. Athena didn't help at all, she instead followed May's lead. Soon they got to the pregnancy tests section, and May went to grab one when Athena stopped her.

"Nope, get that whole box. You never know when you'll have to do this again." Athena told her. May nodded and grabbed the whole box.

They bought the test and headed back home. May walked to the bathroom and Athena waited outside for her as she took the test It was then that Athena actually thought about May possibly being pregnant. After peeing on the test, they had to wait a while.

Athena sat down on the couch and May joined her for a very serious conversation.  
"So is it Nick's or someone else's?" Athena asked.

"It's Nick's. I'm positive, he's the only one I've been with this year." May answered.  
"Did you talk to him?" Athena asked.  
"Not yet, I don't even know how he'll react to the news. What if he blames me for this?" May asked.

"May, stop it! He won't, he loves you. Just remember…it's your choice." Athena held her daughter's hand.  
"You're talking about my options?" May asked.

"Yes, I am. If you don't want to have a baby now, then you don't have to. And if you do, then I'll support you. We all will." Athena told her.

"I just don't want to miss out on anything." May told Athena. But before Athena could answer the timer went off.

"No, no! You look, mom. I can't." May told Athena. Athena picked up the test, and read the results. To May, it felt like hours for her mom to read it. Finally Athena sighed in relief. It was negative.

"It's negative." Athena showed her. May took the test out of her hand and looked at it. Without saying anything, she hugged her mom. Athena hugged her back, and she didn't know what was making her sad, but she started crying too. Maybe now, May could heal now.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby get into an argument. Athena takes May to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter.

After finding out the news, May fell asleep on the couch. Athena was happy, to say the least. She wasn't ready to become a grandmother. It was something she didn't want for a long time. And she knew May wasn't ready either. She is almost finished with college and that would have been the worst timing to have a baby.

But if May was pregnant, Athena was going to be there for her. Was it going to be hard? Yes, of course, but she wouldn't just let May do everything on her own. 

Athena knew she would have to have a more detailed conversation with her daughter about this soon. But for now, she wanted her to rest. Since Nick was out of town, it looked like May was going to stay with them for a while.

Since May wasn't feeling well, Athena made an appointment with her doctor. Just as Athena got off the phone with the Hospital, Bobby walked inside the house.

He rushed over to Athena in the kitchen, he didn't even see May sleeping on the couch. Bobby held her hips from behind, and began kissing her neck. Athena moaned and closed her eyes.

"That was quick, I thought you'd be at work a while longer," Athena told him.

"Turns out, it wasn't as big as we thought. Quick clean up and everything. Plus I wanted to get back to you as soon as I could." Bobby whispered in her ears. Bobby pressed himself against her. 

"I want you so bad, right now," Bobby told her as his kisses became rougher.   
"Bobby…." Athena moaned as she tried to stop it.   
"I'm so ready for this, you don't even know what's about to happen to you." Bobby flirted with her. 

Athena tried to say something, but Bobby captured her lips in his. After the kiss, Bobby looked her in the eye. Athena froze for a moment, as she remembered May was sleeping on the couch.

"May's sleeping on the couch," Athena told Bobby. He let go of Athena so fast and looked over and saw May snoring on the couch. Without saying anything Bobby took Athena's hand and pulled her into the bedroom with him. 

At this point, Bobby was frustrated and a little embarrassed. When he said yes to the camp, he did it for them. He loved spending time with the kids and playing with them, but he agreed to the camp because he wanted him and Athena to spend time alone together.

He didn't want kids around, that was the whole point of the camp. But it seemed like when they actually get a chance to be alone, something happens. It was like Athena was always looking for a reason for them to not be alone together.

It wasn't just about sex, though he definitely wanted that. But Athena always had a reason not to do it. She was either too tired or too busy or just not there.

But most of the time, what stops them from doing it was their kids. Whenever one of the twins was more upset than usual, Athena would allow them to sleep in their bed. Which is fine, except the twins had to sleep in the same room as each other or they would get fussy. So it would be both of their kids, in their bed. It was terrible.

Then they would go months without having sex. And he didn't know how to express his feelings to Athena in a nice way. 

Bobby just wanted his wife back, he wanted to go back to how they were before they had the twins. He loved their kids, but they took up a lot of time in their relationship.

"Bobby?" Athena asked. She could tell he was upset. "This was supposed to be our alone time. Don't get me wrong, I love May, but why is she here?" Bobby asked trying to not wake May. 

"May's not feeling well, so she came over. I'm going to take her to the doctor tomorrow and see what she has." Athena stepped away from Bobby and turned her attention to her laptop.

Bobby rolled his eyes and sighed. It was annoying how she just left in the middle of their conversation. It was like she didn't care.

"How long is she going to be here?" Bobby asked.

"Do you have a problem with May being here?" She asked.  
"This is her home too, but come on Athena. When are we going to spend time together." Bobby was about to say something else when Athena put her hand up.

"We will, I promise. But right now I need to worry about her. Why can't you understand that?" Athena asked.  
Bobby looked Athena in the eyes and saw she was getting upset.   
"Because it's always someone else," Bobby told her as he put his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Athena asked him as he walked out of their house.   
"I need some air." He told her.  
"Bobby…" Athena wanted to say something, but she stopped herself. Deep down she knew she needed some air too. But she wondered where Bobby was going and who he'll be with. She didn't know why that bothered her.

*Bobby*

The argument with Athena brought back old memories of his last marriage. He remembered how he and Marcy would argue over nothing. Bobby hated thinking his new marriage was starting to look like his old one.

He drove to the next town, far away from his home and job. He knew no one he knew would be there. And somehow Bobbby ended up at a bar in the middle of nowhere. Well there were a few small businesses around the bar, but not many people around.

He walked into the bar and as he predicted, only a few people were there. He sat at one of the booths and tried to remember why he was there and how he got there. 

Being there was clearly a mistake, he was surrounded by people who drink and he was sober for almost 7 years now. Just as Bobby was about to leave, a young waiter came over with drinks.

But as she handed one over, she spilled it on Bobby's shirt. This woman was very young and Bobby knew it was an accident so he didn't make a big deal about it.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She told Bobby. Bobby grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe his shirt. It was a shot glass so not much got on him.

"It's fine. But I didn't order anything." Bobby told her confusedly as he helped her pick up the glass.

"No, they're on the house. It's for everyone." She answered. up. 

"Well, it's okay. I'm just going to go." He said as he got up. The woman held his hand, and stopped him.

"Do you think I can be of other services to you?" She asked. Bobby was more confused as he didn't understand what she meant. First the free drink and now this?

"I'm sorry?" Bobby asked as he pulled his arm away from her. The woman just looked at Bobby and didn't say anything. After a while, Bobby understood what she meant and laughed a little as he walked away.

"I only charge $100 dollars an hour. I promise we're not a scam." She told Bobby. Bobby knew he was in the wrong part of town. He turned around and looked at her.

"I'm married and no matter how mad I get at my wife, I wouldn't hurt her like that. Now if I were you, I'd get out of this business." Bobby told her as he walked out the door and to his car.

He didn't notice how long he stayed there. It was almost 3am and he knew if he went back home now, Athena would be pissed. So he went to Chimney's place.. Thankfully Chimney agreed for him to stay the night and was so tired that he didn't even ask many questions. Bobby forgot about his phone, which was in his pocket the whole time. He didn't even feel it vibrating as Athena called him. 

*The Next Day*

Athena tried not to seem worried as she took May to her doctor's appointment. May was so sick and out of it that she didn't even notice how upset her mom was. 

Athena was pissed. It was one thing for Bobby to just leave without telling her where he was going, but another to just be gone all night. She called a million times, but he didn't pick up.

It scared Athena to think about all the possible things he could've been out doing. And with anyone at that! She didn't want to think the worst, but it stayed in her mind. Even while May was getting tested, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Bobby better have a good reason for doing this to her. He'd better not make up some lame excuse, because she wasn't having it.

"Well it looks like you have pneumonia." May's doctor told her.  
"Oh thank god, I thought you were dying for a second." Athena joked with her daughter.

"We're going to send you home with some antibiotics. We recommend you stay home for as long as you can, until you feel better." Her doctor told them as he walked out. Athena thanked him.

"Did you hear that, May? You're a little sick, but your dad's gonna help you get better." Athena said as they drove to Michael's house. May was going to need round-the-clock attention, but Athena needed some privacy so she could talk to Bobby.

"What? Dad's house? I thought I was staying with you?" May asked sleepily.  
"Oh no, your step father and I need to talk. So it's better you stay with your dad." Athena told her. 

Athena dropped May off at Michael's house. He was working on something, but was happy to help his daughter out. Now the only thing left to do was to go home and talk to Bobby. 

When she arrived home, the house was quiet. But she found Bobby sleeping soundly in their bedroom. She decided not to wake him, even though he kept her up all night thinking about him.

She instead started cleaning up and getting things done. Finally, Athena got in the shower. The hot water felt so good on her body. Afterwards, she laid down in their bed, as Bobby slept. She started working on her computer, Until Bobby woke up.

*The conversation* 

Bobby opened his eyes and saw Athena working on her laptop. She wasn't saying anything, so Bobby decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry about last night." He started.  
"After you left, I waited for your call all night. And called you a million times, I was worried sick about you!" Athena yelled at him. Bobby was surprised to know that Athena was thinking about him. He knew she cared, but this was one of those rare moments she showed it.

"I know and I didn't mean to put you through that. I just needed some time alone." Bobby told her.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to a bar. I know it was a mistake, I didn't relapse, but I was so close to." Bobby confessed. Athena could see how disappointed in himself Bobby was. She knew he tried his hardest for this to not happen.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She asked. Bobby took a deep breath and answered.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't care or that you're uninterested in me, and I don't know why? Did I do something?" He asked her.

"Bobby, you know I'm in love with you. I know we don't always agree on some things, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." She answered. Athena put her hand on his.

"You didn't do anything, except not telling me how you feel. I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry for that. But you have to understand, the twins take up so much of my time and energy. And even when I want to, I can't, because I usually feel like I'm going to pass out." Athena finished.

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm not there all the time to help. I feel the exact same way, sometimes." Bobby told her.

"I know. I just want you to know it's not you, It's literally our kids." Athena joked. Bobby laughed.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined our first day of their spring break like that." Bobby told her. Athena smiled and climbed on top of him.

"No I don't think you did. You know what's the best thing about not having the kids around." Athena flirted as she kissed Bobby's neck. Bobby kissed her back.

"Oh, what's that?" He flirted back.  
"We can be as loud as we want." Athena took her shirt off.


	36. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby enjoy being alone together. Bobby tells Athena something very unexpected. The twins make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want to thank @BongiRami again for editing. And I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thank you

Bobby held Athena in his arms as he opened his eyes. She was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her. Last night was amazing. He finally got to be alone with his wife for the first time in a long one. And they had much more time to spend together before the kids came back.

Bobby loved private moments with his wife. He hated how he almost relapsed, but he was proud that he didn't go through with it. He's been sober for so long, that even thinking about drinking feels like a relapse.

So much has changed for him. He became a step father, and then a father to the twins and Noah. His life changed because of Athena and this change was what he needed. He has a chance to see his other kids do all the things he won't get to experience Brooke and Bobby Jr doing..

He was given another chance at life. But most importantly, at having a family. And he doesn't want to do anything that'll make him lose his new family. Even if they were crazy and time-consuming people sometimes, he still loves them.

"Hmmmm, I missed mornings like these." Athena told bobby as she looked at him. He didn't even notice she had woken up.

"Me too. We haven't had a morning like this in a long time." Bobby kissed her lips.

"Yes, that is true." Athena laughed as she paused for a moment.

"But I kinda miss the kids." She continued.

"I'm sure they're fine, probably playing and having fun like kids do." Bobby got up and started the shower.

"I hope so." Athena said as she followed him into the shower.

*The Kids* 

It was now the second day of spring break and the kids were all eating breakfast. The camp was divided into groups according to age. So the twins didn't see Harry or Noah as much as they wanted. That left August and Autumn alone.

August was having the time of his life. He was already making friends, but as he ate breakfast he noticed Autumn was quieter than usual. 

He remembered what his mom told him, and he knew he had to stay with Autumn. Even if she wasn't having fun now, he wanted to change that.

"Hey, Autumn! Are you having fun?" He asked his sister. Autumn's eyes seemed really interested in the table in front of her, but she still answered.

"I want to go swimming!" She said all of a sudden. August didn't really know what to say, but he guessed swimming would be fun.

He finished eating and walked his sister to the girls' bathroom, so she could change. August waited outside, because, well he couldn't go into the girls' bathroom. 

As August waited some of the boys he met the day before waved to him and started walking over to him.

"Hey, August! We were going swimming do you wanna come?" Mike a boy that was the same age as him asked.

"I'll meet you guys there. I have to wait for my twin." He told them. One of the older boys overheard him and walked over to them.

"Oh cool, your waiting your sister? Maybe you can wait for mine too while your at it." He joked. People laughed but August didn't think that was funny. It actually thought it was a bit rude of him to say that, especially since he didn't know his guy.

"Why would I do that? I don't know your sister." August shot back. He decided to play dumb on purpose. The older boy seemed like he didn't know what to say next. He didn't expect that sarcastic reaction.

"I'm done." Autumn came out of the girls bathroom, and held her brothers hand as they walked away. 

August was happy that Autumn didn't have to hear that. He didn't want her to feel sad, especially not on their second day of being here.

The twins walked over to the pool, and started swimming. August slowly walked into the pool, so he could show his sister that it was nothing to be afraid of. Autumn didn't like new things that much, but she seemed determined to swim.

"Here, come on. It's a little cold, but I think you'll like it." August said with his hand out. Autumn held his hand as she walked into the pool. Autumn laughed and started playing in the water with her brother. They stayed in the shallow part of the pool, and the twins were having souch fun. When a girl approached them.

This girl looked like she was from a different planet. She looked their mom, with the most beautiful dark skin and curliest hair. She smiled at him or at least Autumn. August froze, he didn't know his feeling. But he liked. He formed a crush on her, and he didn't even know her name.

She said something, but August was so shocked that he didn't hear her.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I asked your sister if she wanted a hair tie? Her hair is everywhere, and it'll be easier to play if her hair isn't in her face." The girl said handing Autumn a black hair tie.

Autumn took the hair tie and smiled. She too felt this unrealistic feeling of craziness. Autumn didn't have any friends. She never needed too, because August was her friend. August had a lot of friends, and them being twins only made it easier for her oddness to be unrecognizable

You see for their birthday party, they always shared one. The party would be half and half. Autumn didn't notice that she was the only girl dressed up as a princess in a party filled with boys. And that was because she didn't have any one to invite. 

But it was something about this girl that made her want to have friends. She was so nice, and pretty. And Autumn could just imagine how much fun they would have together.

"Thank you, that's really nice." She answered. The girl laughed.

"I'm Grace. What's your name?" She asked with her hand out for a hand shake. Autumn was surprised by her hand out like that. She didn't know what she was trying to do, so Autumn just gave her a fist bump. 

Grace laughed. 

"I'm Autumn and this is my twin brother August." She told her.

"It's nice to meet you." She accepted the fist bump and looked at August. August knew he had to say something, he couldn't just ignore her. That would be rude. But he felt so nervous around her. His brain was going crazy.

"Hi………" August told her as he tried to play it cool. He was failing, but Grace didn't seem to mind. Their a little silent between them, and August decided to break the ice.

"Hey, Grace. Do….you um,.....want to….play with us?" He asked. 

"Sure, that sounds fun." She told him as she grabbed her water gun. Autumn joined her, but August waited for a minute. Wow he actually talked to her.

*Bobby and Athena*

While August and Autumn played with their new friend. Bobby and Athena sat on ground with their food. They were having a picnic at the park. Both didn't have to work, and having sex all day wasn't enough. 

They had to go out there and see the world with each other. And do couple things, together. Yes, the sex was over the top, but spending time together was just as good.

"Hmmmm, day is so beautiful." Athena told bobby as she laid on his lap. They were getting ready to eat.

"It is, just like you." Bobby kissed her lips. Athena smiled through the kissed. They both didn't even notice the toddler walking over to them, and stealing their pink cupcakes. 

Bobby eyed his eyes for a moment, and saw the adorable toddler sitting down with them as she ate the cupcake. Bobby stopped kissing Athena and started laughing. Athena didn't know why he stopped, but she soon heard the toddler laughing with him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see how wonder off like that." The toddlers mother came, and picked her up.

"No, it's fine. We get it. She's adorable." Bobby answered. 

"Oh thank you, for understanding. Have a nice day." The young mother said as she smiled and then walked away with her toddler. Bobby and Athena laughed as they stated eating.

"Oh man, she was so cute." Bobby mentioned to Athena.

"She was! Oh if I had a dime for everytime one of ours walked away, we'd probably be rich." Athena joked. Bobby paused. Out of no where he thought of something crazy. Athena noticed the paused.

"What, captain?" She flirted. Bobby liked down.

"It's nothing, it's doesn't even matter." Bobby told her. Athena gave him a look.

"I just remembered when ours was that young, and how much they depended on us. Every moment, was am adventure and I just kinda miss it." He told his wife.

Athena didn't know what to say.

"Maybe the thought of having another baby isn't too bad." He told her. Athena dropped her sandwich on her napkin.

"What? Bobby you can't be serious, right now." Athena tried to laugh.

"I am." He told her.

"You want another baby? When did this happen?" She asked.

"I don't know? It just happened. I think about it sometimes. You don't?" He asked.

"No, I don't. When I think about that, all I can remember is being trapped. I loved our babies I really did, but it was one of the most hardest things I ever went through. I dont-" Athena stopped herself.

"Let's just go home." Athena said as she started packing their stuff. Bobby knew of he would have said anything, their would be an agruement. So the whole car ride, they didn't say anything to each other. It was just this awkward silence of the unknown.


	37. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena talk. Noah makes new friends, which leads into a unique situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you again @BongiRami. If anyone has any suggestions on future chapters then comment.

After returning from the park, Athena and Bobby drove home without saying a word to each other. Bobby felt stupid. Why would he say that? Now Athena's upset, and it's all his fault. 

They walked into their home, and Athena kept her distance from Bobby until it was night time. Bobby was on his computer and Athena was reading her book. She looked over at her husband, and spoke. "I'm not mad at you." Bobby looked at her.

"Are you sure? You haven't said a word to me, for the whole day." Bobby asked her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to start an argument and I know you were just stating your opinion. I just-... It took me off guard." Athena continued.  
"

"Do you really feel like that?" She asked. Bobby sighed.

"Sometimes. Our family, our lives, mean everything to me, and I never want to lose it. So yes, I do sometimes think about having another baby. Maybe I don't really want one, but the thought of it sometimes comes to mind." Bobby answered her.

"And that's 100% okay. But when you told me like that, I felt scared. I'm not having any more kids Bobby. I love kids but we don't need anymore." Athena told her husband.

"I know, it was just a thought." Bobby laughed as he kissed her.

"Just please, please, please, don't mention kids again." Athena joked as Bobby got on top of her.

"I'll make it up to you. We'll go out tomorrow, just me and you." Bobby kissed her. Athena closed her eyes as Bobby pulled her pants down and turned their lamp off.

*Meanwhile* 

Noah sat at a campfire with his friends. They all laughed and told jokes. He was having the time of his life. Noah loved his family, and he loved his sister but sometimes her illness would stop the family from doing certain things.

He felt like life was all about his sister at home and it was good to finally not have to worry about that. Even if it was just for spring break. He still was having the time of his life.

"Okay everyone, reach into the basket and pick a bathroom partner." A counselor said. Everyone at the campfire picked up a piece of paper out of the basket. Whoever's name you got is your bathroom partner. Noah knew everyone in his group, so he didn't care who he got. 

But when he looked down at his paper he saw a name he didn't recognize. That was odd. Noah could have sworn he talked to everyone in his age group.

It was something his mom told him to do. Just so he could meet new people, and help the people who needed it. You see, Noah was that kid. The one everyone liked. He didn't have much trouble at school, and he had a lot of friends.

But looking at his paper, Noah frowned. He missed someone. He didn't say hi, to that person and that probably hurt their feelings. Noah felt bad, he didn't mean to. He wanted to include everyone, so whoever this person was he was going to make it his goal to be friends with him.

*Later that Night* 

Noah was reading his comic book under his covers. He was supposed to be asleep, but he couldn't remember the last time he had so much peace and quiet. 

If he was at home, his mom and dad would be trying to calm down the twins. And it was always loud because Autumn yelled. Noah laughed as he remembered the story, they had a crazy family but he always missed them.

As Noah was thinking about his family, he felt someone tap the top of his head. Noah closed his comic book and slowly looked up. It was a boy. 

"Hi." Noah waved to him. He thought it was a little weird that the boy just tapped him. Mom always taught him and Harry about personal space. You're supposed to ask before touching a stranger.

"Are you my bathroom buddy or not?" The boy asked. Noah didn't expect the attitude. 

"Are you you Nathan?" Noah asked as he remembered the name on the paper.

"What? No? I'm Aaron." Aaron told Noah. Noah couldn't believe he didn't say hi to two people. He was a little disappointed in himself. 

Aaron watched as Noah put his hands on his face. He was a little weirded-out. What a freak. 

"It's okay man. I'll just go." Aaron said as he turned around. 

"No, wait. I'll come with you." Noah said as he got up from his bed.

"Whatever." Aaron said. The two boys walked outside and went down the path in the woods. The whole time Noah talked to Aaron. He told him all about himself. Aaron wasn't that interested, but he was happy he didn't go alone.

The woods were kinda scary. Every sound made his skin crawl. Of course, he would never say that out loud but it was the truth. Finally, they made it to the bathroom. Noah waited for Aaron to finish. While he was doing so, he continued to talk to Aaron.

"Can you cut it out?" Aaron said as he washed his hands.

"Cut it out? Ohhhh, I get it. You want to talk now! Go ahead, I'm a great listener!" Noah said excitedly.

"Fine, let's play a game. It's called the quiet game, and whoever can stay quiet until we get back to the cabin wins!" Aaron told Noah. 

Noah nodded and stopped talking. He gave Aaron a smile, and the two began walking back to the cabin. While they were doing so, they heard the most blood curdling scream.

Noah turned around and began working towards it, when Aaron stopped him.

"What, are you crazy? We're in the middle of the woods, whatever that was isn't good." Aaron told Noah. 

Noah pointed to his mouth. Aaron rolled his eyes, and pretended to unlock his mouth with a key. Noah breathed in.

"What do you mean? Someone could be in trouble. Maybe they need our help?" Noah told Aaron. 

"What's up with you? You can't just go towards random sounds in the woods. What if it's a murderer?" Aaron told him. 

"A what?" Noah asked. Aaron covered Noah's mouth as they heard footsteps coming closer. They ducked down and tried to hide. 

The two boys watched as two older boys pushed a younger boy making him fall to the ground. Noah was shocked. Aaron was angry. Noah got up and walked towards the boys.

"Hey! Leave him alone! That's not nice!" Noah told them. The older boys laughed at Noah. Aaron came out of the woods and joined them. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" One of the older boys asked as he pushed Noah. Noah looked at Aaron, and then spoke. 

"I'll…..I'll tell my big brother on you, and he'll beat you up!" Noah told them. 

"Look just leave the kid alone, and we'll all just go our own ways. No need for fighting." Aaron said, but no one listened. 

"Ohhhhh, I'm so scared of your brother! Who is he?!" The older boy joked. 

"His name is Harry Grant, and he's the strongest person I know. He's not scared of anything!" Noah yelled.

"Well, let's see how strong he is tomorrow! Later, she/he!" The older boy took the younger one's glasses and stepped on them. The older boys laughed and walked away. 

"Hey, are you okay? I'm Noah." Noah said helping the boy up. 

"Thank you, I can't see that well. I'm Nathan." Nathen told Noah. Noah's eyes lit up. He found Nathan! 

"What was that about." Aaron asked as he interrupted them.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go, and never talk about it again." Nathan tried to walk back to the cabin, but he couldn't see because his glasses were broken.

"Here I'll help, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Noah said, helping him walk in the right direction.

" Why not? You hiding something?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron! You're making him uncomfortable!" Noah said. Aaron rolled his eyes, he felt like something was off about this kid.

They all walked back to the cabin and acted as if nothing was wrong. Noah felt tired and happy at the same time. He just gained two friends.

*The Next Day*

"I'm thinking beach. Me and you, sitting down in the fresh air. Enjoying the sun and the wind." Bobby told Athena. 

"Well I'm thinking you, me staying home and having fun." Athena flirted. 

"Oh, why don't you have this much energy all the time." Bobby joked with her as they heard the house phone ringing. Bobby let their dog outside so he could use the bathroom. Atnena went to go answer the phone.

"HE DID WHAT!" Athena yelled. Bobby walked into the living room. 

*Back at the Camp* 

Noah woke up extra early that morning. He had to go talk to Harry and he knew his brother would be awake. He walked all the way over to his cabin, and saw his brother sitting down at a bench drawing something.

"Harry!" Noah hugged his brother. 

"What Noah? I'm busy." Harry told his little brother.

" Last night, these older boys were messing with me and my friend. They pushed him to the ground and broke his glasses!" Noah said fast. Harry put his hand on Noah's shoulder.

"Calm down, Noah. Did you tell a counselor yet?" Harry asked.

"Nope! I told him if he messes with my friend again I'll tell my big brother! And you'll help, right Harry?" Noah asked. Harry hated starting fights, but he didn't understand why a much older person was picking on a kid.

He didn't want to get in the middle either, but he wanted to help his brother. He had to. 

"Fine come on, we'll tell a counselor. Maybe they can help?" Harry said getting up. As the brothers walked they saw a huge crowd of people making a circle around something. Harry stopped Noah, he didn't want him to see anything bad. 

As Harry got closer, he saw an older boy literally fighting a 10 year old. Harry pushed his way through the coward, he couldn't believe what was happening. Harry pushed the older boy off Nathan. 

"What the hell are you doing!! He's a little kid!!" Harry yelled at the older boy. He soon recognized him as Dean. He wasn't great friends with him, but he wasn't about to stand by and watch him do that.

"If she wants to be a boy, then we'll treat her like one!" Dean yelled back at Harry. Harry looked down at Nathan, and it all made sense to him. 

Harry felt mad. He didn't care if this kid was a boy or a girl. He wasn't going to sit here, and watch someone get bullied. Noah was helping Nathan up, his nose was bleeding. 

Harry hated this. Everyone should be treated the same, it's okay to be different. He didn't care at all. 

"What does that have to do with you!? Maybe you're the one in the closet with yourself!" Harry told him. Dean tried to punch him but missed. 

A fight broke out. Harry was winning, he beat Dean. But it felt right and wrong at the same time. Harry looked up and saw Noah looking at him. He stopped. He didn't want Noah to think fighting was the way to solve everything. 

"Harry Grant!!! Dean Roast!!!! Both of you in the counselors' office!!" A counselor yelled. Harry looked at his brother, and saw he was helping Nathan get cleaned up with other counselors.

For the next 2 hours, Harry tried to stay calm. He heard his mom on the phone. She sounded very upset. This wasn't what Harry wanted for their spring break. Soon their mom and Bobby arrived. 

Micheal was working and Athena told him she could handle it. Harry sat down in a room with his mom and step dad. Athena was so upset, she didn't even say hi to Harry. The counselor said they were still investigating the situation, and that they would need to wait a while. She left leaving them alone.

"Mom, I'm-" 

"Don't even speak to me, Harry Grant! I know you know better. I taught you better!" Athena screamed at her son. She was disappointed in him.

"You have so much explaining to do, and we'll give you a chance to do so. But come on Harry, you broke the kid's nose." Bobby told Harry. 

"Well?" Athena asked.

"Noah came running to me, saying this older kid was messing with him and his friends. So we decided to go talk to a counselor about it, and on our way there we just saw a huge crowd of people. I looked to see what's happening, and that 16 year old, Dean, was fighting a 10 year old for being transgender. Everyone watched him beat this kid, because he was being who he wanted to be and I just got upset. I wasn't trying to fight him, but he swung first, and everything went dark after that." Harry finished.

Athena hugged her son tight. Bobby was very proud of Harry. He didn't like the fighting part, but he was proud of him nonetheless. And he loved the fact that he stood up for someone. Bobby joined in on the hug.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry for yelling but this isn't you. This is your first fight, and I never experienced this before. It was scary thinking I raised someone who uses their hands on people as a form of communication. I love you." Athena hugged Harry again.

"We'll make sure to talk to them. You're not in trouble. I'm proud of you son." Bobby told Harry as someone knocked on the door.


	38. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the camp situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately. I thought I was feeling better, but I started feeling more sick. So, I'll start posting a lot when I feel better. @BongiRami thanks again for editing. Sorry this chapter was short.

They all paused and turned to see as the person who knocked on the door entered. It was Noah. He ran straight to Harry and hugged him.

"I thought you left! I'm so sorry!" Noah cried. Harry hugged him back. 

"It's okay, Noah. Everything's fine." Harry told his younger brother.

Athena and Bobby smiled at each other. Athena didn't want to cry, but she felt emotional. It was hard for her to keep from crying. Bobby noticed and held her hand.

"Let's go get some air. You guys stay here, mom and I are going to talk." Bobby said as he and Athena walked outside.

It was there that Athena let it all out. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional. It wasn't like her to do so. Bobby rubbed her back.

"It's okay." Bobby told her. After a while, Athena calmed down and stopped crying.

"You want to talk about it?" Bobby asked her. 

"I'm sorry for crying." Athena told him.

"Don't be, it's okay. Just talk to me." Bobby answered.

"I love them so much and I know I raised them to be good people. But I don't want people to label Harry as aggressive. In today's world you can die, just walking down the street or jogging. And I can't-" Athena started crying again. 

Bobby understood what she was trying to tell him. He held her and kissed her head.

"It's okay, I know. I don't want that to happen either." Bobby told her.

"I'll go get you some water. You stay here, okay?" Bobby told his wife. Athena nodded and waited for him to come back. While waiting for Bobby, a woman approached her.

"Are you Mrs. Nash?" She asked.

"I am?" Athena answered back.

"I'm Vivian. I just wanted to thank you. Your boys saved my son, and I'm so grateful for that." She told Athena.

"No, it's really nothing." Athena said as Vivian hugged her. Athena didn't realize how much she needed that hug too. Vivian started crying.

"No, thank you. You don't know how hard it's been for my son. He just started public school, and he hasn't been having the best time there. But he told me he may have made two friends here of the boys who saved him." Vivian said while she cried. Athena felt her pain as a mother. Just wanting her son to be okay.

"No, I get it. And you are so strong. It's going to be okay." They hugged again.

*2 Hours Later*

Athena was so proud of her sons. They were great kids and no one could tell her otherwise. She and Vivian exchanged phone numbers, so they could arrange for Noah to hangout with her son more.

Athena and Bobby talked to the counselor again, and since Harry was acting in self-defense, they decided he could stay. But he couldn't get into any more fights. As for Dean, he was kicked out of the camp and they were going to let his school know 

Bobby and Athena said their goodbyes to Noah and Harry. But before they left, Athena wanted to say goodbye to the twins too. When she arrived at the park they were playing at, she saw them having the time of their lives.

Athena and Bobby just smiled. They didn't want to disturb them as they were clearly having fun. Bobby hugged Athena and they walked back to their car.

*Back at Home* 

Bobby ran a hot bath for Athena, with lit candles and roses. After the day they had, this was very much needed.

He started cooking, but he soon heard her phone ringing. Athena answered and it was work.

"Sergeant? This better be important, you know it's my day off." Athena told her.

"My apologies lieutenant. There's been a mass poisoning at a local police station. We think someone has it out for police officers." She answered. Athena sighed.

"How many dead?" Athena asked.

"37, including their captain and clean up crews." Athena rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe this.

"I'll be there soon." Athena hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry baby." Athena let Bobby wrap his arms around her.

"I get it. You have to work, go. I'll be here when you get back." Bobby kissed her.

"I love you." Athena told him.

"I love you too." Bobby told her as she went to go put her jacket back on, and walked out the door.

Bobby smiled and turned the TV on. The news was on and it was reporting places getting poisoned. Bobby turned the TV off and went back to cooking.

*Athena* 

Athena drove to her station, and walked into a room of crazy. Everyone was doing something, clearly panicking. She saw Elaine, who then waved Athena over.

"What's happening? What caused this?" Athena asked.

"Get your people in order and do it quickly. We're having a meeting in the conference room. Be there in 5." Elaine told her. Athena watched her walk away. 

She didn't even answer the question, but she was right. It was time to get her people together. They were panicking.

"Alright! Everyone, stop what you're doing!" Athena yelled.

"I know everyone's worried about what happened. But I'm here now, and you're all fine." Athena told them. 

"Are we? What if that happens to us?" Someone asked.

"It won't! I'll make it sure it won't. Now everyone, start cleaning up, and stop panicking!" Athena told them. Everyone did as told.

Athena calmed herself down and walked over to the conference room. When she entered, the room was filled with all her bosses. This wasn't good.


	39. Deers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena meets a new person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I've been trying to get all of them done, but getting better. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

After Athena got her people under control, she walked into the conference room where the meeting was. As soon as she stepped foot in the room, all eyes were on her. 

"Oh. Mrs.Nash, it took you long enough to get here." Chief Len told her. He was another one of her bosses. Athena felt embarrassed, but she was ready to solve the case.

"My apologies everyone, I had a family emergency to handle. But I'm here now and you have my full attention." Athena told them as they sat down.

"Great, now would you like to start lieutenant?" Elaine asked Athena. Athena smiled and got up.

"So it all started in station 257. It first seemed like a normal chaotic day. But someone had brought food---"

"What type?" One of her bosses asked.

"All kinds, soup, pizza, drinks. They were celebrating, and none were on duty. But less than an hour later, they had all died." Athena continued.

"Cause of death?" Elaine asked.

"We're still checking out more bodies. But up to now we're looking at Botulinum toxin." Athena said before she was interrupted again.

"Botulinum toxin? Lieutenant, you're going to have to elaborate on that. I've never heard of it." Another one of her bosses told her.

"Botulinum toxin is produced by an anaerobic bacteria. It's the most toxic substance known, and its LD50 is tiny – at most 1 nanogram per kilogram can kill a human.. Scientists first thought it was a type of food poisoning, and they got it half right. Botulinum toxin was first discovered in Latin. It was the 18th century and a cook prepared sausage the wrong way. There are 7 different kinds of botulinum toxins. And they are all highly dangerous." Athena told them.

"So whoever delivered the food must know something." Elaine said.

"Or whoever cooked it." A woman walked into their conference meeting, with papers in her hand. Athena didn't know who this was. She has never seen her before.

"Not Special Victims Unit. Sorry to burst your bubble, but this isn't a sex crime Olivia." Chief Len told her.

"Oh Mark, I can assure you it just became one." Olivia gave him the papers she was holding.

"Did you know that almost all of the women who died were sexually assaulted? We even have DNA, this just became a sex crime." Olivia told them.

Chief Len sighed as he looked at the papers. He shook his head and gave Olivia her papers back.

"Here, Athena will take over this case. Athena, this is Olivia Benson, she's from SVU. I want you to give her the full run down on this case, and do it fast." Chief Len walked out of the conference room.

Olivia walked over to Athena with her hand out.

"Athena Nash." Athena shook her hand. Olivia smiled.

"Nash? You solved the rainbow killer case right?" She asked.

"I did. It took a while, but eventually it all came together." Athena laughed.

"I heard some of your presentation. I hope I didn't interrupt you." Olivia told her.

"No, it's nothing I'm not used to. I just want to say it's an honor to work alongsideyou lieutenant." Athena told her.

"Likewise." She answered back.

"Now, tell me about these women who were sexually assaulted?" Athena asked.

*Later that Night*

Bobby watched Athena read her papers as he finished brushing his teeth. Now it was time to go to bed. He walked over to their bed and kissed his wife.

"Babe? How long will you be up? It's getting late." Bobby held her hand.

"Let me just read this, baby. Then you'll get me all to yourself." Athena joked.

"Oh, that's what I like to hear." Bobby said touching her leg.

"No, no, no. Not like that. I mean we can cuddle."Athena said putting her book away.

"Cuddle? You're dressed like that and you want to cuddle." Bobby joked with her. Athena laughed along with him and soon gave in to what Bobby wanted to do. She needed this, this case was going to be a long one.

*The Twins* 

It was now the next day and the twins didn't really know what had happened. The different age groups still haven't been to see each other. So they didn't even see what happened. 

Still, they were having the times of their lives. August was having fun with Grace and his sister. He wanted to do something overly nice for Grace though. But she seemed very interested in Autumn.

August didn't know why he felt this way. He didn't know how to explain it. Maybe jealousy? But he was also glad because Autumn never had a real friend before.

August had another feeling. It was guilt. He liked Grace, and she liked him. But maybe not the way he wanted her to. August could tell his sister was happy, and he didn't want to take that away from her.

So there he was, being the third wheel of the party.

"Today we're going to do arts and crafts! You can make whatever you want and give it to someone else who is special to you!" Their counselor told them. 

August was sitting at a table with his sister, Grace and a few other kids. He smiled and knew exactly what he was going to make Grace. He didn't know a lot about her, but he knew she liked deers and other animals.

So he was going to make her deer antlers. August was very creative and knew he could do it. 

Autumn was just mixing paint, and Grace was drawing clouds. Autumn was getting a little too carried away and accidentally got some paint on Grace. August's heart droped. He thought Grace was going to be mad at his sister and then she wouldn't want to be friends anymore.

But he soon heard her laughing. Autumn joined her friend, and started laughing too. August looked down at his deer antlers, and knew he couldn't just make two for him and Grace. He had to include another very important person.

After their arts and crafts class, it was play time. And August had the antlers in his hand. He made all three a different color, but they came out great. 

Grace and Autumn decided to play in the woods, and August joined them.

"August? I didn't see you come here." Grace laughed when she saw him.

"1,2,3,4,5---" Autumn was distracted by the trees and started counting them. This was his chance. August held his breath, and handed Grace the deer antlers he made out of paper. 

"I made them for us. I- I mean all of us. So we could pretend to be deers, because I remember you said you liked deers. And I like deers, I think they're great. Of course, not greater than you and yeah." August said fast.

Grace's face lit up.

"Wow, these are so cool! Did you make them yourself?" She asked. 

"I did." August was so happy she liked them. 

"Thanks, that was really nice of you." She told him. They held eye contact for a moment, before Autumn came back to them.

"59, there are 59 trees in these woods!" Autumn told them. Grace and August looked at each other and laughed. August put the antlers on his sister.

"Do I look like an animal to you?" Autumn asked. Grace and August started acting like deers.

"Guys, you're not really deers! Stop before a hunter sees you." Autumn joked. She soon joined in. Times like these seemed like nothing was wrong in the world. I wish we could always be deers.


	40. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena figures out the case, but doesn't tell Olivia. Bobby starts to not feel well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't believe we're at 40 chapters. Like that's crazy, it took so long for me to do these. Anyways thanks for reading. Thanks again to @BongiRami for editing.

Looking at this, there's a huge time gap when everything went radio silent. We don't know what happened and that's what we need to find out." Athena told Olivia. 

It was almost midnight and the two women were still studying the case looking for anything and everything that could help them. But as it happens, they reached a dead end.

Olivia looked down at her phone for a moment and sighed. Athena was waiting for her to say something, but after 3 minutes of nothing she decided to speak.

"Something bothering you?" Athena asked.

"My son, Noah. He's 7 and I just worry about him. You know, being away from home is hard sometimes as a mom." Olivia confessed to Athena. 

"Noah? That's my son's name too." Athena told her.

"Really?" She said surprised.

"5 crazy kids, and boy do they take everything out of me. But it's all worth it, seeing them grow and become better people than who you are. It's a whole other world you never knew about. Wow, women." Athena sat down and said out loud.

"Wow mothers, they do so much!" Olivia and Athena laughed. As they did so, a thought came to Olivia.

"Wait, all these women were mothers." She told Athena. Olivia started to pull out pictures of the female victims that were sexually assaulted and showed Athena.

"Rachelle Irish, Melanie Con, Ruth Ann, Lilly Hold, and Allison Eren. They all were raped and they all had children." Olivia showed Athena.

"Okay? Most women do have kids, so it can't be much of a coincidence."Athena answered.

"That would be the case if all these women weren't connected. They all hung out together, they were friends! I just don't understand what we're missing." Olivia said in frustration. 

Athena walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia I got this, I'll make sure to tell you if anything comes up. Go be with your son, I got it." Athena told her. Olivia smiled and started packing up her stuff.

"I'm so happy I got to meet you. Thank you, lieutenant." Olivia told her as she walked out the door. Athena smiled and sighed. 

She knew she was going to be okay with this case. She always did work better alone. Although, Athena felt bad that she lied to Olivia. She seemed like a nice woman, but this was her case. 

And to be honest she didn't want anyone to be involved. Especially since she already found out half the case. She knew Olivia would break sooner or later, and want to leave. All Athena had to do was play the waiting game awhile and let it happen. 

Now she was packing up and making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, because this case was linked to a child sex trafficking ring. And she knew exactly where it was, who was involved, and how to break it into pieces.

Sorry Olivia, you really are nice and all. But right now, this case is hers. I do appreciate your help, but I think I got it from here.

*Bobby*

It was the next morning and Bobby woke up to Athena staring at him. She looked beautiful as always, but it was odd of her to just watch him sleep.

"Good morning?" Bobby asked.

"Really though, it is." Athena gave him a look. Bobby knew that look, but for some reason he didn't react like he does normally. 

Athena leaned in and kissed her husband. Bobby held her face and kissed her back, but he still didn't feel anything. That was weird. Bobby wasn't always in the mood, but Athena always put him in one, just by looking at him.

But this time he didn't feel any of that. They continued kissing, until Athena noticed Bobby wasn't into it. She stopped.

"Bobby?" Athena asked.

"It's not you, it's me. I'm just not in the mood right now. Maybe we can try again later." Bobby said as he got up, he didn't feel well but he didn't want to say anything. And he didn't want to talk to Athena about it. She had so much on her mind already.

Athena watched Bobby walk out of the room. She didn't know why he was acting strange. But she decided to just leave it alone, since he didn't seem interested in talking about it.

They went about their morning routine and acted as if nothing happened. Athena got ready for work and Bobby did the same.

"I love you. I'll see you tonight." Bobby kissed her as she walked out the door. After Athena left Bobby felt the worst pain in his heart. It was physical pain, he held his chest and fell to the floor.

Athena was still outside. She was getting into her car, when she felt something. She didn't know why but she too felt the worst pain in her life. She pulled her phone out and called Olivia. 

Something was wrong. Something was off, she felt like she was dying. And right now, Bobby might be the only person who can help her. He is in the house, right?


	41. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby are saved. Someone has it out for everyone on this case. Athena confesses to Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, I hope you like this chapter.

Athena called Bobby, but there was no answer. She was starting to panic because she couldn't breathe. She felt her legs giving out and she was turning blue, but she still somehow managed to dial Olivia's number. Olivia answered, but Athena couldn't talk because she couldn't breathe. Olivia knew something was wrong.

"Athena?! Is everything okay?" She asked. Olivia couldn't understand what Athena was trying to tell her. But she knew something was wrong.

"Athena? I don't know where you are, can you tell me?" Olivia asked. Still nothing. Soon Athena passed out. Olivia decided to call 911 and a little later everyone was at Athena's house.

*The Next Day* 

Athena woke up next to Bobby. He was sleeping in a bed next to hers in the hospital. Athena thought she had died, but here she was, alive and well. Or at least getting there. Olivia walked into the room.

"Olivia, you got my call." Athena told her.

"I did, I'm sorry this happened." Olivia told her.

"What happened?!" Athena asked. She didn't remember much.

"Someone tampered with your AC, they put something in the air to kill you and your husband. But they only put a little, so it just knocked you out instead of killing you." Olivia told her.

"Do you know who? Or what was it?" Athena asked.

"Not yet, we're still looking into everything. But we are going to put a few officers in front of your home." Olivia told her.

"No, it's okay. Thank you, though." Athena told her.

"Athena you almost died. You have kids, they can't afford to lose you or their father. You need to rest, I'll take over this case." Olivia told her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia there's something I haven't told you about this case." Athena confessed.

"This case?" Olivia asked. 

"I lied to you when I said I didn't know much about it." Athena started.

"I don't know who did this to us. But this case has a lot of important people in it. It's a child sex trafficking ring Olivia. And I'm pretty sure people will want to stop me from speaking up. But I have too." Athena told her.

Olivia couldn't believe what Athena was telling her. Not only did she not want her on the case, but she withheld important information too.

"You have to, but you need to get better first. And I know you don't want me on this case, but I'm not leaving until it's solved." Olivia told her. 

Athena and Olivia talked for a while longer. But soon Olivia left and went to do some more digging on this case. As soon as Olivia left, Bobby opened his eyes.

"Bobby?!" Athena reached for his hand. They held hands.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Bobby that doesn't matter right now, are you okay?" Athena asked.

"I'm fine, but what's going on with this case?" He asked.

"You know I can't talk about it. It doesn't even matter right now. I want to make sure we're okay." Athena tried to change the subject.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" He asked. Athena stared off into space in deep thought. Was she okay?

*Two Days Later*

While Athena and Bobby stayed at the hospital, Olivia had the chance to read through all of Athena's notes on this case. She and Athena's team were planning on doing a raid. They were going to pretend to be sellers and then catch a lot of people in the act.

Olivia was waiting in the car they were using. They had a team in the back of the van listening to a nearby house. Suddenly the door to the passenger seat opened, and Athena got into the car.

"Athena? I thought you were still resting." Olivia said surprised.

"And miss out on this operation? I don't think so." Athena told her. Olivia still felt some type of way with Athena not letting her be on the case. Athena felt the tension in the air as they waited for their next move. 

"I want you to know that me not wanting you on the case wasn't personal. I've seen your work, and I'm a huge fan." Athena started.

"Really? It doesn't seem that way." Olivia told her. They paused for a minute.

"I'm tired of the glory hogs." Athena said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I do it all. Work overtime, stay late, complete my paper work on time. Then men come in and take all the glory. I'm tired of all that." Athena told her.

"This job is male dominated, Olivia. We both know that. We're not invited to the special parties, or the boys' nights, because we are women. And on top of that I'm a black woman. So imagine how hard it is for me to be recognized." Athena continued.

"And it has nothing to do with you. I know you understand the struggle. And you may not like me for what I did, I won't be mad at you for feeling like that. But I'm trying to get to the top seat. I gave almost 30 years to this job, and I get little thanks." Athena ended.

"I've been there, and I know how you feel. Let me tell you something."Olivia told her.

"I did the exact same thing and I'm still not invited to all of the secret parties. I'm still where you are, and I've been doing this job for a little longer. I completely understand and I'm not mad at you. I just---" 

Before Olivia could finish her sentence she was shot in the throat. Or at least that's what Athena thought, the bullet just grazed her neck. She was bleeding a lot though. Athena put her hand on Olivia's neck to stop the bleeding as she yelled for someone to call 911.


	42. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Olivia and Athena's operation.

Glass. That’s all Athena remembered. She was talking to Oliva and then the windscreen broke into a million pieces. She didn’t even notice Olivia was shot, not until she looked up and saw the blood everywhere. All over Olivia’s clothes and now all over her. Athena didn’t stop to think, she covered Olivia's neck with her hand. She did this to try and stop the bleeding, while she hoped and prayed that they didn't shoot again. Tears came from down Athena’s face as she looked at her friend. 

“Why are you crying?” Olivia asked. She seemed to be calmer than Athena, but she was getting sleepy. 

“I don’t want you to die! I can’t let you die like this.” Athena told her. Olivia was starting to close her eyes. 

“Olivia! Stay awake!”Athena yelled at her. Olivia opened her eyes again.

“Athena….” She tried to say. 

‘No, no. You need to stay alive for Noah. He’s still young and he needs you!” Athena wiped her tears with her other hand.

“I know. But if I do die, I’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. And so will Noah, it’s all going to be okay.” Oliva told her. More blood started coming out of Olivia’s neck. Athena knew her hands weren’t that much help anymore. She took her shirt off and put it on Olivia's neck as she tried to control the bleeding. 

“No! It’s not okay! I’m not going to explain this to your son! I’m not going to tell him that I let you die, like it’s okay! Because it’s not!” Athena yelled at her. 

“You really don’t take no for an answer, huh?” Olivia asked and laughed a little. 

“No I don’t.” Athena told her. 

For the next 7 minutes and 30 seconds Athena waited as she held Olivia in her arms. She tried to keep her awake, but Olivia couldn’t keep her eyes open long. She closed them eventually, and stopped talking. Athena was still crying.She was holding her friend in her arms, waiting for help. But to her it seemed like her friend was already gone. Finally, the 118 came and soon the whole place was filled with cops. They even closed down the street. Bobby, Hen, and Chimney all came to the car Athena and Olivia were in. Bobby stared at his wife for a moment. Hen and Chimney knew they couldn’t help Olivia until Athena let go of her.

“Thena?” Hen asked. Bobby raised his hand, Hen and Chimney backed up and gave them space. 

“Baby?” Bobby asked her. Athena finally looked up and saw Bobby. 

“I know what happened is very traumatizing, but I need you to let go of her. So we can help her.” Bobby said in a soft tone. 

“I….I can’t.” Athena said as tears came down her face. 

“You can, it’s okay.”Bobby said, opening the car door. 

“Don’t touch me!” Athena told him. Bobby ignored her and gently held her shoulders, as he took her arms away from Olivia. Athena didn’t protest, she let Bobby pull her away. As soon as she let go, Hen and Chimney started helping Olivia. Bobby put a blanket around Athena, so she wouldn’t get cold, and walked her to the ambulance. He couldn’t believe what just happened, That could have been Athena, she could have died in that car. Bobby was upset, but he didn’t want Athena to think he was mad at her, so he kept a calm demeanor. 

*1 Week Later. 

The whole experience was crazy. Athena was trying to get her shit together, before she finally got the energy to go back to work. It only a week ago, but she was feeling better. Olivia was okay, but that’s all she heard. She was having a hard time talking about it. And an even harder time looking at her. But somehow Athena got it together, and she was now going back to work. 

While she was getting ready at her mirror, Bobby came from behind her and hugged her. He still had a few hours until he had to go back to work. He was still having a hard time getting over what happened. He didn’t want Athena to continue to go back to work. 

“Why don’t you stay for a little while longer?” Bobby asked. 

“I can’t keep ignoring it Bobby, you know that. It’s time.” Athena told him.

“Still, I want you to take your time.” Bobby told her. Athena didn’t answer, she just continued with getting ready. Bobby let go of her and sighed heavily.

“That could have been you!” He blurted out. 

"But it wasn't, and right now I can’t afford to keep thinking "what if"!” Athena snapped. She and Bobby stood staring at each other in silence, trying to see who'd cave in first. Sighing, Bobby came back behind Athena and rubbed her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t think about losing you.” Bobby told her. Athena didn’t say anything back, she just sighed. 

“We both have crazy jobs. There’s nothing you can protect me from that I haven’t been through already.” Athena told him. 

“I know.” He kissed her shoulder.

“We need to get it together, the kids are coming back in a few days.”Athena told Bobby.

*At Work*

When Athena got to work, she was surprised to see Olivia waiting in her office. She saw her through the glass window, and froze for a minute as she had a flashback to the day Olivia was shot. Athena closed her eyes for a moment and walked into her office.

“Olivia, you shouldn’t be here.” Athena told her. 

“I wasn’t actually shot, I’m fine.” Olivia told her.

“That may be the truth, but you still need to rest.” Athena said.

“Oh how the tables have turned? I thought you were done being the underdog? What’s holding you back?” Olivia asked. Athena paused and looked at her. 

“Or who’s holding you back? It happened to me too, but I’m here now and ready to get it over with to save people. I know I can’t do that alone! So are you going to stay here in your feelings or are you going to woman up and get it together?” Olivia asked her. 

Athena smiled. Olivia was right, she couldn’t let what Bobby said hold her back. She still had a job to do, she made a promise to so many people to protect them. She couldn’t give up on them now. 

Olivia and Athena decided that the first thing they should do is request more officers. Well, more like demand more help. It was a meeting that was long overdue. Athena spoke up and made her point clear. She said exactly what she wanted to, and didn’t stop. All while keeping her emotions in check. 

*Later That Night*

When Athena got home, she was confused. The living room was dark and the only form of light was from the candles at the dinner table. Along with that, was the dinner that Bobby cooked for her, and a little unmarked box that seemed to be for her. Suddenly, Bobby walked into the room with her favorite wine.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Athena kissed him. 

“I did, the kids are coming back in a few days, and I wanted to do something special before then.” He hugged her. 

“And what’s in this box?” Athena asked as they both laughed. 

“That's for tonight.” He kissed her. 

“This is just too nice, baby.” She told him.

“And you deserve it all. What happened a week ago was a wake up call. I haven't shown you appreciation in a long time or reminded you that you mean the world to me. I realized that I don’t just want you, I need you.” Bobby said, helping her onto her chair.


End file.
